The Difference
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: What if everything that happened in Mockingjay was different? What if Katniss sees a person she never thought she would see again? What if the decisions Katniss makes now are harder than ever before? These are questions Katniss must know.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 1:_

When I wake up all I can register is how bright the lights are. I have to squint to see anything. When I do squint I see medical equipment. Where in the world am I? I am not at home with Prim and mother or in the woods with Gale or in the Games with Peeta...

THE GAMES! Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, and Beetee! Where could they be! Is Peeta hurt? Is Finnick o.k.? Those questions buzzed around my head as I heard someone say, "Well look over there, she's up!"

I turn my head to see none other than Haymitch Abernathy. How lucky can one girl be?

"Where is…" I sputtered.

Haymitch sighed. "I knew you would ask. Finnick is fine. Beetee is fine too."

"What about Peeta?" I asked barely getting the words out.

Haymitch meets my eyes but says nothing. I gasp. No, no, no! If they don't have Peeta then...Snow has him.

"Get. Out. Now," I command.

Haymitch gets up and leaves. Once the door closes I cry.

How could this happen? I just…just...don't understand. I close my eyes to let this all soak in. Then I heard people walking in.

"Is she...?" I heard Haymitch ask.

I open my eyes to look at Haymitch and a guy right behind him so I really can't make out his face. All I can see is that this man has black hair, like me.

"Oh, well I will come by later. See you at dinner," Haymitch said and left with the man right behind him. 

Now, who could that man be? That question kept enetering and begging me to answer.

The only problem was, I didn't know who he was. I sighed and buried my face into my pillow. Why didn't the man just show himself? What was so bad about that?

My mind wanders back to Peeta. If he isn't here with me, then Snow has him. Yes, Snow does which makes tears roll down my cheeks. Snow is probably torturing him this very moment. Peeta has done nothing wrong.

I am interrupted from my thoughts by, "Hey Katniss, you coming to dinner?"

I look up into the eyes of Finnick Odair, my fellow ally and friend.

"Sure, I guess," I mumbled.

Finnick helped me up and led me down to the dining hall. As we walked he explained we were in thirteen and that the rebels had rescued us. He says that Johanna and Peeta are in the capitol, captured. We finally walk into the dining room. I see so many people in there. Finnick and I go sit by my family.

"Katniss!" Prim exclaims and gets up to hug me.

"Katniss..." my mother said and got up to hug me.

"Hi," was all I got out.

Finnick took a seat by me, my mother and Prim sat across from us. Where in the world was Haymitch? He said he would see me at dinner.

"Katniss, you feeling better?" Prim asked.

I shrugged my shoulders in response. Finnick was all ready done with his dinner. He said, "I must go meet Beetee. Bye ladies."

"Bye!" Prim exclaimed as he ran out of the dining room.

"Anything exciting happen while I was out?" I asked Prim.

She smiled. "Nothing that exciting but they will let me help Mama in the hospital soon!" she told me.

That made me smile. Prim had the healing blood in her that was for sure. Then Haymitch showed up. The man was with him.

"Katniss, Prim this is your dad," Haymitch said, motioning to the man.

I gasped. All of a sudden all I saw was black.

**Please review! This is my first story so please don't critize hard! Thanks for reading!**

**~Lovely Kacey Faith**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 2:_

I feel numb when I first wake up. Once my eyes are open I see I'm in a hospital bed, again. I guess it was from…where was it from? Oh, yeah…when I blacked out because Haymitch said my dad was alive. How is that even possible? He "blew up" in the mines six years ago!

"Katniss?" I hear.

I turned my head to the right of me where I heard the voice. There sat my father. Well, at least they said he was my father. I was still having doubts about my _dad_.

"How?" was the only thing that came I could really say.

"Katniss, I am truly sorry. Before the mines blew up my crew and I went out for a break. We walked a little away from the mines and when we were walking back we saw people being carried out. All we did was run. We ran all the way to thirteen and have been helping here since," my dad explained.

"Instead of coming back to your family you abandoned us for thirteen?" I asked.

"Katniss, I would've come back if I could but my crew told me to come. I truly am sorry Katniss," he whispered.

I sighed but was not done with my fight. "You left me, at the age of eleven, take care of the family? Let Mama go in despair?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I knew what I was doing was dumb but they made me and my friends promised me you would be safe and I actually thought they would be right. I was so stupid."

I watched my father as tears rolled down his cheek one by one. He actually thought that we would be safe. Oh yeah. Close to death is so safe. Well I do have to admit we were safe but not fed.

"I missed you all so much," he whispered. I looked at him to catch his eyes.

"I missed Prim's sweet smile. I missed your mother's laugh. I missed your smile, too," he added.

Finally, the doctor came in. "Katniss you technically are fine. We just wanted to make sure you were o.k. after the fall because you had just got out of the hospital and everything," he explained.

I nodded. "You may go," he said and left the room. I put my head back for a minute before I actually got out of bed. I will leave with my father and he will walk me back to my room. Prim and mothers too but is he staying with us? I sighed as I pulled back the blanket. Surprising enough they let me stay in my own clothes not throw me in a hospital gown. Come to think of it, I was in my clothes when Finnick got me for dinner.

"Ready Katniss?" my dad asked.

I didn't really answer him. Instead I let out a huff and he led me down the hall. As we walked I took a sideways glimpse at him. He looked exactly the way I remembered him. He had straight black shiny hair, gray eyes and olive skin. I know I really couldn't hate him even if this is my real dad. I will laugh when he admits he wasn't my dad, just a lie.

"Here we are," my father announced.

He then opened the door to room _328-K. _I stepped into the room to find Prim and mother sitting on a bed. There were two beds, actually. Also there was a bathroom. Not much compared to our house in the victors village. It will do, I lived in something like this for sixteen years.

"Katniss! How are you feeling?" Prim asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I felt fine but at the same time I felt miserable.

"Tomorrow you start your schedule," Prim said.

"What?" I asked, feeling completely clueless.

"You stick your arm in the wall and it gives you your schedule. Finnick said he would help you around," Prim said.

I faked a smile. "Well I am going to take a shower," I decided.

Without waiting for a reply I rushed into the bathroom. Once I closed the door I turned on the shower. I striped down and stepped in, letting warm water engulf me. That is when I realized Buttercup was sitting at Prim's feet. Of course he would be here. Once my hair was wet I scrubbed and shampooed my hair. I love the smell of shampoo. Once I was done I turned off the water and stepped out, with a towel around me. I toweled dry my hair and re-braided it. Next, I got dressed for bed. Finally, I went out to face my mother, Prim and _him._ My mother and _"my dad" _were already fast asleep while Prim on the other hand was lying in bed, her eyes wide open.

I walked over to Prim and lied down next to her. I felt the urge to stroke her hair so I did. She was out in seconds. As I stroked Prim's hair my mind wandered back to the games. I remember Peeta calling out my name once the arena exploded. I wonder if he is o.k. now.

I looked over to my parents sleeping forms. My mother was actually smiling. That was a first. I finally decided to close my eyes. I drifted off in minutes, wandering _how are Peeta and Johanna right now?_

**Well what did you think? Don't forget to review!**

_**Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is in Peeta's pov instead of Katniss'. I just think we should known how Peeta and Johanna are in Snow's evil clutches._

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 3:_

All I can say about this cell is that it is dirty, dull and stinky. They say Capitol people are amazing. Not in the prison, I will tell you that.

My body aches. They give me a beating once a day. _For now,_ I had heard a peacekeeper say. Lucky me! That's when I heard my cell door open. I got the chills. They already want me for another one today? Then they threw a limp body in. "Now stay there!" I heard a peacekeeper yell.

I looked at the girl. I realized it was a girl because of the hair. Just a little longer than a boy's. I crawled over to the limp girl. "Are you o.k.?" I asked.

All she gave me was a groan. Then something mumbled. "Could you repeat that?" I asked.

"Peeta Mellark you are so stupid," she said a little louder.

I gasped. I remembered that voice. The only problem is I can't recall where I have heard that voice. She has brown hair and fair skin. Now everything is coming back to me. That voice belongs to…

"Johanna!" I exclaimed.

"No kidding," she mumbled and sat up. I was about to object and tell her to lie back down but I shut my mouth knowing how Johanna is with attitude, even though that is not attitude. That is Johanna for you.

"What happened?" I asked.

That is when Johanna made eye contact with me. I saw her brown eyes were getting teary. "They tortured me. Kept asking me where the rebels were but I would not tell them anything," she whispered.

"They asked me where Katniss was and I kept telling them that I didn't know. Would they listen? Of course not, this is the capitol we are talking about," I murmured.

I saw Johanna had a smirk on her face. I sighed and leaned against the wall. One good thing about today, I have a new cell mate! Johanna Mason. Johanna is better than no one and much better than someone psycho or completely insane.

I let my mind wander to the rebels. Where would they be hiding exactly? Could they possibly be out of Panem, not even in the country? Did Haymitch go with the rebels? Probably… yeah he did. I wonder if they are letting him drink. That would be so funny if they didn't let him. I can see it now…

"_I want my drink now!" Haymitch would yell._

"_Mr. Abernathy, you are not allowed to drink any alcohol," someone would say._

"_I don't care you stupid grape! GET ME ALCOHOL NOW!" Haymitch would scream._

"Peeta…" I heard.

That is when I realized Johanna was waving her hand in my face. I didn't realize I had zoned out there.

"Did you say something?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"No, I was just wandering why you had a smirk on your face," she said.

That's when our dinner came. I crawled over to get it. All it was was a little slice of stale bread and rotten banana. Oh, this will be the best meal yet!

I scooted back over to Johanna and split it in half. She got half of the bread and rotten banana and so did I. The stale bread wasn't a problem to eat, I mean when you have eaten for sixteen years of your life you should be used to it. When I got to the banana though, I could barely hold it down. I saw Johanna was having troubles with the banana too. Her face got that look that told you it was so disgusting you just want to spit it out. Instead of spitting it out she swallowed it and forced a smile at me.

"Best…meal…ever," she forced out.

"I know right?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"No, that was so gross! I can't believe I even held that nasty banana down!" Johanna whispered.

I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded. My mind was starting to wander again. This time my mind focused on Finnick. I wonder if he is fairing well. Well, I am sure he is because he is Finnick Odair.

I then heard screams and shouts. Someone was probably being taken to be tortured and they were denying. Once the screams thought I went back to wandering.

My thoughts were now on Katniss. Is she o.k.? Does she even care that I am gone or is she glad that she finally got rid of me? She probably is with Gale now, not noticing where I am. I always wanted Katniss to be happy but I still love her. Now I must wander a little further, does she love me? Yes, I was just saying that she probably is with Gale but that question has always been nagging me. I would at least like to be Katniss' friend, if nothing else.

"How long have you been in this cell, Peeta?" Johanna suddenly asked.

I thought about this. How long have I been here? The games ended about a week ago so…a week. "About a week," I said.

"They have beaten you everyday, right?" Johanna asked.

When was Johanna all about asking questions? "Yes, once a day," I replied.

I then thought of a question to ask Johanna. "How long have you been tortured?" I asked.

"Five days ago it all started," she said.

I nodded, letting it all soak in. They started beating me right when I got here and give Johanna two days away from it. Now why would they do that? Did they think I know something that Johanna didn't? If they do I hate to burst their bubble because I don't. Johanna probably knows more than me.

I closed my eyes and just let my mind go blank. That did not happen, unfortunately. I thought about the games. How Finnick brought me back to life, Mags went into the fog to die for me. Why did they do that? It was all like they were trying to keep me alive but what good would I do?

I opened my eyes to look at Johanna. She was staring off into space. What is she thinking about? I always wanted to know what other people were thinking about, especially if they were thinking about you. What if they thought you were weird or stupid or not cool?

Johanna then met my eyes. She smiled a genuine smile. At least I could get a smile out of her.

"Do you miss Katniss?" she suddenly blurted out.

"Yes. I also miss Finnick and Beetee. I keep telling myself they are fine but I keep having doubts," I tell her.

She puffs out some hair and laughs a little. "Of course you would worry about our allies who are probably same and well while we are here being tortured and un-healthy. They should be worrying about us not us worrying about them," she told me.

"O.k.," is all I say.

Johanna starts running her fingers through her hair and sighing. She looks miserable. All we do all day is be locked up in this cell, leave for an hour of torture and an hour of questioning/beating then back in here for the rest of the day. That is how everyone wants to spend their day.

Then I hear the cell door open again and they push in another girl. I look at the girl. She looks so scared out of her shorts. She has long brown hair and green eyes like Finnick.

"Hi, I'm Peeta and this is Johanna," I said.

She looked at Johanna and Johanna looked at her. Their eyes widened. "I know Johanna," the girl whispered.

"May I know your name?" I asked politely,

She looked me in the eyes and said," Annie Cresta."

**Annie joined Johanna and Peeta in their cell! Amazing right? Please review! Next chapter I hope is a little longer than this one but review!**

_**Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! I hope you like chapter 4 told in Katniss' pov! Here we go~~_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 4:_

Finnick and I are now walking to our first class. Surprising enough he is in all of my classes. Well, we are walking to _Breakfast-7:00._ Technically Breakfast is a meal not a class but whatever.

Once we enter the dining room we get our breakfast and gulp it down. Our next class is in a half hour so we don't want to be late. I don't see how we will be late but Finnick is not a late person and neither am I.

"Let's go," Finnick said once we were done.

We left the dining room and headed towards our next class. Apparently our next class was a little far away so Finnick was pushing me. I mean literally pushing me. He is behind me and trying to make me go faster. For what reason, I don't know.

Finally, we got our destination. The room had a long table and many chairs. Finnick took a seat in one and I sat next to him. I was about to ask Finnick why we were here but Haymitch and Beetee came in. Beetee sat by me and Haymitch was diagonal from me. In seconds people were filling the seats. My father sat across from me and looked at me in shock. Gale sat diagonal from me, just like Haymitch. Then a woman walked in with gray hair. She walked all the way down to the empty seat at the end of the table. I didn't realize I was close to where the woman is.

"Thank you all for coming," she said suddenly.

She then makes eye contact with me. "Katniss Everdeen, I finally get to meet you. Welcome to thirteen. I am President Coin," she said.

I forced a smile. I didn't know thirteen still existed let along have a president! Well, I learn something new every day.

"We all know that the capitol has two of our fellow rebels, Peeta Mellark and Johanna Mason. We just got this footage so please watch," Coin said and turned on a giant T.V. that I just realized was right behind her head.

Then I saw Peeta in a cell. He looked horrible! They then threw Johanna in with him. He crawled over to her and asked her some questions. He then figured out it was Johanna and Johanna called him stupid. They then got their "dinner", stale bread and rotten banana. I could tell they could barely hold down the banana and started joking on how that was the best meal they ever had. A few minutes later they threw in another girl. Peeta asked her what her name was. She said she knew Johanna and then she replied that her name was Annie Cresta.

I looked at Finnick. His face got pale. Coin turned off the footage and looked at me and Finnick.

"We need to rescue them, now," I demanded.

"No can do Miss Everdeen," Coin replied.

"We have to! They won't make it if we waste time!" Finnick yelled.

Coin sighed. "Mr. Odair I realize Annie means a lot to you. Miss Everdeen I also realize Peeta means a lot to you but we can not just go rescue them now," Coin said.

"Why?" Finnick asked.

"Mr. Odair, we will rescue them in two weeks. Maybe earlier, how does that suit you two?" Coin asked.

"Fine," Finnick and I grumbled.

Then Coin started going on about the rebellion. I looked up to find my father's eyes trained on me. They asked the question he couldn't, _who is Peeta?_

I feel my face getting hotter so I look down to my feet. My father probably doesn't remember Peeta; even he knew who he was. I could feel Gale's eyes trained on me too.

"Soldier Everdeen," I heard Coin say.

I look up to see my dad looking up too. Which one of us is she talking about?

"Oh, that's right. There are two of you. Katniss, will you be our mockingjay?" Coin asked.

I sat their in shock. They wanted me to be the mockingjay?

"I don't have to know now but next time we see each other I would like an answer," Coin said and got on talking about the rebellion, again. Why in the world would they want me, Katniss Everdeen, to be the mockingjay? All I am is a girl who survived the hunger games twice and lives in twelve, nothing special. I look at Haymitch. His eyes tell me all I need to know. Since I fooled the capitol with the berries and blew up the arena they think I would be perfect for the job. They could get someone better, like Peeta. He has such a way with words he would be able to lead the whole country against Snow.

I turn my attention to Finnick. He looks so upset. He just found out the girl he loves is in the capitol's evil clutches. I reach out and give his hand a squeeze. He looks up at me and gives me a sad smile. He squeezes my hand back. I know how Finnick feels. Peeta is in their clutches too, more beaten than Annie. Finnick is holding back the tears now and seeing him like this makes me want to cry now, too. I feel the tears building up as I think of Peeta.

I look down to my feet again. Three people we will save from the capitol.

Coin keeps going on and on about the rebellion. When will she ever stop? Her mouth is like a waterfall full with information it just had to bust.

"This is your only class today so you may do whatever you fell like doing. You are all dismissed," Coin said.

Finnick and I got up and left, side by side. I saw that the tears had slide down his cheeks.

"Are you o.k., Finnick?" I asked.

"Not really. I just figured out Annie is in the capitol along with two of my friends," Finnick replied.

I nodded. We walked back to my room and I said good-bye. I entered my room to find it empty. I walked over to my bed that I share with Prim and collapsed on it, letting the tears flow. Why? Why can't the odds be in my favor for once? They have never been in my favor ever since Prim's name got pulled that dreadful reaping day.

I started to think about the meeting. Gale was there. I haven't seen him since I left for the games. I wonder if he ever visited me while I was in the hospital.

I lift my head up and look around the room. I wish Peeta were here. That's all I really want is for Peeta to be safe here in thirteen with me than in danger every time he turns around in the capitol.

Coin will go save Peeta, Johanna and Annie in a week if she wants me to the mockingjay. That is when I hear a hiss. I search the room to find green, glowing eyes looking at me. I forgot all about Buttercup.

I sit up in bed and sigh. Finnick is miserable, Prim is at the hospital and Haymitch is actually sober. Come to think of it, there weren't many times when Haymitch was sober. I stand up and leave my room. That's when someone bumps right into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she shrieks and helps me up.

"You are fine," I said and looked at the girl.

She gasps and I gasp too. She is my only friend back in twelve, Madge Undersee.

"Madge?" I asked.

"Oh, Katniss! I have missed you so much," Madge exclaimed and hugged me.

"I missed you too Madge," I said once she pulled away.

"Why don't you come with me?" Madge asked.

"O.k.," I said and followed Madge.

Madge showed me a little room and we went in. She sat down and I did too.

"When did you get out of the hospital?" Madge asked.

"Yesterday," I replied.

Madge shot me an award winning smile. "That is good," Madge replied.

"When did you get here?" I asked Madge.

"A week ago," she said.

I nodded. Madge got here a week ago. That is good.

"Do you like thirteen?" I asked.

"Not really," Madge said.

"Same here," I said. Madge smirked and rolled her eyes.

Then the door opened. I heard footsteps walk towards us. I looked up into the eyes of the man.

"Gale?" I asked.

He met me stare and said, "Catnip?"

**Well, what did you guys think? How about a total of 5 reviews before I post chapter five? Review, please! I want to know what you guys would like in the story! **

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I know that I don't have five reviews but I really want to post something. The only reason I want reviews is to know what you guys want! Also to see how I am doing! Please tell me how I do with this chapter and give me ideas for chapter 6!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 5:_

When I came to the next day I was off to torture the very first thing. I didn't even get to say anything to Annie.

"Where is _she_!" the peacekeeper yelled at me.

"I don't know! I told you before! Why won't you just listen?" I pleaded.

He then shook his head and whipped me. I howled out in pain. He kept doing it too. He just wouldn't stop.

"I'll ask you one more time! Where is Katniss!" the peacekeeper yelled.

Why can't he just take a hint and listen. "Even if I did know I would never tell you," I hissed. I kicked him in the shin with all my might. He dropped the whip and howled in pain, grabbing his shin. _Now you know how I feel. _

He looked at me with a psychotic expression in his eyes. He pulled out a knife and inched himself closer to me. He was about to stab me when I heard, "Tim leave the boy alone."

Tim stepped back but gave me the death glare. I tried to turn my head but it was throbbing endlessly. The man stepped out in front of me. _President Snow._

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay here Peeta," Snow said.

Snow had this giant, fake smile on his face. I could smell the blood on his breath all the way from here. He was wearing a blue suit and shiny black shoes. How original can you get?

"Now Peeta, I heard you know the location of Katniss," Snow said.

"Well, you are out of luck because I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well, that's too bad," he said while motioning at Tim.

I watched Tim grab his whip and inch closer to me. When he was close enough he took a lash with fool force. I screamed out in agony. After ten agonizing lashes they threw me back into my cell with Johanna and Annie.

"Look at you! You look horrible!" Annie shrieked.

Johanna looked at Annie. "No I think he looks like he just stepped out of a magazine," she mumbled.

That made me smile. Even though it made my face hurt, it felt good to smile again.

"What did they do?" Annie asked. I saw she was sitting by me now, looking so sad.

"They whipped me and kept asking me where Katniss was," I murmured.

Annie nodded and brushed my hair back. I saw Johanna was just sitting there, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't know did you?" Annie whispered.

I shook my head. Johanna was now sitting in front of me. I saw she was looking sad too, Johanna Mason, with emotions. Who knew? I chuckled at the thought of that and then winced.

"If we win this war then we will finally all be safe," I heard Johanna mumble.

Annie looked at Johanna and said, "You mumble a lot you know that?"

Johanna met Annie's stare with a deadly one. "Girl's please don't fight. I don't want you guys to get more hurt than you are," I told them.

"I wonder what you would look like with purple hair, Johanna," Annie said out of the blue.

I tried to picture Johanna with purple hair. She looked ridiculous. "Ridiculous," I replied.

Johanna smiled. "I agree with bread boy," she said.

"Who's bread boy?" Annie asked.

"Peeta," Johanna said.

Annie huffed out some air and mumbled, "He has a name."

"Huff all you want Annie. Not even the big bad wolf can get us out of this," Johanna told her.

"Well, I'm not the big bad wolf here, am I? He's not even here!" Annie exclaimed.

This is getting absolutely no where. The girls started to argue all over again. Aren't I lucky?

"Seriously girls," I said.

For some odd reason they quieted down. They still had glares going on but at least I could think.

The door to the cell opened again. I locked eyes with Johanna, who was getting in front of Annie. I got her message loud and clear. _Protect Annie._

I was trying to get in front of Annie as they threw in a limp body. Is it just me or am I getting a new cell mate every day.

The door closed and we all looked at the man. He looked beaten, badly.

"Is it the president?" Annie asked.

I looked at Annie. She can be an odd girl at times.

"Yes, Annie. The president would be in our cell when he was the one who put us in this cell," Johanna said.

The door opened again and they threw in a woman. The door slammed. Two new people today!

"Who is she?" Annie asked.

"The boogieman," Johanna mumbled.

Annie shrieked and then considered this. "She isn't a man though," Annie whispered.

Johanna groaned as I crawled over to the limp bodies. They looked familiar but I can't recall from where I could have seen them. The woman had brown hair and fair skin. The man had brown hair too.

Then the man opened his eyes. They were green with gold eyeliner. He locked eyes with me as the woman came through. She had green eyes. Maybe they were blue but I couldn't tell because I was staring the man down. The man sat up and so did the woman. Annie gasped.

"You both are alive," Annie said, amazed.

Johanna was fed up with Annie, I could tell. The man and woman seemed to recognize me tight off the bat.

"Peeta," the woman said.

"Nice to see you again," the man said.

Those voices sounded familiar. The question was from where? Like a slap in the face the two names came to my mind.

"Portia…Cinna…" I trailed off.

Cinna smiled at me and Portia let tears roll down her cheeks. I saw Portia was crying because of how I looked. The bruises forming on me was making her upset.

"Are you o.k.?" Portia asked.

"I should be asking you. I guess," I replied.

"We are fine but not the greatest," Cinna said.

I nodded. I then felt Annie on my right side and Johanna on my left side. Annie was taking them in while Johanna was studying them.

"You remember Johanna? This is Annie," I said while gesturing to both the girls.

Cinna and Portia nodded, seeming to remember.

"How are you?" Annie asked.

"Didn't we just answer that question?" Portia asked.

"Peeta asked you! I didn't!" Annie shrieked.

"Fine, Annie my dear," Cinna said.

Annie blushed a little at _my dear._ Isn't she with Finnick? I smiled and Johanna elbowed me in the side which made me groan.

"Wouldn't it be nice to live in a world without pain, sorrow and sickness?" Annie asked.

I smiled. Annie was day dreaming. It would be nice to live in a world like that. One day we will live without pain, sorrow and sickness. Just imagine no diseases spreading over the world, going from person to person. I looked at Johanna who was imaging it too. Katniss then filled my thoughts. If we lived in a world like that she would be happy for once. That is all I have ever wanted for her, happiness.

I then turned my attention to Annie. Kaniss would probably like Annie. I know Prim would. _Prim and Katniss, Katniss the girl I love and Prim, her little sister, the healer._ I looked back at Johanna. Katniss could be friends with both of these girls. These girls could be friends with Katniss too. I closed my eyes and let my mind think about Katniss.

_Katniss I hope you are o.k. I wish I was with you right now. I wish all of us in this cell were with you. I'm sure you are in a better place than us. Katniss…do you really love me? I want to ask you that question so bad, Katniss. I wish you realized how much I love you. Katniss I hope you and Prim are safe where ever you are. Stay safe for me Katniss, please._

I opened my eyes and looked at the girls again. I could even see myself being friends with these special girls.

"Do you guys know who Santa Claus is?" Annie asked, out of the blue.

I rolled my eyes. I haven't even known the girl for a whole day and already knew she would ask something like that. That is a typical Annie Cresta question. I wonder if even Finnick would've seen that one coming.

Johanna groaned and I heard Portia giggle while Cinna sighed. "Santa is…nice…for kids," Johanna said.

"My dad always said Santa came for good kids and I tried my very best to be good," Annie said.

"Did he ever come?" Portia asked.

"He came, every time," Annie said, with a sad smile on her face.

I saw a single tear slide down her cheek. I reached out and put my arm on her shoulders. She looked up at me and smiled, not a fake smile a real smile. Annie shrugged me off after a minute but I saw that she was grateful for what I did. Johanna was looking at Annie like she was nuts. Not nuts to be exact but I couldn't put my finger on it. Sympathy, that's it.

"Do you know the muffin man, Johanna?" Annie asked.

Johanna smirked and said, "Yeah, he's sitting right next to me."

I glared at Johanna and she put her hands up in defeat. I rolled my eyes as I heard Portia giggle. I smiled to myself. If these four can keep me going then we will get out of this place.

"Cinna…" Annie said.

When I looked at Cinna his eyes were wide and he was gripping Portia's hand. All of a sudden Johanna fell to the ground. Annie tried to say something but she was out next. Cinna looked at me. I heard two big cracks. Cinna and Portia fell to the ground. I tried to look around but got hit upside the head. I tried to stay awake but black clouded my eyes. I could see I was giving in. I shook my head. I then got kicked across the room. I could feel my self fading, going into pitch black, no light in sight.

Right before I blacked out into the blackness I heard someone say," Sweet dreams, Mellark."

**What do you guys think? Please review because if you do then I will know what you want and I will try my best to get it in the story. I want your ideas! Anyway, did you all like the part with Cinna alive (Portia too)? Yeah, Cinna and Portia joined them in their cell of misery. I will try and get chapter 6 up soon! Yes chapter 6 will be here soon. Should I do six in Peeta's pov or Katniss'? Remember I want your ideas and tips! Review! Pretty please? For me? You know you'll do it for me! **

_**Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I am back with Chapter six! I hope you guys like this one. This one will be in Katniss' pov. Here we go~~~_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 6:_

"Gale?" I repeated.

Gale then shook his head, coming out of his own little world. He looked at me and forced a smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you were o.k., is all. I guess I'll see you around. Bye Katniss, bye Madge," Gale said and ran out.

He called me Katniss. Not by my nickname Catnip but Katniss. I looked at Madge. She met my stare and shrugged.

"Boys will be boys," she said while shaking her head.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Madge did have a point there. Boys can be weird, I mean major weird. "Well, I got to run. Walk out with me?" Madge asked.

We walked out of the little room, side by side. We hugged and said our good-bye, saying we will see each other tomorrow. I watched as Madge walked away. It was good to see Madge again. I am so glad she is my friend.

I turned on my heel and walked in the opposite direction, heading towards my room. I saw Finnick making his way to my room as I approached.

"Looking for someone?" I asked as he knocked on my door.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Not you! I can't stand being near you!" Finnick exclaimed.

My shoulders dropped when he let out a laugh. "Katniss, you were just the person I wanted to see," he assured me.

I smiled and gestured for him to follow me inside as I opened my door. He followed me in, rolling his eyes. Once he was in I closed the door and sat on my bed that I share with Prim while Finnick sat on my parent's bed.

Finnick and I sat in silence for a while. I saw Finnick was looking out in to space, most likely thinking about Annie.

"Finnick?" I asked.

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you thinking about Annie?" I let the question flow out of my mouth.

He considers this a moment. "Honestly I was thinking about grill cheese," he said.

"Grill cheese? Not Annie whom you love and want to spend the rest of your life with?" I asked, clearly showing I was frustrated.

I saw Finnick smirk. He replied, "I like grill cheese better than Annie."

I was getting furious now. Finnick burst out laughing. "You should see your face!" he exclaimed.

"Katniss, I was thinking about Annie, Johanna and Peeta. I just can't seem to tell myself that Annie is fine. I keep seeing images of where Annie is getting punished for what we did. Also with Johanna. Yes, she was in the plan with blowing up the arena, so was Peeta, but I just feel terrible. Johanna might be getting tortured too because of us. I also feel this guilt for Peeta. Knowing him for a little short time has told me that he will do anything to keep those girls safe. He might be damaged beyond repair, the girls might be too and that is what scares me," Finnick explained.

I nodded and looked at my hands. I felt my hands getting all sweaty so I wiped them off on my pants. Then I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

"I am sure though that they will be fine. Anyway, I need to go see Beetee. He wants us to make propos later. I'll see you soon. Bye Katniss," Finnick said and left.

Finnick left me in my thoughts. What in the world are propos? Then Gale came in to my thoughts. Gale had come in while Madge and I were talking earlier. All Gale wanted to do was "check" on me, make sure I was o.k. What if he wanted to talk to me? It is too late now, probably. All of a sudden I heard a noise that made me jump.

I turned my head slightly to see my father closing the door.

"Are you o.k., Katniss?" my dad asked.

I shrugged as he sat on his bed that he shred with my mother.

"I wanted to ask you something that has been bothering me," my dad said.

"Shoot," I said while playing with a blanket.

"Who is this Peeta? Coin mentioned him earlier, saying how much he means to you. Who is he?" he asked.

"Uhh…" I trailed off.

Then the door busted open. Haymitch walked in. Perfect timing. I'll have to thank him later. I catch my father's stare that says _we will talk later._

"Katniss, Coin is having another meeting," Haymitch said.

I got up and walked over to Haymitch. He motioned for my father to follow. We walked down the hall in pure silence. We just had a meeting with Coin! She wants the answer now? If she does I need to think of an answer and quick.

If I become the mockingjay that means I will lead this war. What good does that do? When we walk in to the meeting room all I see is Beetee, Finnick and Coin.

"Take a seat," Coin ordered.

I sat in between Finnick and Beetee. My father and Haymitch sat in front of me.

"Katniss, I need to ask you something," Coin says.

I looked at Finnick but all he did was shrug. _Thanks Finnick._

I turned my attention to Coin, who was now staring at me. What could Coin possibly want to ask me? Hopefully nothing about the mockingjay thing and if she is being generous nothing too extreme, I hope. I looked at Beetee who shook his. I slowly turned my head to Haymitch. All he did was chuckle at my expression.

As if in a blink of the eye, I heard foot steps. I heard people taking there seats. Coin said, "I'm glad you all could make it."

I turned my head as if in slow motion. The people that just sat down are my mother, Prim, Peeta's family, Gale and his family.

"Now Katniss, as you can see there is a war in our hands," Coin started.

"Like, literally?" Finnick asked.

"If the war is in our hands then can't we just crush it?" Peeta's younger brother out of the two here asked.

"Jaimie take this seriously, you too Finnick," Coin demanded.

"The thing is I am taking this seriously," Jaimie said.

Coin sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. I looked at Jaimie. All of Peeta's family had blonde hair and blue eyes. The thing was that everyone in Peeta's family, besides Peeta, had bluish on the verge of green eyes and a really dirty blonde that looked brown. I haven't gotten that close to Peeta's family to be able to tell if their eyes are green and hair brown but I just assume that it is in the middle.

Richard, who everyone calls Rick for short, is the oldest child in Peeta's family. He is the most like his mother. He is just like her but has a little part of his father, which is good. Jaimie is the middle child in the family. He is half and half of his parents. He has half of his mother and half of his father. Peeta though has no trace of his mother, which is amazing.

"Katniss, are you going to be mockingjay?" Coin asked.

Of course she asks me now when I was hoping she wouldn't. I took in her question. For the strangest reason she wants me to be the mockingjay. That's when I get the idea.

"I'll be you mockingjay if Annie, Johanna and Peeta will be treated propely, Prim is not in the squads just helps in the hospital and we can keep our cat," is all I say.

Coin nods her head and says, "Tomorrow we will do our first propo at 7:30 sharp. You are now dismissed."

Everyone got up but Peeta's mother approached me.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Mary…please…" Peeta's dad starts.

"You disgust me," she huffed and stomped off. I looked at Peeta's dad who just shrugged.

"I am sorry about Mary's behavior. She can be so…" Peeta's dad said but was cut off with a yell.

"Greg! Come, NOW!" Mary yelled. Greg smiled at me and ran off to his wife. I saw Peeta's brothers looking at me.

"Well, well it is Katniss Everdeen," Jaimie said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll see you guys later. I need to go get some rest before my propos."

When I got back to my room I slumped on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

_I am back in the games. Peeta and Gale are standing in front of me._

"_Time to choose Katniss…" the air whispered. "This is it."_

_As if on cue the mutts attacked them. I only have one bow! What do I do! I start fumbling with the bow but it is no use. They are being dragged away._

"Katniss! You need to go see Coin for the propo shoot. Dad is going to take you," Prim said.

I look to the clock to see it is 7:30. Wow! That was a really short dream, more like nightmare. I walk out of the room with my father on my right. We walk in utter silence. I can see from the look on his face he wants to ask me about Peeta but realizes this isn't the best time.

When I walk in I here a few shrieks.

"Katniss, we have missed you sooo much!" I hear.

That shrill sounds familiar. I turn to see my prep team. I don't even ask them how they are here because they start working on me. They pull off my leg hair, work on my make-up, everything!

They put the clothes Coin wants on me and stand back to admire their work.

"I guess it is fine," I hear Flavius murmur.

"Go Katniss Coin is waiting for you!" Octavia shrieked. Venia shooed me out and I saw Coin. There were many cameras and lights.

"Sit and just answer the questions," Coin ordered.

I did what I was told but casted her a glare. She smirked and rolled her eyes as I sat down. I saw a woman sitting behind the camera. She had papers so my guess was she was asking me questions.

"Katniss, my name is Jan. I will be asking you some questions," Jan said.

The camera man held up three fingers than two and one. "Action," Beetee murmured.

"Katniss I heard you were the mockingjay, is this true?" Jan asked.

I nodded. I just couldn't find my voice for some strange reason. "What do you think about Peeta being gone?" Jan suddenly asked.

I could feel the tears coming. I had to be strong. "I miss him. I wish he were here with me," I said.

I looked straight in to the camera and said, "I miss you Peeta."

"Cut!" someone yelled.

"Not bad," Coin said. "Katniss you are now dismissed but I want to see you later."

I leave quickly but my father blocks me when I am standing in front of the door to our room.

"Katniss tell me who Peeta is," my dad ordered

I looked at him with teary eyes. "I was in the hunger games with him twice. He tried to keep me alive while I did the same for him. He is a friend of mine and he loves me. O.k?" I said and barged past him.

I landed on my bed. Once I heard the door close and my dad left, I sobbed. Why can't the odds ever be in _my_ favor. They are always never in my favor so why start now?

As I dose off one name sits in my head, _Peeta._

**What did you guys think? She will do more propos later, maybe. Who's pov should the next chapter be in? Now Katniss' dad knows who Peeta is. I need to know what you guys want so review for me! Please? Thanks for reading and stay tuned chapter 7 is coming! Please review, just for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 7:_

I sit in this dim sell waiting for Johanna or Annie to show up. My thoughts travel to my beating I had.

_Tim kept hitting me with a whip harder and harder each time. Every time I screamed out it was harder the next. Eventually Snow came in._

"_Why so you fight against me?" he had asked._

"_You don't own me. You treat me like a piece in your little games and I don't like it," I replied through gritted teeth. Snow motioned for Tim to keep going and walked out._

I examine the ceiling. It has many cracks and looks very uneven. They keep everything nice in the capitol but the prison. Why can't they make us feel good? Right, we are prisoners.

I heard the cell door open. I was thinking Johanna or Annie would come in. Instead Snow did.

"Peeta… I need to tell you something," Snow said.

I looked up at him. He had a thin smile on his face. What was he going to tell me? That the cheese disappeared over night? That would be so scary, if all the cheese did vanish.

"Katniss is dead," Snow said as if it was clear as day.

"You are lying," I said.

He shook his head. I searched his eyes for any source of a lie. They didn't show any emotion, what so ever.

I feel my world spinning. I see Snow walk out as I clutch my chest. _Katniss, dead? No! This can't be happening! I was supposed to keep her safe! She was suppose to stay safe not get hurt!_

I bury my face in my hands as I hear Annie and Johanna get thrown in. "Be nice!" Annie yelled at the guards.

"Peeta? Are you o.k.?" Johanna asked.

"Hey Peeta?" I heard Annie say.

I felt their presence by me. I know they wanted to know what was wrong but I just couldn't find the words. I looked up at them. I saw their eyes got wide when they saw my own all red and puffy.

"Peeta, did Snow torture you that bad?" Johanna asked.

"No…he said…that K-k-katniss w-was d-d-dead," I mumbled.

Tears came out of my eyes like water falls. Annie stroked my back and Johanna ran her fingers through my hair.

"If what he says is true Katniss would want you to keep fighting. She wouldn't want you to give up. Trust me, I only have known Katniss for a short time but I know that is what she would want you to do," Johanna said.

"I don't know if I can," I whispered.

"What?" Annie asked.

"I loved Katniss forever. I don't know if I can," I repeat.

"If Katniss wanted you to, would you at least try?" Johanna asked.

"Yes but…" I started.

"But nothing. You will go on and help in this war. For Katniss," Johanna said.

She leaned against the wall and dozed off. Annie held my hand.

"I know what you mean Peeta. If I thought lost Finnick I would fall to pieces. Finnick means everything to me. If I was gone I think Finnick would be the same but would live on, for me. I would do that too, if he was gone. I know that is what he would want me to do. He wouldn't want me to sulk in my bedroom forever, blocking out the real world, grieving for the rest of my life. He wouldn't want that and I don't think Katniss would want you to do that either," Annie said.

Annie closed her eyes and was out in minutes. Annie did have a point. Katniss wouldn't want me to do that. I have to keep fighting for Katniss.

Cinna and Portia came flying in. I saw that Portia was already knocked out. I met Cinna's eyes.

"Snow told you that Katniss was dead, didn't he?" Cinna asked.

I nodded. I saw Cinna shake his head. "She would want you to keep fighting. I know this might be heart breaking but keep fighting," he said.

The door opened again. Tim came in and grabbed me. I didn't scream out but kept my eyes trained on Cinna.

"Not being feisty today are we?" Tim asked as he threw me on the floor.

I glared at him. "I just can't believe Katniss is dead, can you? It is so heart breaking," Tim said, while wiping his eyes.

"Like you care," I hissed.

He looked at me, his mouth fell open. "Of course I do!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "You think you can fool me Tim? If you do then you are sadly mistaken. I know for a fact that none of you people in the capitol ever cared about Katniss like I do so don't act like you do now," I accused.

"Well I am so sorry," Tim said.

Right then he took out his knife and cut my arm open. I screamed out in pure agony. I clutched my arm as Tim laughed. The blood felt warm against my freezing cold skin.

"Good job Tim," I heard Snow say.

Snow came in and sat down in a chair. I saw pure amusement in his eyes as he watched me lay here in pain.

"How have you been lately, my boy?" Snow asked.

He called me _his boy._ I do not approve. What I think is funny is that he asks me how I have been when I am laying here in pain!

"Why would you care?" I hissed.

"I want to make sure you are o.k.!" Snow exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Snow motion for Tim to throw me back in my cell. Tim came over, picked me up and walked me back to my cell. He threw me in and slammed the door shut. I winced at my arm.

"Peeta!" Annie yelled.

Annie rushed over to me and examined my arm. She tore off the very bottom of my pants and wrapped it around my arm. She pulled out a pin from her hair and stuck it through the fabric that way it would stay.

"Peeta, are you o.k.?" Annie asked.

I shook my head. Annie had tears running down her cheeks. "What is going on?" I heard Johanna hiss.

She crawled over and looked at me. "They cut your arm?" she asked.

Annie nodded. Johanna let out a breath. "They are so stupid!" Johanna exclaimed.

I forced a smile. Well, the smile wasn't really forced; it was more of a real smile, for once.

"We are so getting out of here soon!" Johanna seethed.

All of a sudden we heard a scream, then another scream along with the original and another. Katniss…Finnick…and someone else.

Annie put here hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Johanna was doing the same. I followed them. How could they have got Katniss' scream if they said she was dead?

Annie curled up on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes. I laid my head on my knee caps and tried to block out the screams. Johanna had curled up too.

This went on for the next hour and then stopped suddenly. I released my hands from my ears and opened my eyes. I saw Johanna and Annie were sitting up too.

"That was James…" I heard Johanna mutter.

"They don't have Finnick, do they Peeta?" Annie asked.

When I met Annie's stare I saw she needed to know Finnick wasn't in the capitol's clutches. If she thought they did she would go insane.

"I am mostly positive they don't have Finnick…or James," I assured the girls.

"Of course they don't!" I heard. I saw Cinna sitting up. "They are trying to mess with your minds. That is the only reason why they played those scream was to get in to your heads. Don't believe them girls, they want you too so they think that they won and you lost."

"He's right!" Johanna exclaimed. She wiped her nose. "We shouldn't give in so easily."

Annie nodded but I could see she was unsure. Cinna went back to sleep. Annie was shaking, violently.

"Annie, why don't you go to bed?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "You promise me Finnick is o.k.?" Annie asked.

"Yes Annie. Why would I lie to you?" I asked her.

She shrugged and lay down. She was out in minutes. I turned my attention to Johanna. I remember her saying in the quell _"Every one I love is dead," _or something like that but she had covered her ears when she heard the screams.

"Johanna, who is James?" I asked.

She met my stare. "I am asking because you said everyone I love is dead but when his scream came on you had a break down," I added.

She sighed. "I remember saying that. I didn't want the capitol to know I still had someone I loved left. If they did they would've used him against me in the games liked they used Annie against Finnick and Prim against Katniss. James is a victor too. He won the sixty-fourth games, before Finnick's games," Johanna explained.

"He was my mentor. I didn't realize I was falling for him at all. When I came back from the games he told me that he had feelings for me. We got together quickly after that. He helped through the hard times and I helped him through his. When we were doing the reaping I hoped he wouldn't get pulled, instead of him I did. When they were about to pull the boys name I could see him getting ready to volunteer. I met his stare and told him with my eyes not to do it. Surprisingly enough, he listened. I haven't seen him since I went I the games," she added.

"I understand Johanna," I said.

She looked at me with teary eyes and smiled. This wasn't the Johanna Mason I knew. The Johanna Mason I knew didn't cry and open up so easily. Johanna has changed so much since she has been here.

"Johanna…when we were in the games and you saved Katniss from getting captured like us, I didn't thank you. Thanks," I told her.

She smirked and replied, "No problem. She didn't even understand what was going on."

I couldn't help but smile. Johanna is a really nice girl if you get to know her. "Johanna, get some sleep," I ordered.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. She curled back up and closed her eyes.

I watched her as she drifted off. Johanna and Annie look peaceful when they sleep, not like they got the weight of the world on their shoulders. Katniss looked the same way.

I smiled at the memory of Katniss. I always did love her even if she didn't love me. I could never hate her like she thought I could. I know Katniss loves Gale but I can't hate her for it. All I wanted for her was happiness, not having her but happiness. I wanted Katniss to have a happy life with the ones she loved.

I curled up on the floor with Annie and Johanna as the door opened. Tim came in and picked me up. Of course he would come now when I want to sleep!

He puts me in a chair and steps back. I see Snow smiling at me.

"Peeta you can't be this healthy forever, you know?" he asked me.

I looked at him like he was nuts. Tim put a needle in my arm and pressed the start button. I felt something being drained _out_ of me. Could he be draining out my blood? I felt my stomach receding inwards. My arms and legs got smaller. Tim stepped forwards and pulled out the needle.

"You can stand up," Snow told me.

I stood up but felt dizzy. I fell to the floor. What in the world did they do to me?

"You may be wondering what we did. Well what we did was we took all your fat out of you that way you are a little stick," Snow explained.

Tim and Snow laughed. I looked at them like they were nuts. I felt my world being dizzy. Then I felt a sharp pain as Tim whipped me.

"Take him to his cell," Snow ordered Tim. Tim dragged me to my cell and threw me against the wall. I felt my world fading as Tim slammed the door shut. I was freezing and thinner than ever. Then out of no where I coughed up a storm.

I was getting sick and there was nothing I would do. I curled up and closed my eyes. As I drifted off I thought about Katniss.

**Well? I hope you guys thought that was good! I want you guys to review so I know what you want. Give me ideas! Please? Thanks guys for reading and remember…review.**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	8. Chapter 8

_I am back with chapter 8!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 8:_

I wake up the next morning to find my mother and Prim gone. My father is up and ready. When I meet his stare I see he is haunted by the Peeta incident. I grab my clothes and go in to the bathroom to change. I pull on a dark pair of jeans and a light orange shirt.

"Peeta…" I whispered.

I haven't been able to find my pearl, mockingjay pin or my locket! It is driving me crazy! I walk out of the bathroom to find my father waiting for me.

"We need to meet Coin," he muttered.

I nodded and followed him out of the room. I closed the door as Haymitch came running up.

"Can you believe it?" Haymitch asked.

"Believe what?" my dad asked, clearly irritated.

Haymitch glared at him. "Aster…you are never fun!" Haymitch whined.

"What can't I believe, Haymitch?" I asked.

"See! You could learn a thing or two from your daughter!" Haymitch exclaimed.

"Haymitch…" I started. He chuckled.

"I have been sober! Since they won't let me drink I am sober! I bet you a million bucks I am going to go insane," Haymitch said.

"Haymitch…you are one tough cookie," I heard. I saw Finnick was now standing by Haymitch as Haymitch sucked his thumb. Why am I stuck with the oddest mentor?

"The problem is I am not a cookie," Haymitch said. Finnick and my dad sighed.

"I remember when I was your age Katniss, Aster and I was best friends," Haymitch said.

"You still are…" Finnick told Haymitch.

"Maybe…" Haymitch said. I rolled my eyes. Haymitch is weird.

"Where are you headed?" Finnick asked me.

"To see Coin," I said.

"I am too. Haymitch too but I don't know," Finnick said.

"I'm a big boy now!" Haymitch whined. I sighed. Haymitch is going insane, it is a clear message. Not even someone drunk, major drunk, can see Haymitch is going insane. Finnick runs his fingers through his hair and shakes his head. My father is getting annoyed, big time.

"Haymitch, what is wrong with you?" Dad asked.

Haymitch looked at Dad with a wild look in his eyes. "What is wrong with you? By the way…" Haymtich started.

"You could say btw," Finnick mumbled.

"By the way…" Haymitch said while glaring at Finnick. "Where is your wife, Lily?"

Dad said, "Working at the hospital with Prim."

"Sure she is _just working?_" Haymitch asked, clearly having fun with this. Dad's face got really red and his hands balled up in fists.

Finnick stood between the two men and said, "Boys, boys…"

"We are men, thank you very much!" Haymitch retorted.

"You guys don't need to fight. If you do I know karate!" Finnick said.

I laughed. "Katniss knows karate too so don't think we will be easy on you two just because you don't know karate," Finnick added quickly.

Dad and Haymitch looked completely clueless which made Finnick and I laugh.

"What is so funny?" they asked together.

That only made Finnick and I laugh harder. The sight of my Dad and Haymitch looking completely clueless was hilarious! I don't know how it is so funny to Finnick and me but it just is!

"We need to go," Dad said.

Finnick and I stopped laughing abruptly at my Dad's glare. "She is a friend, nothing more!" Finnick declared.

I rolled my eyes as we followed Haymitch and Dad down the hallway. We entered the meeting room to find Beetee and another young man.

"Beetee, who is this?" Finnick asked as Haymitch and Dad sat down.

Finnick this is James. He was the victor of the sixty-sixth Hunger Games," Beetee explained.

"I already knew that…" Finnick muttered.

James walked up to me and Finnick and stuck out his hand. Finnick shook his hand while saying, "I am Finnick Odair, what is your _last _name?"

James chuckled and replied, "Russell. James Russell."

He then shook my hand. "I am Katniss Everdeen," I told him.

He nodded. "Thank you for being Johanna's allies during the games," James said.

"We are her friends but why would you care?" Finnick asked.

James looked at us. "Johanna means a lot to me. She is my girlfriend," he replied.

Finnick and I stood there in shock. "Yes, I am guessing you want to know how? Well, I was Johanna's mentor when she went in the games. When I met her she was so pretty I was planning on just helping her but Blight told me we had to be half and half for them. When I took them to training I stayed for the first few minutes. Johanna wasn't that bad to start off with. When she went into the games I watch her very closely. Now, she had used the crying to her advantage because she stayed around for a long time. When it got close she lashed out and won the games. I was over come with joy."

I stood there waiting for him to continue. "A little while after the games I told her how much I liked her. Her face got so bright and she told me she liked me too. We got together after that. I helped her through all of the tough times and she helped me through them too. Then the Quarter Quell came. When she got pulled I was getting ready to volunteer for the boy tribute but she met my stare. Her eyes told me not to volunteer and I listened to her for once," James added.

"Johanna did have someone left that she loved," I murmured.

"You are correct Katniss. Now all I want to do is rescue her along with Annie and Peeta," James said.

"Take a seat and we will talk about that," I heard from behind me.

I turned around to find Coin pointing to the seats. Finnick, James and I walked over to the table. I sat in the middle of the boys and Coin looked at all of us.

"I can see that we want to rescue the rebels?" Coin asked.

James, Finnick and I nodded. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Coin yelled.

In came Gale and Madge. I wasn't expecting them.

"These two will come on the mission for rescuing the rebels. We will be leaving today once we all get suited up. Madge and Beetee will stay on the hovercraft while the rest of you get the rebels and any one else in their cell. Do you understand?" Coin asked.

Everyone nodded. I felt so happy. I could see James and Finnick did too. I can't believe it! We are going to safe Peeta! This is purely amazing!

"Now follow Beetee while I go get the hovercraft ready," Coin said.

Everyone got up and followed Beetee. Madge grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway.

"I can't believe I am doing this," Madge whispered so only I could hear. She didn't turn out successful though.

"You will do great," James whispered to her.

"Right, all I am doing is staying in the hovercraft," Madge whispered.

"That is important too," Finnick whispered.

"No it is not," Madge whispered.

"Of course it is. You can help us get everyone in," I whispered.

"Stop all the whispering! It hurts my head!" Haymitch exclaimed.

I sighed as we entered the room Beetee led us to. There were weapons as far as the eye could see. Beetee handed Haymitch and Dad two guns. He handed Madge a knife. "In case they invade the ship," he said while sticking a knife through his belt loop. He gave Gale and James a gun and a knife each. Finnick got a mini version of his trident. His trident was closed but when you opened it a trident came out. Then Beetee gave me a bow and some arrows.

Coin came in and said, "If you are finished, let's go."

We followed Coin to the hovercraft and boarded. I could see she wasn't going as we lifted off. If she was going she would have to jump on or get her own hovercraft. As we left the underground District Thirteen I saw the ruble.

"Finally! I can breathe!" Finnick exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as we flew. I could feel the hovercraft getting faster and faster as we got farther away from thirteen.

"Listen up!" Beetee yelled. We all looked at him so he continued, "The hovercraft is invisible so we won't get shot down by the capitol. You will put on these black shirts and run to the building. There are windows at the bottom, open one up and slip in. Find the door that says _Prison_, obviously. Look for them and get out as quickly as possible. If anyone asks you what you are doing say you are taking them outside for every one to see as you torture them. Deal?"

"Deal," we all said.

"Landing in the capitol!" the driver of the hovercraft yelled as I pulled on my black shirt.

"Put on these wigs too," Beetee said.

Beetee handed Gale and James a purple wigs. He handed Haymitch and Dad green wigs. Finnick got a pink wig and I got an orange wig. I smiled to myself as I pulled the wig on.

"We have landed!" the driver yelled.

"Be quick," Beetee whispered as we hopped out of the invisible hovercraft.

The capitol people paid to attention to us because we had the normal hair that every on here did. Finnick had five wigs for our fellow rebels.

"Why did Beetee give us two extra ones?" Gale whispered as we sped through the city.

"In case there were extra rebels," James whispered.

We reached the building and opened up the bottom window. I slipped in first and waited for the others to come in. Once we all were in we walked sown the hallway.

"Where is the door?" Dad whispered.

I pointed down the hall to the door that said, _Prison._ We picked up our speed and reached the door in no time. I looked both ways to make sure no one was coming and opened the door. We all piled in. I was shocked. I didn't know there were so many cells!

"We need to move sweetheart," Haymitch whispered.

We looked in every cell. I was speeding down every one. _No Peeta,_ I couldn't find him. I then came by a cell. There were five people. Four of them had brown hair and one had blonde hair.

I was about to have a break down if I didn't find Peeta but the blonde hair looked familiar.

Then a girl sat up. Her brown eyes made contact with mine.

"Katniss?" she asked.

"Guys! I found them!" I exclaimed.

I looked back to Johanna. "James is with us," I added.

Everyone was by my side now. We were trying to open the cell so Johanna didn't ask questions.

"Who's all in there?" Dad asked.

"Annie Cresta, Cinna Owens, Portia Hayes, Johanna Mason and Peeta Mellark," Johanna said.

"Why won't it open?" I asked her.

"You need the code," she answered.

"Do you know the code?" Finnick asked.

"Of course I do. It is 88152," Johanna recited.

Dad punched in the numbers and the cell opened. "Finnick will you carry Peeta for me?" I asked.

"If you lead Annie," he said.

I nodded and walked over to Annie. I saw James was hugging Johanna, Dad helping up Cinna, Gale and Haymitch helping up Portia and Finnick picking up Peeta.

"Annie…" I said while shaking her slightly.

Her eyelids opened to show her green eyes.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Katniss. It is so nice to meet you. We are breaking you out so put this wig on."

I handed her a pink wig and she did what I said. "Finnick is carrying Peeta so you will be with me. How does that sound?"

She smiled at me and nodded. I helped her up and saw everyone ready to go. Everyone has a wig on so we better start moving.

"Let's get out of here," James said.

I grabbed Annie's hand and led everyone out of this prison. I was so happy. _Peeta is alive and with me!_

We walked out of the building with no curious glances. When we stepped outside Annie gasped.

"Been a while since you've seen the sun, hasn't it?" I asked her as we sped down the streets to the hovercraft.

"Yes, it also feels great to be with Finnick again. Also I am so glad I got to meet you Katniss," Annie said.

I smiled. "Katniss!" I heard Finnick hiss.

I turned my head. "What?" I hissed back.

"Peeta weighs less than Annie!" Finnick hissed back.

I turned my head back around. Tears were threatening to come out of my eyes. Annie squeezed my hand in reassurance. We turned the corner and ran. The hovercraft door flew open and we piled in. Beetee closed the door and the pilot took off.

"I can't believe it. We are out of there," Annie whispered.

"Believe it," Johanna said.

Finnick put Peeta down in the only chair we have in this hovercraft. I crawled over to him and brushed the hair off of his face. I can't believe it. Peeta is here and safe with me, finally.

"Annie, Johanna why is Peeta so skinny? He weighs less than Annie and Katniss combined! He should weigh more!" Finnick exclaimed.

"I don't know! The last time we saw him he was fine! He told us to go to sleep so he could've been taken to torture during that," Johanna said.

I felt Peeta's forehead. He was a little warm but not much.

"We will be landing in thirteen in a few minutes!" the pilot yelled.

"Well, was that all of you?" Haymitch asked.

"Yep," Annie said while taking off everyone's wigs.

I saw us going in to the under ground district. I looked at the sky one last time. I turned my attention to Peeta. I could feel Gale and Dad glaring at me but I didn't care.

Beetee opened the door to the hovercraft. Prim and Mama came in.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"We came for the rebels," Prim said.

Prim and Mama picked up Peeta and walked out. "Follow us if you just got out of the capitol!" Mama yelled over her shoulder.

Annie, Johanna, Cinna and Portia followed Mama. Everyone got out of the hovercraft and we all walked away. Madge and Gale went one way; Beetee went another way while Finnick, James, Dad, Haymitch and I went another way.

"They're back," James said.

"I am dreaming," Finnick said.

"Unfortunately, you guys aren't," Haymitch said.

"Why don't we go get lunch?" I asked.

"You all can I need to go," Dad said and left.

"Have fun you three, I'll go to the hospital," Haymitch said and walked away.

I looked at the boys, expecting them to bail on me. "Let's go get lunch," they said together.

We walked in to the dining room and got our lunch. I got a turkey sandwich, a cup of fruits and water. Once the boys had theirs we sat down.

"It is amazing isn't it? I have my Annie back, James has Johanna back and Katniss has Peeta," Finnick said.

"What if they're clones?" James asked.

Finnick's eyes got wide and James laughed. "I was just messing with you buddy," James said.

"You better be because that is not funny at all," Finnick said.

I laughed. "Of course it isn't funny, it is hilarious!" I exclaimed.

That made James laugh along with me. All Finnick did was glare at us. "That would be terrible," Finnick said.

"It would be Finnick, we're just messing with you," I assured him.

Haymitch came running in just then. His face was all red and he was gasping for air. "Finnick and James you can see your girls," he said in between breathes.

The boys threw their stuff away and ran off. Haymitch then looked at me. "Follow me," he said.

I threw my stuff away and followed Haymitch. He led me through the hallways in complete silence. We started to approach the hospital. "Haymitch, what is going on?" I asked.

As we entered the hospital he didn't answer me. When we entered the elevator he said, "Room 816."

"What does that mean?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

He looked at me and said, "He is awake and that is his room number."

I gasped as the elevator doors opened. I ran through the hallway and stopped at _Room 816._ The door was closed so I put my hand on it to open it. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it. I stuck my head in to find Peeta and doctors surrounding him. His eyes were wide. I entered the room and closed the door softly behind me.

The doctors saw me and left with out a word. I made my way to Peeta's bed with out him hearing me.

"Peeta?" I asked.

He looked at me. Tears sprung to my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"Katniss?" he asked.

I walked over to him. I looked down in to his blue eyes. I grabbed his hand and pushed back his hair.

"Katniss…" he said through tears. I leaned down and hugged him. I let a sob escape my throat. It felt so good to have Peeta back. I helped him sit up and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I thought you were dead," he said.

I put my hand on his cheek and said, "I'm alive and well now that you're here."

"I missed you so much," he whispered, while pushing a lock of my hair that fell out of its braid behind my ear.

"I missed you too, and now that I have you, you are not leaving my site," I said and leaned in to kiss him.

When our lips met I felt that feeling that I felt on the beach and in the cave. I had missed him so much and now he was here with me, and kissing me. That was the best part of it. My hands curled up in to little fists and rested on his chest. His hands were around my waist. I uncurled my hands and ran them up and down his chest. My hands eventually found their way up his shirt.

I pulled my hands out of his shirt and rested them on his face. I then heard someone cough. I sighed and pulled away from Peeta expecting to find Gale. Instead I found someone else.

My Dad was in the door way, raising his eyebrows. I bit my lip. This is not good, at all, I can already tell.

**Well? Peeta is back and really skinny thanks to Snow, meany butt. Please review so I know what you want for the following chapters! Stay tuned for chapter 9 ladies and gentlemen! Please review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey people! I am back with chapter 9! Here we go! Here…we…go!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 9:_

I can't find my voice as my dad stares at us. I try to think of something but nothing comes up or they are unfinished sentences or they aren't true. _This isn't what it looks like!_ is what I wanted to yell but it is what it looks like.

"Katniss…come home soon," Dad said and left.

I met Peeta's stare. He said, "That is your dad isn't it?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I thought he died in the mine explosion when we were eleven," Peeta said.

"Now see I thought he did too," I replied.

Peeta smiled and kissed me once again. I wanted to stay here forever but I knew I couldn't. "Katniss, may I ask you something?" Peeta asked as we pulled away.

"Anything," I said. I looked in to Peeta's blue eyes. That is when it hit me. I gasped for air. It felt like a train just wrecked in to me, knocking all the air out of my system.

"Katniss, are you o.k.?" Peeta asked. When I looked in to his eyes I saw he was concerned. I can't believe I didn't figure this out before. Iam in _love _with Peeta Mellark. I don't know why I didn't see this before but I see it clearly now.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered barely audible.

I smiled. Yes we were technically engaged but that was because of the capitol. Not because we wanted to get married, besides we were only seventeen, we still are seventeen.

"I love you Katniss," he added.

"I love you too, Peeta," I murmured.

When I met his stare his mouth was wide open and he was staring at me in shock. I couldn't believe I had said it either. Yes, I just told myself I was in love with Peeta but I didn't expect it to come out so quickly!

"You don't have to say it just because I did," Peeta whispered.

"Peeta, I do love you," I said while looking him in the eyes.

"Katniss-" he started. I could tell we were about to argue so I had to say something.

Peeta, listen. While you were in Snow's evil clutches I was here, missing you like nuts. When we were looking for you in the prison room and I couldn't find you I was about to have a break down. Luckily, Johanna sat up and your blonde hair looked so familiar. When I was brushing your hair back on the hovercraft I felt good again. When Prim and my Mama took you away to the hospital I felt the loneliness all over again. When Haymitch came to get me when I was done with my lunch he wouldn't tell me at first why we were going to the hospital, but when we were in the elevator he said room 816 I didn't understand why he said that. Then he said you were awake. When those elevator doors opened I was sprinting down the hall looking for your room. I entered your room to find you awake and tons of doctors. The doctors left when they saw me and I made my way over to you slowly. I was overwhelmed that you were awake and here with me. When you were kissing me I felt this feeling I felt before twice, in the cave and on the beach. Peeta you are my boy with the bread. Without you I don't know how I would move on. I love you and there is nothing you can do about it. You are stuck with me," I explained to him.

He stared at me in shock. I was never one for words and all of a sudden I surprised him with a speech about how I loved him. He was always the one I relied on during the interviews to do the talking.

"Katniss, I am so glad I am stuck with you," he said and pulled me in to a kiss. I smiled as we kissed. It felt so good to have the boy with the bread back.

When Peeta pulled away he asked, "What about the question I asked you earlier?"

I smiled. Should I be Peeta's girlfriend? I smirked as I got a brilliant idea. "No," I said.

I saw Peeta's face fell. "Why not?" he asked.

"You are too special," I whispered as I buried my face in to his neck.

Peeta sighed. "I am just messing with you. Of course I will be your girl friend!" I exclaimed in to his neck and pulled away to watch his reaction.

A giant smile started spreading out on his face. "You just love messing with me don't you, Miss Everdeen?" Peeta asked.

I smiled and responded, "Of course I do Mr. Mellark."

With that I pulled him in to a passionate kiss. When Peeta pulled away I pouted.

"You should probably get going, remember your Dad wanted you to go home soon," Peeta said.

"Big deal," I murmured and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I am serious Katniss. You can come by later, o.k.?" he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest which made him laugh. "Fine but I don't want to go," I muttered.

"Trust me I don't want you to go," Peeta whispered.

"If I have to go I get another kiss," I demanded.

Peeta smirked at my comment and pulled me for one last kiss. "Now get going before I change my mind," Peeta said.

I got up and left. I didn't want to leave Peeta but he said I had to because my dad wanted me home. Big deal, my dad could wait. All I wanted to do was be with Peeta.

I walked down the hallway and ran in to Finnick. He was smiling like a maniac. James came out of a room and walked down to us.

"What did Annie do?" James asked.

"She kissed me, a lot. I love her so much," Finnick whispered.

"I love Johanna!" James said.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on you guys let's go," I said.

They walked by my side as we exited the hospital. We swung by James room and said good-bye. Finnick and I walked in utter silence as we walked to his room.

"I thought the man was supposed to walk the lady home," Finnick said as he opened his door to his room.

"That is how it works in a relationship," I pointed out.

"Fine, bye Katniss," Finnick said.

"Bye Finnick," I said and walked to my room. I was so happy, Peeta was back and I was his girlfriend. This is so not the Katniss Everdeen I know.

I entered my room to find Mama and Dad waiting, I think for me. "Where is Prim?" I asked as I closed the door to my room.

"Still at the hospital," Mama said in a monotone voice. I could tell something was wrong and somehow I was in serious trouble.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are not allowed to see that boy ever again," Dad said.

"What boy?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Katniss don't play dumb with me! You are not allowed to ever see or date Peeta Mellark ever again! Do you understand me?" Dad asked.

I stood there in shock. My parents weren't letting me see Peeta Mellark. "He is no good for you Katniss, you deserve someone much better than him," Mama tried to reassure me.

"If anyone deserves someone better it is Peeta!" I shrieked.

"Katniss, don't even say his name," Dad ordered.

"I can if I want to! You left my life when I was eleven and now you come back thinking you own me? I make my own decisions in life! You don't make them for me!" I yelled.

"First of all, he is a merchant and you are from the seam. Seam and merchant don't mix," Dad explained.

"Then why are you and Mama together because if I remember Mama was from town and you were from the seam," I accused.

"Don't use us missy, now listen to your father," Mama ordered.

"Why do you two act like you are the perfect parents when you aren't?" I asked, feeling the tears threatening to come out.

"You are not allowed to see him young lady and that is final," Dad said.

I looked at my parents in pure shock as the tears blurred my vision. How dare they act like parently figures after leaving me in my time of need. Now they step up and act like parents when I am becoming a woman.

I ran out of the room and to the hospital. I dashed to the elevator and punched floor 8. I ran out looking frantically around for Prim. I saw her talking to the lady behind the desk.

"Prim, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Oh hey Katniss. Sure, I'll be back in a minute," she said to the lady and followed me. I pulled her in to a closet.

"Katniss, you look like you are going to burst out in tears," Prim said. That's when I let the tears flow. I didn't care anymore. I had a right to cry after my so called_ parents_ banded me from seeing the boy I loved and now my boyfriend.

"Katniss tell me what is bothering you," Prim said.

I let in a shaky breath and started, "I admitted to Peeta that I loved him. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. I went back to our room to find Mama and Dad. They forbid me to see Peeta. They think he is a bad influence. They think just because he is from town means I deserve better when the truth is Peeta deserves better. I just don't understand why they step up to be parents when I am becoming a woman and am making choices of my own."

Prim sighed. "Katniss, I don't get it either. I don't know why they don't want you to follow your heart," Prim said.

"I don't know but Prim I just figured out I loved Peeta and they take him away from me," I whined.

Prim shook her head. "I need to go, we'll talk about this later," Prim said.

She hugged me and left. I walked out of the closet. Should I go see Peeta and tell him? I could go see him but if I tell him he might actually listen and obey my parents. I sighed and started walking towards Peeta's room. The door was open so I walked in silently. Peeta had a sketchbook and was drawing.

"I'm back," I said.

He looked up at me, a smile forming on his lips. "Long time, no see," Peeta said.

I gulped. Peeta looked happy; did I really have to tell him my parents said we weren't allowed to see each other? I have to tell him eventually.

"Peeta…I need to tell you something," I said while sitting down with him on his bed.

"O.k.," he said.

I twirled the end of my braid as I tried to find the right words to say. How can I say this?

"When I left I walked with James and Finnick. Finnick and I dropped James off at his room and then I dropped Finnick off at his room. I walked to my room and when I went inside my parents were there. I asked my mother were Prim was, she told me that Prim was still at the hospital. She had used a monotone voice and the way she used it made me think I was in trouble. Then my father said that we weren't allowed to see each other anymore. He said that you were no good for me. I went on about how it is you who deserves better but he just would not listen. My father said we weren't allowed to be together because you are from town and I am from the seam so we just wouldn't be right since we are from different parts of town. I told them that they were in the same situation as us but my father still wouldn't listen. I feel like the odds are never in my favor. I just realized I loved you and now my father is taking you away from me," I told Peeta.

Peeta ran his fingers through his hair. "Well…" he started.

I wanted to panic._ What if Peeta says we can't be together after what I just told him? I knew I shouldn't have told him! _Then Haymitch came running in.

"Peeta, guess what!" Haymitch shrieked. Haymitch shrieking? This is weird for him, right he is sober. When is he ever sober? Oh that is an easy question, never.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"I am sober! Isn't that exciting?" Haymitch asked, clearly going insane.

"Haymitch, that is not exciting, it is amazing. Why don't you get in to carrots? They might be your new addiction. If you get in to carrots you can stop going insane," Peeta said and threw Haymitch a carrot.

Haymitch sniffed the carrot and then licked it. He took a giant bite and said, "I like this." With that Haymitch left.

"Now that he's gone," Peeta muttered. I cringed. He was about to say we were done. I could just see it.

"Katniss…I think we shouldn't listen to your dad," Peeta said.

"Peeta! I love you! Why?" I begged.

"Katniss, did you hear me? I just said we shouldn't listen to your dad," Peeta said. I looked in to his eyes. He wasn't going to listen to my dad?

"Peeta…we shouldn't listen?" I asked.

"Normally, I would listen but I love you too much. I just got you back and I don't want to give you up. I don't know why your dad and mom don't want us together but maybe…we can prove them wrong," Peeta said.

I smiled. "We…are still together right?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't want to give you up that easily," he said and pulled me in to a hug.

I probably looked like a maniac with a smile this big but I really didn't care. I had my Peeta even though my parents said we couldn't be together.

"Can I stay here?" I asked Peeta once we broke apart.

Peeta smiled. "You know how mad that will make your parents?" he asked.

I smirked. I hadn't even thought of how mad my parents will be if I stayed here with Peeta. "I really don't care so can I stay?" I asked while pulling out my best puppy dog face.

"O.k., you can stay," Peeta said.

I pulled him in for a kiss. I heard whistles as we kissed. Peeta pulled away.

"Jaimie…" Peeta sighed.

"You two look so cute together!" Jaimie exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Peeta back in. I heard Jaimie sigh. "I wanted to say hi to my brother," Jaimie whined.

We broke apart and I saw Jaimie had a smirk on his face. "Hi Jaimie," Peeta said.

Jaimie sat down in the chair closest to the bed. "You like him now?" Jaimie gasped.

I rolled my eyes once again. "Yes Jaimie. I finally found out that I loved your little brother, o.k.?" I asked.

Jaimie asked, "Peeta, how are you since you are out of that prison and far away from Snow?"

"It feels nice to be away from Snow. I mean really nice. The only thing that I don't like is that I weigh less than Katniss," Peeta said.

"Wow, that is really light," Jaimie said.

"No…I'm really fat," I said.

"Well at least you admitted it so I didn't have to tell you," Jaimie said.

I put a fist up and shook it at him. He started laughing and said, "I was only kidding Katniss! Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you but you better be careful next time," I said.

He smiled. "Well, I need to go eat dinner," Jaimie mumbled.

"Katniss, why don't you go with Jaimie?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, then I can get to know you better!" Jaimie exclaimed.

"I'll be right here waiting for you, o.k.?" Peeta whispered in to my ear.

"Fine," I muttered.

"I'll bring her back to you little brother, come on Katniss," Jaimie said.

I gave Peeta a peck on the cheek and followed Jaimie out of the hospital. We walked to the dining room in pure silence. We got our meal and sat across from each other.

"You are one lucky girl," Jaimie said.

"How am I lucky?" I asked.

"You have Peeta," Jaimie said like it was clear as day.

I smirked and ate my meal. It was a good meal. Water, jello and soup, yummy.

"When you're done I'll walk you back to Peeta," Jaimie said when he came back from throwing his trash away.

"You are a quick eater," I said as he sat down.

Jaimie shrugged and said, "I was hungry."

I finished my water and threw my trash away, just in time too. My parents came walking in. I rushed over to Jaimie and whispered, "My parents are here."

"That's bad because…" Jaimie trailed off.

I sighed. "They aren't letting me see Peeta but I am not listening. Can we go?" I asked as my parents got their meals.

"Yeah," Jaimie said and got up. We walked out of the dining room unnoticed. He walked me to the elevator and said, "I'll see you around."

"Bye," I said and walked in the elevator. I punched floor 8 and waited. When the elevator door opened I rushed down to Peeta's room. I entered Peeta's room to find him just finishing up eating.

"Hey," I said as I closed his door.

"You are quick," he said.

I smirked and sat down by him. He poked me in the ribs. I giggled.

"Katniss Everdeen, giggle? I have never heard of such a thing!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and put my head back on his pillow. I just realized I was exhausted.

"You ready to go to bed?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said while sitting up.

"Katniss you look exhausted," Peeta stated while brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Well, if you don't want to go to bed, I guess I can…tickle you!" he exclaimed and started tickling me.

I gasped and started bursting out laughing. I haven't laughed like this in ages.

"P-P-Peeta! S-s-stop!" I pleaded.

Peeta didn't stop like I asked him to. He just kept tickling me.

"P-P-Peeta!" I yelled as tears fell down my cheeks. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

Peeta stopped. I looked at his face to find a mischievous smile.

"Now are you ready to go to bed?" Peeta asked through a yawn.

"I guess so," I said.

He put his head back and I rested mine on his chest. His arms went around me and I felt secure. Peeta turned out the light and was out in minutes. I listened to his steady breathing and smiled to myself. I had Peeta back and no one could take him away from me ever again, not even my own parents.

As I dozed off I found Peeta's hand and clutched it. I was happy and nothing could ruin this. Peeta was mine and I was his. I couldn't have been happier.

**Well? I hope you guys liked it! I think you guys did! Thanks guys for reading and remember review for me (give me some ideas so I know what you guys want!) Anyways, I will have chapter 10 up soon because I am on spring break! Ladies and gentlemen stay tuned for chapter ten in _ POV. Who's POV? Tell me who's POV you think it should be in (Review!). Chapter 10 will be here soon! Thanks guys and review.**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well here is chapter 10. The very first time I accidentally erased it all and I wasn't very happy. I was not happy at all people. I really liked everything I had originally typed but I did try to get my favorite parts back. I hope you enjoy this chapter in MR. EVERDEEN'S POV! Well here it is….chapter 10, fresh out of the oven._

**Mr. Everdeen (Aster)**

Lily and I walked back to our room after we had a fine supper. Right before we made it to the room though Haymitch came running up.

"How is it going?" Haymitch asked.

"Good," Lily said. She can be so sweet!

"That's good. I…do you mind," Haymitch asked.

"Wha-," Lily started but was cut off when Haymitch kissed her. He pulled away quickly and ran off screaming.

"He just kissed you," I stated.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"Lily, he just KISSED you!" I exclaimed as I opened the door to our room.

"True statement," Lily said.

"Lily…" I begged her.

She smiled. "I love you. Why would I fall for Haymitch?" she asked.

I was about to answer when she pulled me in for a kiss. "Let's go to bed, shall we?" Lily asked.

I smiled and got in bed. Lily got in next to me. She was out in minutes. I brushed back her golden blonde hair. I loved her so much. Finally, I was back with her, where I belonged. I was with my lovely wife and our two sweet children. I smiled. Katniss was so sweet when she was little. I miss my little Katniss. I still love Katniss the same but I just miss my little girl. Prim, I wish she was smaller too. She was the sweetest thing when she was little. Why can't my girls have stayed little forever? That would have been amazing.

I finally fell asleep for about eight hours. When I woke up Lily was just waking up.

"Morning," I said.

"Hey," was her sleepy reply. I smiled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"How was your sleep?" I asked. Did I just ask that? That sounded so stupid!

"Good," she said and pulled me in for a kiss. Just as our lips touched Prim took that moment to come rushing in. We jumped back and I looked at Prim. She looked like she had just run a marathon. For all I know she probably just did.

"I saw Katniss and Peeta sleeping together," Prim bursted out. Right after she said that her eyes got wide and she covered her mouth wildly with her hands.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Dad, listen…" Prim said.

"No you listen here Primrose," I started but stopped. Prim's eyes had gotten wider. I never called her Primrose, ever. Not even when she was in trouble and I can't remember when Katniss or Prim was in trouble.

"Katniss loves Peeta," Prim said as if it was plain as day.

"She is not allowed to see him let alone sleep with him! He could've gotten her preg-, " I started but got cut off by Prim.

"Peeta would never do that to Katniss," Prim gasped.

"Really?" I asked, clearly unconvinced.

"Really. You want to know how I know. Well, when they both got home from their first games I spent a lot of time with Peeta. He taught me how to bake and always told me what was bothering him. He was always so nice to me. If he was nice to me I know Peeta would be nice to Katniss. For crying out loud, he loves her!" Prim explained.

"Take me to his room now," I ordered.

"But-," Prim started but I interrupted her.

"No buts. Take me to his room," I ordered once again.

Prim's shoulders slumped but she led me to the hospital. Before we walked in Katniss walked out. This Katniss that had just walked out didn't look like the Katniss I knew at all. This Katniss looked like a teenage girl blinded by love.

"Hey Katniss," Prim whispered.

"Hey Prim," Katniss said.

"Katniss you will always love me no matter what, right?" Prim asked.

"Of course Prim. Why do you ask?" Katniss asked, clearly confused.

"I'm just making sure. I got to go Katniss. Bye," Prim said and left without saying another word.

"Where were you last night, young lady?" I asked.

I heard Katniss gulp. "I was with-," she started but I stopped her.

"Let's continue this conversation at home," I said and Katniss nodded. She followed me as we winded our way though the bending hallways. As we approached our room Haymitch came running up.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"Don't kiss my daughter," I mumbled as I opened the door.

"Psshht! YOU ARE NO FUN!" Haymitch yelled and ran off to his room. I motioned for Katniss to go inside and she did. I followed her in.

As I closed the door I heard Lily call out, "Aster is that you?"

"Yes," I said and came closer in so Lily could see me.

"Now Katniss, where were you last night?" I asked again.

Once again, Katniss gulped. "I was with Peeta," she whispered.

"We told you not to see him," Lily said.

"I know but if you just listen!" Katniss pleaded.

"You were sleeping with him. For all we know he could have gotten you preg-," I started but Katniss cut me off.

"Peeta would never force me in to that," she said.

"You are not allowed to see him!" I shot back.

"I am seventeen and practically grown! I will make my own descions!" Katniss yelled at me.

"You will be with Gale and that young lady is final!" I yelled.

Her eyes got wide. "I ha-, " she said but didn't even finish that sentence. She let the tears be released from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She ran out of the room. I decided to follow her. I saw she ran in to Haymitch's room so I walked down and opened the door just a crack to hear and see what they were doing.

"Haymitch," Katniss sobbed.

"What is the matter, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, sounding like a father. Where did that voice come from? That is not the Haymitch I know.

"My father is the cruelest person on earth," Katniss explained though tears.

"I thought Snow was," Haymitch whispered.

"He is too but my father won't let me see Peeta," Katniss explained.

"You just figured out you loved Peeta, didn't you?" Haymitch asked her.

Katniss nodded and Haymitch let out a whoop. "Finally, you have loved him for a long time sweetheart and you just figured it out!" Haymitch yelled.

"What?" Katniss asked, clearly confused.

"You loved Peeta ever since you both were in the games," Haymitch explained.

"O.k., Haymitch," Katniss said.

"I'll see you around kiddo," Haymitch said. Katniss came towards the door so I retreated. She came out and went down the hall. I saw she went in to another room. She came out with a boy and they ran down to our room.

I walked down to our door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Katniss, why is the door locked?" I called

"Just a minute!" I heard her yell.

There was a lot of shuffling but minutes later Katniss opened the door. I walked past her and looked the room up and down.

"Is anyone else here in this room with you? " I asked.

"Yes…my loving father," Katniss said through gritted teeth. Boy, she can be such a smart butt at times.

"Well, then who is that hiding behind the curtains?" I asked while gesturing to the curtains. Katniss looked at the curtains and bit her lip.

"Hey genius behind the curtains come out!" I yelled. Then a boy poked his head out.

"Who me?" he asked.

I sighed. "No the other genius behind the curtains," I said. He disappeared back in to the curtains which made me madder.

"COME OUT!" I yelled.

The boy stumbled out and stood by Katniss. "Dad this is Finnick. He went with us on the rescue mission. He is my friend and is dating Annie," Katniss explained.

Well this is just splendid. "What do you want to do?" Katniss asked Finnick.

"I don't know whatever you want to do," Finnick said.

"I asked you because you are the guest," Katniss said.

"Ask yourself," Finnick whispered.

"Hey Katniss what do you want to do?" Katniss asked herself.

"No you do it like this," Finnick explained. "Hey Finnick, what do you want to do? Oh I don't' know what do you want to do Finnick? I asked you first! NO I DID! NO I DID!" Finnick yelled. He started arguing with himself, great.

Just then Haymitch came running in with a gun. He started shooting around, wildly. We all dropped to the floor and covered our heads, except for Haymitch, who kept shooting and yelling.

Another man came in. "Beetee get down," Katniss hissed.

He didn't listen. Haymitch turned around and looked Beetee square in the eyes.

"I will shoot you," Haymitch said.

"What?" Beetee asked.

"I am not afraid to use this!" I heard. I looked to the doorway to find a boy holding a…duster? You have got to be kidding me!

"A duster?" Haymitch asked.

"Yes," the boy said.

"James!" Katniss whispered.

"I can take you down with one bullet," Haymitch said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I can take you down with the power of love and cleanliness!" James yelled while pointing the duster at Haymitch. Haymitch looked absolutely terrified. He looked like his worst fear had just come true.

"This is not for war! It is for cleaning!" James yelled and started dusting and Haymitch went back to shooting around like a maniac.

Then Coin came in and asked, "What in the world?"

I looked at Haymitch who dropped his gun. "Haymitch why do you have a gun?" Coin asked.

Haymitch looked at his hands and said, "I don't have a gun."

"Look at your feet," Coin said. Haymitch looked down to his feet and gasped. He leaned down and picked up the gun and started looking it over as if he had never seen one or used one in his life. In fact, he had done both.

Haymitch, hand over the gun," Coin said.

"NO!" Haymitch yelled and clutched the gun as if it was his only lifeline.

"Haymitch, can I see the gun?" Katniss asked. Haymitch nodded and handed Katniss the gun while sticking his tongue out at Coin. Katniss walked the gun over to Coin as we all got up off the ground. Once Coin had the gun Katniss walked back over to us.

When I looked at Haymitch I saw he was looking at a sandwich. How did Haymitch get a sandwich? He was lucky enough to be allowed to have carrots out of the dining room. How did he get a sandwich?

"Who parked their car on my sandwich?" Haymitch asked. "OH! I DID!"

Haymitch…sometimes I wonder what is wrong with him and what goes on in that mind of his.

"Katniss, you want some chocolate milk?" Haymitch suddenly asked.

"Sure," Katniss said. Haymitch thrusted a glass of chocolate milk in to Katniss' hands.

"How did you get that?" Finnick asked.

"I know people," Haymitch said.

"May we have some chocolate milk?" Finnick and James asked.

"NO!" Haymitch yelled and chugged down the carton. When he was done he let out a loud and smelly burp. I saw a fly flying by but when that smell of Haymitch's burp reached its nostrils, the fly dropped to the floor. Wow, Haymitch, I never knew you had that in you.

"New Jelly Hot Sauce," James yelled suddenly.

"What does that mean?" Katniss asked.

"It means new jelly that is now a hot sauce, disgusting, right?" James asked.

Everyone nodded. "Haymitch you have kept us here for six hours!" Coin yelled and stomped off.

I smiled remembering the first time I met Haymitch.

_I was walking though the hallways of the school. The first day of school had just ended and kids were going insane. They were blocking the hallway every which way. I finally got to my locker and stuffed all the books in to my backpack that I needed for tonight. Once I was finished I slammed my locker shut and walked out of the school as quickly as I could._

_I was just entering the hob when I bumped in to someone. I went flying back. As I got up I heard the boy whisper, "Watch it. Walk much?"_

_I smiled and replied with, "I have been walking ever since I was two."_

_He got up and said, "Smart one? Well…you look familiar."_

_I looked the boy up and down. Now that I thought about it he did look familiar. I never saw him around the hob though._

"_You are in my history class," the boy said._

_I looked at him like he was nuts. "Haymitch Abernathy, what about you?" he asked and stuck out his hand._

_I took it and shook his hand. "Aster Everdeen," I replied._

"_Let's go for a walk," Haymitch said and we walked away from the hob._

"_What do you like to do in your free time?" Haymitch asked._

"_Hunting," the word just came out, didn't even pass my mind, it just came out._

_Haymitch stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me in awe._

"_You hunt out in the woods?" Haymitch asked._

_I nodded. "Maybe you could take me out there in the woods sometimes?" Haymitch asked._

_I laughed and said, "Sure."_

_Haymitch and I were friends from there. We did our projects in school together and ate lunch together every day. We got together after school and I took him out in the woods. I taught him how to kill animals which helped him during the games._

I smiled as I remembered the years later.

_Haymitch came and sat across from me. I was staring at her. "Hey, buddy," Haymitch said while waving his hand in my face._

_I jumped a little and looked at Haymitch. "Oh, hi," I said._

"_Oh, hi? That is all you say to your best friend? You were staring at Lily weren't you?" Haymitch accused._

"_SSHH!" I yelled._

_Haymitch smirked and yelled, "Hey Lily! Come here for a second!"_

_Lily came trotting over. "Hi Haymitch. Hi Aster," she said. After she said my name she blushed. Did she blush at me? I have to be imagining this!_

"_Will you help us on our science project after school today," Haymitch asked._

_Lily bit her lip. "Yeah, meet me at the flagpole after school. Bye Aster," she said. I saw her blush again as she ran back to her friends._

"_I owe you one, buddy," I said as I ate._

"_Yeah, yeah. I've heard that one before," he said. _

"Aster!" I heard. Haymitch was waving his hand in my face frantically.

"Is he ALIVE?" I heard James ask.

"I am alive James," I assured him.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. I got up. I hadn't realized I had fallen flat on my behind.

"Tomorrow we have a meeting with Coin. Us victors, the stylists, Gale, Madge and you," Haymitch explained.

"BYE!" Beetee, Finnick and James yelled. With that they all ran out.

"I think one of them broke it so bye!" Haymitch yelled and ran out the door.

I turned my attention to Katniss.

"Dad, please let me see Peeta," Katniss begged.

"He is trouble Katniss, I can just smell it so no!" I yelled.

"You said no earlier!" Katniss yelled back with more force.

"Fine, absolutely no!" I yelled.

"Dad, Peeta has loved me since we were five. He loved me because of my voice. I sang a song the very first day of kindergarten and he just fell in love with me. I also wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Peeta. In January after you had "pasted" away he burned two loaves of bread and risked a beating from his witch of a mother just to keep me alive. We went in two hunger games together, for crying out loud! I know what Peeta is going through! Dad just because you won the hunger games doesn't mean a lot. You are haunted by the nightmares. I see Rue, Mags and Wiress every time I have a nightmare. Peeta is haunted by the nightmares just as much as I am! I help him through his rough times and he does the same for me! Why can't you just accept us? I had just become Peeta's girlfriend and then you had to take that away from me. Worst of all, you took Peeta away from me! To think you would be an amazing dad and let me date whom I choose but no you take that privilege away from me too!" Katniss yelled.

"Katniss no matter what you say I won't let you date that boy," I said.

"You would let Prim be with Rory when she is thirteen and I am seventeen?" Katniss screamed.

"Rory is from the seam. She will be allowed to date him when she is older," I told Katniss.

"Why won't you let me date Peeta?" Katniss asked through tears.

"I won't let you date that boy because he is from town! You may date Gale though," I assured her.

"I don't WANT to date GALE! I WANT to date PEETA! Gale is my best friend and is like a brother to me! I love Peeta dad!" Katniss exclaimed.

"That's a shame because you aren't allowed to see that boy anymore," I said.

"That boy has a name. His name is Peeta Mellark! I don't know what you see wrong in him! He is so sweet! He has so much patience and skill! Peeta could easily move a nation with his words against Snow! When we came back from our first games Prim spent days with Peeta. When we heard about the quell Peeta was determined to have Haymitch and I come back. He gave his life for me so many times I can't even keep track of the times Peeta would have given his life for me to live! Can't you see? I am in love with him!" Katniss screamed.

"Well, I am dreadfully sorry because you aren't allowed to see _Peeta_ anymore," I said.

A sob escaped Katniss' lips. Her hand flew to where her heart was. "I…ha-," she couldn't finish her sentence. She ran out of the room.

I sighed and collapsed on the bed Lily and I shared. I didn't know Katniss was _this_ in love with that boy named Peeta. Well I solved that problem. There never was a problem but I shattered her heart, which was for sure. I didn't mean to shatter my daughter's heart but she wasn't allowed to see Peeta Mellark anymore. I wasn't letting her. He was from town, for crying out loud! My daughter is from the seam and deserves someone from her side of town. Not someone from the other side of town.

I closed my eyes and tried to go to bed. My mind was haunted with Katniss and Peeta. I was not changing my mind and that was final. My daughter will end up with Gale Hawthorne and I assure you of that. My daughter will learn to love Gale and not end up with Peeta Mellark. If she does end up with Peeta I will…whoa, wait she won't end up with that boy named Peeta Mellark, and that was final. My daughter will get the boy that I approve. She will never get that boy Peeta Mellark. The only way she will ever get Peeta is if he dyes his hair and changed his name. I doubt he will do that so Katniss isn't ending up with Peeta anytime soon.

Am I doing the right thing by forcing Katniss to play by my rules? _Of course you are!_ I told my inner self. _Katniss deserves someone much better than a baker! She is special and I am not giving her up that easily to a baker._

My mind keeps showing me pictures of Katniss, crying her eyes out because I am not letting her have the boy she wants. Katniss will get over him eventually, or will she? _Of course she will!_

As I doze off I keep thinking about my daughter. _She may hate me but I am still her father. I may have broken her heart but I will not give in to her wishes. She will not be with Peeta Mellark and that is final._

**Well, that is chapter 10. Mr. Everdeen is a little protective, don't you think? Haymitch I think is going overboard too. I hope you guys liked chapter 10! Chapter 11 is coming soon. Katniss or Peeta's POV? Just asking. (Review). Well ladies and gentlemen; stay tuned for chapter 11 which is coming out soon. Thanks and remember review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey folks! I am back with the brand new chapter 11! I am glad you guys like this story so far! Thanks for reviewing! Well here is the new chapter 11; it is a little hot because I just pulled it out of the oven! Enjoy!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 11:_

I haven't seen Katniss all day. She left early in the morning, saying she would be back soon. It is past dinner time and she still isn't here. What if she ran off with Gale? What if she still loves him? _Shut up! She told you that she loves you! Why can't you accept that?_ I guess I still think Katniss loves Gale. _She loves you, she said so! Listen to her! She is your girlfriend! She is disobeying her parents to be with you! Listen to the girl who you have been in love with your whole life! Just listen to Katniss._

I grabbed my sketch book and opened it. I looked down to the only drawing I have. The picture is of Katniss, like most of my drawings or paintings. This picture is of Katniss when she had picked up that dandelion the day after I gave her the bread. I smiled. Since Katniss hadn't come back yet I guess I could color it.

I reached for my color pencils and took out a black one, for Katniss' hair. I shaded her hair lightly as I heard soft footsteps. I grabbed a green for the grass and shaded the grass in lightly while adding other shades of green. I heard someone sit in the chair by me and sniff. I put the green away and looked up at the person. To my surprise the person was Katniss.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes. I could tell she had been crying, but the question was about what? I opened my arms and Katniss didn't hesitate to go in them. I wrapped my arms around her as she started crying all over again. She was clutching my shirt as if it was her only life line. I rubbed her back as she let the tears out. I could feel my shirt getting soaked with Katniss' tears but did I mind? Of course I didn't mind, this was Katniss, not some strange girl I barely knew.

When I heard her just sniffing I asked again, "What's wrong?"

She pulled away and looked in to my eyes. I saw her lip quivering. She had tears still streaming down her face. I leaned in and kissed every single tear away. When I had pulled away I saw a weak smile on Katniss' face. I smiled as she ran her fingers along my arm.

"My dad," she whispered, barely audible.

"What did your dad do?" I whispered to her.

She met my stare. Her eyes started to fill with tears again. "Don't cry Katniss. I don't like to see you cry," I whispered.

"My dad found out we were sleeping together. He thought you had tried to get me pre-," she stopped. She didn't have to finish. I knew what she was about to say.

"I would never do that to you Katniss," I assured her.

"That's what I told him but he wouldn't believe me! He doesn't care. He says that I must date Gale and not be with you. I told him if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I told him you burnt to loaves of bread and risked a beating just for me and my family to live! He didn't care. I told him that I knew you better than any one; even your own family and that you knew me better than anyone. He still wouldn't listen. I told him I just figured out I loved you and became your girlfriend and he took that away from me! He said I wasn't allowed to be with you and that was final! Peeta, I can't take it anymore. What should we do?" she asked.

I looked in to her stormy gray eyes. I could register that she still wanted to be with me even though her parents want her to be with Gale. I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. I kissed it away and rested my forehead against hers. She was smiling now, which I took as a good sign.

"Should we still stay together?" I asked her quietly.

She put her arms around my neck. She had a twinkle in her eyes. At least she was happier and not crying anymore. I hated to see Katniss cry.

"I want to. The question is do you?" she whispered.

I felt a chill go down my back. I don't know why but one just did. "Yes, but what about your dad? Won't he realize something is up?" I asked her.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking real hard about this one. Then she had the twinkle back in them. "Does it really matter?" she asked.

"No but if he yells at you while I am around, I don't know what I will do," I whispered.

She put one of her hands on my cheek. "I don't care what my parents think of us. If they can't accept us than they can deal with it. Besides does your mother accept me?" Katniss asked.

"Katniss, that doesn't ma-," I started but Katniss shut my lips.

"Does she accept us, Peeta?" Katniss asked again.

I shook my head. Katniss smirked and said, "See? Does it matter if my parents don't accept us if your mother doesn't? I mean she is your mother and I see that she beats you more than any of her children but my parents don't do that. Just because they don't do that doesn't mean we can't break the rules, does it?" she asked.

I smiled and replied with, "I guess we can bend the rules."

"Break the rules," Katniss whispered while getting closer to my lips.

I sighed. Our lips were centimeters away. I could tell Katniss was teasing me, basically torturing me. She raised her eyebrows at me. She was going to kiss me under one rule; I had to agree with her. I don't know what is so hard for me to break the rules but it just is. I didn't like to break the rules but when it came to Katniss…I guess I could break some rules but only for Katniss.

I smiled and said, "I guess we can _break _some rules."

Katniss smiled and let her lips meet mine. I smiled along with her. I loved the sensation I got while kissing Katniss. It just felt right to kiss Katniss. I still remember our first kiss; my first kiss and hers. We were in the games and I had a raging fever and still had my leg but it wasn't in the best shape, it wasn't the best kiss because I was sick but it still was my first kiss. I then let my wander back to the _real _first kiss we had. When neither of us was raging with fever, I could have stayed there forever but Katniss' head wound started bleeding again so I told her to lie down. I thought about the beach kiss. I felt like I was walking on air. Unfortunately, the lightening had torn us apart and Finnick had waked up.

Katniss was clutching my shirt again as I had my arms wrapped around her waist. Katniss and I pulled away to catch our breaths. We were breathing as if we had just run a marathon.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked her.

She smiled and asked, "How much?"

"More than you can imagine," I whispered. She blushed a beet red. I could feel my face getting a little red too but not as red as Katniss is right now.

"I love you so much," Katniss whispered.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say those words to me," I whispered in to her ear.

"You ready for bed?" Katniss suddenly asked.

I smiled and nodded. I lied down and she got in next to me. I put my arms around her as she put her head right where she had the night before on my chest. I dozed off quickly but not before Katniss pressed her lips softly on my forehead and whispered, "Good night, love."

_Peeta… the wind whispered._

_I looked around frantically. I heard her scream. We were back in the arena and I couldn't find her. Where is she?_

"_PEETA! HELP!" she yelled._

_I ran in the direction of the scream. I saw her tied to the tree and mutts circling her. She had blood streaming down her face, legs, arms…everywhere! I tried to run up to her and get her down but a mutt stopped me. The mutt growled at me. The little thing had dark hair and dark eyes with an 11 on its collar. _

"_Rue…" I whispered._

"_Peeta…" Katniss whimpered. I looked up at Katniss to find her gone. She wasn't tied to the tree anymore. I looked down to the forest ground to find her with more wounds than before. I ran up to her and pulled her head on to my lap._

"_Please don't leave me Katniss. I could never go on without you," I whispered._

"_I'm sorry Peeta. I love you," she whispered. She pulled me down for one last kiss. I then felt her go limp. I pulled back, terrified. No, this can't be happening! Katniss can't be dead!_

"_I could've protected her," I heard. I looked up through tear filled eyes to find Snow, with an amused look on his face._

"_If you just told me where she was, this wouldn't have happened," Snow said._

_I looked down again to find that Katniss had disappeared. _

"_Wake up Peeta…" the wind whispered._

_I screamed out in agony as I felt something cold go through my back. Snow smiled at me as I fell to the forest floor. He was evil, which is how I could describe him. _

"_WAKE UP PEETA!" I heard._

I opened my eyes. Katniss was leaning over me, looking concerned.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Katniss asked while brushing my hair back.

I couldn't speak. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. That is all it was, a dream. Well, more like a nightmare.

Katniss leaned down and kissed every tear away. "Tell me about," she said.

I looked in to Katniss' beautiful eyes. She wanted me to tell her about it, about my horrible nightmare. I took in a shaky breath. "I was back in the arena, with you," I started.

Katniss nodded. She pulled me up in to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed my temple and whispered, "Go on."

"You were screaming and I was looking for you. Finally, I found you tied to a tree with mutts surrounding you. You had blood running down you at every place possible. I tried to run to you but a mutt stopped me. The mutt was Rue that had stopped me. When I looked back up to the tree you weren't there. I looked to the ground and saw you there with many wounds. I ran to you and begged you not to leave me. You gave me one last kiss and…" I trailed off.

I had hot tears rolling down my cheeks once again. I looked up to Katniss who had tears trailing down her beautiful face. "Is that it?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "Go on and tell me the rest," she whispered.

I took in a shaky breath and continued, "Then Snow showed up saying if I told him where you were while I was in his clutches, you wouldn't be dead. You would be alive."

I heard a sob escape my lips. Katniss tightened her arms around me. "Finish," she whispered.

"I then heard you; in my nightmare I thought it was the wind, say wake up. I then screamed out in agony as a cold metal went in to my back. I fell to the ground and looked up at Snow, who had an amused look on his face. I heard you yell wake up Peeta again and I woke up," I finished.

"Is that it?" Katniss asked, sounding terrified.

I nodded. Katniss put her index finger under my chin and forced me to look at her. "I will never leave you Peeta. I promise. This is why I am breaking my parents' wishes, to be with the boy with the bread, the boy I love. I will never leave you, if you never leave me," Katniss whispered.

I looked in to her eyes. By the look in her eyes, I could tell she was telling the truth. "I will never leave you Katniss," I murmured.

Katniss smiled and leaned in to me. Our lips met as Haymitch came running in.

"Oops, sorry!" he exclaimed.

Katniss gave Haymtich a really scary glare. "I just came here to tell you Coin wants us all to meet her in the meeting room," Haymitch said.

He grabbed out a carrot and munched on it. I had a blurry vision all of a sudden. I could feel tears were forming in my eyes so I rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again, I could see a little better. Haymtich was dialing a number on his cell phone.

"Haymitch, when did you get a cell phone?" Katniss asked as she got up. She came over to me and helped me get up. She looked in my eyes, telling me she knows what those nightmares are like.

"Shh! Yesterday! Now Shut-up!" Haymitch exclaimed.

"Hi, I would like to order a bucket load of carrots, no make that a truck load," Haymitch said in to the phone. Katniss grabbed my hand as we walked over to Haymitch. He motioned for him to follow him down the hall. I felt really dizzy, like I was going to puke any minute.

"I am here, Peeta. I am not leaving your side," she whispered.

I nodded but that did not make my stomach calm down. We walked in to the meeting room to find Coin, Cinna, Portia, Annie and Johanna.

"Peeta!" Annie shrieked. She ran up and hugged me. I was not steady or ready for Annie to do that so I fell flat on my behind. She pulled away and said, "Sorry! I did not mean that!"

She helped me up and led me over to the table. She sat besides me and Johanna pushed Katniss down in the seat next to me. Johanna sat across from me. Cinna sat on her right side and Portia on Johanna's left. Haymitch sat next to Cinna.

Finnick and James came in. They looked excited to see Johanna and Annie but Coin said, "Sit down."

They obeyed her wishes as Katniss' dad, Gale and Madge came in. They took their seats. Coin started, "Now that everyone is here we may start."

I heard Katniss sigh next to me. I felt Katniss' dad eyes on me as if I were his next prey. For all I know, I could be.

"We were successful with the rescue mission. No major damage was done to Annie, Cinna, Portia or Johanna," Coin said.

Before she could go on Katniss interrupted her by saying, "What about Peeta?"

Coin sighed and put her hands to her temple. She murmured, "I knew you would ask."

"You didn't mention him before, so is anything wrong with him?" Katniss hissed.

"Katniss calm down," Mr. Everdeen said.

Katniss glared at her father and said, "Don't tell me to calm down! I have a right to know what is wrong with him!"

"Katniss, he fell flat on his behind when Annie hugged me. Doesn't that seem odd?" Coin asked.

Katniss opened her mouth to speak but Coin cut her off again, "The doctors don't really know but are working on it. They feed him every day but he doesn't get any fatter. He needs to gain weight! He weighs less than your sister! Something else is wrong but the doctors can't put their finger on it so they will tell us if they ever find out."

Katniss nodded and looked down to her feet. Coin ran her fingers through her hair while mumbling, "The girl asked, not the boy."

"Anyway…" Madge prodded.

Coin looked up and said, "Right, well I was thinking later Peeta and Katniss could do some more propos."

Beetee then came rushing in. "Sorry that I am late," he said as he took a seat.

Coin laughed and said, "That is fine Beetee. I was just saying Katniss and Peeta would do propos later. Katniss, Peeta, are we still doing the star-crossed-lovers of district twelve thing?"

"Well, we were technically together," Katniss mumbled.

"Excellent! We will do one hopefully by the end of this week," Coin said.

"Hold it, my daughter is not allowed to date that boy, let alone be near him," Mr. Everdeen complained.

Katniss sighed. "Well, I can't do anything about that Mr. Everdeen, you would have to talk to Peeta," Coin said.

I looked in to Mr. Everdeen's furious gray eyes. I could tell that he wanted to kill me. It was written all over his face, also by the way he is holding on to that chair.

"Peeta Mellark, you are not allowed to see my daughter, do you understand?" Mr. Everdeen asked through clenched teeth.

I felt Katniss move besides me. I looked at her to see she was staring her father down. "He doesn't have to listen to you," she said.

"Yes he does. You both do, I am an elder and you will respect me," Mr. Everdeen said, his face growing red.

"You are all dismissed!" Coin exclaimed. Coin, Cinna, Portia, Gale, Madge and Beetee all ran out of the room, not wanting to stay to witness the battle between father and daughter.

Mr. Everdeen stood up and said, "Katniss Everdeen, you will listen to your father."

"You weren't there when I needed you so why should I listen to you now? You think just because you all of a sudden enter my life you make my descions? I don't think so!" Katniss yelled while standing.

"He will listen to me!" Mr. Everdeen yelled.

I saw Annie was over by Finnick, James, Johanna and Haymitch now, just watching this battle unfold.

I stood up and put my hand on Katniss' shoulder. I whispered in her ear, "You are taking this a little far, aren't you?"

"Don't' TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Mr. Everdeen yelled. I took my hand off of her as quickly as I could. I looked to Katniss. She had that twinkle in her eye; I could automatically tell she had an idea.

She stepped back from the table and took my hand. She gently pushed me against the wall. I could tell Mr. Everdeen was getting furious now by that look in his eyes. I looked in to Katniss' eyes. She had one hand in mine and one was on my chest, gently pinning me against the wall.

"Don't…you…even…dare," Mr. Everdeen said.

Katniss smirked and looked in to my eyes. She leaned in and whispered, "I love making him mad. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, barely audible just as Katniss did. Her lips met mine just then. She started out gentle then put a little force in to this kiss. I heard Finnick whistle.

"I told you they loved each other!" Haymitch yelled out.

Katniss put my arms around her waist. She gently put her arms around my neck. I felt myself getting dizzy again. What is it with me standing and dizziness? I felt Katniss pull away. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me.

"I didn't do this just to make him mad, I really do love you," Katniss whispered. She leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. She was teasing me again. She knew to well that if she teased me I would eventually give in to her.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Katniss smiled. I caught site of Mr. Everdeen's face, it was beet red and he had his hands balled up in to fists. Katniss pulled me closer for another kiss. I knew Mr. Everdeen would blow eventually and it would somehow blow up in our faces, I just knew.

Katniss pulled away once again. She stepped back and looked to her father. He was making his way over to us.

"You think just because you kiss him will make me change my mind, young lady?" Mr. Everdeen asked.

Katniss smiled and looked at me. I gave her a weak smile. All of a sudden I felt hands on me and was pinned against the wall harder than before when Katniss pinned me against the wall. Katniss screamed. I saw Annie and Johanna's faces turn pale. Finnick and James' face had gotten pale that minute too. They wrapped their arms around the girls. Haymitch had his mouth hanging open. I looked in to the eyes of Mr. Everdeen. His eyes didn't look anything like Katniss', nothing at all.

"You think you will have my daughter, boy? Well, you thought wrong," he said. With that comment his fist made contact with my jaw. I went flying down hard to the ground. Instantly my hand flew up to my jaw. When I looked down to my hand, I saw blood.

"She will never be yours, do you understand me? She is from seam, you are from town. Get someone else, got me boy?" Mr. Everdeen said.

"How can I when I have loved Katniss my whole life?" I muttered while trying to get up.

He put his foot on my chest and pushed me back down to the floor. "Don't even say her name," he hissed.

"Dad! STOP!" Katniss screamed.

"You will never see her again," Mr. Everdeen hissed.

He picked me up and threw me across the room. I hit the wall hard. I felt myself blacking out. I heard Katniss scream, "How could you?"

"You didn't listen!" Mr. Everdeen yelled.

"You are a monster!" Katniss yelled. She pushed her father out of her way and collapsed beside me. She grabbed my hand and put the other one on my cheek.

"Stay with me Peeta," she whispered.

I took in a breath and said, "Always." Then Finnick picked me up. He rushed me back to my hospital room and told the doctors everything. They nodded and checked my eyes. When they walked away Katniss took my hand and said, "I am so sorry Peeta."

"Don't worry about it," I muttered.

I felt myself start to black out. "Stay with me," I murmured.

"Always," she whispered as I blacked out.

**Katniss' dad is so cruel! I can't believe he did that! Please review and give me any ideas that you have! Chapter 12 will be here soon in_ POV. Tell me who's POV you want while you are giving me your amazing ideas. Also check out my story Can It Be Love under Outsiders, if you can. Review! **

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, I am back with chapter 12! Hopefully Mr. Everdeen isn't so cruel to Peeta! That was out of line what he did don't you think? Well, here it is…chapter twelve! Read!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 12:_

I hold Peeta's hand as the darkness takes him under. Doctors rush in and push me out of the room. I scream Peeta's name but they will not listen to me. I wrap my arms around my waist and collapse in a chair. _This is my entire fault. I always hurt Peeta. No matter what, he always gets hurt because of me._

I hold my head in my hands as a single tear rolls down my cheek. Why did my father have to do that? He doesn't even deserve the term father, more like _monster._ He has to open up his eyes and realize I_ need _Peeta. All of a sudden I feel someone sit besides me.

"Katniss?" I hear.

I look up in to the eyes of my little sister. Her eyes are red and puffy. She must have been crying. She took my hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe he would do that to Peeta," Prim whispered. She rested her forehead on my shoulder and kept a tight grip on my hand. I sniffed as I thought of Peeta. My father, wait the _monster,_ didn't do much to Peeta but his body took it hard. Snow really did mess with him in the capitol. I will have revenge for what Snow and my father did to Peeta. I see Finnick kneel down in front of me.

"That was out of line, Katniss. Peeta is a very good friend of mine, I will make sure he doesn't get hurt," Finnick assured me.

I could feel a sob coming but I held it in. Finnick brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear as Prim ran circles on my hand with her finger. Annie and Johanna came up in seconds.

"Katniss, is he o.k.? Also are you o.k.?" Annie asked. She kneeled down by Finnick while Johanna kneeled by her. Why am I getting all of this attention? I am not big on people surrounding me.

"He has to be fine, Katniss. Don't worry," Johanna said. I could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Johanna, what did Snow do to him?" I asked. Johanna looked up and met my eyes.

"I don't know exactly. When he came back I opened my eyes to see he was skinnier than a stick! All I know is that if your father threw him that hard, he could have broken a bone because he is not the healthiest one here," Johanna explained. As if on cue Haymitch came walking up, with a carrot.

"How is he?" Haymitch asked.

Everyone shrugged. Haymtich looked at me and asked, "Do you know?"

I shook my head as I heard a door open. I whipped my head to find a doctor. He motioned for Haymitch. Haymitch walked over to him. They started whispering.

'I wonder what they are whispering about," Johanna said as she stood up. James came running up and looked at Finnick. Finnick shook his head. James nodded as Annie got up. We sat in silence until I heard the doctor say, "Don't yell at me!"

I looked at Haymitch. He smiled and said, "I wasn't yelling at you."

The doctor rolled his eyes and walked back inside Peeta's room. Haymitch walked back over to us and started to dial a number on his cell phone. He listened then closed it in frustration.

"Who were you trying to call?" I asked.

"Your cell, you didn't answer," Haymitch mumbled.

"Of course I didn't answer I don't have a cell," I hissed.

Haymitch put his hands up in surrender. "I was kidding. I was trying to call Peeta's brother, Jaimie," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I heard someone running towards us. "Why did you call me Haymitch?" I heard.

I turned my head to see Jaimie. He had a red face, so I could tell he ran a far distance.

"How did you know I was at the hospital, boy?" Haymitch asked, clearly confused.

Jaimie smirked and replied, "I know people. What did you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your little brother is in the hospital. Not that you would care though," Haymitch said, acting like a know it all.

Jaimie cocked his head slightly to the left and raised his eyebrows. 'He has been in the hospital," Jaimie said.

Haymitch chuckled. "He is hurt," Haymitch said.

Jaimie's eyes got wide and Haymitch chuckled again. "Why? What happened?" Jaimie asked.

"Mr. Everdeen," Haymitch said as if those two words said it all.

"Go on," Jaimie said.

Haymitch took a bit of his carrot and continued, "We were meeting with Coin. She said how everyone was o.k. but she didn't mention Peeta's name. Katniss got worried and Coin said that he fell flat on his behind when Annie hugged him. He is skinnier than Prim, for crying out loud. Then Coin said that Peeta and Katniss would do more propos later, she asked them if they still were dragging on the star-crossed-lovers of district twelve or not. Katniss said they basically were together. Mr. Everdeen, who I call Aster, said they weren't allowed to see each other. He looked Peeta in the eye and said this. Katniss got mad and said that he didn't have to listen to him. Around that time Madge, Gale, Coin and Beetee left, not wanting to witness the battle that was about to unfold. Peeta just touched Katniss' shoulder and Aster yelled. Katniss then kissed Peeta which made Aster furious. Once they pulled apart the second time he pinned Peeta against the wall."

"Please tell me that is it," Jaimie begged.

Haymitch smiled and said, "I wish it was the end but unfortunately that is not the end. Anyway, Aster hit Peeta and sent him flying on the floor. He pinned Peeta to the ground. After that episode Aster picked Peeta up and threw him with all his might in to the wall. Now he is in the hospital, probably with broken bones because of his condition. That is the end."

Jaimie frowned, "I didn't think Mr. Everdeen would do that."

"None of us did," Finnick mumbled as a doctor came out.

"Katniss, may I talk to you?" the doctor asked.

I nodded and stood up. For some odd reason I felt dizzy as I walked over to the doctor. He opened the door to Peeta's room and motioned for me to go inside. I did what he said and walked in to the dim room. I saw Peeta was sleeping as the doctor closed the door behind him. I walked over to Peeta and brushed his hair back. The doctor pulled up a chair and sat on Peeta's other side. I looked down at Peeta.

He looked miserable. He didn't look happy, like he was having a good dream but on the other hand he didn't look terrified, like he was having a nightmare. He seemed to be in the middle.

"Katniss take a seat," the doctor said while motioning to the empty chair behind me. I pulled the chair up closer to Peeta's bedside and sat in it. I looked at the doctor.

"I am Peeta's main doctor, Dr. Lawrence. We looked him over and you may not like the results," Dr. Lawrence said.

I gulped. Dr. Lawrence continued, "You may find this surprising but Peeta did damage some bones. He broke two ribs, fractured his wrist and broke his left ankle. Yes, this is very odd but his bones are so fragile we are lucky he didn't break all of his bones."

"Which wrist?" I asked quietly.

Dr. Lawrence sighed, "The left wrist. I forgot to mention he has a concussion. Now this is very odd but whatever Snow did to him while he was in the capitol was to make his bones fragile and make him the skinniest. I don't know how this accomplished anything but that is what Snow did."

I felt a single tear run down my cheek. "He'll get better, right?" I whispered.

Dr. Lawrence smiled. He reached across Peeta and patted my hand. "Of, course he will. There still is something else wrong with him but we just can't figure out what it, exactly," he said.

I nodded. He got up and smiled at me. "I will see you soon Miss Everdeen," Dr. Lawrence said and left. I knew right away everyone had left or else they would've came in by now. I look back to Peeta. I watch as his chest rises and falls with every breath he takes.

I take his hand. "I love you. You have told me that so many times, I will try my hardest to catch up. I am so sorry about my father, more likely called the _monster._ He shouldn't have done that. He went far out of line, not just a few inches away but miles away. I cause you pain Peeta. That is all I have brought you is pain. Why do you still love me? You shouldn't love me, not even think of me as a friend. I love you though. I love you for so many reasons. I love you," I whispered. I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"How sweet," I heard. I whipped my head around to find my father, standing a few feet away from me.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

He smiled. "To apologize," he replied.

I rolled my eyes as he took the seat Dr. Lawrence had been sitting in, moments ago.

"You have to apologize for a lot of things," I hissed. He looked at me.

"You still come here after I hurt him?" my father asked.

"Yes, Aster," I hissed.

His eyes widened at the mention of his name. "You will not call me by my name but by dad," he said.

"I will call you Aster because of all the things you did. First, you left me to take care of the family at the age of eleven. You hadn't brought me far out in to the woods yet! I was lucky I found Gale! Second, you just enter my life six years later, thinking you have complete control over my life. Well Aster, you are sadly mistaken. I have been through two Hunger Games and was the head of the family. I know how to take care of myself, now. Third, you take Peeta away from me. I had just figured out I loved him and you said we couldn't be together! I had just became his girlfriend and said I loved him and you took him away from me. Most of all, you hurt Peeta. You had gone on the rescue mission and saw what condition he was in! He had a concussion, a fractured wrist, two broken ribs and a broken ankle! How did he do this, you ask? You threw him across the room with all of your strength!" I argued.

Aster looked at me in shock. I was pretty surprised with myself too. I never was one with words but once in a while I would burst with words.

"He touched you. Besides he was kissing you against my wishes!" Aster yelled.

"_I _kissed him, he didn't kiss me!" I hissed.

"He still kissed you!" Aster yelled, voice rising. I looked at Peeta, hoping Aster wouldn't wake him.

"If you have to punish someone, more like punch someone, you would punch me," I said in an official tone.

"Like I would punch my daughter," Aster said.

"First off, you can't punch a girl. Second off, don't call me your daughter!" I hissed.

Aster's eyes widened. "Why wouldn't I call you my daughter?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

I opened my mouth to speak but Haymitch came running in He had a plastic bag that smelled, well done.

"The turkeys are done!" he yelled and ran out. Aster got up.

"Katniss give your old man a hug," Aster said.

I stood up and watched him walk over to me. He opened his arms, thinking I would go in to them. Well, I have to say he needs to use his brain. My hand curled in to a fist as Aster waited for me. Then in a split second my fist made contact with his jaw. He went flying back in to the wall. I glanced at Peeta to find him still sleeping. I am amazed; he is not a deep sleeper.

"What was that for?" Aster asked, shocked that I actually hit him.

"You deserved it, after what you did to Peeta," I said and ran out before the tears came.

I walked to the dining room with my arms wrapped securely around my waist. I saw Finnick and Annie sitting at a table. Finnick caught my stare and raised his eyebrows, asking if I will sit with them. I nodded and got my dinner. My lunch was soup and water; I wasn't really hungry after the events of today. I collapsed next to Annie. She put her arm around my shoulder.

"How is Peeta?" she asked.

I shivered. "He broke two ribs, fractured one of his wrists, broke one of his ankles and has a concussion," I whispered.

"Was he awake?" Finnick asked as Johanna and James joined us.

I shook my head. "Aren't you supposed to be awake for a while if you have a concussion or is that something else?" James asked.

I shrugged. "Guys I have a new friend!" Finnick exclaimed. He pulled out a dummy from under the table. "His name is Steve."

Annie giggled as Johanna tried not to squirt out her milk. James shook his head as I asked, "Where did you get the dummy?"

"I got him on-line," Finnick exclaimed while holding his chin a little higher than normal.

I smirked. "I wasn't talking to you," I said.

Annie and Johanna burst out in to laughter. James joined in as Finnick gave me a glare. "Ha ha, very funny," he said.

"Where did you get this on-line, anyway?" I asked.

Finnick looked up and asked, "Who are you talking to? Me or him?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I am talking to you now Finnick."

He nodded as Annie giggled. "We saw your dad come up to Peeta's room. Did he ever come in?" Johanna asked once everyone had settled down.

I nodded. "Well…" James prodded. I looked up to see everyone's eyes trained on me, begging for me to explain.

"He thought I still loved him He is Aster to me now. He asked for a hug and I stood up as he came to me. He thought I would give him a hug instead I gave him a punch," I explained.

I saw everyone's mouth had dropped to the floor." He deserved it after how he treated Peeta," I said.

Annie was the first one to say anything. "You are right Katniss. He deserved it. All Peeta did was kiss you when you kissed him. Aster had to rite to hit Peeta the way he did. The least he could do is apologize for hurting him," Annie said.

"Annie is right," Johanna said, seeming to come out of her daze.

The boys nodded in agreement. I took a spoonful of my soup and watched as everyone started piling in for dinner. I saw Aster and my mother come in. They caught my stare and I ducked my head, hoping that they don't make their way over here.

"What's wrong?" Annie whispered.

"Aster and my mother just walked in and I don't want them to come over here," I whispered. Annie nodded and took a spoonful of her soup.

"Katniss how are you and your friends?" I heard. I looked up in to my mother's blue eyes.

"Good," we all said.

"May we talk to you, privately?" Mama asked. I sighed as they walked out of the dining room.

"I'll meet you guys outside the dining room, o.k.?" I asked. They all nodded. I got up and threw my garbage away. I left the dining room to find Aster and Mama waiting for me.

"You punched your father?" Mama accused.

"I punched _Aster, _yes," I said.

"Katniss, you must show your father more respect than that," Mama said.

I rolled my eyes. "I will show more respect to _Aster_ when he shows more respect to Peeta. That will be the day," I said.

"He is protecting you from the teenage boys who don't think," Mama soothed. She reached out to touch my shoulder but I moved. If she was taking Aster's side than I will not let her touch me.

"Peeta does think! Mama he has loved me since he was five years old, I am pretty sure that Peeta thinks," I argued.

"Katniss he is no good for you. Gale would be perfect for you," Mama said.

I let out a breath of air, trying not to loose it. "Gale would not be perfect for me. Why can't you two open your eyes and see that I love Peeta? If you can't accept us then why should we accept you?" I asked.

That is when Peeta's parents appeared. I raised my eyebrows but all my mother did was smile. "Mary, Greg tell Katniss what you think of your son dating her," Mama said.

"I do not approve. He is not allowed to date you," Mary said.

I looked to Greg. "He deserves someone better than you," Greg said.

I felt my shoulders drop. Now Peeta's dad was turned against us. He was the only person who hadn't said anything about us but now both of our parents were turned against us.

"He will listen to me. I can easily break more bones," Mary added as an after thought.

"He hasn't listened to you for a while, just ion case you wanted to know," I mumbled.

"Katniss, get a grip on reality! He doesn't love you!" Aster yelled.

I looked up in pure shock. Greg's mouth had dropped and Mama's eyes were wide. "That is not true, he has loved her for a very long time," Greg murmured.

"Why can't you just accept us?" I begged.

"I want you to be with Gale, darling," Mama said.

I was disgusted. How could they, let alone how could Mama?

"Well, _Lily _that is not going to happen any time soon," I said. Lily's eyes got teary as Peeta's so called _parents _walked away.

"We will win this battle Katniss. Don't think you won," Aster said and walked off with Lily. I waited for my friends. They thought they could _win _this so called _battle_ between parents and daughter. This will go on until I have married Peeta or they finally accept us.

"Well…what happened?" I heard Finnick ask. I whipped around to find them all standing right behind me.

"Now Peeta's parents don't accept us. Lily and Aster think they will win this little battle but they won't. This battle will end when I have married Peeta or when they finally accept us," I told them.

"I thought Peeta's dad liked you," James said.

"I thought he did too but we were sadly proved wrong," I murmured.

"CAHSEWS!" I heard. I turned around to find Haymitch running down the hall, throwing cashews everywhere. People were running after him, telling him to stop. He wouldn't listen. I smirked as Haymitch turned the corner yelling, "I still have a gun! You didn't take both of them away! CHICKENS!"

"What is wrong with him?" Johanna asked.

"Many things. He gets drunk on carrots, which I think is clearly not possible but apparently it is. He forgets things easily. He was a drunk. He throws cashews around, lots of things," I said.

"I am going to laugh when he gets fat on carrots," Annie whispered. We all bursted out laughing. I stopped when I thought of Peeta, hurting in his hospital bed. I did smile as I watched my friends laugh.

Once they stopped laughing James said, "I want a cookie."

"You just had dinner," Finnick said.

James looked Finnick square in the eyes and stated, "I. Want. A. Cookie."

"I am not the muffin man," Finnick said.

"I never said I wanted a muffin, I WANT A COOKIE!" James yelled.

"Ask Peeta to make you some cookies, he is the baker," Finnick reasoned.

"Give me your shorts," James said.

"Why?" Finnick asked.

"They are a cookie!" James explained. Finnick chuckled as James shook his head. I think they are so weird at times.

"Will you walk us back to our rooms, Katniss?" Annie asked.

"Of course I would," I said. Annie, Johanna and I walked off. The boys followed on our tails. We dropped Johanna off first. James followed and then Annie. Finnick and I are the only ones left.

"I will walk you to the hospital my lady," Finnick said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked as we headed towards the hospital.

"One, I knew you wouldn't go to your parents after what they did. Two, I knew you would want to be there when Peeta wakes up. Three, it wouldn't be right if the gentleman didn't walk the lady home, now would it?" Finnick asked.

I sighed as we entered the hospital. We went to the elevators and I punched the number eight. I felt us go up.

"When he gets out, I will look over him closer," Finnick mumbled.

"That would mean the world to me," I whispered.

Finnick smiled at me as the elevator doors opened up. I hugged Finnick good bye and walked out. I saw prim walking this way. She waved me down. I walked over to her and caught her in a hug.

"Has he waked up yet?" I asked once we pulled away.

"Not yet. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess. Now Peeta's parents won't accept us," I told Prim.

Prim sighed. "Of course. I wouldn't listen to them Katniss, listen to your heart," Prim reassured me.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Prim. You are the best little sister in the hole world," I told her.

Prim had the biggest smile I have ever seen her wear. "You are the best big sister in the world. I'll see you later Katniss. Tell Peeta I said hi!" Prim exclaimed and skipped off.

I smiled as I watched my sister round the corner. She can be so happy at times. I turned on my heel and walked towards Peeta's room. I opened the door quietly and poked my head in. Peeta was still sleeping. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I tip-toed over to his bedside. I sat in the seat by him. That is when I caught site of Peeta's sketch book. I reached over him and grabbed it. I sat back in the chair and opened it. The first and only picture was of me. The day was when I found the dandelion that gave me hope.

It was so colorful I just loved it. He captured every single detail in this little picture. I put the sketch book back where I found it and took Peeta's hand. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I am so sorry Peeta. I can't believe my father did that. You didn't deserve that. All I have ever caused you is pain, how can you still love me? I can't tell you how many times I am sorry. You didn't deserve that, at all. Can you guess? Now your dad doesn't approve of us! Isn't it amazing? Now all of our parents are turned against us. How can we prove them wrong? They are really starting to get on my last nerves. I hope you wake up soon. I need you. I love you," I whispered.

I leaned in and kissed Peeta. Yes, he wasn't awake but I needed to know that he was still here. I pulled back and collapsed in my chair, keeping a firm grip on Peeta's hand. I let a sob escape my lips.

"I love you Peeta," I whispered.

I felt him squeeze my hand back. I looked at Peeta to see him waking up.

"Katniss?" he asked.

**Well? I hope you guys liked it! Please review (I always ask, I know!). I got the dummy part from a t.v. show I was watching. It made my friend and I laugh. Also if you guys can check out and review my Can It Be Love? Under the Outsiders. If you would! Thanks! Next chapter will probably be in Peeta's POV since he just woke up. I hope you guys liked it and review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey people! I am back with chapter 13! Thank you so much to the reviews! Well, enough blabbering (even though I didn't do much) here is chapter 13!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 13:_

"Katniss?" I asked.

I see tears rolling down her cheeks. Why am I in so much pain? I don't have an answer to that. I don't know what happened earlier today but something bad did to cause me so much pain.

"Hi," Katniss replied. I smiled. At least she can speak. I feel her fingers run through my hair.

"What exactly happened?" I asked, feeling a bit groggy.

"We went to meet Coin. I kissed you and my dad went ballistic. He hit you and threw you across the room," she explained.

"Well, he loves me so much," I said in a sarcastic tone. Katniss smiled.

"You broke two ribs, you have a fractured wrist and a broken ankle," Katniss explained.

Then the doctor came in. His eyes widened at the sight of my eyes opened. "Well, look who's up," the doctor said.

"We never did meet properly. I am Dr. Lawrence. I just wanted to tell you that we were wrong about Peeta's ankle, Katniss. He did not break it which is good. He just fractured it, which is interesting. He will have the little casts off in a few weeks. We are still working on figuring out what else is wrong with him, other than that he is fine. Good night," Dr. Lawrence said.

When he left I looked at Katniss. "He is nice," I whispered.

"Yeah," Katniss mumbled. All of a sudden I felt really tired.

"Katniss, I'm tired," I whined.

She smiled down at me. Her eyes had so much love in them. "You can go to bed. I am not leaving your side," she whispered.

"I want you to sleep next to me," I whined.

Katniss sighed and kiss my forehead. "You are so picky," she said. I scooted over the best I could. She lay down next to me. I put my arms around her and led her close. I didn't care how much pain I was in, I could still hold Katniss.

"Hopefully tomorrow they give you crutches, so I can take you with me everywhere I go," Katniss whispered.

"Hopefully. Good night Katniss," I whispered.

"Good night," Katniss mumbled. I closed my eyes. I didn't know I was this tired because I was out in minutes

_Katniss and I were in the meadow. I caught site of a yellow primrose. I plucked it from the ground and put it in Katniss' silky black hair. _

"_There," I whispered to her. She looked up in to my eyes. "You look lovely."_

_Katniss giggled as a blush crept on to Katniss' cheeks. She started twirling the grass with her fingers. I smiled._

"_I love you," she whispered. _

"_I love you too," I whispered back. She leaned in and kissed me. I felt her hands curl up in to fists and rest on my chest. _

"Peeta…" I heard. I opened my eyes to find Katniss looking down at me.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head," she said while ruffling my hair. I sighed as Katniss got up and stretched. I sat up the best I could. Automatically I felt pain. I let my head fall back on to the pillow in defeat. That is when Dr. Lawrence came in with crutches.

"Peeta, today I will be giving you crutches that way you can attend the meetings Coin wants you at. Are you in any pain, at the moment?" Dr. Lawrence asked.

I felt Katniss' eyes on me as I nodded. Dr. Lawrence came over to me. He set the crutches down and handed me a glass of water with two pills.

"These pills will take the pain away for the day," Dr. Lawrence said. He helped me up in a sitting position. I took a sip of water and gulped down the pills.

"Katniss, make sure you stay by him. Have you ever used crutches before Peeta?" Dr. Lawrence asked. I shook my head slightly.

"Here, let me show you how to use them," Dr. Lawrence said. He explained how to use them, and then showed me.

"Now you try," Dr. Lawrence said. He helped me up. I struggled the first few times but I got it after the fifth try. My wrist was hurting like nuts.

"I forgot to put something on your wrist!" Dr. Lawrence exclaimed. He ran out of the room for a minute. I looked at Katniss who looked like she was having so much fun admiring the floor. I let out a breath of air and shook my head. Dr. Lawrence came running back in with something for my wrist.

He put it on my wrist and said, "That should keep your wrist in place for now. Coin told me to tell you two to meet her in the meeting room after lunch. You have a few hours. I will see you both here around bed time."

With that final comment he left. I looked back over to Katniss to find her staring at me. "You ready to go get some breakfast?" she asked.

"I guess," I said. I walked over to her. I could feel that the pain killers that Dr. Lawrence gave me are finally working. Katniss walked by my side as we walked down the hall. Prim waved at us. Katniss waved back as Prim motioned for us to come over.

"Hey guys! Peeta how are you?" Prim asked once we got to her.

"Good I guess. After the doctor gave me some pain killers I felt much better," I explained to Prim.

Prim nodded and said, "You both off to breakfast?"

"Yeah, after lunch we have to go see Coin in the meeting room," Katniss explained.

"Well, have fun! Get better soon Peeta! Bye!" Prim exclaimed. Katniss hugged her little sister. Then we were off to the elevator. Once inside Katniss punched the lobby button.

"I think everyone will be ecstatic to see you," Katniss said, clearly referring to Annie, Johanna, James and Finnick.

I smiled as the elevator doors opened. We walked out of the hospital and towards the dining room. Before we entered the dining room we ran in to Annie. I mean literally, I ran straight in to Annie. I went flying back.

"I am so sorry!" Annie exclaimed while helping me up. When I was standing on my two feet she recognized me and Katniss.

"Peeta, you're out of the hospital!" Annie exclaimed.

"For now," I said.

"Let me get your breakfast, o.k.?" she asked as we all walked in to the dining room. I sighed as Katniss shook her head. Annie was very hyper at times.

"O.k. Annie," I said. Katniss and Annie walked up to get the breakfasts, I stayed on their tails. Once Katniss and Annie got their breakfasts along with mine we headed over to everyone else. As Annie put my breakfast down Finnick looked up.

"Peeta, you are here!" he exclaimed as I sat down. I smirked at him.

"No I am just a clone of this Peeta you talk about," I said. Katniss sat next to me while Annie sat by Finnick.

"What did you do with my friend you evil clone!" Finnick yelled.

"I ate him," I replied while rubbing my stomach.

"Give him back!" Finnick yelled, nearly on the verge of tears.

"I can't! He is in my tummy!" I exclaimed. I saw a single tear run down Finnick's cheek. Is he taking this seriously?

"How could you? He was one of my best friends!" Finnick whined. James and Johanna sat down as Finnick held his head in his hands.

"Peeta, you are out!" James exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Johanna said. Finnick looked up at James and Johanna.

"That is not the real Peeta! He is a clone! He ate Peeta and won't give him back! He is so cruel!" Finnick sobbed.

"You are a good actor you know that Finnick?" I asked.

He smiled as he wiped his eyes. "Thanks," he said.

Then Haymitch came running up. "Peeta I got fat on carrots how is that even possible? Besides they ran out of carrots!" he exclaimed.

He stood up on our table and said, "It doesn't show does it?"

"Haymitch get down," Katniss said.

Haymitch got down. He stuck his tongue out at Katniss and crossed his arms over his chest. "They are all out of carrots and Katniss doesn't care," he mumbled.

"Go back to alcohol," Johanna suggested. Haymitch glared at Johanna.

"I am not allowed," Haymitch said. Annie sighed.

I looked at the apple on my tray. Maybe Haymitch will like apples.

"Here," I said while handing Haymitch an apple. "Try it. You may not like it."

He took a giant bite. "I don't like it," he said. "I love it!"

With that final comment he ran away screaming, "I LOVE APPLES BUT CARROTS ARE COOL!"

"At least we aren't stuck with him, right Annie?" Finnick asked. Annie nodded.

"We aren't either! Katniss and Peeta are!" Johanna and James exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I slipped my hand in to my pocket and felt Katniss' pearl. Every time I tried to give it to her something got in the way. I also try to give her the locket and her mockingjay pin but as stated before something always gets in the way. I don't even know how I ended up with Katniss' pearl, locket and mockingjay pin I just did.

"Let me take your trays guys," James said. He took everyone's trays and threw away our garbage. When he came back and sat down Finnick asked something.

"What do you guys want to do till lunch?" Finnick asked.

"We can walk around," Annie suggested.

"Peeta is on crutches," Katniss whispered.

"Right," Annie said.

"We can go in a room and talk," Johanna suggested.

James hit himself across the head and said, "Why didn't I think of that? That is genius! Genius I tell you!"

"That is fine with me. Peeta that o.k. with you?" Finnick asked.

"Yes," I said. Finnick and James chuckled as I stood up. We all left the dining room in laughter. We turned right and walked down the hall. Finnick opened a door and motioned for everyone to file in. I sat next to Katniss on a loveseat. Finnick and Annie sat on a different loveseat. James and Johanna had done the same.

"Am I a mermaid?" Finnick asked suddenly.

"I don't know are you?" I asked.

"No…I mean YES!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Make up your mind!" Katniss said.

"Yes…NO!" Finnick shouted.

"Yes or no?" I asked.

"No," Finnick pouted. I rolled my eyes. Finnick was so odd at times, just like Annie. I looked at Katniss who was examining the loveseat. I closed my eyes and took a breath of air in to my lungs. Sometimes I just wanted to block the world out and forget about all of my worries or all of the pain. Right now I wasn't trying to block out the world I was just closing my eyes.

"How much longer till lunch?" Annie whined.

"You just ate Ann," Johanna said. I didn't know Johanna had a nickname for Annie.

"Well, I want to go to that meeting, Jo," Annie said.

We then heard a knock on the door. "Who's in there?" the person called. I tensed up. I recognized that voice. It was Mr. Everdeen. Before anyone could answer Mr. Everdeen opened the door and stepped inside the room. His eyes widened at the site of me.

"What are you children doing?" Mr. Everdeen asked.

"First of all, we aren't children! We are men!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Eh-hem," Katniss said.

"Women too, we are all adults. Besides we weren't doing anything. Just talking and waiting for the meeting," Finnick explained.

Mr. Everdeen rolled his eyes. I saw him take a step towards me. I gulped; I hope he doesn't hurt me again. I felt myself being lifted and pinned against the wall, by Mr. Everdeen. Not again!

"Stay away from my daughter," he hissed.

"Mr. Everdeen, stay away from our friend!" Finnick and James exclaimed while standing up.

"You don't have to call him Mr. Everdeen, his name is Aster," Katniss stated matter-of-factly.

Then Aster hit me in the gut. He stepped back and smirked. My hands flew to my stomach. I now felt like I was going to puke. He then hit me across the head which sent me flying down to the floor. I landed with a _thump_. It really hurt.

"You don't mess with our friend," Annie said. I saw everyone was now standing glaring at Aster.

"I will mess with him as long as he messes with my daughter. When he stops toying with my daughter's feelings I will stop messing with him," Aster explained.

"How is he toying with my feelings, Aster?" Katniss asked, sounding angry.

I sat up and watched Aster. "He doesn't love you! Open up your eyes and realize it! He is just messing with you!" Aster yelled.

I grabbed the end of the loveseat and stood up, putting all my support on the loveseat. I watched as Katniss' face dropped. "He does love me," Katniss whispered.

"NO HE DOESN'T! HE IS JUST USING YOU!" Aster yelled at Katniss.

"There you are sadly mistaken, sir," I said. Aster and Katniss looked at me. "I have loved Katniss since I was five years old. No other girl has ever caught my attention but Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss' face lightens up at this. Aster waved it away like it was nothing. "Please, stop lying and tell her the truth Mellark! She isn't as stupid as you think she is!" Aster exclaimed.

"Now see the problem is I am not lying," I stated. Finnick and James smiled as Aster's face got red.

I then felt myself thrown in to the wall once again. I fell to the floor, helpless. "Katniss, Gale loves you. Mellark down there, does not," I heard Aster say.

"Get. Out!" Katniss exclaimed.

"I would listen," Annie said.

"She can really tear someone apart," Johanna said.

"That means bye," Finnick whispered.

"Well, if you won't leave on your own, I guess we have to force you," James said. I lifted my head the best I could. I saw Finnick and James grab a hold on aster and walk him over to the door. They threw him out with Aster protesting.

"_He_ does not love you! All he is doing is using you Katniss!" I heard Aster yell as James slammed the door shut. Katniss came over to my side and helped me up in to a sitting position. She propped me up against the wall.

"He isn't right," Katniss mumbled to herself. It sounded as if she didn't believe me when I said I love her, she is listening to her dad.

"Katniss…" I started. But she cut me off.

"He isn't right, right?" Katniss asked me. I pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Of course not, why do you believe him?" I asked her quietly.

She shrugged. "Please don't believe him Katniss. Why would I make up the day I fell in love with you?" I asked.

She shrugged once again and looked away. I saw a blush creeping on to her lovely face. I reached out to her and turned her head that way she was looking at me.

"Don't ever doubt that I don't love you. I would never use you, or any girl. Believe me Katniss, I love you," I whispered.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "O.k.," she murmured.

"We on the floor now?" Annie asked while plopping down next to Katniss. Johanna sat next to Annie while James sat next to her and Finnick sat next to James.

"It looks like it," Johanna said.

"See Katniss, he barely got hurt. I told you I would look after him," Finnick told Katniss.

Katniss gave him a weak smile as she rested her head on my shoulder. Annie crawled over to Finnick as Johanna snuggled up to James. Then Annie snuggled up to Finnick.

"How much longer?" Annie asked, clearly bored.

"Ten more minutes, honey. We just wait ten more minutes," Finnick said. Katniss made her way in between my legs and leaned up against me. I gently kissed her hair as she grabbed my hand.

"We can start walking over to the dining room here in a few," James said. Johanna smiled.

"He didn't hurt you, did he Peeta?" Finnick asked. I looked up at him. He was talking about…Aster.

"Not really, just made some pain come back in my wrist but nothing much," I replied. My wrist was hurting like nuts! I didn't want Katniss to know though, she would go nuts.

"Peeta, tell me the truth," Katniss said. I looked down at her to see she had her eyebrows raised, waiting for the real answer.

"Katniss…" I sighed.

"I want to know how you really feel. Yes he didn't do much, but I can tell something hurts. Not just a little pain but really bad pain," Katniss said.

I sighed. "Fine Katniss. My wrist is killing me, is that better?" I asked her.

"It isn't better but at least you told me how your wrist really feels," she said. She then kissed me on the lips.

Finnick whistled as Katniss' hand went on my cheek. "Love birds!" James exclaimed. Katniss and I pulled away at that comment.

"Oh, and you and Johanna aren't love birds?" Katniss retorted. James' eyes got wide and so did Johanna's. Finnick and Annie laughed quietly.

"You two are too!" Johanna exclaimed. Finnick and Annie's eyes got wide at that comment too.

"Before we all do something let's go to lunch!" I suggested. Katniss smiled at me as everyone nodded, seeming to forget what had just happened.

Katniss helped me up and handed me my crutches. I kissed her on the cheek which made her blush. "Let us go get our lunch. Peeta I will get yours," Finnick said.

I nodded as we walked out of the room. We walked down the hall as Annie burst in to giggles. "What is so funny?" James asked.

"Nothing," Annie said. James and Finnick rolled their eyes as Annie giggled. We entered the dining room and headed to get our lunches. Finnick grabbed his and mine while everyone else grabbed theirs. We headed over to a table and sat down. I put my crutches down and sat next to Katniss. I took a bite of my sandwich to find out that it was turkey. Annie giggled again.

"Giggling again?" Finnick asked. Annie covered her mouth as she laughed. Johanna shook her head as Annie laughed.

"What is so funny?" James asked. Annie just laughed at James and pushed him slightly. James looked completely confused. Then a little girl came running up.

"Hi Katniss, I haven't seen you in forever," she said. Her voice sounded so cute and adorable.

"Hi Posy! These are my friends Johanna, Annie, Finnick, James and Peeta," Katniss explained while pointing to all of us.

"Hi guys!" Posy exclaimed.

She looked at me and smiled. She couldn't be more than 6 years old. "I am six! This many!" Posy exclaimed while holding up six fingers. I couldn't help but to smile at her. She was so cute!

"Well, you are getting old Posy! Stop growing!" I exclaimed. She giggled while I ruffled her hair.

"I need to go by Gale so bye!" she exclaimed and hugged me. With that she ran off to Gale.

"Gale's little sister," Katniss explained. I smiled. Yes, I wasn't a big fan of Gale but his little sister, Posy, was the cutest thing.

"Anyone finished? I can take up your trays," James said. Everyone gave him their trays. He quickly threw away our garbage and came back over to us.

"Off to Coin!" James exclaimed. We all stood up and headed towards the meeting room. When we entered, no one else was in there.

"Where is Coin?" Johanna asked as she took a seat.

"I don't know!" James said as he sat next to Johanna. Finnick sat next to James while Annie sat next to him. I took a seat from across Finnick while Katniss sat next to me. Then we heard someone come in.

"What took you so long?" Finnick asked as Coin came in.

"What?" Coin asked, clearly confused.

"We have been waiting here for two minutes, exactly!" James exclaimed.

"Whatever, James," Coin said as Madge walked in. Madge smiled at me. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Glad to see you out and about," Madge said when she pulled away. I looked at Katniss who was glaring Madge down. Madge laughed.

"I won't take Peeta away from you, Katniss. He doesn't even like me," Madge said. "I like Peeta as a friend. Anyway, what happened to you?"

"Katniss' dad," I replied.

"Aster!" Annie exclaimed. Johanna sighed as Madge smiled.

"He hurt you, that was a little out of line," Madge said. I nodded in agreement as Madge took a seat by me. Gale and Aster came in. Gale glared at me and so did Aster. They took a seat but kept their eyes on me. Hopefully, I won't get hurt this time. Beetee and Haymitch came in. Haymitch had an apple in his hand and looked drunk but he wasn't allowed to have alcohol. Don't tell me he got drunk on apples because if he did then he is going insane.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start," Coin said. I turned my attention to Coin.

"Later this week we will hopefully do a propo starring Katniss and Peeta. Maybe James, Johanna, Annie and Finnick can be on it with you two. Is that alright with you, Aster?" Coin asked.

"No," Aster mumbled.

"Why aren't you o.k. with this Aster?" Coin asked.

"He is a bad influence for my daughter," Aster accused. Katniss sighed. He just has to go there doesn't he?

"I am sorry Aster but if Katniss and Peeta want to be together, than that is their choice not yours," Coin explained to Aster.

"My daughter is supposed to listen to me," Aster mumbled.

"Who likes cheese?" I blurted out. Gale looked at me like I was nuts. Finnick and James had an amused look on their faces.

"Seriously Mellark?" Gale asked.

"I was just wondering. I don't want a fight to break out again," I mumbled.

"One is going to break out if you don't shut your trap," Gale said.

"Anyway, I like cheese," Finnick said. James, Johanna and Annie nodded in agreement.

"Cheese is good," Katniss mumbled besides me.

"That is all I wanted to tell you! Have a nice day! I will see you all tomorrow!" Coin exclaimed. Katniss and I stood up as Gale stood up. She handed me my crutches and we walked out of the meeting room. Our friends met us outside.

"At least a fight didn't break out," Finnick said.

"You are sadly mistaken, Odair," I heard. I turned around to find Gale. He had fists ready by his sides.

"You want him, you got to go through us," James and Finnick said while stepping in front of me. Katniss grabbed my hand and we dashed down the hallway. We turned the corner and waited for everyone else. Annie and Johanna came first.

"Anything happen?" Katniss asked.

"Nothing yet. Why does everyone have to disagree with you and Peeta as a couple?" Johanna asked.

Then Finnick and James came with big smiles. "Let us go," Finnick said. He opened a door and motioned for us to go in. We did as we were told and took our seats on the loveseats.

"We can hang here for a bit," Finnick said. Silence then followed for a long time. I closed my eyes and put my head back as Katniss grabbed my hand.

We sat in the silence for a very long hour. I couldn't believe my ears that Finnick was silent. It was purely amazing.

Finally Katniss spoke up, "Why did we have to meet with Coin if all she was going to say was we will do propos later in the week?"

"Who knows. Maybe she wanted to inform us before hand," Finnick said.

"Who knows? I know!" Annie exclaimed.

"If you know, would you care to tell us why Coin wanted to see us?" I asked Annie. She looked at me and cocked her head.

"I really didn't know. I just thought I had to say something," Annie said. I rolled my eyes at her which made her laugh.

We then sat in silence, again. I kissed Katniss' hair as I heard her sigh. I smiled as she rested her head against my shoulder. We sat in the silence for the next two hours. Finally Katniss said, "Peeta and I should go. Bye guys."

Katniss and I got up and left. We entered the hospital in silence. Once we stepped off the elevator Katniss grabbed my hand. We walked to my room hand in hand. She opened the door to my room and motioned for me to go in. I hopped over to my bed and sat down while setting my crutches down. Katniss took her place beside me.

"I love you," she whispered. I looked up in to her eyes. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it.

"I love you too," I whispered. With that Katniss grabbed my collar and kissed me. I smiled against her lips. Then I felt us go down. Katniss was pushing us down on to the bed. She pulled away and looked down at me. She rolled off of me and took her place besides me. Katniss pulled the blanket up to our hips. She put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Peeta Mellark," Katniss whispered.

"I love you too, Katniss Everdeen," I said. With that final statement I dozed off with Katniss in my arms. I couldn't have been happier.

**I hoped you guys liked it! I worked on it and had to finish it once I got home from softball practice. Please review and give me any ideas you have and who POV you want the next chapter to be in. Thanks guys and remember, review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Well people I am back with chapter 14! Thanks for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them! HungerGamesCrazy Effie hasn't showed up yet, but she is still alive! Nothing bad has happened to her! Now here is chapter 14. _

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 14:_

When I wake up Peeta is still asleep. I smile at him. I take his arms off of me and stand up to stretch. I decided to go get some clothes from my old room and take a shower. I kiss Peeta's forehead and leave as quietly as I can, hoping Peeta doesn't wake up while I am gone. I walk down the hallway and enter the elevator. I push the lobby button and wait. When the elevator door opens I find my fellow friend Finnick Odair.

"I was just coming to see you!" Finnick exclaimed as I stepped out of the elevator. He walked beside me as we exited the hospital.

"Well, you are very sweet," I replied. Finnick shot me a grin.

"Where are you going?" Finnick asked.

"To get some clothes and to take a shower. By the way, can I use your shower?" I asked Finnick.

"Of course you can use my shower, that would be rude if I said no," Finnick said. I rolled my eyes. I put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. He nodded as I opened the door to my old room. I see that Lily and Prim haven't left for the hospital yet. I tip-toed over to the dresser. I open the dresser, when it creeks I whip my head around to look at Aster. He doesn't move so I grab a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I grab new undergarments and a pair and of socks. Then I closed the dresser and tip-toed over to Finnick. He closes the door and we head to his room.

"I thought you were a goner when the dresser door creaked," Finnick said as we entered his room.

"Same here, I thought for sure I was busted," I replied.

"Go take your shower, missy," Finnick said while pointing at the bathroom. I smirked and went in to the bathroom. I stripped down and turned on the water. Once it was warm enough to my liking I stepped in. It felt good to be in a shower, again. I scrubbed down my body in a cherry scent.

"How long does it take a girl to take a shower?" Finnick called through the locked door.

"Not long! I haven't even been in here for ten minutes!" I called back. Finnick groaned as I put a strawberry scented shampoo in my hair. I washed the shampoo out of my hair and put in conditioner that smelled like the ocean.

"Ocean smelling conditioner, what a coincidence!" I called out to Finnick as I washed out the conditioner.

"Well, I am from four!" he called back. I rolled my eyes as I turned off the water. I pulled back the curtains and automatically felt a chill. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I pulled on my clothes and sat down on the toilet. I just hope Peeta isn't up yet, he would be so worried if I wasn't there when he woke up. I pulled my socks over my feet and next came my shoes. It felt good to feel clean again. I stood up and reached up to the sky.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Finnick called.

I opened the door as quickly as I could. Since Finnick was leaning up against the door he fell in to the bathroom. I got out of his way as he fell to the floor.

"I think I'm done now," I said with a smirk.

Finnick looked up at me with a grin. I helped him up. "You braid your hair all the time!" Finnick accused while touching my braid.

"That's a problem because…" I trailed off. Finnick shook his head as we left his room.

"You met Annie by mentoring her, correct?" I suddenly asked. Finnick looked at me, surprised.

"Yes, where did that come from?" Finnick asked as we rounded the corner. I shrugged which made him laugh.

"You met Peeta by being in the games together, correct?" Finnick asked, trying to get even.

I laughed then said seriously, "No." Finnick's eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"We met one cold January day. My father had just passed away, or so we thought. We didn't have any food that night. We normally had food because Aster would hunt for food. Since he was gone we didn't have food. He took me out in the woods and taught me but at the time of his death I was only eleven and hadn't gone out in the woods without him. I roamed the streets of twelve with Prim's old baby rags. I eventually dropped them and just left them there, thinking no one would want them. I then came across the bakery. I ran up to their garbage cans to find them empty. The baker's wife came out and yelled insulting things at me. When she went inside I slumped against one of their trees. I felt defeated. Moments later I heard crashing and yelling. I saw Peeta come outside with two loaves of bread, burnt to the crisp. The baker's wife yelled feed them to the pigs. Peeta tore off the brunt parts and fed them to the pigs. Once his mother was helping a customer he threw them in my direction. I took them home to feed my family. I will never forget that day," I explained.

Finnick nodded and said, "He saved your life. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't…"

I nodded. "I can't thank him enough," I said as we entered the hospital. We went in to the elevator and I let Finnick push floor eight button because he begged. We walked in to Peeta's room to find that he wasn't there.

"Where could that boy be?" Finnick asked as I walked over to Peeta's bed. I saw a piece of paper so I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I knew you would be back shortly so I decided to leave you a note, knowing that you would get here before we did. I took Peeta for some tests, making sure he is o.k. and that everything is peachy. Don't worry, we will be back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Lawrence_

I sighed. "What is it?" Finnick asked while making his way over to me. I handed him the note and he read over it. He handed me the note back and nodded. I put the note on Peeta's bed stand. Finnick sat down in the unoccupied chair by Peeta's bed as I sat on Peeta's bed. As I played with Peeta's blanket James came running in.

"There was a big explosion in the dining room!" he yelled. Finnick and I followed James out of the hospital and towards the dining room. He looked behind him and his eyes widen at the site of Finnick and I. He started running down the hallway. Finnick and I ran after him. Then he abruptly stopped and turned on us.

"Why are you following me guys?" James pouted. I gave him a look that indicating he was nuts.

"You said that there was a big explosion in the dining room," I said.

"Right…I was kidding," James said. Finnick sighed as I gave James a glare.

"You brought us all the way out here for nothing?" Finnick asked.

"I thought you guys wouldn't believe me," James said as Annie and Johanna walked up.

"Well you thought wrong," I said.

"Did he pull the explosion in the dining room thing to you guys too?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, we were waiting for Peeta when he came running in," I replied.

"He wasn't in there?" Annie asked. I shook my head.

"Dr. Lawrence took him in for some tests to make sure everything was _peachy_," I said.

"Peachy clean is always a good clean," Finnick said. Annie shook her head as Finnick laughed.

"Well let's go see if he is back yet! Shall we?" Johanna asked. Johanna linked arms with Annie. Annie motioned for me to link arms with her. I sighed but did. The boys walked behind us as we walked towards the hospital.

"We are all friends, right?" Annie asked.

"Who is all?" Johanna asked.

"You, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, James and I," Annie replied.

"Of course we are, right Katniss?" Johanna asked.

"Of course and don't you doubt it," I said as we entered the hospital.

"We don't get a say in this?" Finnick and James called from behind us.

"Ease droppers!" Annie called. Then she whispered to Johanna and me, "That is what that is called, right?"

"I think so," Johanna and I whispered.

"Do we get a say in this friendship?" James asked.

"Sure, are you are friends?" I called back as we all entered the elevator.

"Yes, you are my friends," Finnick said.

"What about you James?" Annie asked as we exited the elevator.

"Yes, but we have to ask Peeta!" James called. Annie giggled as we entered Peeta's room. Peeta was sitting on the edge of his bed talking to Dr. Lawrence. I put a finger to my lips, signaling my friends to be quiet. They all nodded. I broke off from Annie and tip-toed over to Peeta. Dr. Lawrence smiled at me. I put a finger to my lips. He nodded quickly and kept talking to Peeta.

"We still can't find out what is wrong with you," Dr. Lawrence said.

"Mentally or physically?" Peeta asked.

"I think it is physically. You are fine in the brain, Peeta," Dr. Lawrence assured him.

"Besides that everything is fine?" Peeta asked.

"Yes, now I will go. Your friends should appear in a minute," Dr. Lawrence said while winking at me. He left the room but I didn't move from my spot. Peeta had his back turned to me so he didn't realize I was here. I watched as he grabbed his sketch book and opened to the second page. He started sketching as I got ready. I reached out and started to tickle him.

He let out a laugh and dropped his sketch book. I pinned him against the bed and kept tickling him. Our friends entered the room, clearly enjoying this.

"K-K-Katniss, s-s-stop!" Peeta exclaimed. I smiled but wouldn't give in to his wishes. I was now on top of him as I kept tickling him. I enjoyed hearing Peeta's laugh.

He tried getting me off of him but he was laughing so hard that he failed. I looked at Finnick who was smiling. James had his arm around Johanna while Finnick's arm was around Annie. All of them were smiling.

"P-P-Please Katniss!" Peeta begged through his laughter. I stopped for just a minute. He sighed in relief but the thing was I wasn't done tickling him. I didn't get off of Peeta either.

"Peeta, I have a question to ask you," James said. Johanna let out a laugh.

"You seriously have to ask him?" Johanna asked James.

"Yes this is a very serious question," James said, now using a more official tone.

"What do you have to ask me?" Peeta asked James.

I could feel James asking a very stupid question, not that James is stupid he is very smart but he just asks the oddest questions.

"Are you our friend?" James asked while raising his eyebrows. Peeta lifted his head the best he could with me still on him.

"Of course I am, why would you ask that?" Peeta asked.

"I just asked Katniss and Johanna if all of us were friends and when they answered yes the boys asked why they weren't asked. They answered yes and James said we had to ask you so here we are," Annie explained. Peeta nodded as everyone pulled up a chair and sat by Peeta's bedside. Annie and Finnick sat on Peeta's right while Johanna and James sat on Peeta's left.

"Care to get off of me Katniss?" Peeta asked. I looked down at him and gave him a smile.

"No," I replied. With that I started tickling him again. Peeta's laugh rang though out the room.

"Katniss…" Annie trailed off. Finnick just laughed at the site of Peeta. I never knew Peeta was _this_ ticklish let alone ticklish.

"K-K-Katniss p-p-please s-s-stop!" Peeta begged. I thought about it for a minute.

"Nope," I said and kept on tickling him.

"This is a good show," Johanna said. I looked at her. She just shrugged and said, "At least he is laughing. He didn't laugh when we were in the capitol."

I smiled as Peeta laughed. I looked down at him to see tears rolling down his cheeks. I stopped for just a second. I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "If I stop I get a kiss."

I pulled back from his ear to see him smiling. He pulled me down for a passionate kiss. I heard Annie sigh. I pulled back to see Peeta's shining.

"Will you get off of me now?" he whispered.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"No but I would much rather hold you," he replied. I smirked and got off of him. Peeta sat up and I went in to his arms.

"How was your test in health?" James asked.

"They ran tests on him," Annie said.

"What? That doesn't sound right," James said.

"They made sure he was fine and peachy James. They didn't say 'Oh! Here Peeta take this test that I am sure you have no idea what it is!'" Finnick exclaimed.

"I know what health is I just am not an expert on it like Prim," Peeta said.

Finnick glared at Peeta to fail. He then grinned and shook his head. "You know what I mean," Finnick mumbled.

Peeta laughed at Finnick's facial expression. It was happy then went to a dark expression. He really is a good actor. I wouldn't be surprised if Finnick was an actor one day.

"You sure are one good actor, Finnick Odair," Peeta said.

Finnick looked up and gave him a smile. "Why thank you my friend," he said.

"What shall we do this fine day?" James asked. The room fell silent as everyone thought. We could go outside but Peeta would say no, I could tell. He doesn't want me to get hurt.

"We…I don't know," Peeta said.

"You have an idea, spill it," Johanna snapped.

"I was going to say we could go outside but I know for sure we would get caught," Peeta said. I was surprised at what Peeta just said.

"That is what I was just thinking we could do but it is a little risky," Finnick agreed.

"We could try it, but Peeta has those crutches," Annie said.

"That hasn't stopped him before!" James exclaimed. I looked up at Peeta.

"You want to try it?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Let's try it," he replied. Annie and Johanna let out a whoop as the boys stood up. Annie and Johanna got up as I helped Peeta up. I grabbed his crutches and handed them to him. We exited the room with our friends.

"Hopefully we don't get caught, I just need some fresh air," Johanna said as the elevator went down.

"Same here," Peeta and I replied at the exact same time. I smiled at him as we exited the hospital. We walked through the square as quickly as possible. We sneaked past the guards and got together around the corner.

"I am going to get a map," Finnick whispered and left. We waited in complete silence until Finnick got back with a map.

"There is a lake, we could go swimming," Finnick said while skimming the map.

"None of us have swim suits," Johanna and I hissed. That is when Finnick grinned.

"Katniss that first day of classes we were supposed to learn how to swim, so they gave us a locker room. Follow me," he said through gritted teeth. I decide to leave Peeta's crutches here but we will have to come back for them. We crawl behind Finnick and let him lead us to wherever he is headed to. He opened the door to a room. "Ladies…"

Johanna, Annie and I all went in to the room. It closed softly behind us. We all stood up to see thousands of lockers.

"I am guessing you find the one with your name on it," Johanna said. We walked down the first row which had all the last names starting with A. We walk down the second row to find _Cresta, Annie._

"Well, two more to go!" Johanna exclaimed as Annie opened her locker. We walked down the row a little further to find _Everdeen, Katniss_.

"Off to find on more!" Johanna hissed as I opened up my locker. I heard her whoop as she found her locker. I quickly stripped down and pulled on the swim suit. I pulled my clothes on over top of it as Annie came jogging down towards me.

"Where will we meet the boys?" she asked me. I shrugged as I closed the locker. We walked down to Johanna as she was pulling her clothes up over her swim suit.

"You ladies ready?" Johanna asked while closing her locker. Annie and I nodded. Johanna smirked as we walked out of the locker room. When we were out we got in our hands and knees and crawled over to the boy's locker room. When we got there the boys were coming out, in crawling mode.

"Ladies ready?" James whispered as Finnick took the lead. James followed Finnick while Annie and Johanna followed James. I waited for Peeta to crawl out of the room. He smiled as me as we followed the girls.

"Does Finnick know where he is taking us?" Peeta whispered as we turned a corner.

"Yes, I actually do!" Finnick hissed as I opened my mouth.

"I hope he does," I told Peeta as we reached the entrance to the ouside.

"Ladies first," Finnick said. I saw everyone was looking at me to go. I sighed and crawled up to Finnick. He lifted me up and I grabbed the edges of the circle. I pulled myself up and collapsed on the dirt. It felt _so_ good to be outside again. I got in position to help the next person up.

"Here we go," I heard Finnick hiss. I reached down and grabbed a hold of her hand. I lifted her up. She collapsed next to me. I finally realized it was Annie.

"Johanna is next," she breathed as she sat up by me, getting ready to lift up Johanna. We reached down our hands. Johanna gripped each of our hands. We pulled her up and let her collapse beside us.

Before we got ready James was up by us, getting ready to help someone up. James pulled Peeta up by him. They both got in position to lift up Finnick. I saw they had a little struggle with lifting Finnick up because Finnick had lifted all of us up but Finnick eventually collapsed beside them.

"Now what?" Johanna asked. Finnick sat up at that comment.

"We head towards the lake, silly!" Finnick exclaimed while standing up. He helped Peeta on to his feet as the rest of us stood up.

"Off we go in to the wild blue yonder…" James exclaimed as Finnick and Annie took the lead. Johanna and James followed them while I grabbed Peeta's hand. We were the last ones in the line-up but it didn't really matter.

"Finnick is going to teach us how to swim, isn't he?" Peeta whispered in to my ear. I smirked at his question remembering the games.

"Probably but I could teach you," I replied.

"That would be better. Finnick is my friend though," Peeta whispered.

I smiled at him. "We are here!" Finnick called. I looked up to see a lake which was bigger than most lakes. Annie ran up to the lake. She knelt down and looked in to the lake. We all walked up to her.

"Who wants to learn how to swim?" Finnick asked. I looked at him to find him already in his swim suit.

"I do!" James exclaimed and stripped down. Johanna followed him and did the same.

"Johanna I will teach you, James you will be taught by Annie and Katniss you know how to swim right?" Finnick asked me.

I nodded. "Peeta you will be taught by Katniss," Finnick said. I saw everyone was in their swim suits except for Peeta and me.

"We will see you in!" Johanna exclaimed. Finnick and Annie didn't hesitate on swimming lessons. They got right to it.

"I don't really want to swim," Peeta mumbled. I had just stripped down when he said that. I shot him a curious glance.

"Why ever not?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I can't swim," he replied, barely audible.

"That is why I am going to teach you," I said. I stepped towards Peeta. My fingers found the bottom of his shirt.

"I am going to teach you," I replied, slightly lifting his shirt up.

"What about my wrist? What about my ankle?" he said, coming up with excuses. I shook my head.

"You can still swim," I said. I pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it in my pile of clothes. He opened his mouth to object but I put a finger to his lips. "No objections."

Peeta sighed and then gave in. He unbuckled his pants and threw them in our pile of clothes.

"Now what?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and led him over to the lake. I stepped in, with him right behind my tail. It felt good to have water over my feet once again. Peeta was standing next to me in the water, arms crossed over his chest.

"Come in to the deeper water with me that way I can _really _teach you how to swim," I said. I grabbed his hands and led him in to the deeper water. He shivered as the water hit his hips.

"Now do as I say…" I trailed off. I showed him how to stroke, how to swim under water and how to swim on his back. He did excellent with the underwater part but struggled with the other parts.

"Here try it like this," I said. I showed him how to do the other parts again. This time he did great.

"Yes Peeta! You did excellent!" I exclaimed. I jumped on him which made him fall back in to the water. We went under together. I got off of him and helped him up. He smiled at me.

"Thanks for teaching me," he whispered in my ear. I blushed as he led me out of the water. Our friends were following us. We all collapsed on to the soft grass, hoping we would dry off.

"That was fun," Annie said, breathlessly.

"Yep, that was a lot of fun! Can everyone swim now?" Finnick asked, out of breath.

"I know I can!" James exclaimed.

"I finally now can, thanks to Annie," Johanna stated.

"I can too, I wouldn't have been able to without Katniss," Peeta said. He took my hand once he said that.

"Thanks Finnick!" James exclaimed. I heard Finnick let out a laugh.

"How long have we been out here?" I asked.

"About an hour, we'll head back in a minute," Finnick replied. I cuddled up next to Peeta and closed my eyes. I let the sun absorb in to my skin. Today was a good day. I got to spend it with my friends _outside_ of District Thirteen. Not inside, feeling all stuffy and sick. I never did like being stuck inside something for a few hours let alone _days!_ The only time I got out of thirteen was when we went to rescue Peeta, Johanna and Annie. I felt myself dozing off as Peeta shook my shoulder lightly.

"Come on, let's get our clothes on," Peeta said. I sighed but obeyed. I quickly got in my clothes and waited for everyone else to be ready.

"Let's head back," Finnick said, sounding disappointed. I could see we all were disappointed to head back in to the underground. We jogged over to the entrance and jumped down. The boys took off to their locker room while us girls headed to ours. I ran to my locker and took off my swim suit. I threw on all my other clothes and jogged down to Annie's locker.

I waited for Annie to finish as Johanna came running down. "We really had to come back?" Johanna whined.

"Unfortunately…" I said. Annie sighed and closed her locker. We exited the locker room to find the boys waiting for us instead of the other way around. I saw Peeta had his crutches already. I couldn't help but to smile at Finnick and James. They smiled back as we snuck past the guards. Once we were in the square was when we got caught.

"I saw you kids sneak out, you know," I heard a man say to us. I whipped around and saw my father. I felt my face getting hot at the site of him.

"You wouldn't dare…" Finnick said through clenched teeth.

"Actually I would dare," Aster said with a wicked grin. "To actually think I was going to lay off you Katniss about the whole Peeta thing. I was looking for you when I saw you and your friends sneak past the guards. I was so stupid!"

I felt Peeta tense up beside me. "I was going to lay off of you but not completely. I thought you were a good girl, Katniss! To think you and your friends would sneak out and go outside!" Aster exclaimed.

That is when I jumped on him. He went flying back hard on to the ground. I was pulling at his hair and screaming at him. I felt hands on my waist, trying to pull me back. I put all my strength in to my hands, which didn't sound completely correct but I was holding on to his hair with all my might. Aster was screaming out in pain, begging for me to let go. Now is the time he wants me to stop? He hurt my Peeta, _my_ Peeta and he expects me to lay off that easily? Yeah right!

Then I felt myself lifted off of Aster and put in to a piggy back position. I had my eyes glued shut but was telling him to let go of me. He wouldn't listen, just kept walking with me. I eventually just gave up and rested my head against his back. I felt him put me down. I opened my eyes to find I was in the dining room. Where did that guy go? Then food was put in front of me. I saw Peeta sit across from me with a tray of his own food.

"Did you pull me off of Aster?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded. "What happened to your crutches?"

"I dropped them in the process of trying to get you off of Aster," Peeta explained. I nodded and then took a sip of water.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" I asked in a bare whisper.

He sighed and reached across to grab my hands in his warm ones. "I am not mad at you," he assured me.

"PEETA! KATNISS!" I heard. Peeta and I turned our heads to find a woman.

"Effie?" we asked together.

**Well Effie is back! Thanks for the ideas guys! Would you care to give me some more? Thanks guys! Please review! **

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey people I am back with chapter 15! Today my computer got viruses so we had to call the company of my computer. Unfortunately, when they fixed it, it took all my files away which meant what I had for this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks to all my reviews… Animal14, tessarunie, PursuingDesign, HungerGamesCrazy, randomperson and **jumper! I really appreciate your reviews! Anyway, enough blabbering read the chapter! Here is chapter 15!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 15:_

I am in shock. Effie Trinket, our escort during the games, is now standing right in front of me with a huge grin on her face. How she is here is the big question. What if she is a spy for the capitol? Knowing my luck she is a spy for the capitol and will take someone I care about away from me, just knowing my luck. If you haven't noticed my luck is not the best.

"Effie…how?" Katniss stuttered. I glanced towards Katniss to see her mouth wide open, in pure shock.

"I missed you children so much! You know I started to feel like I was your mother and you were my children! Of course I am not your mother but you know what I mean," Effie exclaimed.

"Effie how are you here?" I asked. Effie smiled at me. She reached forward and grabbed my cheeks.

"Silly Peeta! I was here in the very beginning! I came here with Haymitch but since I was from the capitol they thought I would betray them! Haymitch got me out yesterday, silly boy!" Effie exclaimed. When she finally let go of my cheeks I sighed in relief. I rubbed my cheeks, trying to get the pain to go away. Why did Effie have to pinch my cheeks?

Haymitch came up just then. "I tried to get you out the very first day, honey!" Haymitch exclaimed. Honey? Since when did Haymitch call Effie honey? I looked up at Haymitch, to ask him that question but stopped short. Haymitch was kissing Effie! Haymitch and Effie loathe each other! Why would they _kiss_ each other?

"Uuhh…" Katniss trailed off. I raised my eyebrows at her. She nodded and we ran out of the dining room at that note. We kept running until we ran in to someone. I went flying back and landed on my bottom. I looked up to see a hand stretched out to help me up. I grabbed the hand and was lifted back on to my feet.

"Sorry about that," the man murmured. I saw that it was Cinna. Portia was helping Katniss up as I realized this.

"Cinna!" Katniss exclaimed. She hugged him. "We haven't hugged in a while!"

When they pulled away Katniss was smiling. "How are you doing Katniss?" Cinna asked. He always was polite.

"Great, we went outside today, my friends and I," Katniss said. Her eyes widened after she said that.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Katniss shrieked as an afterthought. Cinna chuckled.

"I won't tell a soul," Cinna promised. Katniss smiled.

"What are you two lovebirds doing?" Portia asked. I felt my face getting hot at the word lovebirds. I looked over to Katniss to see her face cast downward. I could see that she was red as a tomato.

"Running away from Haymitch and Effie…_making out,"_ Katniss murmured. Portia giggled.

"I thought Haymitch and Effie loathed each other," Cinna said.

"I did too," Portia said.

"Well you thought wrong," I said.

"Haymitch and Effie as a couple! I can't believe it! I must go congratulate them! THIS IS AMAZING I TELL YOU!" Portia exclaimed. She hugged Katniss aand me. With that she ran in to the dining room screeching with joy. I saw Cinna was shaking his head.

"I will see you two love doves later," Cinna said. He waved good bye then ran to catch up to an excited Portia. I looked over at Katniss to see her shaking her head. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up in to my eyes. How I loved those gray eyes of hers! We walked off down the hall, hand in hand. In minutes we ran in to Madge.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, what are you doing?" Madge asked.

"Madge Undersee, I have to ask the same," I said back Madge smiled at this.

"All I wanted to say was hi!" Madge exclaimed.

"Did you ever think that I didn't like you Madge? Maybe I loathe you," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I loathe you too!" Madge exclaimed.

"Madge I was kidding!" I yelled. This made her giggle.

"I was too!" she yelled back.

Then we sat in silence for a minute. I tied to think of something to say to keep this conversation going. If we stopped talking to Madge where would Katniss and I go? We could talk to Finnick but we will see him later. We could talk to James but he just ate lunch which meant he is on sugar rush. You do not want to see James on his sugar rush, he go's completely nuts and I mean nuts. We could go see Annie but I am positive we will see her later if we see Finnick later. We could go see Johanna but she might be out and about. Besides I am sure we will see her later. I am saying we will see them later a lot! Who else could we see? I am forgetting someone very important. I hit myself on the forehead. We could go see Primrose Everdeen!

"Well I will see you two around, correct?" Madge asked.

"Of course Madge! You are one of my friends, Peeta's too!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Anyway, how are you Madge?" I asked her. She thought about this for a minute.

"Fine…you can say well," Madge said. Then she bounced back. "How are you guys?"

"Good…for now," Katniss replied.

"That is good. Well I need to go! Bye guys!" Madge exclaimed. Madge hugged us and jogged off. I looked at Katniss to find her staring at me.

"What?" I asked. She dropped my hand in disgust.

"Don't you 'What' me!" Katniss exclaimed. She took a step away from me and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Katniss, what did I do?" I asked her as gently as I could. She met my eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw how you looked at Madge! You love her, don't you?" Katniss retorted. I was shocked at this sudden outburst. Why would Katniss ever think I loved someone other than her?

"I don't love Madge," I whispered, taking a step towards her.

"Yes you do," Katniss sobbed.

I reached out to touch her but she just shook me off. "I saw the look in your eyes. You looked like you wanted her, like you didn't even realize I was there! I thought you loved me Peeta!" Katniss said through tears.

"I do love you," I whispered. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Stop lying! Just run to who you _love!" _Katniss growled.

"I would run in to you," I whispered while looking at the ground. Katniss reached out and put her index finger underneath my chin. She forced me to look at her.

"Why don't you face the facts? You love Madge! Stop lying! Go to Madge and leave me alone!" Katniss hissed. With that she walked away. I felt broken. Did I just lose the love of my life? I thought I was dreaming before when she was mine but now I know I am in a nightmare, trapped. I watched as Katniss walked away.

I sighed. I turned on my heel and headed towards the hospital. As I was entering Prim ran straight in to me.

"Peeta!" Prim shrieked. She threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Hey Prim," I said once we pulled away. She examined my face.

"You look like someone just ripped out your heart and stomped on it. Want to tell me about?" Prim asked.

"Are you not working?" I asked, trying to hide the tears now forming in my eyes.

"I just got off. You want to take a walk. You can tell me all about what you are upset about," Prim said.

"I guess so," I mumbled. Prim smiled. We started walking side by side in silence.

"It was Katniss," I started. Prim sighed.

"What did Katniss do this time?" she asked. She playfully punched my arm. I rubbed the place where she punched me and tried to look hurt.

"We were talking to Madge. Once Madge walked away Katniss was furious. She thought I loved Madge. She stomped off so I had no chance to explain myself. She said I looked at Madge a special way but I looked at her like I do anyone else. She said I should face the facts and stop lying, that I am in love with Madge. The only problem is I am not. I could never feel the same way about Madge as I do about Katniss," I explained. Once I was finished Prim let out a breath.

"Katniss…" she trailed off. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"I thought when I finally got Katniss that I was dreaming. Now that I lost her I feel like I am in a nightmare, trying to get out but failing miserably," I told Prim.

"Peeta, Katniss isn't the expert on love. She just doesn't want you to look at other girls like the way you look at her," Prim said.

"I never look at other girls like I look at Katniss," I sighed.

"I know. She just wants you all to herself. I think she is scared that she might lose you to some pretty girl and you will leave her in the dust, without a second thought," Prim tried to explain her sister's feelings.

"Oh, I can kind of see where this is going," I said. Prim nodded.

"You are Katniss' first boyfriend while she is your first girlfriend. She just doesn't want you to run off and marry someone else. She wants you all to herself. She is scared that you will leave her, if you know what I mean," Prim said.

"I understand. I was scared Katniss would run off with Gale when we first got together," I explained my feelings.

"That is how Katniss feels. She doesn't want you to run off with Madge and to leave her with nobody," Prim said. I smiled down at Prim.

"Katniss is lucky to have such a wonderful little sister," I said. Prim blushed at this.

"She really is? You really mean that?" Prim asked. I ruffled her hair as we turned the corner.

"Yes, Katniss is so lucky to have you as a sister. Also, yes I did mean that," I said, answering all of her questions.

"Thanks Peeta but you didn't have to say that," Prim whispered, face red as a tomato.

"You want me to take that back?" I asked, clearly shocked. Prim looked up quickly.

"No," Prim whispered.

I smiled. "I would never take that back Prim! You are the sweetest thirteen year old I know!" I exclaimed.

Prim's blush got a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem kiddo. Now one question," I said. She looked up. "Have you got any idea where your sister could possibly be?"

Prim grinned. "I might have an idea," she mumbled.

"Tell me!" I said while hitting her shoulder playfully. She giggled.

"Fine, I saw her head towards the room I share with my parents. At least she was headed that way," Prim said with a grin.

I hugged Prim and said, "Thank you so much Prim!" She smiled.

"I would go catch her before she disappears again," she said while shoving me forward.

"I'll see you around Prim!" I said. I ruffled her hair then was on my way. I walked through the hallways and stopped in front of Prim's room. I was about to knock when I heard someone sniff from inside. That confirms that Katniss is in there, well at least someone is in there.

I knocked and called out, "Katniss? Are you in there?"

"Go away Peeta!" Katniss called back. I sighed. Of course she would say that!

"Please Katniss, let me talk to you!" I called back.

The door opened up quickly. There was Katniss all red eyed and shivering. I could tell she had been crying, hard too.

"Katniss…" I started. I reached out to her but she just shook me off.

"Don't touch me. You said you wanted to talk not touch me! You can come in though," Katniss said. She walked back in to the room. I sighed and entered behind Katniss. I closed the door behind me as Katniss collapsed on the bed she used to share with Prim.

"What do you want from me Peeta?" she asked, clearly irritated.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you. Why would you ever think that I loved Madge and not you?" I asked.

"The way you looked at her gave it away! You looked like you wanted her!" Katniss hissed while crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"When we first got together Katniss, I was scared you were going to leave me for Gale," I told her.

Suddenly Katniss' expression softened. "Why would you think that?" she asked, sounding calm. I sat on the floor, thinking of how quickly Katniss calmed down.

"I thought you loved Gale. That you would eventually leave me in the dust for Gale," I whispered. I could feel the tears coming as Katniss joined me on the floor. She took both off my hands in both of hers.

"Peeta I love you, why would you have doubts on us?" Katniss asked. I looked her in to the eyes.

"Why would you have any doubts about us?" I asked. Katniss' eyes got wide.

"What are you talking about?" Katniss whispered. I sighed.

"You were scared I was going to leave you in the dust for Madge," I said.

Katniss nodded. "Yes, I did. Would you leave me for Madge?" Katniss asked. I saw Katniss had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Never in a million years would I leave you for a different girl. Katniss I love you so much," I whispered. Katniss smiled a sad smile at me.

"Now the question is would you leave me for Gale?" I asked her, our foreheads touching.

"Never, I love you too much Peeta," Katniss whispered. I smiled as Katniss' lips brushed against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in to a kiss. I felt my whole world spinning as I kissed Katniss. I loved the feeling I got when I kissed Katniss. I felt like I was walking on air.

When we pulled away I asked Katniss, "Am I forgiven?"

She smiled. "Of course. I am so sorry," she whispered.

"It is fine Katniss. I can't stay mad at you for long," I whispered to her. She giggled at this.

"Katniss Everdeen can giggle? I never knew!" I exclaimed. Katniss kept giggling.

"I love you," she whispered. She kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too," I said as we pulled away. I now realized Katniss was on my lap.

"Why don't we go explore?" I suggested. Katniss nodded. At that note I pulled her up and grabbed her hand. We walked out of the room hand in hand only to run in to a very hyper James.

"What were you two doing in there?" James shrieked. Katniss' mouth dropped. I sighed.

"James are you o.k.?" I asked him. James nodded.

"Well, I think I am fine! I may be a little hyper after lunch but trust me I am fine!" James shouted. I rolled my eyes as James examined his hand.

"What happened to my pinky finger?" he yelled.

Katniss sighed and reached forward. She pulled out James pinky in front of him to see. James gasped as Katniss pulled away.

"Wow! I thought I lost you pinky!" James screamed. He pulled his hand closer towards his face.

"What in the world is this mass thing in front of me?" James asked, sounding drunk. The thing was James didn't drink, he got drunk on sugar. They didn't have much sugar here in thirteen but he always got a hold of something sugary to have that sugar rush he always does right after lunch. I also mean it when I say right after lunch because it is always tight after lunch. Never after breakfast or after dinner but after lunch.

"It is your hand. You do many things with your hands," Katniss explained. James nodded.

"We will see you around James," I said. As we turned on our heal we heard James scream. I shook my head as we rounded the corner.

"Where should we go?" Katniss asked. I thought about that for a minute.

"Well, there is a greenhouse with lots of flowers and plants. You want to go see them?" I asked. Katniss nodded. "Let's go"

Katniss and I turned lots and lots of corner. We finally reached the greenhouse. As I opened the door I was hit with moist and humid air. We entered the greenhouse to see so many flowers and plants, it was amazing. There were so many primroses, irises, daisies and many more flowers. Katniss was staring at them in awe.

"Look at all the flowers," she said. We walked through the greenhouse, admiring all the flowers. I watched as butterflies flew through the room.

"Peeta…" Katniss trailed off. I looked at her. I saw she had a hand over her mouth and was giggling.

"What?" I asked. She pointed to the top of my head. My hands went up to the top of my head to find something. I yelled as a butterfly flew away from my head. Katniss was laughing at the site of my face.

"It was just a butterfly, it wouldn't hurt you," Katniss assured me. I smirked at her.

"Well at the moment I didn't know what in the world it was," I said back. Katniss giggled. She grabbed my hand and led me over to the seating area. I don't know why they had a seating area in the greenhouse but they did in here. Katniss pulled me down to sit next to her. Somehow my head ended up on her lap with Katniss' fingers running through my hair.

"Do you like the greenhouse?" I asked her. She looked down at me with so much love and happiness in her eyes I felt like I was going to faint.

"Yes, I love all of the flowers. They are so bright and full of life," Katniss said. I smiled. I reached for a yellow primrose and gently put it in Katniss' hair. "You look beautiful," I whispered to her. She blushed a deep crimson red.

The yellow primrose reminds me of the dream I had the other night. I remember Katniss and I were in the meadow. I had put a yellow primrose in Katniss' hair. That was a very nice dream. I looked up at Katniss. She looked so happy and peaceful just sitting there. I think I will take her to the greenhouse more often if it makes her this happy.

I am so glad that she had forgotten about the fight we had earlier today. It meant nothing because I didn't love Madge. I only loved, I only _love_, Katniss. She makes me the happiest man on earth. I love her so much.

I catch Katniss staring at me. I raise my eyebrows at her. She blushes and turns away. I chuckle and reach up to caress Katniss' face. She looked down at me. I pulled her down close to me.

"You are so pretty," I said, our lips centimeters apart.

"You are so handsome," she whispered. With that final comment our lips met but only for a second. I met a blaze of heat rush through my body as Katniss and I kissed. Once she pulled away I was very disappointed. When I sat up I could see why Katniss had pulled away. Haymitch and Finnick were standing a few feet away.

"I like ramen and ham!" Haymitch exclaimed. I sighed while thinking of something to say to him.

"I like steak," I said. He chuckled at my statement.

"You are one odd boy, Peeta," Haymitch said. I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't odd at all?" I asked Haymitch. His face got all serious for a moment.

"No," he stated. Then he busted out laughing. "I am very odd, I know!"

"Sorry about ruining your guy's moment," Finnick said as he sat across from us. I saw Haymitch left cracking up laughing. Katniss' face got crimson red, once again.

"I guess you are forgiven Finnick," I said. Finnick started laughing. I rolled my eyes as Finnick laughed up a storm. The way everyone is laughing we can probably brew up a storm for all I know.

"Who knows," Finnick said while wiping tears away from his eyes. Finnick Odair is so dramatic!

"Who knows, I know!" I yelled. Finnick chuckled.

"What do you know?" Katniss asked. I looked at her to find her eyebrows rose.

"A lot of things. Like I know that I love you," I said. I leaned in for a kiss as I heard Finnick suppress a sigh. When we pulled away from our kiss I shot Finnick a curious glance. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes as Finnick got up.

"Well, I must flee my friends! I will see you all later," he said. With that final note Finnick skipped, yes _skipped_, out of the greenhouse. Katniss busted out in giggles once the door to the greenhouse closed. I sighed. Finnick is the oddest person some times. I don't even know why I am friends with him! Wait, yes I do. He is really nice and cool most of the time.

I then started wondering why I am friends with all of my current friends. Finnick is really nice and cool most of the time, as I said before. James because he is normal most if the time and really nice. Annie because we met in the capitol cell and she is really sweet all of the time. Johanna is my friend because…why is she my friend anyway? I know why she is my friend…she can be really sweet at times. When Johanna is sweet it is just amazing to see her like that.

"Is Haymitch o.k.?" Katniss suddenly asked. I wondered about this for a minute. Is Haymitch o.k.? Well the better question is when is he ever o.k.?

"Why do you ask that Katniss?" I asked her.

Katniss suppressed a sigh. "I don't know. Sometimes I just wonder about him and all of those crazy things he does. He just scares me sometimes with all of those crazy stunts he pulls. First he gets drunk on carrots which I don't know how you can do that but apparently Haymitch can. Second he starts dating Effie. Effie of all people! I don't know when they started liking each other but it was pretty sudden, don't you think? Sooner or later he will be canoeing when he is in the shower!" Katniss exclaimed. I shook my head, imagining Haymitch canoeing while he is in the shower. That is just something Haymitch would do.

Then I heard something scraping across the wooded floor. I slowly turned my head to see Haymitch in his bathing suit. Except the thing was he was in a canoe singing. Katniss was smiling and shaking her head.

"_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb little lamb!_

_Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow" _Haymitch sang. He was no leaving, in his canoe. There is something wrong with that man. When I mean something wrong with Haymitch it isn't minor like you can fix it, you can't fix it with Haymitch.

"I told you so…" Katniss trailed off. I jabbed her in the ribs which made her let out a squeak. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Now we were both standing. Her breath came out slow and hot against my freezing skin.

"What would you like to do?" Katniss whispered. I smiled.

"We could walk around," I suggested. Katniss grabbed my right hand and pulled me out of the greenhouse. As we walked around thirteen Katniss looked around. There was a bakery, which I didn't understand why they had one because they have a dining room so that just doesn't make sense. They have little houses for the residents of thirteen, people who were here during the explosion is my guess. We ran in to a mother, trying to put her kids in place. There was a little boy sneaking away, but he ran right in to Katniss and me.

He looked up at me. He had brown shaggy hair and big brown eyes. I saw that he lost on of his front teeth.

"Why hello there," I said. He looked down. I saw his mother had got the children together and was watching us.

"Hi," he mumbled. I smiled.

"Well, do you mind telling me your name? Maybe I could just call you the sneaker," I said. He smiled at this.

"Matthew," the boy mumbled. He looked over at Katniss. "Who is this?"

"This is Katniss Everdeen and I am Peeta Mellark. It is so good to meet you Matthew!" I exclaimed. His mother walked up just then.

"Thank you Mr. Mellark," she said. Her other children waved good-bye and they all left. I saw that Matthew kept glancing back at us as he walked with his family. He stopped when his father picked him up off the ground, sending him in a fit of giggles.

"That was interesting," Katniss said. I sighed and pulled her along. We kept walking along the road. I saw people were watching us from the sidelines. Katniss kept her eyes focused on the ground as little Posy came running up. Katniss and I are running in to everyone today aren't we?

"Hey Peeta, hey Katniss," Posy said, a little out of breath.

"You sound out of breath Posy," Katniss stated. Posy opened her mouth to speak but instead started laughing. I saw someone was tickling her from behind. Then another boy, about Prim's age came up.

"Vick, enough. What did poor little Posy ever do to you?" the boy asked. The other boy, who is apparently Vick, stopped tickling Posy. Posy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Rory," Posy whispered.

"Hi Katniss. Is this Peeta?" Vick whispered. Katniss nodded. Vick hugged me. "Nice to meet you. I see you already met my little sister Posy. This is my older brother Rory."

"Nice to meet you Peeta," Rory mumbled. Katniss sighed.

"Well, I met all of Gale's siblings," I said. Vick smiled.

"Rory is Prim's age and I think Vick is ten or somewhere around there,' Katniss whispered in my ear. I nodded in confirmation.

"I guess we will see you around Peeta. I must take these two trouble makers to my mother. Bye guys!" Rory exclaimed. He took Vick's hand and Posy's. With that they all started running off together. I could hear Posy giggle all the way from here.

"You hungry?" I asked her.

"Just a little," she whispered.

"Let's go get a little dinner then," I said. We walked in to the dining room. Katniss went to go get a table while I got us our small dinners. I really wasn't hungry either. I walked over to Katniss and handed her the dinner I got her. She nodded her thanks as I sat down across from her.

We sat in silence for a minute until Prim joined us. "Do you guys care if I join you?" she asked.

"Yes, I care," I said. Prim started to pout. "I was kidding Prim take a seat!"

Prim took a seat by her sister. "Are you guy's fine now?" Prim asked. Katniss looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I went to talk to Prim, she knows a lot of things," I said. Prim giggled.

"We are fine. It was just a misunderstanding," Katniss said. She took my tray and threw our garbage away. I saw Katniss' parents were coming over to sit by Prim.

"See you later Prim," I said. I caught up with Katniss at the doorway. We walked in complete silence to my room in the hospital. When we entered I saw how tried Katniss was. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go lay down," I whispered.

She obeyed. I kissed her on the lips. She was out in seconds. "I'll be back sweetheart. I love you," I whispered. I left the hospital, going to talk to Annie. I turned in to a dark hallway. I got hit upside the head. I hit the ground with so much force I was out in seconds.

"Don't worry Mellark. You'll be fine…" I heard. With that I was out in to blackness.

**Well, who do you guys think it is? Anyway, review like I always ask. Thanks guys and review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hallo and welcome back to The Difference! Here is chapter 16 in Katniss' POV! She is in a nightmare in the very beginning of the chapter and then she wakes up. I hope you all like this chapter. I really hope you do. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate when you guys review! I love reading them! I really do! Any who, thanks once again. Now read the chapter! Here we go in to the chapter 16!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 16:_

_I was back in the games. Rue, Thresh, Prim, Annie, Finnick, Haymitch, James, Johanna, Madge, Gale, Posy, Rory, Vick, Cinna, Portia, Wiress, Mags, Beetee, Venia, Flavius, Octavia and Peeta were all in it with me. They were surrounding me in a circle. I was shivering like nuts; all of my loved ones had scared expressions on their faces. Then I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine._

"_Who do you love the most Katniss? I will spare the one you love the best out of all of them," Snow whispered. I looked at everyone. I turned in a slow circle to see everyone's faces._

"_I…" I trailed off. Snow chuckled at my stutter. At that note Beetee and Wiress fell to the ground. I saw that they had been shot. Tears formed in my eyes. Snow was evil. If you didn't believe me before I am pretty sure you believe me now._

"_Who do you love the most Katniss?" Snow chuckled. Mags and Portia fell next. Octavia, Flavius and Venia fell after them. I felt a sob in my throat. I wanted to scream but every time I opened my mouth I was speechless. Thresh's face contorted in to pain before he fell._

"_Answer me Katniss…" Snow trailed off. Cinna fell along with Rue. Rue had screeched out in agony as she got shot .I felt the tears start falling after that. Rory and Vick joined my other loved ones on the forest floor. Posy screamed out as she hit the ground. I saw Finnick, James, Haymitch, Gale, Annie, Johanna, Prim and Peeta still standing. _

"_If you don't answer me Katniss then how do I know who you want to save?" Snow hissed. I felt he was standing right behind me. Was he standing there the whole time?_

_I watched as Gale and Haymitch fell. Annie and Johanna screamed out in agony as they fell to the soft forest floor. James yelled out. He stumbled backwards and then forwards, with that he joined everyone else on the floor. Prim and Peeta were glaring at me._

"_You caused everyone's deaths Katniss. Why would you do that?" Prim asked voice hard._

_I gulped. "I…didn't…mean…it!" I shrieked. Prim rolled her eyes and coughed like she wasn't convinced._

"_You toyed with my feelings Katniss," Peeta suddenly said. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_I love you," I choked out. Peeta chuckled._

"_I love you both so much," I choked out._

_With that Prim and Peeta fell to the ground at the exact same moment. I screamed out, telling them to get up. Instead, they didn't listen to me. _

"_You didn't answer me Katniss…" Snow trailed off. All of a sudden I was surrounded by all of my loved ones ghosts._

"_Why didn't you save us Katniss?" they chorused._

"_Why did you kill innocent children?" _

"_Why Katniss? Why?" _

I sat up in bed, sweating like crazy. I looked over at the time to see it was _8:03 p.m. _I realized that Peeta wasn't next to me like he normally was when I woke up from a nightmare. I got up to stretch. I remember Peeta saying he would be back soon but where in the world is he? I left Peeta's room to go talk to Finnick. As I left the hospital, I saw no Prim. She normally is here around this time, where in the world could she be?

I jogged over to Finnick's room and knocked on his door. He opened the door the door shortly after. "Hey, Katniss," he said. I smiled at him. He looked exhausted. His hair was a complete mess and his clothes were all wrinkly.

"Can I come in?" I asked. He nodded, seeming to have been broke out of his daze. I step inside as Finnick closes the door.

"What brings you here?" Finnick asked with a yawn.

"Well, I will tell you after you let me take a shower," I begged. Finnick sighed.

"I don't know Katniss," he said while running his fingers through his hair.

"Please…" I begged, trying to persuade him. Finnick chuckled.

"Fine, but don't take long this time," Finnick said. I hit him playfully.

"I didn't take long! Ten minutes is pretty quick!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and pushed me in to the bathroom.

"Take your shower before I change my mind!" Finnick yelled. He slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Thank you!" I yelled back. He busted out laughing.

"Get in the shower already!" Finnick called through the bathroom door. I sighed. I finally did what I was told. I turned on the water and started stripping down. I felt the water, making sure it was warm enough to my own liking, and then stepped in. I scrubbed down and then put the shampoo in my hair.

"How long does it take for women to take showers?" Finnick called.

"How long does it take men like you to shower?" I called back. That shut him up quick. I smirked as I put in the conditioner.

As I washed out the conditioner I kept wondering where Prim and Peeta are. "Women take forever!" Finnick yelled as I was just about to turn off the water. I pulled my hands away and decided to stay in longer, just to make Finnick mad.

I let the warm water hit my body. Finnick was sighing, a lot. Finally after about twenty minutes I turned off the water. I heard Finnick let out a whoop as I pulled back the curtains. I just realized that I had grabbed my pajamas on my way out of Peeta's room. I pulled on my pajamas and opened the door. I saw Finnick was sitting on his bed, face in his hands. I sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He met my stare. "I went looking for Annie but I couldn't find her," Finnick said, clearly not trying to hind his worry.

"I can't find Peeta either. Make that Prim too," I mumbled.

"Let's go talk to James. He should be off his sugar rush by now," Finnick said. We were both in our pajamas but neither of us cared.

We walked down the hallway in complete silence. Now I was starting to get suspicious. Peeta, Prim and Annie are all missing. I don't understand where in the world could they all be?

Finnick knocked on James' door. Shortly after we heard something fall. "Ouch," I heard James say.

When James opened the door he looked miserable. He was in his pajamas just as we were. His hair was a complete mess and he had a worried look in his eyes.

"You o.k.?" I asked James.

"Yeah, just worried is all," James mumbled. I looked at Finnick. He was eyeing James.

"Why you worried?" Finnick asked. James looked at me then looked at Finnick.

"I can't find Johanna. I went to her room. She is always there at this time," James said.

"Well, that is odd. Katniss can't find Peeta or her little sister Prim. I can't find Annie either," Finnick said. This is really odd. My little sister, two of my friends and Peeta is now missing. Where in the world could they all be? I looked in James room. I searched his room for a clock. Once I found it I saw it was only _9:36 p.m._

"Should we go talk to Coin?" I suggested.

"She probably isn't up, Katniss," Finnick said.

"She is up. Beetee, Haymitch and Coin always have a meeting around this time," I stated. Finnick looked at me.

"How do you know this?" he asked. I smiled.

"I do my research. I heard Coin say that Beetee and Haymitch meet with her around night time. They do this because everyone is sleeping so no one will bother her," I explained. James and Finnick were looking at me amazed.

"Know it all," Finnick said sarcastically.

"Are you Einstein in disguise?" James asked, clearly amazed. I smirked.

"Maybe I am," I said. "Maybe I am not!"

"Please tell me which one you are! I need to know!" James exclaimed.

"I am not Einstein, James. Do you really think I am Einstein?" I asked him.

"I thought you were for a minute," James mumbled.

We sat in silence for a minute. Then Finnick broke the silence by saying, "Can we come in?"

James' eyes got really wide. He wrapped his arms over his torso and asked, "Why?" I shook my head.

"We would like to talk to you inside your room," I said.

"WHY? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" James shrieked.

"All we want to do is talk," Finnick said. James shook his head.

"Sometimes it is fun to act nuts. You guys can come in. I was just acting nuts because it is fun to do that sometimes, if you know what I mean," James said while nudging my shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean," I said. His face dropped like he just lost his pet hamster that he has had for six years. Knowing James he probably did which would be sad.

"You don't," he said, lip quivering.

"I kind of do, seeing you act like this I kind of understand what you mean," I said.

"Can we come in?" Finnick asked, once again.

James looked up us and down. "You are wearing your pajamas," James stated.

"You just said we could come in a minute ago," Finnick reasoned. James smiled as he stepped to the side for us to enter. Finnick and I entered James' room before he changed his mind, again.

Finnick and I sat on his bed as James' closed the door. He joined us on his bed seconds later.

"We have no idea where Annie, Johanna, Peeta or Prim are, is that right?" James asked, breaking the silence. I realized how serious he got when he talked about Johanna. I could tell he was perfect for her, just perfect.

"Yeah, unfortunately we are right. I just don't know where any of them could be," Finnick said. James nodded in confirmation. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Finnick must have noticed because he put his arm around me in a friendly hug.

"We will find them, don't worry. I promise," Finnick assured me. I nodded. When Finnick pulled away I saw James was smiling at me.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" James asked in a mere whisper.

"I do. I really do. I just figured it out to," I whispered back. He reached out and squeezed my hands.

"I am sure they are here somewhere in thirteen, they have to be," Finnick whispered.

I leaned back on James bed. I felt myself drifting off. Prim is gone. Where in the world can she be? I saw her during supper; she didn't say she was going anywhere. Annie is gone. I haven't seen her all day but I know she was with Finnick most of the day but where could she be? Johanna is gone. I haven't seen her all day either. All I know is that she spent most of the day with James, like Annie and Finnick did. Peeta…where in the world could he be? When he dropped me off at his room he told me to go to sleep. He said he would be back in a minute but he isn't back. Where could he be? Where is everyone? Also, why is almost everyone we rescued from the capitol missing? Johanna, Annie, Peeta and Prim are all missing. I don't understand why they are all missing.

"Should we go talk to Coin?" James whispered.

"Yeah, Katniss do you want to?" Finnick asked me. I nodded. The boys helped me up off the bed. We left James' room in complete silence. I walked in between the boys as we headed over to the meeting room. I was about to knock on the door when I heard voices.

"Someone here in thirteen is a traitor," I heard Beetee say. I put a finger to my lips, indicating for the boys to be quiet. They nodded. I opened the door as quietly as possible. We stepped in and closed the door, not making a sound.

"The big question is who?" Haymitch asked. Coin nodded.

"For all we know it could be Annie or Johanna since they were in the capitol. The capitol probably convinced them to betray us," Coin said. I felt the boys tense up beside me. I grabbed their arms.

"No, it is not the girls," Beetee said, shaking his head. The boys sighed in relief. I hit them. They shot me curious glances. I put a finger to my lips, they nodded once again.

"It is probably Peeta then," Coin said. I was about to explode. How dare she say that about Peeta! The boys grabbed my arms, trying to keep me down.

"Peeta would never do that," Haymitch said. I saw Coin glance over to us.

"Yes?" she asked. Beetee and Haymitch turned around to see us. We all stood up at that note.

"We wanted to talk to you," Finnick said.

"What would you like to talk about, soldiers?" Coin asked.

I then realized my father, who I call Aster, was here. I saw my mother, who I call Lily, was here too. Why are they both here?

"We can't find some people," James started off saying. Coin nodded.

"Who are these people?" Coin asked, trying to hide her curiosity. I smiled. I saw my so called "parents" were staring at me.

"We can't find Annie, Johanna, Peeta or Prim," I said. Lily's eyes got wide at the mention of Prim's name.

"I saw her at supper," Lily said.

"I did too, but we have no idea where any of them are," I said. Coin let out a laugh like this was a comedy.

"You expect us to help you soldiers?" Coin asked, smiling like a maniac.

"Annie is normally home by now, but she is not. We have no idea where Annie could have gone, same with Johanna. They are both in their rooms by now! They are normally asleep or taking a shower or even reading! Prim is normally finishing up her job at the hospital but she wasn't there! She is always at the hospital at this time or just checking out! Peeta is normally in his room by now. He told me to go to bed and he said he would be right back, hasn't showed up since. Trust me Peeta isn't a liar," I said.

"Hold on then," Coin said. She pulled out a walkie talkie and started talking in to it. "I will have some soldiers here in seconds."

Coin was correct. A dozen soldiers came in. "What can we do for you President Coin?" they all asked at exactly the same time. How did they learn to do that? That is pretty cool, saying stuff all at the same time.

"Listen to them," Coin said while pointing over to Finnick, James and I. All the soldiers turned their attention to us.

"Some people we know are missing," James said.

"Who are they?" they all asked, once again at the same time. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

"Annie Cresta, Primrose Everdeen, Johanna Mason and Peeta Mellark," I said. The soldiers all nodded, except one.

"You mean that really cute and sweet girl that works at the hospital?" the soldier that hadn't nodded asked.

"Yes, she is my little sister. She normally is working at the hospital or just clocking out but she wasn't there. Annie is normally in her room by this time, doing what Annie does. Johanna is normally in her room too. Just doing what Johanna does. Peeta told me to go to bed and said he would be back in a few minutes but he hasn't showed up since! We have no idea where any of them are," I explained. This time everyone nodded.

"What shall we do President Coin?" all the soldiers asked, as stated before at the same time.

"Search the whole district for them. Eight of you stay in here while four of you go outside. I want you all back here in a half hour if you have searched the whole of the outside and of the district. The four of you going outside may be allowed to use the carts we have for you to use, while the eight of you staying underground may use the bikes we have," Coin explained. The soldiers all nodded but just stood there. "Well don't just stand there! MOVE!"

All the soldiers ran out at that. I slumped down in a chair. Finnick and James followed me. I did not realize Madge was in here until I was sitting next to her.

"Hey Katniss," she mumbled.

"Oh, hi Madge! I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me.

"Well, I am here," she said with a slight laugh.

"When did you realize all of these people were missing?" Coin asked. I looked up at her.

"Around nine thirty, nine forty," I said. The boys chuckled.

"I realized Peeta was missing around eight thirty and Prim was around eight forty. Annie was around nine and Johanna was around nine thirty. That was when I realized they all were missing," I shared with Coin. She nodded and asked the boys the same question. They replied with times just as I did. Coin nodded once again.

"Did they tell you if they were going anywhere?" Madge asked while holding my hand. I took in a breath.

"No, not really. Peeta told me he would be right back but didn't tell me where he was gong exactly. I had only caught it right before I was pulled in to a nightmare. Prim didn't tell me of any special places she was going during dinner. I haven't seen Annie or Johanna all day but Finnick and James didn't get any feedback on that either," I stated.

"Oh, so we have exactly no idea where any one is?" Madge asked in a mere whisper.

"Unfortunately, no," Finnick said. I saw Aster and Lily were staring at me. Haymitch was too but he had that drunken look in his eyes.

"Katniss, do you like cherries?" Haymitch asked me.

"I have never eaten a cherry," I said back to him. He sighed with a shake of his head.

"Well, that is your lost," Haymitch said. He took a bite of his apple and kept shaking his head like I was the insane one and he was the sane one.

"Have you ever had a strawberry?" I asked Haymitch. He met my stare with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No, I have never had a strawberry," Haymitch said it as if the whole world knew this silly question.

"Well, that is your lost and my won!" I exclaimed. One for Katniss, zero for Haymitch. He glared at me.

"You used my own words against me! How could you Katniss? I thought we were friends," Haymitch whined. I heard Madge giggle to the left of me. I rolled my eyes at Haymitch. He can be so odd at times. "Will you answer me? Are we friends or not Miss Everdeen?"

I was holding in a laugh. I could see Finnick and James were too because their faces were red like a strawberry or maybe even a cherry. "Yes we are friends Mr. Abernathy. Why would you think we are not?"

"Well I think we are not because you used my own words, the words I thought of, against me! You couldn't have thought of your own words, could you? No, you had to use my words!" Haymitch whined as if he were a five year old crying because the five year old lost his or her balloon. All I know he probably did just lose his balloon but the big problem is he isn't a five year old. Try a guy in his forties.

"Haymitch I was just messing with you! Can't you take a joke?" I asked. I saw tears, _tears_, were coming out of Haymitch's eyes and now rolling down his cheeks.

"I can't take a joke," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes as he broke out in to a laugh. "I didn't know you were an actor, Haymitch," Finnick said.

"Actress," Haymitch corrected. I put my hand up in front of my mouth, trying to hold in my laugh. Madge let out a giggle.

"Actresses are girls while actors are guys," Finnick said. Haymitch's eyes got wide.

"You mean I just called myself a girl?" Haymitch asked. Finnick nodded while suppressing a smile. James was smiling too while Beetee was shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with you, Haymitch," Beetee mumbled. Haymitch casted a glare to Beetee.

"I always wonder what is wrong with you Beetee," Haymitch retorted. This conversation is getting nowhere, and I mean nowhere.

Haymitch took out a banana and said, "I am so not afraid to use this!" Beetee shook his head.

"You threaten me with a banana?" Beetee asked. Haymitch nodded and Beetee's eyes got wide. Is Beetee seriously afraid of a banana? It is a b-a-n-a-n-a, which spells a banana.

"Hey I will you a duster! How can you be afraid of a banana and not a duster? I mean seriously, dusters are my worst nightmare. Besides losing Johanna but that is beside the point," James said while petting his duster. How in the world did I not notice James had a duster on him, I mean seriously. It would have been pretty obvious.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Finnick asked while pointing at James' duster.

"What do you mean?" James asked, acting confused but it looked like he was completely lost. You have to know James like I do to tell he is bluffing.

"The duster," Finnick said, trying not to lose his cool.

"I could have got it over there or over here," James said while pointing in all different directions.

"You are acting like a confused visitor who has never been here in all of his life," Finnick said.

"I found the duster on my chair, o.k.? Are you happy now?" James asked.

"Yes, I am really happy," Finnick said. James chuckled as I turned my attention Madge who was at the moment shaking her head.

"How are you, Madge?" I asked her. Madge shot me an award winning smile.

"Just fine, my friend. How are you? You o.k. hanging around them?" Madge asked.

I smiled. "Yes, I am fine. Sometimes they make me wonder though," I said with a sideways glance towards Finnick and James. They were arguing so they had no idea what I had just said, or so I thought. They looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and grabbed their cheeks.

"You two are so silly!" I said in a shrilly voice. When I let go of their cheeks they started cracking up laughing. I joined in seconds later. I realize my voice must have sounded so weird and funny but everyone else just looks at us like we are insane.

"Are you guy's o.k.?" I heard Coin ask. I looked up at Coin to see her staring at me. I can already guess she thinks the boys are weird, I guess she is right but they are my friends!

"Oh, yeah," James said. Coin shook her head with a sly smile on her face. I rested my head on Finnick's shoulder. I felt myself drifting off.

"_KATNISS!" I heard someone yell. I looked all around. Where are they? _

_I ran all over the cell, looking for my friends. As I ran all I see is people who have been in here for ages, begging for me to save them. I closed my eyes as I ran, which caused me to run in to a wall. I flew back and hit the floor in pain. I felt my head throbbing as I sat there on the floor._

"_KATNISS, HELP!" I heard my loved ones yell. I jumped up on my feet and looked around frantically._

"_You can't help them, you will be too late," I heard the wind whisper. That sent a shiver down my spine. _

"_KATNISS, HURRY!" I heard them yell. I ran to their cell, to find a recording. I sunk to the floor. They weren't here, the wind was right. Where could they be? I thought for certain they were here, calling for me to help them._

"_Why didn't you help us Katniss?" I heard. I saw Annie, Johanna, Prim and Peeta sitting in front of me. _

"_Are we not good enough for you?" Prim asked. I saw tears in her eyes._

"_No Prim, I love you all," I said. Annie smiled as Johanna snorted._

"_Then why didn't you save us?" Johanna retorted. _

"_Katniss, didn't you here us? We called for you," Annie said. I glanced over towards Peeta, who hasn't said a word to me. _

"_We love you Katniss," Prim said. _

"_Yes, why don't you love us?" Annie and Johanna asked. With that all the girls disappeared. I looked over to Peeta to see him staring at me. He had a look in his eyes; I couldn't put my finger on it._

"_Peeta…I tried to save you all," I said, trying to reach out to him. He just shook me off._

"_Sure, that is why you didn't save us when we yelled for you. Good explanation," Peeta retorted._

"_Peeta…" I trailed off. Peeta shook his head._

"_You couldn't save your own little sister? She loves you Katniss, why didn't you save her?" Peeta asked._

"_I love you and all of them; I tried looking for you all. I ran in to a wall for you guys!" I exclaimed. Peeta grinned._

"_O.k. Katniss, o.k.," Peeta said with a nod of the head. With that he disappeared like all of the girls had. I felt the tears coming. Now all of them have disappeared right before my eyes. Where in the world could they be? They can't just disappear right before your eyes without a trace! _

"_They are gone, Katniss. You didn't save them, how could you?" the wind asked me. Once again, that sent a shiver down my back. The wind was right, I could have saved them but I just didn't. It was plain and simple, I didn't save them. When they sat in front of me, they looked fine though. I just don't get it. If they were yelling for me, were they getting tortured? I am pretty sure they were but they looked fine in front of me so how? _

"Katniss, wake up…" I heard Finnick say. I opened my eyes to see that Finnick was shaking me. I sat up to see four soldiers, talking to Coin.

"We searched all outside but there was no site of any of them, President Coin," the four soldiers said. Once again they amazed me by talking at all the same time. Coin nodded.

"Thank you, soldiers. You may go back to your family," Coin dismissed them. They nodded but walked over to Finnick, James and I.

"Don't worry they will be back," they said. They nodded at us and left. This is great; Peeta and the girls aren't outside. That is good but what if they aren't here in the district? Then where in the world could they be? I closed my eyes. They could be in the capitol, back in Snow's evil clutches. No, I will not think the worst. They probably are here in the district, save and sound. When they get here they will call us nuts for sending out a dozen soldiers to look for them.

"Now we will wait until the other eight soldiers come back," Coin told us. We all nodded.

"You have no idea where Prim is?" Lily asked me. I shook my head. Lily shook her head at me. "She is your little sister; you must keep track of her! You let her slip away from you when you weren't looking!"

"She is your daughter! Why weren't you looking after her! My two friends, my little sister and the man I love are gone! I can't look after everyone! I am not sitting here making sure everyone is around for the whole day!" I shouted at her.

"Don't yell at me, I am your mother," Lily said. I snorted at this.

"You say you are my mother but you don't act like it!" I yelled. Lily stared at me in shock.

"I am your mother, Katniss Everdeen," Lily stated. I glared at her.

"Like I said before you don't act like it at all. I was the head of the family for six years! Aster wasn't around and you weren't any help! You say you are my mother, Lily but say you are not!" I shouted.

Lily had tears rolling down her cheek. I didn't like to make her cry but it is true, she never helped out during those six years that we thought Aster had died. She just stayed in shock. Didn't help me at all in raising Prim, I did it all by myself.

With that the eight soldiers came in. Finnick and James straightened up in their chairs as I did. The soldiers whispered something to Coin and Coin nodded. "You may head back to your family now," Coin said. The soldiers all nodded and left as they were told. I saw they all casted a glance towards Finnick, James and I.

"Well…?" James prodded Coin. Coin looked at us with sorrow filled eyes.

"We have a traitor on our hands," Coin said.

I raised my eyebrows so she continued, "The four of them have been captured and are most likely on their way to the capitol. I am truly sorry."

I met my world spinning after Coin said that. I stood up to say something but fell. In minutes I was engulfed in a world of darkness.

**I hope you guys liked it! I started school back up so hopefully I can update in the next few days! Remember review! Thanks!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey people I am back with the new chapter 17! I hope you guys like this chapter but read it! Read it! READ it! READ IT! Anyway, why don't you just read the chapter and make me happy? Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now you may read chapter 17._

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 17:_

When I wake up I see the room is pitch black. Where in the world am I? All I remember is telling Katniss to go to bed. I told her I would be back in a few minutes. Now where am I? I am no clue where I am and that is not a good sign.

I felt that I was moving, not me exactly but more like the room I am in. I felt the floor was very smooth, like marble. I heard someone move groan beside me. I looked to the right to see blue eyes staring at me.

"Peeta, is that you? Please tell me that is you," the girl whined. I smiled

"Yes it is me," I assured the girl. I couldn't put my finger on who she was but I knew that it would come to me any minute. The little girl sat up beside me.

"What…more like where, are we?" the girl asked.

"I have no idea, I don't even know what happened, to be exact," I said. The girl nodded.

"I watched you and Katniss leave from the dining room and ate dinner with my parents. I was on my way to the hospital and…I don't know what happened after that though," the little girl said. Once she said that, I realized who she was.

"Prim," I stated. Prim nodded.

"Yeah…didn't you already know that? I thought we had who we were accomplished," Prim said, using hand motions.

"No, we didn't, you had who I was stated," I clarified. Prim giggled and pushed me lightly. I looked over to my left to see two more figures, slumped against the floor. I can't help but wonder who they are as Prim tries to stand. She gasps out as she falls to the ground.

"Nice landing," Prim muttered to herself. I was surprised. I didn't know Primrose Everdeen talked to herself.

"You take to yourself? That has not been established," I joked. She casted me a glare, which failed.

"I want to look out that window," Prim said, pointing to the wall.

"I don't see a window," I said, well now see I don't know how Prim saw one but I can tell you for sure I did not see one. No window in site.

"We check the walls, simple," Prim said. "Now let's search." I get on my knees and feel around the walls. I stumble over the other two bodies, on accident. I heard both of them groan and I whispered sorry. They didn't get up. I found a little crack in the wall and threw open a curtain. Prim gasped from the other side of the room. She crawled as quickly as her little legs would let her. She sat beside me.

We looked out the window to see we were flying above clouds. I smiled as I heard James' voice in my head. _ WE ARE FLYING? I NEVER KNEW WE COULD DO THAT! THEY ALL SAID WE COULDN"T AND NOW WE CAN? LIARS!_

Then curiosity took over. Why were we flying? Shouldn't we be in thirteen? I glanced towards Prim who had curiosity written all over her face. I could see she was wandering the same thing.

I touched her shoulder slightly. She looked up at me. I was about to say something when she pulled me over to where we had been moments before. "Why are we flying?" Prim asked me once we were both sitting.

"I do not know, I was going to ask you," I said. She nodded. I took in the silence that followed. Who are those two bodies over there that I had stumbled over? I have no idea. All of a sudden I felt someone petting my hair. I turned my head slightly to see Prim, petting my hair.

"Your hair is so…soft," Prim said in a Swedish accent, running her fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but realize how awkward this was. I saw Prim had become occupied with my soft hair.

"Prim, you are doing this because…?" I asked. Prim suddenly realized what she was doing. She pulled her hand out of my hair and rested it on her lap. Her face got a deep red and she looked down.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that," Prim mumbled. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

"You are fine Prim," I said while ruffling her hair. She looked up and smiled. That is when we heard the bodies moving towards us.

"Where are we?" I heard one of them ask. One of them put a hand on my shoulder. Prim and I screamed out and scurried away. We got against the wall I had found the window on. The bodies looked at us like we were insane. One of the bodies had big green eyes, while the other one had brown eyes. The brown eyed one had big eyes too. I decided then to call the green eyed one Fuzzy and the brown eyed one Brownie.

"Are you guy's o.k.?" Fuzzy asked. Fuzzy's voice sounded so familiar, as if she were an old friend. They both looked so familiar! Who are they?

"Who are they?" Prim whispered in my ear.

"I call the green eyed one Fuzzy and the brown eyed one Brownie. The problem is I think we know them," I whispered in her ear. She nodded in response. Brownie was eyeing us, I could see.

"Prim, Peeta do you guys know where we are?" Brownie asked. I gasped, how did she know us?

"Why did you just gasp?" Fuzzy asked, not trying to her curiosity. She sounded and looked so familiar. Why can't I realize who these girls are?

"How do you know us?" Prim asked. Fuzzy and Brownie just laughed.

"You guys are so weird," Fuzzy said.

"It is us!" Brownie said.

"I realize that Brownie," Prim and I said.

"Why did you just call me Brownie?" Brownie asked.

"That is your name! Fuzzy is Fuzzy!" Prim and I exclaimed. Brownie and Fuzzy laughed.

"Brownie is Johanna and Fuzzy is Annie," they said together. Prim and I nodded.

"Ohh!" we said. Annie and Johanna rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, anyway where are we?" Annie asked. Prim and I pointed up to the window. The girls scurried over and looked out. They gasped at the sight of what they saw. Yep, I do not know why we are in a helicopter, let alone where we are GOING!

I felt the helicopter land and voices come from the outside. "Can you guys see where we are?" I asked Annie and Johanna. They nodded, very slowly. Johanna and Annie turned around to face Prim and I. Their faces where pale, and when I say pale I mean pale.

"Well…" Prim prodded the girls. I heard Annie shriek. Johanna clamped her hand over Annie's mouth. I heard footsteps.

"We are…back in the capitol," Johanna whispered as the door was thrown open. Johanna motioned for us to look like we were asleep. I did as I was told and tried my best. I felt myself being picked up and carried outside. We weren't outside for long. Soon enough, we were in a building. Doors were flying open. Next thing I knew I was thrown in to a cell. The girls were thrown in next to me.

I saw Tim. Oh no, not Tim. Once the door to the cell was closed he smirked at us. "Well, Peeta you are back! Thought you wouldn't come back would you? Got someone new here I see," Tim said. I saw he was talking about Prim. I automatically got in front of Prim as the door opened again.

"We just want to show her how we work around here," Tim said. Prim let out a shriek as Tim pulled out a whip. "Move and you won't get hurt for once."

"Never," I hissed. I saw Annie and Johanna had caught on. They pulled Prim in to an embrace as Tim let out a dark laugh. His laugh sent shivers down my back.

"Move Mellark," Tim hissed. Prim had a fearful look in her eyes.

"You have me, Johanna and Annie. Leave Prim alone. She is only thirteen," I retorted. Tim looked at me in shock then just shook his head.

"You never know when to listen, do you?" Tim asked. He pulled out a knife. Annie screamed out, begging him to stop. Tim pushed the girls off of Prim. Prim had tears rolling down her cheeks as I stood up. She was trying to get Tim to release his grip on her, but she failed. Tim brought the knife towards her. I pushed Prim out of the way, right before the blade entered her. Instead of entering Prim, it entered me. I screamed out in agony as Tim threw me against the wall.

"You stupid boy! I told you that you wouldn't have gotten hurt but you didn't listen!" Tim exclaimed as I clutched the knife in my side.

"_You_ never listen!" I hissed though tears. Tim shook his head and left with a slam of the door.

Annie, Prim and Johanna all collapsed beside me. Prim had tears coming out of those blue eyes like faucets. Annie and Johanna were trying to not cry, that didn't work. They had tears rolling down their already pink cheeks.

"How…we…get…"Prim stuttered. Johanna gripped the knife and looked at Prim for confirmation. Prim nodded slowly. Johanna took the knife out of my side as slowly as possible. It was painful! Once the knife was out of my side I felt a hot liquid rolling down my side. I winced as Prim tended to me.

"This is horrible! We are back in the capitol! Will we get out?" Annie asked.

"Good question Miss Cresta,' I heard. I froze in my place but Prim kept working on my wound. Snow stepped inside our cell. "Great to see you and I finally get to meet the famous Primrose Everdeen!"

Prim rolled her eyes as she patched me up with cloth from clothes. She sat back on her heels and mumbled, "That will do. You will be fine."

I smiled at her and whispered, "Thank you." She nodded as Snow sat next to us on the ground. I was surprised he was sitting on the ground in that suit! Let alone, be near us!

"I am dreadfully sorry my dears," Snow said.

"Why are you sorry?" Annie snorted. I have never heard her use that tone before, that was a new side of Annie. I could tell she didn't like it much.

"We need you, Katniss will crumble along with Finnick and James if you four are here," Snow said. We all tensed up. "Even Rory."

Prim's eyes got watery at the mention of Rory's name. Why would Snow mention him? He doesn't even know Rory! All he knows about Rory is that Rory is Katniss' so called cousin. I glanced at Prim and saw her blushing. I saw it automatically! She liked Rory!

"I will be back for you in a few," Snow said. He got up and dusted himself off. I smiled at the word dusted. James, _I got a duster and I am so not afraid to use this! It will bring you down in one swift and less! If the less is even possible! Maybe it is possible or maybe it is not! Anything is possible though so IT IS POSSIBLE!_

I watched as Snow closed the door to our cell. Johanna was red I the face. "How dare he capture us and take us here!" Johanna exclaimed. I patted her on the shoulder.

"Johanna calm down," I tried to soothe her. She just brushed me off.

"CALM DOWN? DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THEY JUST STUCK A KNIFE IN YOUR SIDE FOR NO REASON! THEY ARE SO STUPID! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE US ALONE?" Johanna sobbed.

"I don't know," Annie sobbed. I saw the two girls were sobbing now. Prim looked at them sympathetically. She reached out to them and patted them. They calmed down at Prim's touch, to my surprise. We were back in Snow's evil and dirty clutches and there is nothing we can do about it.

"Why do they want us?" Prim asked in a mere whisper. I grinned at her innocent voice. Snow told us already why we were here but I could see in Prim's eyes that she did not want to believe in him, not one bit.

"I guess because he wants to break Coin's most stable soldiers; Katniss, Finnick and James. If we weren't here I guess the rebels would win, is what he is getting at," I explained to Prim.

"We want the rebels to win," Johanna argued. I smirked.

"Snow doesn't want the rebels to win. If he did we technically wouldn't be in this war because we all would be on the same page instead of all over the place as we currently are," I explained to Johanna.

"This is ridiculous," Johanna whined.

"Not for me," I heard. I whipped my head around to see Tim. Not again! I know he doesn't like me but why is he so mean to Prim? He was smiling at us. He had almost put a knife in Prim's side, good thing I pushed her out of the way. If I hadn't she would be in the state I technically am in, but she wouldn't be healed or patched up like I am because Prim would be in pain. Tim walks over to me and pulls me up by the arm.

"Let's go boy, we got some un-finished business to do," Tim said while leading me away. Right before I stepped out of the cell I was pulled back. I was pulled back by Annie, Johanna and Prim. No wonder they got me out of Tim's grip, if they all didn't pull me back I would still be leaving. Tim looked down at his hand in shock; the shock probably came from that I was out of his grip by three girls. Yeah, he was in pure shock.

"How…" Tim trailed off. The girls all smirked at him and rolled their eyes.

"Girls can be tough too you know," they all said. I was amazed at how they said that at all the same time. I mean, yes it wasn't like a penguin talking but it was just amazing. Tim gave the girls a glare but all they gave in return was they stuck out their tongues at him. He literally blew steam out of his ears. He stomped forward and grabbed me with so much force I flew out of the cell. I heard Tim close, more like slammed, the door shut. The girls screamed out, but Tim didn't listen. He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me, and I mean dragged, along. We walked down many hallways and finally he threw open a door. Tim threw me inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Now the real fun begins," Tim mumbled as he walked to the end of the room. I was about to ask what he meant by that exactly but I never got the chance. He opened another door and people rushed in with white suits on. One of the white suited men put a chair in the middle of the room. Three different white suited men picked me up and threw me in the chair. They tied me so tightly I thought the blood would stop flowing in my wrists. They brought in some machines, for what reason please don't ask me. I have no clue, no clue at all. Then I heard the door open again. Snow walked in with a huge fake smile plastered on his face. I saw some of the white suited men had cameras instead of equipment.

"Would you like to say anything to Katniss? Snow asked as the camera turned on. I sat in silence for a few minutes until my mind registered he had said Katniss. Katniss, the girl I love and would do anything for. "Well, we can hold that off."

They turned the cameras off but kept them out. "Would you like to know who the traitor to the rebels, Peeta was?" Snow asked, trying to sound sweet.

"Who?" I asked, finally realizing that the traitor had brought us here.

"Come on out!" Snow yelled. With that two figures emerged from the shadows. Both of them had grays eyes, blazing with fury.

"Gale Hawthorne and Aster Everdeen, thank you both so much for bringing these four children to me!" Snow exclaimed.

I couldn't believe it. Gale and Aster, Katniss' best friend and father had betrayed her. The funny thing was Gale and Aster brought Prim here, shocking and funny at the same time.

"Why?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Gale and Aster chuckled at this. I don't know what was so funny to them.

"To get revenge," Gale said.

"Yes," Aster stated. I could not believe them, they are doing this just to get revenge. That is sad, they brought Prim along which confuses me the most.

"Why is Prim here?" I asked, that shut them up.

"We…" they started but Snow cut them off.

"Peeta, would you like to say anything to Katniss in district thirteen?" Snow asked the cameras now on and trained on my face. I sat in silence for a few minutes. What exactly do they want me to tell her? _Hey Katniss! We are here in THE CAPITOL! Prison Cell; come quick before they change the location! Hurry! Come quick Katniss! We are waiting for you! _I exactly can't say that because I know for certain they would whip me like nuts if I said that. I mean it is not like we are in district ten, or for all I know we are. I know we aren't but you never know with the capitol. I finally find my voice as I see Snow's face redden.

"Hi, Katniss. I miss you, we all do. Well, I might as well say hi to Finnick and James too. James keep up with that duster, Finnick you are a good actor and I mean good. Anyway, we are fine. Well, mostly fine. If you count being tied to a chair and having a knife in your side, then I am fine! The knife isn't in my side anymore though, it would have been in Prim's if I did not push her out of the way. I just want to tell you that we all miss you. Yes, Finnick and James we miss you too. I want you to be strong Katniss. Prim loves you so much; you can't break down for her. You have to be strong for her. James, you can't break down for Johanna. She needs you more than we all realize. Finnick, you better stay strong for Annie. We know she needs you as much as you need her. I also want you to stay strong for me, Katniss. We all love all three of you and your duster James. I can't tell you how much I love you Katniss. Words alone can't describe my feelings for you. I want you to win this war we have in our hands. I know you can do it, Katniss. You have the potential," I said. Snow was getting red, big time.

I smirked. "Snow…you look red. Anyway, when I first woke up I did not know who Prim was. Even Annie and Johanna. I called Annie Fuzzy and Johanna Brownie. It was a laugh at first until we got in our cell again and Tim my fellow peacekeeper stuck a knife in my side," I said with a glance at Tim.

"It was for the girl, first of all!" Tim exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked straight in to the camera.

"Prim didn't deserve that. None of us do. We all shouldn't be here but since you have traitors we are. Suprising enough Katniss you know these two men personally. We miss you all. Finnick, Annie misses you I can tell by the look in her eyes and how she longs for you to be right by her side. James, same with Johanna. Katniss, Prim and I miss you so much I can't explain. We just want you all safe and unharmed. I know you all want the same for us but we will try. Katniss, I miss you. I can't tell you that enough. Katniss," I said looking straight in to the camera again. "I love you."

With that final statement the camera clicked off and I was wacked upside the head by Gale. "No one knows we did this!" Gale retorted. I let out a tiny laugh.

"That is why I told them," I retorted back. Snow was really red.

"We will be back," Snow said. With that everyone left the room. I was left alone in my thoughts. I wandered why Snow wanted us to have a video for my fellow rebels. What was I supposed to say? Where we were exactly? They (rebels) would have loved that, Snow on the other hand would not have loved that. That would have resulted in a beating for me, I could just smell it.

Now the real mind twister why did Gale and Aster betray Katniss, not just revenge? Then the door opened. Snow, Tim, Gale, Aster and white suited men came in. I closed my eyes as I heard the machines running. I have no idea what they are doing but it doesn't feel right. When the machines stop I open my eyes.

"Say something…" Snow prodded. I opened my mouth and was about to ask why when nothing came out. I tried and tried to say something but not a sound came out. What did they do to me?

"We got rid of your voice, Katniss will be devasted," Snow said. Tim untied me and carried me back to my cell. I felt lighter than normal, I mean smaller than Vick. Tim threw me in and the girls looked up at me as Tim slammed the door shut. They all scurried over to me.

"Peeta…what did they do?" Prim asked. I tried to say something but nothing came out. Instead I grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote out _They took my voice away, forever._

Prim gasped. Annie let out a shriek as Johanna shook her head. Johanna and Annie lay back on the floor and our out in minutes. Prim cuddles up next to me.

"I can't believe it, your voice is gone," she whispered before she fell asleep. I looked down at Prim. I couldn't believe it either.

My voice was gone and there was nothing I could do about. _Katniss…I love you_, is the last thing I ever said to her._ Katniss, I love you._

**I hope you guys liked! I can't believe I did that! Thanks for reading and hopefully I will have a chapter up tomorrow sometime or the next day. Review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, how is everyone? I hope you enjoy this chapter in Katniss' POV! Now I will answer some questions. Tessarunie-I wouldn't say Peeta is an avox, more like he just lost his voice. KatPee-I am sorry! I did not want to do that to Katniss and Peeta but don't worry. They will get revenge. HungerGamesCrazy-I did not want Peeta to get stabbed! He had to save Prim! Now- thanks you to all my reviews! Love them! Now chapter 18. _

**Katniss POV**

_Chapter 18:_

When I woke up, I was sitting in a chair. Coin was watching me and smiled when I opened my eyes. "Good, you are awake. We got this video I think you might want to see," Coin said and truned on the television. Right away Peeta's face took the size of the screen. I felt my heart melt at the site of him.

"Would you like to say anything to Katniss in district thirteen?" Snow asked Peeta.

I felt my blood start to boil through my veins. "Hi, Katniss. I miss you, we all do. Well, I might as well say hi to Finnick and James too. James keep up with that duster, Finnick you are a good actor and I mean good. Anyway, we are fine. Well, mostly fine. If you count being tied to a chair and having a knife in your side, then I am fine! The knife isn't in my side anymore though, it would have been in Prim's if I did not push her out of the way. I just want to tell you that we all miss you. Yes, Finnick and James we miss you too. I want you to be strong Katniss. Prim loves you so much; you can't break down for her. You have to be strong for her. James, you can't break down for Johanna. She needs you more than we all realize. Finnick, you better stay strong for Annie. We know she needs you as much as you need her. I also want you to stay strong for me, Katniss. We all love all three of you and your duster James. I can't tell you how much I love you Katniss. Words alone can't describe my feelings for you. I want you to win this war we have in our hands. I know you can do it, Katniss. You have the potential," Peeta told me. I felt tears forming.

Peeta smirked. "Snow…you look red. Anyway, when I first woke up I did not know who Prim was. Even Annie and Johanna. I called Annie Fuzzy and Johanna Brownie. It was a laugh at first until we got in our cell again and Tim my fellow peacekeeper stuck a knife in my side," Peeta said with a glance at a peacekeeper.

"It was for the girl, first of all!" the peacekeeper yelled at Peeta. Peeta rolled his eyes and looked straight in to the camera, as if looking in to my eyes.

"Prim didn't deserve that. None of us do. We all shouldn't be here but since you have traitors we are. Suprising enough Katniss you know these two men personally. We miss you all. Finnick, Annie misses you I can tell by the look in her eyes and how she longs for you to be right by her side. James, same with Johanna. Katniss, Prim and I miss you so much I can't explain. We just want you all safe and unharmed. I know you all want the same for us but we will try. Katniss, I miss you. I can't tell you that enough. Katniss," Peeta said looking straight in to the camera again. "I love you."

With that the screen turned black. I was about to burst in to tears. Peeta…I miss him so much! He took a knife in the side for my little sister. He is the sweetest guy a girl can only hope for…I can't believe I am that lucky girl.

"We will set out to save them, now," Coin said.

"WE HAVE TO SET OUT TO SAVE THEM NOW!" Finnick, James and I yelled.

"That is what she said," Haymitch said. Then a potato was in front of me. What in the world?

"I love potatos!" Haymitch shrieked while holding another potato. He too a huge bite and I just stared at him in shock. A raw potato? That is gross! At least cook it Haymitch. I flick the potato back to Haymitch and he yells as it touches his arm. He relaxens when he sees it is his potato.

We set out to rescue them later. Haymitch came along, he wasn't acting himself. I already could tell. What with the potato incident and all. James and Finnick were a little loopy.

"I want you out of there as quickly as possible," Beetee explained as we flew towards the capitol. We nodded. Finnick, Haymitch, James and I all had wigs on that way no one knew it was us going to break everyone out.

"I can't believe it," James said, petting his feather duster. I can't believe he brought that with him. He closed it up and put it away. Haymitch had a gun, I had an arrow but they couldn't see it, Finnick had another mini version of his trident. James had a feather duster and a knife, just in case knife failed him. Seriously, in case the knife fails him? Wow, James. Just wow.

I felt us starting to land. The helicopter turned invisible, according to James as we landed. Once we were on the ground, Beetee turned to us. "You all better be quick. I can tell Snow might be expecting you," Beetee said. We nodded and jumped out. We joined the crowd, with no further glances.

"I can't help but realize how fast we are going," Haymitch said as we entered the building with the prison cell. I saw a peacekeeper, he looked awfully familiar. Then I realized it was the peacekeeper in the video we watched.

"May you help us?" I asked the peacekeeper. He smiled at me and walked over.

"How may I help you?" he asked me. I can see his name is Tim by his name tag.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"Would you be kind to take us down to the prison cell?" I asked him.

"To examine the door!" James yelled.

"Yeppity yep yep," Finnick said.

"I would be glad to," Tim said. He led us down some stairs and pointed to the prison cell door. We thanked him. Once he was out of sight we went in to the room, as quietly as we possibly could.

We spilt up and looked through every single cell. I passed a cell but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a faint, "Katniss, is that you?"

I turned back around and saw Prim sitting up, no blood in site on her. "Prim! Guys! Come quick!" I yelled. I saw that they were in the same cell as last time when the boys came running down. I punched in the code and the door flew open. Finnick went over to pick Peeta up as I walked over and hugged Prim.

"Are you o.k.?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I have to tell you something. Peeta-" she stopped short because Finnick cut her off.

"Peeta is lighter than a ten year old!" Finnick exclaimed as the girls sat up. I sighed. Haymitch came over and started helping Prim up as I went over to Annie.

"Hey Annie," I said once she was standing. She smiled at me.

"Hi Katniss. I think Peeta knows who the traitors are!" Annie exclaimed. Johanna shot her a look and Annie let out a tear.

"Don't worry he can tell me later. Right now we need to get out of here," I said. Now that everyone was standing, well besides Peeta, we could leave.

"Let's move out," I said. We quickly gave the girls and Peeta wigs to be put on. Once they were on we walked out the door. As last time, no one noticed us because of our wigs. I think we did get second galnces for Peeta but other than that we were almost to the helicopter. Right as we were fifty feet away from the helicopter and out of sight from pedestrains, Finnick fell. We all did. Peeta didn't wake up which was suprising.

"Why did you fool me?" I heard. I turned around to see Tim, Snow and dozens of peacekeepers.

Peeta sat up at this. His eyes widened with fear. "Peeta! How is your voice?" Snow asked. Peeta opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He glared at Snow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Peeta looked at me and a smile played on his lips.

"Katniss, you got here awfully quick this time!" Snow exclaimed. Then I realized Gale and Aster were standing next to him.

"Why are they…" I tried to ask but Snow just laughed.

"They helped me! They are the reason those four are here! Now we got the precious mockingjay! This is priceless!" Snow exclaimed. The boys were all standing. Peeta tried to stand but his face contorted in pain. He let of a squeak. Prim gasped and crawled over to him and started to examin his side. I saw Finnick was signaling we make a run for it. I can't help but smile at how fast we are moving today.

I slowly stand up. Finnick picks up Peeta and he is lost in sleep, seconds later. We all take one step back then turn around and sprint to the helicopter. I hear gun shots and snow yelling at his soldiers to shoot us. He fails because we all jump in the helicopter and take off. Finnick sets Peeta down and Prim gets to work on his side. She puts medicine on it and bandages it up.

"Johanna…" I trailed off as she sat next to me. She smiled at me, it looked forced.

"I am so sorry," she said. I looked at her confused but she just hugged me. I am so confused. Then Haymitch sticks a carrot between our faces.

"KISS IT!" he yelled. Johanna sighed and shook her head.

"I can't believe I didn't get to use my feather duster!" James exclaimed. Beetee shook his head as a potato went flying in to him.

"HAYMITCH!" Beetee yelled. Haymitch put a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell him! I did it!" Haymitch exclaimed as we landed.

"No you didn't do it," Johanna said sarcastically. The door opened and doctors came as they did last time. Johanna, Prim. Annie and Peeta left with the doctors. I walked out with Finnick and James.

"Why would Aster do that?" Finnick asked. James did a noise that sounded disapproving.

"Also, why did Gale do it too?" James added. Finnick ran his fingers through his hair.

"No one really knows. Probably revenge," Finnick said. We entered the hospital.

"Can we take the stairs?" I begged. The boys nodded.

"Race you all!" James said and started sprinting up the stairs. I ran up them as fast as I could to beat both of the boys. I stuck my tongue out at them and they glared at me.

"I am off to see Annie," Finnick said and entered a room.

"I am off to see Johanna," James said and ran in to a wall. I pulled him back and pushed him in to Johanna's room. I decided I would at least go check on Peeta then go see him after I talked to Prim. When I entered his room I saw Prim was in there, holding his hand.

"Prim," I stated as I took a seat. She smiled at me.

"Katniss, how are you?" she asked me.

"Good," I replied.

I looked down at Peeta. He looked so…broken. I couldn't stand seeing him like this…it just broke my heart.

"Has the day gone by fast to you?" Prim asked.

"Yep, big time. One minute I am in the meeting room and the next minute I am in the capitol, saving you," I said.

Prim nodded and looked at Peeta. Tears came out as she looked at him. "Katniss, I need to tell you something," she said.

"Go on," I prodded. Prim wiped away the tears falling down her pink cheeks.

"When Peeta came back from meeting with Snow, he didn't say a word. We asked him what was wrong and he wrote it out," Prim explained.

"Why did he write it out?" I asked, starting to get mad with Snow for whatever he did to Peeta.

"I am getting to that. He wrote it out because he can't speak anymore. Snow did something to take away his voice but not to turn him in to an avox," Prim said with tears.

I grabbed Peeta's hand and stared at her in shock. What? No! Peeta has to, must, talk! I close my eyes and try to imagine a world without Peeta's voice. I can't do it. I feel myself fading again.

As I black out I think of the last thing Peeta ever said to me. _I love you._

**Well? I hopefully can get another chapter up tomorrow, if my game is cancelled or I start right when I get home. Thanks guys. When you review, maybe give me ideas? Review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey! I can't wait to let you guys read this! Well, read!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 19:_

When I wake up, I don't open my eyes up at first. I feel someone holding my hand. I hear crying too. Finally I open my eyes and see Katniss. Katniss is holding my hand as Prim has a hand over her mouth.

"You are awake!" Prim exclaimed.

I smiled as I realized Katniss had fainted. Why did she faint? I raise my eyebrows and point towards Katniss, remembering Snow took my voice away.

"She fainted when I told her you lost your voice," Prim explained. Well, that explains a lot. I sit up and shake Katniss lightly. She automatically wakes up at my touch. When she meets my eyes, I see the tears ready to come out. I try to tell her something but nothing comes out. I cross my arms over my chest and huff. I lean up against the bed rest.

"Is he o.k.?" Katniss asked Prim, suddenly worried.

"I think so," Prim said.

"Peeta…are you o.k.?" Katniss asked me, reaching out to touch me. I feel her touch me and suppress a sigh. At least I can sigh!

'I'm fine,' I mouth. At least, I thought I mouthed it. I didn't move my lips at all. I nodded instead.

"Hey, I need to go. I'll see you guys around. Bye Katniss, bye Peeta," Prim said. She gave me a quick hug and left. This is just great. Now it is just Katniss and I, it will be like Katniss is talking to herself.

"Peeta, what exactly did Snow do to you?" Katniss asked.

I sighed. How can I answer Katniss? Katniss took a sharp intake of breath. "I forgot," she whispered.

I sat back up and grabbed a piece of paper. I started writing. _Tim took me to Snow. I was tied up and then I met the traitors. They said they did it because they wanted revenge. Next thing that happened was Snow did that video. I did not know what to say at first. I wanted to just tell you plain out where we were but I knew that if I did I would pay the price. Shortly after, Snow left for a few minutes to leave me in my thoughts. He came back and I closed my eyes. After these white men did something, Snow told me to say something. I opened my mouth and tried to say 'Why?' but nothing came out. Now I just can't talk._

I gave Katniss the piece of paper and let her read it. She nodded and put the paper on a table. I wanted to comfort her but how exactly could I if I can't say anything? I opened my arms and Katniss did not hesitate to go in them.

She clung to my shirt and sobbed. I rubbed little circles on Katniss' back as she cried. I wanted to say something so badly but the big problem was I couldn't. I am so mad!

"Peeta, I am sorry I ruined your shirt," Katniss whispered when she pulled away. I looked down at my shirt to see it was soaked. I shook my head, indicating that she was fine. Katniss had a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Would you like to go get some dinner with me?" Katniss asked. I nodded as Katniss got up off of the bed. She helped me up and clutched my hand. We walked out of the room, hand in hand. When we walked down the hallway, Finnick, James, Annie and Johanna were walking out of their rooms. When they saw us they ran down by us.

"PEETA!" James exclaimed and took me in to a bear hug. I did not see that one coming. He pulls away and shoots me an award winning smile.

"Say something…"Finnick prodded. I looked at him and opened my mouth. I tried to say something like hi or what's up, but nothing came out. Finnick and James gasped as Annie explained.

"When Peeta came back with his meeting from Snow, he did not say a word. We asked him what was wrong and he wrote it out in chalk. He told us that Snow somehow took his voice away," Annie said.

Finnick shook his head and James gasped. Then a girl came up to us. "Where is Haymitch?" she asked.

I gave her a questioning look. She sighed as if it was so obvious. To me it wasn't, maybe to her it was. "I want to meet Haymitch," she said, using hand motions. I rolled my eyes and pointed in the direction I think he is in. She thanks me and runs off, screaming in victory.

"Who in the world was that?" Finnick asked. I shrugged. Annie and Johanna gasped.

"We will be right back! Meet us in the dining room!" they shrieked and ran off towards the dining room. Sometimes I don't understand those two girls. Just sometimes!

"I think I might propose to Annie, not now but later," Finnick suddenly blurted out.

Then Haymitch came running up. He blurted out, "Maybe you should ask Katniss instead! Maybe even James or me. An even better choice is Peeta! He is free!"

Katniss casted him a glare and clutched my hand. How I wished I could say something to him or her. Then out of the blue, James gets down on one knee and takes my other free hand.

"Peeta Mellark, would you care to marry me?" James asked. I stared at him in shock. Knowing James he has to be kidding, but he does not look like he is kidding. Katniss is shocked too, along with Haymitch and Finnick.

"I did not actually mean for you to do that!" Haymitch exclaimed as I heard a shriek. I saw that girl from earlier had thrown herself on to his back. Haymitch stumbles forward and then takes off running with the girl squealing. Who is she?

"I take that as a yes," James said.

Katniss let out a muffled laugh as Finnick's face resulted in pure horror.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Finnick exclaimed. James shook his head. Now I was the one freaking out. Katniss was taking sharp breaths as I put my hand on James' shoulder. He looked at me with hopeful eyes and I just shook my head. He took in a quivering breath.

"You are getting good at acting," Katniss said as James wiped his eyes.

"Who said I was acting?" James asked. We all stared at him in shock. James chuckled.

"KIDDING!" James exclaimed. I sighed a breath of relief. James busted out laughing and hit my shoulder playfully.

"Dinner mates! I'm starving!" Finnick exclaimed. Then we heard a stomach grumble and looked at Katniss. She blushed a deep crimson red.

"Your stomach answered me Katniss. Very well, it has taught you well. LET'S GO!" Finnick exclaimed. We walked out of the hospital but when we got outside the hospital, Finnick and James took off. Katniss and I jogged along.

We got our dinners and sat with the girls, who had been waiting for us. Their faces brighten up at the site of us. Surprisingly enough, we ate dinner in complete silence. Then someone broke that silence by walking up to us. The girl said, "PEETA? IS THAT YOU?"

I looked up to see a girl I knew, Sally Monroe. I gulped; this girl has a crush on me. This is just great. "Peeta, I can't believe it! Would you come talk to me for a sec?" Sally asked. I nodded and Katniss took my tray. She was eyeing Sally, I could not blame her.

We walked out of the dining room in complete silence but when we were out Sally bounced on me. "Peeta, I love you. You know that?" she whispered. Her hands were curled up in fists and resting on my chest. I felt really uncomfortable.

Sally raised her eyebrows at me and smirked. "Well if you won't answer me, then I guess I can…" she trailed off. Instead of finishing her sentence she pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked. Sally pushed me against the wall and I heard her smirk.

I would not give in to Sally so she pulled away. "You love me. I can see it in your eyes," she whispered. Her hands were on the buttons of my shirt. This is really…weird. Katniss…save me!

She leaned in again but this time started unbuttoning my shirt. I stopped her. She gave me a confused look as I heard a sniffle come from the right. I looked over and there was Katniss. Of course, I am never lucky.

I tried to say something but Katniss ran off. Then I remembered I couldn't talk! Sally sighed and mumbled, "Well since she can't take it I guess you are all mine."

I pushed Sally off of me but that didn't work. Finally she just let go and I ran after Katniss. I stopped running when I entered the hospital but kept on walking. I ran up all the stairs which made the pain start all over. I ran in to my room to see Katniss, sobbing her eyes out. Why did this have to happen again? I got Katniss to realize I love her, not Madge. Now Sally did it again and this time I can't talk. This is just great.

I sit next to Katniss and she looked up at me. Tears were rolling down her beautiful face. I leaned in and kissed every single tear away, hoping she realizes I love her.

"Why would Sally do that?" she asked me. I looked in to her eyes and give her a shrug.

"I-I love you Peeta and I don't want anyone to get in the way of, us. I really do like you and I am not letting Sally ruin this, I just…" she would have gone on and on. Instead of letting her finish I pressed my lips to hers.

She clutched my shirt as I deepened the kiss, moments later. Next thing I knew Katniss was on my lap, unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled away and looked at Katniss, we both were panting heavily.

"I love you so much Peeta," she whispered as she put her head on my chest. I bit my lip, wanting to say something badly. Instead Katniss pulled me down next to her on the bed. She put her head on my chest and pulled the blankets up to our hips. I wrapped my arms around her as I heard her breathing slow.

I kissed Katniss' temple. I wanted to talk but I was not succeeding. I sighed. I could never tell Katniss I love her ever again. As I drifted off all I wanted to say to Katniss was _I love you._ Was that too much to ask? Just a simple _I love you._

**Well? That was a little hard since Peeta can't speak! I hoped you guys liked it! Give me ideas if you can think of any! Any who, thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Here is chapter 20! I hope you guys all like this chapter! I love chocolate bunnies! They taste so god and look so cute and then when you take a bite you feel sad because of the bunny. I still love them though! I always save the face for last. Any who, read the chapter, embrace the chapter, like the chapter and better yet, love the chapter _

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 20:_

When I wake up I realize Peeta is right next to me. I smile and was about to wake him up but then I stopped. I leaned closer to his lips and listened to his steady breathing. I just couldn't believe it. I am in love with Peeta and I couldn't realize that. It is purely amazing.

Then I remember that Peeta can't speak. I feel the tears forming in my eyes as Peeta stirred. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I wanted him to say something so badly but I knew he couldn't. That is what tore my heart to pieces. Peeta, _my_ Peeta, can't talk his words that people would follow. I then remember we have a meeting with Coin.

"We have a meeting with Coin, let's go," I said. He sat up as I jumped out of the bed. I threw on my shoes and saw Peeta was already ready; boy he is a fast one.

He grabbed my hand in his and led me to the meeting room. I wanted him to say something, _anything_ to me. He could call me stupid for all I cared but Peeta would never do that, he loves me too much. We walked in to the meeting room and took a seat next to Annie.

"Well, if it isn't the Katniss," Johanna said from across the table. I shot her a glare.

"Yep and don't you forget it," I retorted. Her face contorted in anger as Haymitch sat by her.

"Lovely daisies," Haymitch said. I saw Haymitch was wearing a pink dress and had a single daisy in his hair. He had whatever hair he had available; back in to a simple pony tail. All I had to say was…wow.

Peeta's mouth was wide open. Coin came in with Gale and Aster. The thing was Gale and Aster were in handcuffs.

"Why are they in handcuffs?" Haymitch slurred.

"They are the traitors, remember?" Coin hissed. That is when it all came flooding back to me. I remember Gale and Aster standing by Snow, not looking sad because they betrayed me.

"Haymitch and Beetee, you will come with me. Finnick, James, Annie and Johanna you may wait outside while Katniss and Peeta have a little chat with these two traitors," Coin said. Haymitch started to pout.

"OF COURSE! I don't get any fun!" he pouted as everyone left, besides Peeta and I. Coin shook her head as James winked at me. When the door closed I turned on Gale and Aster.

"Why? Why would you do this?" I hissed, not even trying to hide the venom in my voice.

Peeta opened his mouth but nothing came out. Gale hung his head but Aster was smiling.

"I told you to listen to me but did you? Of course you didn't. No teenage girl these days do. Since you didn't listen, you paid the price," Aster said.

"_I_ paid the price? More like Peeta did! You took away his voice!" I shot back. Aster just shook his head.

"I am so sorry," Gale murmured more to himself than to me. Wait a minute, he was talking to Peeta!

I was touched at this. Gale never did like Peeta because he loved me too. Now he is apologizing, how sweet! Not that sweet considering everything he has done.

"Yes now that he does not speak, I have won," Aster said. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Oh, I see where this is going. You want the capitol to win. Then why in the world have you been helping the rebels?" I asked. His face dropped.

"I never said I wanted the capitol to win this war," he whispered.

"It seems like that is where you are aiming," I retorted. He shook his head.

"No, I want the rebels to win but I do not want you to end up with that _thing_," he said gesturing to Peeta. My heart rate picked up, big time. I was about to punch him. I was ready to explode.

I stood up and met his stare. "I don't care what you want! This isn't about you! You took away Peeta's voice and I will never forgive you! Do you understand me?" I asked him viciously. I felt Peeta put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me but I was raging.

"Get off of me!" I yelled and swung at Peeta. He went flying back in to the wall. He looked at me with a questioning expression. _What did I just do?_ I guess I was so mad I took out my anger on Peeta. Peeta stands up and leaves, no! What did I just do that? I hear Aster had chuckled.

"Finally," he said. Tears were forming in my eyes. I ran out to see my friends.

"Have you seen Peeta?" I asked them. They all looked up at me and smiled.

"How did your meeting go? Was it fun? Was it out of the ordinary? Was it nice?" James asked.

"Have. You. Seen. Peeta?" I asked once again. Johanna smiled at me.

"We saw him come out a few minutes ago, yes. He looked upset. We asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer us, just kept on walking. Then we remembered he can't talk," Finnick explained. I nodded.

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" I asked. James shook his head but I could just tell he knew.

"Come eat brunch with us," Annie said and linked arms with me. Johanna linked arms with Annie and we walked down to the cafeteria or dining room but you get what I mean. We got our meals quickly and sat down. It was weird not having Peeta next to me. Annie looked at me and frowned a little.

"What's wrong Katniss? You look a little down in the dumps," Annie said. I took in a breath and sighed. Annie can read me so easily; just like Peeta can it just amazes me at times.

"I was arguing with my father and Peeta put his hand on my shoulder. I guess I was so mad I accidentally swung at him. He left after I did and I felt horrible. I just don't understand why I did that, especially to Peeta. I love him and I just hit him. What is wrong with me Annie?" I sobbed. Annie gave me an understanding look as tears rolled down my cheeks. She got up and rounded the table. She plopped down beside me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Peeta could never be mad at you; if he is it would not be for long. He loves you too much. I understand what you mean. Sometimes you just get so mad you take it out on the person who is trying to comfort you. I did that to Finnick once. I was so mad I couldn't swim he told me that he would spend the day with me. Instead of feeling touched I hit him, on accident. I was just so caught up in my anger I took it out on him. I apologized but still felt bad. Don't worry, he won't stay mad. He probably isn't even mad," Annie assured me. I nodded but was not convinced. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks.

Johanna took that moment to come in to the conversation. "I was in a situation like that Katniss. James and I were going to the market when I had to go talk to the mayor. I was so mad because that day I was supposed to spend the whole day with James, no one else. I was raging but James tried to comfort me by saying we will spend the day together tomorrow. Instead, I hit him. He stumbled backward and shot me a curious glance. I felt absolutely horrible. I apologized over and over, I examined his face but he just shrugged me off. He said he was fine but I was not convinced, not one bit. When I looked in to his eyes, I saw I was forgiven and he was not lying to me," Johanna explained. I nodded but still felt unsure of all of this.

"Go talk to him, he will believe you. You got to trust me on this," Finnick said. James took my tray and the girls pulled me up. They walked me out of the dining room and pushed me down the hall.

"Good luck," Annie and Johanna said. With that they disappeared back in to the dining room. I gulped and headed back to the hospital. Just tell him you are sorry, he will believe you. I am not so sure about this.

I step out of the elevator and walk in to Peeta's room. He is sitting on the edge of his bed, drawing. I smiled.

"Peeta?" I called out. His head whipped up. He turned around to face me. A small smile formed on his face. He patted the spot next to him, indicating for me to sit there. I sigh and sit next to him. He pulls himself completely on to the bed and I follow his suit.

"Peeta, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me," I suddenly blurted out. Peeta was mouthing something but didn't interrupt. He looked me in the eyes. His eyes told me I was forgiven but I did not believe him. How could he forgive me so easily?

"I don't know what came over me! I was so mad at Aster and Gale for betraying me and Aster saying I don't belong with you but I belong with Gale. When you touched me I guess all of my anger exploded and I just hit you. I felt the urge to hit someone and I guess it was just you. I did not mean to do that Peeta! Do you forgive me?" I pleaded. Peeta smiled a little but kept mouthing something.

He nodded his head and I sighed in relief. "Thank you, I was so scared you wouldn't believe me or even forgive me. I mean, you love me and I just hit you out of the blue. I did not mean to do that," I added. Peeta nodded. We sat in silence for a moment until I heard something.

"Katniss, I love you." It was a mere and hoarse whisper but it came out of Peeta's mouth. His eyes widened in shock and I am sure mine did too. Peeta just talked, I am sure it won't be for long but I don't care.

He talked and I am ecstatic. I did not know though I had my eyes closed.

**Katniss, why did your eyes have to be closed! Daydreamer! Thanks for reviewing! I hoped you all liked it! Remember, review for me!**___**°Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**_

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith **_


	21. Chapter 21

_Well, I see you are back for more of The Difference! Good! I am so happy! Any who, this is chapter 21 and I hope you all enjoy it! Now you may read but I love chocolate bunnies, don't you? O.k., just read _

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 21:_

Katniss had closed her eyes and was smiling. Why was she smiling I don't know but she seemed happy. Katniss looked so beautiful when she smiled, it brought out her true beauty. Don't get me wrong, I think she is beautiful all the time. She is beautiful even when she glares at people. She then opened her eyes and looked at me. Tears came to her eyes and I raised my eyebrows.

"I-I had an image where you said 'Katniss, I love you,' and I thought it was real but i-it's not!" she sobbed. I opened my arms and took her in to them. She clutched on to my shirt and buried her face in to it. I rubbed little circles in to her back and then changed to squares and the back to circles. I wish I could speak because I would love to comfort Katniss right now. I am comforting her but Katniss needs reassurance and I need to speak to do that. Instead, I hold he close, telling her I am here. I wish I could tell her I was here using words but no, Snow took my voice away doing who knows what. I sighed as Katniss kept sobbing. Snow has done so many things to Katniss and I, it is not even funny.

She pulls away and looks in to my eyes. "Peeta…I am sorry," she whispered. I gave her a questioning look and raised my eyebrows. "I ruined your shirt." I smiled at this.

I shook my head, hoping Katniss caught that I did not care. Katniss drew her hand up and put it on my cheek. I felt my heart start to race at her touch. She ran her fingers around my face, going over every detail. Her fingers stopped at my lips.

I smiled as Katniss started to blush. Instead of waiting I pulled her in to a kiss. She was surprised at first but reluctantly gave in. I smiled as her fingers trailed across my chest.

She pulled away and smiled at me. "What should we do?" she asked me. I thought about this.

What should we do? We could go for a stroll, or we could find James. Maybe we could do both. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up in to a standing position. I led her out the door. "Peeta, where are we going?" she asked. I found it amusing she still asked me questions when I can't respond. Since I couldn't answer her, I just kept walking. I heard her let out a puff of air.

I knocked on James' door and in seconds the door flew open. There was James, looking like he just got out of bed. "Pe-Peeta? Katniss?" James asked, sounding as if he were dreaming.

"Yeah it is us. What are you exactly doing?" Katniss asked him. James chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was sleeping…maybe. I really don't know…" James said. Wow, he doesn't know if he was sleeping or not. James, that is amazing. Sometimes, I just don't understand this man.

"You know…coffee has caffeine in it, that is why it keeps you up," James stated out of the blue. I looked at him in shock. Katniss was shaking her head as James plastered a huge smile on to his face.

"I did not know that," Katniss said sarcastically. James smiled, again. Even though he was still smiling, he smiled once again.

"You didn't? Well, you learn something new every day," James said. Katniss rolled her eyes as James chuckled.

"I like to bounce around like a monkey," James blurted out. He then walked over to his bed and stood on it. Then he started jumping and yelling monkey sounds. Moments later, he has a duster in his hands. Of course James would go all monkey with a duster. It is just typical James. I reach out and grab the doorknob. I close it silently and look over at Katniss.

"Where do you want to go now?" she asked me. I see a twinkle in her eyes, I love it. I shrug and she pulls me along. Next thing I know we are in the square, watching people walk by. I then feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around to see a girl and a little boy.

"This is my brother Matthew and I am Ivy. He ran in to you the other day, he wanted to say hi," Ivy said. She leans down to Matthew and whispered something in his ear. I leaned down to Matthew's height.

"Hi!" Matthew got out. He looked in to my eyes, hoping for a response. Katniss then leans down next to me. I see we all are just leaning down to Matthew's height.

"You aren't saying anything," Matthew stated. I smiled at him as Katniss took in a breath.

"Matthew…you know about the war right?" Katniss asked him. I turned my attention to Katniss as Matthew nodded. "Well, Peeta had gotten captured again. We have traitors who took him, my sister and two of my friends. While he was there they took away his voice."

Matthew's eyes got wide. Ivy put her arm around her brother. "You…can't talk?" Matthew asked me. I shook my head. With that he threw his arms around me in a hug.

I hugged him back. Ivy was smiling. Matthew pulled away and asked me, "Will you ever get your voice back?"

I shrugged. "After the war, where are you going to move to?" Matthew asked. I put up a one and two, indicating twelve.

"Ivy, can we go to twelve too?" Matthew asked his older sister. Ivy sighed and thought about it.

"Matthew…you know we can't do that," Ivy told him. Matthew looked as if his whole world crumbled at that.

"Please Ivy? Please?" Matthew begged. Ivy sighed.

"Fine," Ivy said. Matthew giggled and hugged me then Katniss.

"Bye Katniss and Peeta," Matthew said. He and his sister then left. I could tell Matthew was happy.

"You just made his day," Katniss said as we stood up. I smiled as I heard screams. Katniss and I whipped around to see a group of girls.

"IT IS PEETA MELLARK!" they all screeched. You have got to be kidding me. Katniss knew that they would go nuts so she started running, pulling me along. She pulled me in to an alley and we watched the girls run by.

"What is it with girls?" Katniss grumbled. I would have laughed but she seemed so serious. I pulled her in to a hug. She seemed startled at first put willingly put her arms around me.

"I love you," Katniss whispered. I smiled, at least she could say it.

Now, all I have to do is say it but I know I can't. That makes me sad. Instead of even attempting to say I love you, I pulled her in to a kiss.

_I love you too Katniss._

**I hoped you liked it! Well, the next to weeks I have stuff coming up. On Tuesday this week I have to Reading OAA then on Thursday I have the Math OAA. On Monday the following week, I have to stay after school (not for long) for this induction practice for NJHS. Then on Wednesday next week I have the actual induction. On Thursday (I think) I am leaving to go to DC for school. I will be gone until, Sunday morning. I will remind you! Any who, review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys! I am back with chapter 22! I hope you all like this chapter! Any who…read._

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 22:_

I love when Peeta's lips are on mine. It makes something stir up in me, making me want more. My hands are on his belt, I decided to pull him closer. Peeta, I can tell, is surprised by this. He doesn't protest though, that is another thing I love about this boy. He never protests, most of the time.

He pulled away first, I didn't want that to end. He looked in to my eyes and smiled. I started to pout but he put a finger to my lips. At his touch, I calmed down. He let out the tiniest laugh, it made me smile. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the alley. We looked both ways, searching for those random girls. Luckily, we did not find one. Peeta takes me around thirteen.

I miss his voice. I want his comfort, his words; I just want him to speak. I will get revenge from Snow, Peeta will too. Whatever Snow did to him, I will get revenge. We walk past the meeting room to hear voices. I stop and put my ear up against the door. It is Gale and Aster.

"Gale, we could be a team! We could take Peeta down and then…Katniss is all yours," I heard Aster tell Gale. My jaw tightened at this. How dare them!

"Why should I?" Gale asked. I smiled, that is Gale.

"You will get the girl of your dreams! Gale, she deserves someone better and that is you," Aster told Gale.

"No, All I want is Katniss to be happy. You dragged me in to this! You told me that my family would be safe Aster! I did not know you planned on hurting Peeta! I want Katniss to be happy, she is my best friend," Gale stated. I felt touched.

"Gale…" Aster trailed off.

"NO! You are lucky Coin forgave us or else we wouldn't be able to be with our families! You disgust me Aster," Gale said. With that I stepped away from the door and pulled Peeta along.

"Katniss, is that you?" I heard. I turned around and saw Gale. Peeta smiled at him and Gale smiled back. Since when were they friendly?

"I know you heard that Katniss,"Gale said; now he was standing with us. Why can't I be the one who can't talk?

"I just want you to be happy. I never meant for that to happen. I was actually planning on busting you out Peeta, no kidding. I did not know that is what Aster had plans on, all he told me was if I went with him my family would be safe from now on and I actually believed him," Gale said, clearly ashamed of himself. "I just want my best friend back."

I threw my free arm around him and hugged him. He hugged me back. When I pulled away Gale had tears in his eyes.

"Come with us. You wouldn't mind, would you Peeta?" I asked Peeta. Peeta shook his head and I smiled. Gale joined us as we walked. He told us that he never had the plans of getting rid of Peeta's voice.

"When they did, I felt terrible as if I did it. I knew Peeta's words would help the rebellion; he could get the whole of Panem to follow us and get Snow to crumple. When I heard they got rid of his voice, I knew we were going to have some trouble," Gale explained as we rounded a corner. I nodded and I could see Peeta was too.

Peeta opened his mouth, tried to get something out but it didn't work. He kicked at the ground and got a mad face. I kissed him on the cheek and he automatically calmed down. He can be cute when he is angry, though.

"Katniss, you still are my friend right?" Gale suddenly asked. I looked at him in shock.

"Of course I am, why would you think that?" I asked him. Gale looked at me and his eyes told me it all. He thought I would run off with Peeta and never think of him ever again.

"Gale, you are my best friend," I said, trying to reassure him.

"Sure, that is why you spend all of your time with victors," he hissed.

"Gale, they are my friends. You are my best friend," I told him.

"You are just one of them," he hissed. I stopped dead in my tracks. Gale glared at me. He thought I was just like every victor out there.

"Every victor has different personalities," I stated, sounding like Peeta. Gale rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Mellark," he said. Peeta tightened his grip on my hand.

"Gale, you are my best friend and don't you ever doubt it. I love you like a sister would a brother. Gale, you helped me in my time of need and I need you," I said reaching out to him. He shrugged me off as if I were a mere fly.

"You need me?" he scoffed. I shuddered. "Then if you need me, why are you always with bread boy?"

"First of all, bready boy has a name. It is Peeta if you did not know. Second of all, Gale I need you. Peeta is my rock but if I didn't have you, life would be different and you know it. I need a best friend like you. You are my best friend and I need you," I told Gale. Gale had tears rolling down his cheeks. He took me by the shoulders and kissed me.

I tried getting out of his grasp but he was too strong. I felt Peeta let go of my hand. When Gale pulled away, Peeta was gone.

"I still love you Katniss, more than a brother would his sister," Gale mumbled. I felt like slapping Gale.

"Gale, don't ever d-do that again," I murmured and ran after Peeta. For some reason we are always being pulled apart. I walked in to Peeta's hospital room to see him, fast asleep. He can get to bed quick when he wants to. I realize he has a pained expression on his face as I walk up to him. I pull back the covers and get in next to him. I set my head right over his heart and put his arms around me.

"I am so sorry Peeta. I don't know why Gale did that," I whispered in his ear. I kissed him softly on the lips and cuddled next to him. In minutes I was out, lying next to the boy I love.

**I hoped you guys liked this! Now, remember review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Here is chapter 23 in Peeta's POV. Jenn- Yes I would so be in that group of girls! Tessarunie- Don't worry yet, I am not leaving now. I will be leaving Thursday the twelfth. Any who, you may now read this chapter._

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 23:_

When I woke up, I felt someone lying next to me. I tensed up, hoping it wasn't one of those crazed girls that were chasing Katniss and me. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling, not ready to see who is lying next to me. Finally, I get the courage and look.

The girl is Katniss. I sigh in relief. At least it is not one of those girls but instead it is Katniss. I then wonder why she is here, she was kissing Gale before and now she is lying next to me. Why, is what I want to know. All I want for Katniss is for her to be happy. Yes, I love her but her happiness is what matters most. If Gale is what makes her happy then I will step out of the way. Yes, I may be heartbroken but Katniss will be happy and that is what matters the most.

Katniss started to stir. She lifted her head off of my chest. She let down her head on to the soft pillow and was out. _She will be up soon, _is what I thought as I stood up. I stretched my arms high above my head then let them dangle from my sides. I decided to go take a quick shower. I walked in to the bathroom that I have never used and started the shower. I quickly stripped down and stepped in to the warm water.

I wash my body and then my hair as quickly as possible. Once I was done I turned off the shower and dried off. I pulled on some clothes. My shirt was a nice forest green. I smiled to myself. Green is Katniss' favorite color. I then pulled on some dark blue jeans. I pulled on my socks and then my shoes. Then I looked in the mirror.

I saw I had bags under my eyes. Very light ones that are sure to go away but they were still there. My hair was an absolute mess. I grab a brush and try to get it down but my hair won't listen. I groan and throw some more water on it because I had dried my hair already. Once my hair is down I dry it slowly. This time it looks nice. I then see I look miserable. I look like I just lost my cat, instead of my cat I lost Katniss. I am not positive though but I am close to positive.

Finally I step out of the bathroom. I see Katniss was just pulling on her shoes, frantically. When she stands up she notices me. Her face relaxens and she had let out a sigh. "I thought you were missing again," Katniss explained. I nodded. She must have seen I looked upset because she got worried.

"Peeta, are you o.k.? You look a little upset," Katniss said while walking towards me. Once she was standing in front of me I felt nervous, for what reason that I do not have an answer to.

"Peeta…" Katniss said and reached up to caress my face. I shrugged her off. That is when she got really worried.

"Peeta, please tell me what is wrong," Katniss begged. I was about to roll my eyes but stopped myself. I find it a little amusing that Katniss thinks I can still talk.

"Is this about Gale?" Katniss murmured. I didn't answer her, not even a head shake or a head nod. I just wanted her to be happy.

"Gale kissed me. I did not kiss him back. I tried getting out of his grasp Peeta but he was so strong," Katniss told me. I still did not know if I should believe her or not when she grabbed my face and made me look at her. "Peeta Mellark, I do not and I repeat do not or have I ever love Gale. I love him like a sister would to her older brother and you know it. I love a boy who is a baker. He can also frost really well. Another thing he can do is paint amazing pictures. He loves the outdoors and has a way with words. He puts everyone before himself and loves me. Can you take a guess who that boy is?"

I shake my head and Katniss lets out a little laugh. Man do I love her laugh, I wish she would laugh more often. That would make my day. "You," Katniss whispered. With that simple statement she pulled me in for a kiss. I felt some sort of fire run through my body, I had no idea what that meant. All it did was make me want more, it never satisfied my cravings. I let Katniss pull away first. She looked in to my eyes, I love those eyes of hers.

"Do you believe me, now?" Katniss asked me in a mere whisper. I nodded and Katniss ran her fingers over my chest. "What would you like to do now?"

I shrugged as the doctor came in. Katniss pulled away and took a step back. Dr. Lawrence smiled at us. "I just wanted to let you both know that Coin wants to have a meeting with you today," Dr. Lawrence told us. With that he left without another word. Katniss let out a sigh and I held in my laugh. I grabbed her right hand in my left. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. She let out another sigh as I pulled her along. We walked out of the hospital in a walk but picked up the pace once we were outside.

We entered the meeting room to find Coin sitting at the table, alone. She gestures for us to take a seat. Katniss does not let go of my hand so I sit next to her. Coin set down her papers and looked me in the eye as Finnick and Annie entered. They sat across from us. Annie raised her eyebrows at me and I just shrugged. Johanna and James came in with Haymitch and Beetee. Johanna sat next to me. She poked me. "What are we doing here?" she whispered. I don't know, Johanna! I shrugged and she nodded.

"Well, we have a video we just got. Here," Coin said and turned on the television. Snow appeared. I felt Katniss tense up beside me. I touched her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Hello fellow rebels. I have a message for you. If you hand over one of your rebels, we will stop the war and all Hunger Games," Snow said. Katniss scoffed as Finnick shook his head. "You may be thinking I will not do this but I will. I will stop all Hunger Games if you just hand over this rebel."

"Who could he possibly want?" I heard James hiss. Then we all looked at Katniss. No, he is not taking her away from me. This has to be some trick.

"You all may be thinking I want Katniss but you are wrong. I want Peeta," snow said. Katniss gasped and Annie's eyes filled with tears. He has got to be kidding me.

"This is some trick," Johanna mumbled as Coin turned off the television.

"Of course it is. He wants us to fall for it that way he can break Katniss," Haymitch bellowed. Coin was watching us all, very closely.

"We are not listening to him? Right Coin?" Annie and Katniss asked nervously.

"I am not sure," Coin said. Katniss had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"If he goes, we go," James and Finnick hissed.

"We go too!" Annie, Johanna and Katniss shrieked. Coin shook her head as Finnick and James started arguing with her.

Katniss clutched my hand. I could not believe it. By this time in a week or even tomorrow I could be back in Snow's evil and dirty clutches.

I feel my world fading. Katniss shrieks as I start getting surrounded by blackness. "Please stay with me Peeta!" I heard her beg. I opened my eyes, only to see her face. Everything else is black. Her face has tear trails everywhere. I caress her face.

"Always," I whispered and then with that the blackness consumed me.

**I hoped you all liked it! Tomorrow I go back to school! Then on Tuesday I take this big test, OAA reading. Wish me luck! Well, review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	24. Chapter 24

_How is it going guys? Good I hope. Tessarunie, I did not even realize I got him to talk. I am amazed. Any who read the chapter!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 24:_

I am shocked. Peeta just whispered always. I have to be dreaming, but no I am not. Everyone else has the same look on their face as I do.

"H-he talked," James stated. Annie nodded, very slowly.

"Probably not for long," Coin said as she stood up. I looked at her.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked her.

"We all could be hallucinating, for all we know we probably were. Besides if we weren't it won't last long," Coin stated. I felt Peeta move beside me. I looked over to him to see him staring at me.

"You talked," I stated. He gave me a look of curiosity.

"Say something," I begged him. Peeta opened his mouth but nothing came out. Was Coin right? That we all we just day dreaming? No, I heard Peeta talk. I am sure of it.

"Anyway, are we giving the boy up or what?" Haymitch hissed at Coin. Coin smiled at him.

"Unless he wants to go, no," Coin said. We all looked at Peeta. He looked scared. "Do you want to go?"

He slowly nodded. "Why?" I whined. He looked at me as if I already didn't know. "What if he is lying to us. You know Snow, he is a liar."

Peeta shrugged then nodded his head. "Peeta, you are not going and that is final. I do not allow you to go. I forbid you to go, do you understand me?" I asked Peeta. He nodded. I realized I had been shaking him the whole time. I let go of him as Coin let out a sigh.

"Peeta did you really talk?" Coin asked him. Peeta thought about this for a minute then shrugged. He can't remember. How can he not remember? He was just talking five minutes ago! He did black out but…could he have forgotten that easily? Well, if he didn't talk then I will just get even with Snow.

"We still have a war in our hands people!" Coin called. We all looke up to her. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remain calm. Why, please don't ask me. I have no idea why she is about to lose it, I never really have any idea when Snow…I mean Coin is about to lose it.

"We understand that but the war is not in my hands, see?" James asked and held up his hands. We saw drawings of soldiers on his hands.

"Yeah, it is," Johanna stated and James looked at his hands. He glared at Johanna. Johanna burst in to a fit of laughter. Coin shook her head and waved her hands, indicating we were dismissed. I pulled Peeta in to a standing position and dragged him along. He tapped me on the shoulder, probably asking where we were going.

"To the kitchen, to see Greasy Sae," I told him. He let out a breath of air, indicating he understood now. We walked in to the kitchen to see Sae making some type of broth.

"Sae?" I called out. She jumped, dropping her spoon in the process. I covered my mouth with my free hand as Sae turned around. Her face broke in to a smile at the site of me. She ran over to me and grabbed me in to a hug. I hugged her back. The hug didn't last for long though. Sae pulled away and looked me up and down.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she said. I nodded. I had not seen Sae in a while, ever since I left for the games. That has been a long time. Normally, I see her every day or every other day.

"Would you both like to help me make this broth?" Sae asked Peeta and I. We both nodded and Sae's smile got even bigger, if that was even possible. She led us over to the stove and showed us how to chop carrots. It wasn't that hard, I mean I have chopped lots of things. Peeta got the hang of it too. We threw the carrots in to the broth and started working on the celery.

"Peeta, you like Katniss?" Sae asked suddenly. Peeta's face got a deep crimson red as he cut. He nodded quickly and looked down at his feet.

"Does he talk much?" Sae asked me over Peeta's shoulder.

"Snow took away his voice. He actually has a way with words," I explained to Sae. She nodded as two kids came in. Sae smiled at them.

"Hey kids! I am glad you could come! This is Katniss ad Peeta!" Sae explained to the kids as she walked over to them. The kids looked at us in shock.

"Katniss, Peeta, this is Ivy and her little brother Matthew," Sae explained while gesturing to the children. That is when I remembered them. We ran in to Ivy and Matthew the other day in the square. Matthew wanted to move to twelve after the war but Ivy wasn't so sure. Finally, Ivy had said yes and Matthew had almost exploded. I could tell he really liked Peeta. Peeta turned around and smiled at them. Matthew was smiling, I could tell he was happy. He walked up to Peeta and started helping him. Ivy walked over by my and started chopping up a tomato.

"My brother is really fond of Peeta," Ivy said as she chopped. I heard Matthew giggle.

"I can see," I said.

"He doesn't have a dad so he always looks forward to seeing Peeta," Ivy explained. I stopped my chopping and looked at Ivy.

"I know what it is like. Not having a dad," I explained to her. Ivy stopped her chopping and looked up at me. "When I was eleven my father had blown up in the mines. I took over as head of the family. Now, I see he is alive and well here in thirteen. I am outraged. He thinks he can control my life with just a little snap of his fingers and I will obey. He doesn't want me to be with Peeta but he needs me and I need him."

Ivy looked at Peeta and then back to me. "I understand that. He is good for you. It may seem that you need him more than he needs you but I have to disagree," Ivy said. I raised my eyebrows at her. "He needs you to put him back together like you do with him. The big thing is, he can't talk and I think only you understand him best."

I never thought about it like that. Yes, I understood everything Peeta did to tell you something. "You two are perfect for each other. You both have been in two hunger games together and have seen each other's problems. You have both healed each other. I think you guys are perfect together, no matter what your dad says," Ivy snorted. I smiled at her. I am beginning to like this girl.

I then feel a sick feeling in my stomach. I excuse myself and run to the bathroom. I crouched down and puked my guts out. I don't know where this all came from but it did. As I puked I feel someone hold my hair back.

Once I was done puking my guts out, Peeta picked me up. I threw my arms around his neck, holding on tight. He kissed me on the forehead as I was starting to fall asleep.

"I love you Peeta," I whispered right before I dozed off. I fell in to a dream where Peeta could talk, once again.

**I hope you guys liked this! Now I am off to bed! Remember, review for me and give me any ideas you can think of! Review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello! Here is chapter 25!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 25:_

I set Katniss down on the bed that we share. I pulled the covers up to her chin and listened to her breathing. I scratch my head, thinking about earlier. Now the only thing I am worried about is why did Katniss vomit? Katniss was perfectly fine earlier, I just don't understand. Katniss looked as healthy as a duck. You don't think she could be…

I shook my head, clearing that thought from my brain or at least trying to. Katniss and I…we never…oh my. You don't think she would have…

I shook my head once again. Sometimes I just wonder but Katniss would never do that to me? Would she? I looked over to Katniss' sleeping form and tried to decipher why she would have puked. I…she would never do that to me, would she? Katniss loves me? Right?

I decided to go talk to Finnick, to get my mind straight. I walked out of the room but took a glance back at Katniss. I just hope she won't wake up while I am gone. I walk as quickly as I can out of the hospital, wondering why I am still in the hospital. Right, I am skinnier than normal people but I have been for a lot of my life and I CAN'T TALK!

I knock on Finnick's door and wait. He opened the door, shirtless. I am shocked and horrified. He smiled at me and asked, "What do you need my fellow friend?"

I am too shocked to say anything but remember I cannot talk so I technically can't speak. Finnick ushered me inside and closed the door. "Peeta, is something wrong?" he asked me. I let out a sigh. Finnick caught on. He walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pencil and some paper. "Here, tell me on paper."

I took the paper from him and sat on the edge of his bed. Finnick sat by me as I tried to figure out what to write.

_Katniss and I went to help Sae in the kitchen. Ivy and Matthew, they were kids we met in the square, came in to help. Matthew and I were talking about kittens, which he really would like one. Anyways, Katniss all of a sudden dropped her knife and ran out. I told everyone good-bye and followed her. I found her in the bathroom, puking her guts out. I carried her back to the hospital room and she was out. Now I am wondering, why did she puke? I keep thinking she is…you know. The thing is, we have never done anything like that so if she is then…how? I don't want to think she might have done something like that with Gale but it keeps bugging me. Now, I am having my doubts on how much Katniss says she loves me. I don't even know if I can believe her. Finnick, you have loved Annie for a long time. Please, help me out here. I need some advice. Please, for me?_

I hand Finnick the paper. He snatches it out of my hand and reads it. His face gets shocked as he reads. Then he smiled at me. "You need advice?" Finnick asked me.

I took out a piece of paper again and started to write.

_Something like that. I just need to know if Katniss loves me or not. I also need to know if she is…you know._

Finnick snatched that piece of paper out of my hands too. When he finished reading he chuckled. "Well, if Katniss is…you know," he said, mimicking me. I glared at him which made him laugh.

"Then she would have morning sickness and other symptoms…" Finnick had gone on and on and on! It got so annoying when James came in.

"Finnick put a shirt on! Coin wants to talk to JUST us," James said. Finnick laughed and went over to his dresser. James smiled at me.

"Hey Peeta, got anything to say?" he asked, sounding hopeful. Finnick looked over to me as I tried to say something. Nothing came out, just a pitiful squeak. James shook his head.

"You will get your voice back; I will make Snow give it back to you. Somehow, I will," James said as we walked out the door. We walked to the meeting room, side by side.

"Oh yeah, Snow will pay. He will pay for numerous things. Like your voice, hurting you guys…" Finnick recalled. I sighed as we entered the meeting room. Coin was standing.

"Good you all came," she said. Since she was standing we all were too.

"What could you possibly need? Peeta and I were having a man to man talk," Finnick said. I rolled my eyes as James chuckled.

"Snow sent another video, thought you might want to see," Coin said and turned on the television. Snow appeared right away. James and Finnick tensed up beside me.

"I will ask you one more time, rebels. Will you give me Peeta? We can resolve all of our issues!" Snow exclaimed. Finnick scoffed.

"Sure we can. Give me a billion dollars then we will see," Finnick hissed under his breath. Snow then disappeared and the screen went black.

"He is not going and that is final!" James yelled and hugged me. Coin smiled at us. Finnick hugged me too, great I feel like a sandwich.

"I never said he was going. The only time Peeta will ever go to the capitol is when we attack. You all will be there so he will be safe," Coin lectured.

"I never did like lectures," James mumbled. Coin shot him a glare.

"I was not lecturing. Peeta, you want your voice back right?" Coin asked me. I nodded, starting to feel hopeful. "Well, you will never get it back." Then my world crumbled.

"YOU JUST MADE HIM UPSET!" James shrieked, covering my ears with his hands. Coin shrugged.

"He probably will get it back but don't get your hopes up. Probably not any time soon, but who knows?" Coin said. She shooed up out and we walked down the hallway in pure silence. James let out a puff of air.

"Sometimes that woman confuses me to the breaking point," James said. "Bye guys." With that he went in to his room. Finnick shook his head as he opened his door.

"See you tomorrow Peeta," Finnick said and went inside his room. I walked to my room, alone. Coin just showed us that video. Man, sometimes Snow can scare me right out of my shorts. I looked down to my jeans. The problem is I'm _not _wearing _shorts!_ I am wearing jeans.

My mind wandered back to Katniss. I wondered if she had woken up yet. Knowing my luck, she probably has. I walked on to my floor when Prim ran up and caught me in a bear hug.

"PEETA, PEETA!" she exclaimed. I hugged her back the best I could. When she pulled away I saw she was happy.

I smiled at her. She then went on, "I haven't seen you in a while. I was just going to check on you when I only saw Katniss. She is still fast asleep but I was worried. I was just going to find you!"

I ruffled her hair which made her giggle. I rolled my eyes as she looked around the place. "Well, I will see you around Peeta!" she exclaimed and skipped off. That girl is so sweet.

I walked back in to my room to find Katniss still sleeping. I join her in bed and wrap my arms around her. I feel her shift her head on to my chest. I close my eyes.

I fall in to a dream where Katniss is singing.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this! I have the OAA tomorrow for reading! Thanks for the good luck, laughingismyhobbie I will hopefully update tomorrow on Tuesday but I am not for sure. Any who, review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey guys! Here is chapter 26! Hope you all like! By the way, Pursuing Design, was it your birthday? If it was HAPPY BIRTHDAY! If it was not still…HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I am glad I could make your birthday 43245298652 better! Any who, now that I got that out…you may read this chapter:) HOLD IT! I have one more thing to say, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! It really does make my day, I love to hear what you guys have to say (more like read it but you get what I mean). Now you can read the chapter._

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 26:_

When I woke up, Peeta was still fast asleep. When I had first waked up, Peeta was nowhere to be found but now here he is, fast asleep. I lean over and kiss him softly on the lips. To my surprise, he does not stir or even wake up. I thought for sure he would.

I decided to get up and stretch my limbs. Once I felt they were stretched good enough I went to look at myself in the mirror. I did not look my best, but I would take it. My hair was a complete mess, most of it out of its braid. I sigh and take out the remainder of my braid. I brush my hair for what seems like ten minutes and then re-braid my hair. There, that looks better.

When I walk back out, Peeta is still asleep. I wonder what time he got back last night. I decided to let him sleep while I go visit Annie. I kissed him on the forehead and walked over to Annie's. I had to talk to her. Something just did not feel right.

I knocked on Annie's door and she opened it right away. She smiled at the site of me. "How are you Katniss?" she asked me. I smiled back, the best I could.

"I need to talk to you," I told her. She nodded and ushered me inside. She closed the door as I plopped on her bed. She sat by my side seconds later.

"I had a sickness yesterday, but I do not know why. Could you give me any advice?" I asked Annie. She put her index finger to her lips as she thought about this.

"Where were you exactly?" Annie asked me.

"In the kitchen," I replied. She thought about this some more. "Have you been experiencing pain lately?"

"Not really," I said.

"Hmm I see," Annie said. She thumped me on the forehead for no particular reason. She giggled. "I don't really know. Maybe you had a bad reaction to the smells. Really, I don't know."

I nodded and thanked her for helping anyway. "I will see you later Katniss! I promise!" she exclaimed as I walked out. Now the big question is, why exactly did I puke or vomit, so to speak? I shook my head as I walked up the stairs in the hospital. I ran right in to Johanna.

"Watch were you are going!" she hissed, not knowing it was me she was talking to.

"Maybe you should watch it!" I called after her once she was at the bottom. She looked up at me with so much anger, I thought I had had it. Her eyes soften at the site of me.

"Oh, it is just you," she said.

"Where had you gone?" I asked.

She let out a sigh. "They think James needs therapy. I can't seem to find the floor though," she replied.

"Peeta's floor, follow me," I said. She ran after me as we jogged up the stairs.

We walked to the therapy room and opened the door slightly. James was lying on the couch, being asked questions.

"Now James, why do you like dusters?" the therapist asked.

"EASY! Dusters are cool, you should try it. I love using dusters as my weapon, especially the feather dusters. I mean I love all dusters but I prefer the feathered ones of the normal ones, if there is a normal duster," James recalled.

"James, are you fine or o.k. or maybe even a little sad?" the therapist asked.

"Well, I am sad and angry," James said. "A little happy too."

"Why? Why are you these attitudes?" the therapist asked.

James took in a deep breath and said, "I am sad because my friend, Peeta can't talk. I am mad at Snow for doing this to him. I am also mad at Finnick because he took the last chocolate chip cookie but that is beside the point. I am happy because I have amazing A+ friends, an amazing girl and DUSTERS!" James shrieked. The therapist let out a sigh as we closed the door.

"I wonder at times why James acts like a nuts person. He really isn't," Johanna mumbled. I shook my head.

"I don't know, it is James we are talking about. Not some crazed moose," I said. Johanna did crack a smile at this.

"How is Peeta?' she asked out of the blue. First we are talking about James being a nut case then how is Peeta.

"He is good. Hasn't spoken a word but good in the most part," I told Johanna. She nodded, taking this all in.

"Snow is so going to pay for what he has done to all of us," Johanna hissed.

"Yep, he should have never done any of the stuff he did," I said through clenched teeth. My hands curled up in to fists by my side.

"Well, I will see you around Mrs. Mellark,," Johanna said. I gasped and hit her in the arm.

"Miss Everdeen, got it Mrs. Russell?" I asked Johanna. She grinned at me.

"Miss Mason!" Johanna called after me as I walked back to Peeta's room. When I entered the room, Peeta was still fast asleep. I sat on the bed and brushed back his hair. I wonder why I puked yesterday. I have no idea but maybe Peeta does.

As I was stroking his hair, Peeta woke up and looked at me. He gave me a warm smile. I love his smile.

**I hoped you guys liked this! HungerGamesCrazy, no way! Well, good luck on yours too! I need to hit the hay and get a good nights rest. Review for me guys and I might have a chapter up tomorrow! **

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	27. Chapter 27

_I am back with the new chapter 27! In Peeta's POV. I had my test today! I think I did well, well I know Haha! Your welcome Pursuing Design! Tessarunie, I said maybe because I still have an OAA on Thursday but I am updating. Thanks again guys! Any who, you may read this chapter…fresh out of the oven. ALSO…you are welcome to everyone out there! Now read…_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 27:_

I woke up to someone stroking my hair, as if I were their pet. I opened my eyes and saw it was Katniss. I smiled at her which she returned. I remembered having a dream last night but can't put my finger on exactly what happened. I think…_I think_ I had a dream where Katniss was singing for me. I loved her voice, which is how I fell in love with her in the first place. I haven't heard her sing since we were five. One of these days, I hope she will sing for me once again.

"Hi," Katniss whispered. I rolled my eyes. We have been sitting here for ten minutes and now she speaks? Well we haven't really been sitting here for ten minutes but I think you get what I mean. I would have said something if Snow hadn't of stolen my voice in the capitol! Why did he have to do that to me in the first place? Yes, I may have a way with words but it is so hard not to just open my mouth and start talking to someone. It just gets on my very last nerves!

"If you are up to it, we can walk around," Katniss suggested. I smiled; she looked so innocent when she had suggested that. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, getting rid of the sleep. Katniss watched my every move, I could tell. I stood up and grabbed her hand. She seemed to snap out of her own little world at my touch. She stood up and we walked out, hand in hand.

We took the stairs because neither of us really liked the elevator but used it only when we had to. We exited the hospital with everyone staring at us. Katniss blushed and studied her feet as she walked. I can still see people here are astonished we are together.

As we rounded the corner I saw my family coming towards us. I have a good feeling that this is not going to be a good conversation between us and them.

"PEETA MELLARK!" my mother shrieked. I gulped, like I said before, this might get ugly. Katniss tightened her grip on my hand.

"You are not allowed to even be around…this…this…ugly thing!" my mother shrieked. Katniss' face automatically fell, she looked so lost.

I opened my mouth to say something but as of late, NOTHING CAME OUT! My father then said, "I think this is for the best Peeta, you and Katniss are from two different worlds. We think you belong with Madge Undersee while Katniss belongs with Gale Hawthorne."

My mouth dropped open. Madge had just walked by when they said that too. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. "What did you guys just say?" Madge stuttered to my family.

"You and Peeta are now a couple! KISS!" my family shrieked. Madge's face got pale and I am sure Katniss' and mine did too.

"NO WAY!" Madge exclaimed. My family looked at her, shocked as can be. "Peeta does not love me and I do not love him. We like each other as friends. Nothing more, Katniss and Peeta belong together. Peeta and I are just friends nothing more!" With that final statement Madge winked at Katniss and I, she then ran off. Obviously not wanting to wait for the war that is about to break out.

"I do not care you…" my mother started. I did not catch the rest because Katniss and I ran away. I pulled her in to a room that was not occupied and closed the door. Katniss was standing there, arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"You think I am ugly?" she whimpered. I was shocked at this. She thought I thought she was ugly? I thought Katniss was _beautiful._ How could she ever think I thought she was ugly, Katniss is amazing. I reached out to pull her in to an embrace, but she pushed me away. How come we always get in to fights, like every single day?

I opened my mouth to tell Katniss that I never thought she was not pretty but NOTHING CAME OUT! I sighed in frustration. Katniss looked so sad, I wanted to cry. She looked as if her heart had been ripped out and stomped on fifty times.

I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and scanned the room for a pencil or any writing utensil. Katniss sighed and said, "What are you doing? Looking for an escape route?"

I shook my head as I grabbed the number two pencil. I started to write as fast as I could.

_Katniss, how I could ever…EVER think you are not beautiful. You are amazing just the way you are, Katniss. I love you so much. My family wants me to be with Madge because she is the mayor's daughter and that is the only reason. My father and Jaimie liked you at first but my mother is forcing them to say I deserve Madge. I can see my father is now giving in but Jaimie is fighting back, he wants US to be together, not Madge and I. Madge and I are just friends, nothing more. Katniss we have been getting in to so many fights…I just want to tell you a few things._

_One- I think you are very pretty, well more like beautiful._

_Two- You are amazing at the things you do. I do not ever think I can ever shoot a bow and arrow without your help._

_Most of all- I love you! I always have and always will. Katniss you are the sunshine for me when it is pouring outside. I do not know how many times I can tell you this but…I love you._

I handed Katniss the note which she took. She read the note in a clear expression, her face wiped away all of her emotions and put on this mask so I could not identify what she was feeling. When she was done reading it her hands went shaky and she looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"P-Peeta…I-I am so sorry. I know we have been getting in to fights so much lately, I think it is the pressure of the war on us that is making us do this. Peeta, I…" Katniss would have gone on but I didn't let her. I pulled her close to me by her shoulders. Our lips collided instantly. She let out a small squeak but gave in.

I let the rest of the world be a blur and only focused on Katniss. _Katniss, the girl I love._

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this one! As always review for me and give me some ideas! REVIEW!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	28. Chapter 28

_I am back with the new chapter 28! I hope you all enjoy this…chapter I really hope you do! This is in Katniss' POV…in case you were all wondering. I can't believe you cried Tessarunie! I…did not intend that. I am sorry! Any who…I hope you all like pasta! PASTA! Yeah…Italy…yeah. Well enough blabbering…READ PLEASE! Thanks guys for everything! You may read…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 28:_

The world was a blur to me. The only thing I was focused on was Peeta. I clung to him as he wrapped his arms around me. I loved when he held me; it made me feel so secure anymore. Ever since Snow took away his voice I rely on Peeta's arms wrapped around me to pull me away from the nightmares and him. My hands made their way up to his hair. I felt my fingers get tangled in his blonde hair. He pulled me closer and I felt the whole world spin. Being this close to Peeta…made me go nuts. My insides got all wiggly and it felt as if they were actually moving around. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt as if I were on fire. Every time I touched Peeta my fingertips went blazing hot. I loved being this close to Peeta.

He pulled away, which I wasn't ready for. I was about to pout when I realized how much I was craving the air. I took in a big breath and started to pant along with Peeta. He looked in to my eyes. His eyes were so full of love, I would have faint.

I wanted him to say something. I really did, he did open his mouth but nothing came out. "I love you," I whispered in to his ear. He went still, frozen. I felt like I was on fire, I was burning. I grabbed his right hand and wouldn't let go. He was not leaving me, no way am I letting this boy out of my sight. He pulled me out of the room, and closed the door on our way out. I was still panting a little as James up.

"Katniss, you look like you just ran a marathon!" James exclaimed. I felt a grin coming on as James felt my forehead. He pulled his hand away and smiled at me.

"Well, I was looking for you two lovey doves. Coin wants to do a propo!" James shrieked. I was shocked. Coin wanted to this when Peeta could not talk? Why would she do this? Instead of asking James these questions, Peeta and I followed him down to the meeting room.

"Why exactly does she want to do a propo now?" I hissed to James. He gave me a response which didn't help any. A simple shrug. That helps me so me so much James! I gave him a glare which he tried to return but failed and busted out laughing. We entered the meeting room, to see no one. James then looked around.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled. Then I felt someone grab my arm and start to pull me away from Peeta. I let out a shriek as I was pulled away from Peeta. He was completely clueless as someone whispered in his ear. He nodded and followed the person, looking over his shoulder at me and winking. Basically saying I am in good hands and not to worry. I feel myself get shoved in to a chair and stripped of my clothes.

"Hair grows back so quickly!" I heard someone hiss.

"Look at her eyebrows!" I heard another voice hiss. Then I heard someone let out a shriek and grab my hand.

"Katniss! What have you done to your nails?" I heard. From that voice I knew who all of these people were. My prep team. Octavia was holding my hand, examining my nails; Venia was examining my legs while Flavuis was fussing over my eyebrows.

"Guys, I have not seen you all in a while," I whispered as they worked on me. They all flashed me grins and got back to their work. Once they were done they helped me up.

"Cinna is on his way, stay here and perform great," Venia whispered. They all gave me a peck on the cheek then retreated. I looked around the room and saw that there was only one light, right above my head. I heard footsteps right after. I looked in front of me to see a figure. Cinna…

"I have this for you…they want you to look nice but not warrior or completely girly," Cinna said and stepped in to the light. He handed me an orange dress that glittered in the light. I loved it, and I knew Peeta would too. He helped me put on the dress and my undergarments. Next came the shoes but I saw none. Then Cinna pulled out an orange pair of slippers. He bent down and I slipped my feet in them. This felt like and interview all over again. I just don't understand…I am the mockingjay so why would I look like this during one of their propos?

"Cinna why am I supposed to look like this? Don't get me wrong, I love it the only thing is…" I trailed off. Cinna nodded.

"I understand. They want you to look like this because you aren't playing the warrior angle. You are playing the girl in love," Cinna said.

"I am not playing that part anymore but o.k.," I murmured as we walked out. Peeta always thought I looked beautiful in a dress but now he couldn't exactly say it anymore, could he?

As we walked to the entrance for the outside we saw Annie in a red dress. She was waiting for someone. When she saw me she waved.

I then walked up to her. Cinna had disappeared as I saw Johanna walk up in a yellow dress. She walked up to us and asked, "Why are we waiting here?"

"I do not know. Haymitch told me to," she said as Haymitch walked up. He pushed us forward.

"Go, the lovely lads are waiting," Haymitch said.

"First of all, why do we look like this?" I hissed at him. He gave me a grin.

"Since you all are friends they want you to look comfortable," Haymtich said. Then before I knew it we were outside, sun beating down on my skin. I saw three figures not far off. Peeta, James and Finnick were all talking. Finnick was wearing a light pink shirt and jeans. James was wearing a violet shirt with blue jeans. Peeta was wearing a forest green shirt and light blue jeans. Haymitch marched us forward to the boys because apparently we weren't moving.

The boys were astonished at the sight of us. I slipped my hand in to Peeta's as we walked over to Jan. I haven't seen her in a while so this may be interesting.

Peeta took a seat by me in front of the cameras. I felt like I was on the victory tour all over again. Jan put up a three, then two then one. The camera came on just then.

"Peeta, how is it to be back with Katniss?" Jan asked. Peeta opened his mouth to speak but I answered for him, which is something I never do.

"He is estactic," I answered. He gave me a warm smile as Finnick, Johanna, Annie and James came on by us. James gave me a thumbs up as he took his seat by Johanna. Annie took my hand that was not in Peeta's and clutched it.

"I see you all are friends," Jan said, gesturing to us. Finnick nodded.

"SAY SOMETHING PEETA!" James shrieked.

Peeta opened his mouth. I thought for sure nothing was going to come out but a little and almost inaudible squeak came out. I felt hopeful at this.

"Snow…you will get it!" James yelled. I wasn't listening, I had my eyes focused on Peeta.

I have a little chance of hope. He might talk again, if that day ever happens.

**I hope you guys liked this! I have an OAA tomorrow on Thursday in math. WISH ME LUCK! Any who, review for me please!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey guys! Thanks for wishing me luck on my OAA! I think I did well! Well, I know I did good, hehe Well, I have chapter 29 for you all. I hope you enjoy it! Yes, they are wearing each other's favorite color I love erdberen; I think I spelled that right. I went outside today during school! It was awesome! Well, enough blabbering…why don't I let you read this chapter now? Yeah…you can read. Also sorry about not getting this up yesterday! Now you can read…_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 29:_

Katniss hugged me. She was ecstatic; I let out a little squeak. Everyone was smiling at this. It was just a squeak but I guess it accomplished something because they are celebrating. I rolled my eyes as Jan turned off the camera. Annie was hugging Finnick, while Johanna was hugging James. I stood up and looked down at Katniss. She met my eyes. She looked so happy I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Something came out Peeta!" she shrieked. She threw herself at me. If I had not been standing for a few seconds, I would have gone flying hard on to the floor. I put my arms around her, not knowing how to react at this. Yes I somehow and amazingly got something out of my mouth but it was not words. Yes, it was an improvement but…I just don't know. I want to talk, not squeak forever. That could get annoying.

"This calls for a celebration!" Finnick exclaimed. I opened my mouth to object but only a squeak came out. We walked back inside to the underground. Katniss was holding my hand and chatting with Annie and Johanna. Finnick was scratching my head and James was patting me on the back as Coin came up.

"Snow has another video for us, I want you all there," Coin said glumly. We nodded and followed her to the meeting room. Katniss let out a sigh. We entered the meeting room and took our seats. Coin turned on the television. Automatically Snow's face popped on to the screen. Katniss tensed up beside me. I put my right hand on her shoulder as Snow appeared.

"Why hello rebels," Snow said. Then it got quiet. He raised his eyebrows at us. "You can talk now."

"What? We can talk to you?" James exclaimed. Snow nodded.

"Yes, this is a video chat. I just wanted to talk to Peeta, _alone_," Snow said, emphasizing on the alone part. Coin left the room without another word. Annie and James obeyed and left along with Coin. FInnick and Johanna sighed and left. It was Katniss who protested.

"Why do I have to leave, hmm? Will you just pop out of the screen and take him away from me?" Katniss hissed to Snow. Snow let out a laugh.

"No, I just want to talk to him alone Katniss. Please leave," Snow said, Katniss blew out an amount of air and then stomped out of the room. Snow let out another laugh as I turned to him.

I raised my eyebrows. He smiled at me and continued, "Do you know why I want you instead of the precious mockingjay?"

I shook my head which resulted in to him laughing again. "Peeta, Katniss will be broken hearted if you were back in my hands again. If she is then she will not be able to preform which means we, the capitol, have won," Snow jaw got tight and I clutched the chair. How dare he! Break Katniss just so he could win this war.

"Then when you are out of the picture, Katniss can finally be with the one she loves," Snow added. I raised my eyebrows at him which made him chuckle. "Gale of course."

I felt my whole world stop. Katniss loves Gale? I thought for sure she loved me. Now Snow has my mind messed up, I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"All she is doing to you is using you Peeta. I tried to warn you before, but did you listen? Let's see…no!" Snow shouted. When did he ever warn me? He never warned me about anything.

"Peeta this may be hurting you but if you join me, we can bring Katniss down. She will be burned," Snow said. I thought about this. Katniss has broken my heart many times but many kisses have felt real. I could join Snow or stay loyal to the rebels. It is so obvious…Snow said I can bring her down. The only problem is…I love her.

I shook my head. He let out a shriek. "WHY NOT? SHE DOES'T LOVE YOU!" he screamed. I shrugged and got up. I walked up to the television and was about to turn it off when Snow told me to stop.

"She doesn't love you Peeta, I hope you see that. I bet she is talking to him now, confessing her love," Snow said. I turned off the television, feeling the world spin. I should never believe him but…I feel like he is right. Katniss did kiss Gale the other day but…she kissed me earlier. I ran my fingers through my hair, not knowing what to think.

I shook my head and walked to the door. I opened the door to see Katniss and Gale talking. Annie and Finnick were talking while James and Johanna were. Snow was right…Katniss was talking to Gale.

I saw Gale start to lean in but Katniss saw me. If I wasn't right here, would she have kissed him? That question was buzzing through my head as I felt her arms wrap around me.

"What did Snow want?" Katniss whispered in to my shirt. I was shocked. Snow can't be right. He c-can't be right, can he?

I pulled away and looked in to Katniss' eyes. She gave me a questioning look, why I had pulled back and why I wasn't answering her. Then she let out a gasp and nodded.

"Guys, we'll see you in a bit. I need to talk to Peeta," Katniss said and grabbed my hand. I shivered at her touch which gave me another questioning look.

We walked to the hospital hand in hand. One question was buzzing through my hand. _Does the girl I love, love me when I thought for sure she did? Does Katniss love me?_

**I hoped you guys liked this! I will hopefully update tonight! After I get back from my friend's house. TODAY IS CHOCOLATE MILK DAY! :)(: I will be home around eleven so it should be up by midnight, if you are up at that time. Any who, I will see you all later! Drink plenty of chocolate milk for me! Thanks guys! Review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey guys! I am back with the chapter 30! I have a softball game today…yay! Thanks guys! Now I want to thank all of my reviewers! Thanks to Animal14, Tessarunie, Randomperson, PursuingDesign, **jumper, HungerGamesCrazy, KatPee, therealJohannaMason, Laughingismyhobbie, Jenn, Soccerqueen612, and BlueAndBubbly.X. Thanks guys…you are amazing! Next week is when I leave for D.C! I will try and get as many updates in as possible! Also, on Wednesday I have this induction thing so…yeah. Well enough rambling…I need to let you guys read this, don't I? Here ya go…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 30:_

I pulled Peeta down next to me on the bed. He looked a little gloomy and I had no idea why. I reached over to his night stand and got a hold of the notebook he used for writing. I grabbed a pencil then pushed them in Peeta's arms. He looked at me like I was nuts. I gave him a knowing look but he still had no idea what he was supposed to do. I let out a laugh; I hid my mouth behind my hand as Peeta turned his attention to the notebook in his hands. I realized there was something wrong with Peeta. Was it something Snow told him or did I do something? I threw my head back on to one of his pillows and twirled the end of my braid. I heard paper rustling. What in the world did Snow have to say to Peeta that he couldn't say to me? First of all, why did he even want to video chat? Aren't we in a war here? That just keeps bugging me; Snow wants to keep the Hunger Games while we want to get rid of them so why even bother talking to us? We won't give in to him so it is no point. I will never hand Peeta over to just stop the games and that is final. I have him just where I want him and I am not losing him that easily.

I look at Peeta's face. He has his eyes content on the blank piece of paper. Something is on his mind, I can tell. He is just staring down at the paper, not knowing what to write. I let out a sigh that I hoped Peeta didn't hear. To my luck, he didn't. He was focused on the blank paper lying in front of him. I keep wondering what is on Peeta's mind. Finally, he looks up at me and meets my gray eyes with his bright blue ones. He raised his eyebrows, technically asking what he should write.

"I want you to write what Snow wanted to talk to you about. Can you do that Peeta?" I asked him. He thought about this for a minute then nodded his head. He leaned over the blank paper and started writing. I waited patiently as he wrote.

I just can't get off my mind why Peeta would be wanted by Snow. It just keeps bugging me, entering my mind every second or so and begs me to answer. I wish I could answer it but I don't have that information or else I would have answered it by now.

Just then, as I was about to doze off in to my own thoughts, Peeta handed the notebook. I gave him a smile and he returned it. I then started to read what Peeta wrote.

_Are you sure you really want to know Katniss? If you are sure then I guess I should tell you what Snow told me. To start things off Snow asked me if I knew why he wanted me instead of the precious mockingjay, I shook my head. I don't know why he said precious mockingjay but he did. Anyway, he said that if I was with him in the capitol you would be broken. If you were broken, the capitol would win and we would lose._

I felt the tears coming. Why would Snow do that to me…and to Peeta! I kept reading.

_Then he added when I am out of the picture…you could be with the one you love. He said that you loved Gale and that just broke my heart. I don't want to believe him but I don't know what to do. Then he said if I joined him I could bring you down. I thought about that. The answer was obvious._

A single tear ran down my cheek. Peeta is joining the capitol…so he can bring me down.

_I shook my head and he went nuts at the simple head shake I had just made. He yelled at me that you didn't love me, but I did not care. Like I was going to join him just because you don't love me. My heart felt like a doormat at the moment but I was loyal to the rebels. He also said that you were probably talking to Gale right now…confessing your love. I did not want to believe him so I turned off the television. I then walked out to see Snow was right. You were talking to Gale and I saw he was leaning in. Then you noticed I was standing there and ran over to hug me. I can't help thinking that if I was not standing there you would have or wouldn't have kissed Gale. Katniss I am just so confused Katniss, what do I do? I wish I knew what to do! I don't know what to think…I need you to help me on that one._

Tears rolled down my cheek. Peeta was unsure of whether or not I loved him. How dare Snow do that to him! I feel my heart break at this. Peeta looks so broken. I will have Snow pay for everything he has ever done to me…and Peeta. He will feel the pain.

I reach out and pull Peeta in to a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck. I smoothed out his hair.

_Poor Peeta…_

**I hoped you guys liked this! Well I am off to my softball game! Please review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY! I have not updated in forever! Now I am back, not in D.C. anymore or Atlanta for that matter. When we left D.C. we had to fly down to Atlanta Georgia and then home. We saw lots of memorials like…World War 2, Vietnam…I think more. World War 2 was cool. They had 56 pillars. 2 were huge, saying Atlantic and Pacific. 54 were the fifty states and other islands. At the Ohio one I saw letters thanking the soldiers. My friends and I also got frozen yogurt! Well…that was enough rambling about my trip. Once again I am sorry I did not update before I left for D.C.! I kept trying to but had something going on. Then somehow the chapter got deleted! I was upset…any who, enough rambling, why don't I let you read? Good idea!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 31:_

Katniss was smoothing out my hair, doing her best to comfort me. I am so unsure of all of this. I believe Katniss; it just can get so confusing at times! I remember all the times I tried to get the nerve to talk to Katniss.

_Sam, my best friend, and I were walking to homeroom when Katniss walked by. Sam looked at me and raised his eyebrows, prodding me to go talk to Katniss. I felt my cheeks get hot, a blush coming on. Somehow Sam found out I liked Katniss but I made him promise not to tell anyone, he gave me his word. That was the funny thing about Sam; he always kept his promises with me but not with anyone else. I guess I really was his best friend. Sam shook his head at me with a small grin._

"_Why don't you just talk to her already?" Sam hissed at me, while taking our seats. I shrugged. Katniss sat down right in front of me, Madge on her right side as Sam was on mine._

_In homeroom we really just talked, never any work. Once the teacher finished attendance Sam turned on me._

"_Now is your chance Mellark!" he hissed, making sure I was the only one who heard. I scowled at him. _

_He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He sat back and blew some strands of hair out of his eyes. Of course he would get upset at my refusal: he always did so it was nothing more on my part. Then Sam did something I never expected he would do. _

_Sam sat forward and reached over in the aisle. He tapped Katniss lightly on the shoulder. She turned around and scowled at him. She still looked beautiful, even with a scowl on her pretty face. "Hi," Sam had said. Katniss looked at him like he was nuts. Madge was now turned around, she giggled behind her hand. Sam's face broke out in to a smile. He was helplessly in love with Madge Undersee._

"_Hi?" Katniss questioned. Sam grinned at her, which only made her glare at him. I saw Sam gulp, bracing himself._

"_Do you even know who I am?" Sam asked. Smooth move man, you just asked a really dumb question._

"_Duh- Samuel Gray, everyone calls you Sam. Better question do you even know who I am, or are you just talking to me for kicks and giggles?" Katniss seethed. Sam gave her a look of shock which made Madge giggle. Aren't you lucky Sam? You are making your crush, giggle! How amazing…for you, I can't even get the nerve to ask for a pencil from Katniss._

"_Katniss Everdeen, trust me I am positive I know who you are," Sam said with a glance towards me. I felt my cheeks start getting warm, a blush coming on. Katniss looked at me, questioning._

"_How are you positive?" Katniss asked, getting bored. Sam chuckled; I saw Madge's eyes glow. Well, I am not certain but I think Madge might have a crush on my friend Sam. I wish Katniss liked me._

"_Have I introduced you to my good old friend over here?" Sam asked, ignoring the question Katniss asked. Sam poked me on the arm. I had tried to get in deep interest in my history book but failed. I looked up at Sam who had a grin on his tan face._

"_This is Peeta Mellark, or did you already know that?" Sam asked Katniss, playing her. Katniss scowled at him. She looked at me, a faraway look in her eyes._

"_I know him, trust me," Katniss mumbled. The bread incident came flooding back in to my mind. That was when Katniss and I had first interacted with each other._

"_AWESOME!" Sam exclaimed which he got shushed from the teacher. Madge giggled at this. Sam raised his eyebrows at her._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here? Laughing at me? I see how you are…" Sam said playfully, Madge thought he was dead serious. Her head shot up, eyes were full of fear._

"_I didn't mean to offend you in anyway Sam, I was ju-," she was cut off with Sam responding._

"_I was kidding Madge, only kidding. Don't take it seriously o.k.?" he asked her soothingly. She nodded just as the teacher told us to get to our first class of the day, already fed up with us. I saw Katniss gave me the tiniest smile she could offer before walking off, Madge right on her heels. Sam and I walked to our first class, side by side and in complete silence._

"_Thanks for at least trying," I murmured. Sam gave me a little smile._

"_Anything for my best friend."_

I opened my eyes. My head was resting on Katniss' lap, she was petting my hair. I realized that my tears had dried and left dry tear trails on my cheeks. I let out a little sigh, focusing on Katniss.

So many memories of you. Too many maybe. I chuckled._ There are never too many memories of Katniss Everdeen._

**I hoped you all liked this guys! Once again I AM TRULY SORRY! Please forgive me! Also please give me some ideas! Thanks and once again review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey people! I am back with chapter 32! Are you excited or what? I hope you are excited! Any who, thanks for the reviews guys! I love when I get them…motivates me! Any who (I say that a lot I know) Why don't I let you read this story now? Great idea! Here it is…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 32:_

Peeta had been in his own little world for a while. All that I could register was, _what could he be thinking?_ What if he had been thinking of the future…I shivered. Peeta looked up at me with a questioning look. I shook my head, telling him not to worry. He let out a sigh and reached out to his bed stand. He grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil. He started drawing right away. I felt anger boil through my veins.

Snow…was going to pay. When was the question. What if he never paid for all the things he has done? A small smile formed on my lips. He will, very soon too. I decided just then what I was going to do but Peeta would never approve so I decided not to tell him. If he could talk he would tell me it was too dangerous and risky, I would get mad and argue with him. I think I should stay clear of that for now.

I watched as Peeta sketched, what to be exact? I am not sure. All he has is a head at the moment. I smiled at him but he was in his work, he can disappear so easily in his work. The whole world fades and it is just himself and his art. Peeta was biting his lip while drawing the body. The body was a girl's but whose? I tried to get his eyes on me but he kept drawing. I scowled at him, he grinned. I look up at the ceiling, waiting as patiently as I could for Peeta to finish. While Peeta drew, I examined the cracks in the ceiling. Such lovely cracks. One crack, two cracks, three cracks, four cracks, am I really that impatient? I guess I am if I am counting cracks in the ceiling!

My mind drifted off to Snow again. The anger boiled through my veins. I felt hot, burning with rage. I had my idea planned out perfectly. Once I got Peeta asleep…my plan would unfold. I glanced towards Peeta out of the corner of my eye. Hopefully he is sleepy. Just as I thought that Peeta let out a little yawn, it was so cute! If I could draw I would have drew that! Peeta met my stare. His eyelids were droopy but I realized he had finished the drawing. I took the sketchbook out of his hands and examined the picture.

The picture was of Prim. She was helping someone in a wheel chair. She was smiling and cooing the little boy. It was so adorable! I looked at Peeta and gave him a smile. He returned it with a sleepy one. Yes, he is sleepy so my plan will work. I set the sketchbook down and pulled Peeta down next to me on the bed. His eyes widen in surprise but close once his head makes contact with the pillow. "You know I love you right?" I whispered to him. He looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"You may think that I don't but guess what? You are stuck with me! Whether you like it or not…you are stuck with Katniss Everdeen forever! Do you understand me," I asked him, our lips almost touching. His eyes were wide which made me grin. "Nod if you understand." He nodded. I let out a giggle which gets me a questioning look. I never giggle! I will tell you one thing…he is changing me so much.

"You are o.k. with being stuck with me for the rest of your life, correct?" I asked him He nodded. I smiled and pulled him in to a kiss. I had my hands on his collar, pulling him close.

I pulled away because Peeta had fallen asleep. I scowled at his sleeping form. He would fall asleep, wouldn't he? Never mind…on with my plan. I jumped out of the bed and grabbed a piece of frsh notebook paper.

_My dear Peeta,_

_Don't worry! I will be back as soon as possible so don't fret! I love you._

_Love,_

_Katniss_

I slipped the note under the sheets on my side of the bed. I took one last look at Peeta before I slipped out of the room. I hurried down the hallway, getting curious glances shot at me. I just did not care at the moment. I exited the hospital and ran in to the last person I wanted to see. Aster. I groaned out in frustration, I had somewhere to go and he shows up. This is just my day.

"Katniss may I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Of course he wants to talk when I am in a hurry!

"Fine but make it snappy," I snarled.

"Katniss, I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused Peeta, I know you will probably never forgive me," Aster stated.

"You got that right!" I shouted. "Listen I need to go! Bye!" I ran away with him protesting, telling me he was not finished speaking. I smirked, he can tell me later.

I ran right in to Finnick's door, to my surprise it flew open. Finnick turned around. He looked completely horrified.

"I did not do what you think I did," he defended. I grinned at him, my arms resting by my sides.

"Finnick I need your help…and I need James," I said. With that James popped up from the other side of Finnick's bed. He was on the floor, smiling at me.

"You rang?" he asked. Finnick was looking at him like he was nuts, did you just figure this out Finnick?

"HOW DID YOU GET IN TO MY ROON?" Finnick screamed. James raised his eyebrows at him.

"To tell the truth, I don't know!" James shrieked. Then he turned his attention to me, a serious expression took over his face. "What do you need from me, us technically?"

"I need you both to help me on a solo mission," I said.

"Is Coin sending us?" Finnick asked as the men stood up.

"Nope, we are going for certain reasons," I said. This made them stop dead in their tracks but they were already out the door so it was better than us being in the room. I closed the door. They looked at me like I was insane.

"Katniss, where are we going?" Finnick asked. I gave him a smile.

"The capitol silly! We will get a hovercraft and go! I am completely fed up with Snow for how he treated Peeta! He has done evil things to him and my sister, including two of my friends! Would you please join me?" I begged. Finnick and James exchanged glances and then turned their attention back to me.

"Let us do this," James said.

"We need to leave now!" I hissed. We skidded down the hallway and to the hovercrafts. They were silent as mice as we crept past the guards. They were fast asleep so James made a face at him. I glared at him only to get a shrug in return.

"I always wanted to do that! Every time I did that to an awake one and they would yell at me in what sounded like Yiddish!" James hissed as we climbed in to one of the hovercrafts. I rolled my eyes. Finnick closed the door.

"Who knows how to drive this?" I asked in a mere whisper. Finnick raised his hand. I pointed to the driver seat and he took it. James and I sat down, waiting for him to take off.

"Hold on tight ladies!" Finnick hissed. James pouted, putting his hands on his hips. "Gentleman and lady." James nodded in agreement. Was that even proper grammar? Wow I am worrying about proper grammar and not if we get caught. Smooth…

We take off in a split second. James and I are clutching our seats. If they found out it would be too late to stop us. Now that we are outside of the underground thirteen, they would be too late.

Snow…you better be prepared.

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry once again! I will try and get a chapter up this weekend. Thanks guys for the reviews and review for me? You know you want to!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	33. Chapter 33

_I AM SORRY! I have not updated in forever! Well, school is almost out so I will have more time in the summer! Once again I am sorry so here is chapter 33!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 33:_

When I woke up the next morning Katniss was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to panic but instead, I took in a deep breath and quickly changed. I kept praying Katniss was somewhere safe, not in the capitol. I grabbed a light jacket and ran out the door. I walked as quickly as I could down the hallway and then ran in to a girl. I scrambled to my feet and reached out to her. She took my hand, saying sorry the whole time.

"Peeta?" she asked. Well, if it was not Primrose Everdeen. _Have you seen Katniss_, I mouthed. She gave me a sad smile.

"I have not seen my sister in a while. You know her, she could be anywhere," Prim said. I groaned that is not what I wanted to hear. I gave her a nod in thanks and literally ran out of the hospital. If anyone should know where she is, Madge should. I ran to Madge's room, getting curious glances the whole way. Instead of running in to Madge as I had hoped, I ran in to a red eyed Annie and a frowning Johanna. I raised my eyebrows at them, what could be wrong with them?

Annie let out a sob and began, "W-we c-c-can't find F-Finnick or J-James anywhere!" I gave her a sad smile and mouthed, _I can't find Katniss either. I was going to ask Madge, you guys want to come with me?_

Johanna smiled at me. "Yes! I think we need to come," she said. I motioned for them to follow me, which they did. Annie sniffed the whole way. I felt beads of sweat roll down my face; if Katniss is gone I am going to scream. The only problem is I can only get out squeaks, still working on talking.

I knocked on Madge's door. A boy about my height answered the door. He had blonde hair and bright curious blue eyes. Why did he look so familiar…?

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Mellark!" Madge exclaimed, now standing next to the boy. The boy smiled at me, I think he knows me but I cannot put my finger on who he is. Before I could even mouth my question Annie had burst.

"Madge do you have any idea where Katniss, James or Finnick could be?" she asked desperately. Madge bit her lip as the boy whispered in to her ear. She giggled.

"Yes," she answered the boy. Then she turned to us. "I have no idea! Katniss has not talked to me in ages, it feels like. " I groaned. Once again, this is not helping me! I then remembered the little piece of paper on Katniss' side of the bed. I had stuck it in my pockets before running out. I reached desperately in to my pockets and uncrumbled the note.

_My dear Peeta,_

_Don't worry! I will be back as soon as possible so don't fret! I love you._

_Love,_

_Katniss_

Johanna snatched the note out of my hands and read it. "Yeah but where?" she snarled while Annie read it.

"I agree with Johanna, she could have told us where they are going! Finnick and James must be with Katniss!" Annie exclaimed.

"Would you like for us to help you find your friends?" the boy asked. His voice…it rang a bell.

"They are more than friends to some of us but yes, I would love your help! Johanna, Peeta?" Annie asked. Johanna nodded as well did I. Annie let out a whoop. She went from a wreck to a care free happy girl, sometimes Annie…

"We should go talk to Coin," Madge said, closing her door behind her. Annie took off. Johanna's face met her palm as I blew the hair out of my eyes. I walked by Johanna while Madge was on my other side, the boy on Madge's other side.

"Who is he?" Johanna hissed in my ear. I shrugged. _He rings a bell, _I mouthed. She nodded and then looked ahead. Johanna still looked as if she was in war, shoulders square and that straight face. My mind wandered off until I saw the boy looking at me with a small smile on his face. He knew me, but did I know him? See, the whole of Panem knew who I was but it felt as if I knew this boy too, as if he was my friend… I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth fell down to the floor. My old friend Sam Bradley…

I tried to say something but like always…nothing came out! Johanna thrusted me in to the meeting room where Annie was babbling away to Coin and Haymitch.

"Well, it looks like we do have a hovercraft missing," Beetee mumbled. I clenched my teeth, of course Katniss would.

"None of them know how to fly, do they?" Haymitch asked, glancing to Annie, Johanna and I.

"Finnick does," Annie whispered.

"HOW?" Coin, Haymitch and Beetee yelled. Annie shrank back.

"He said that his dad had flown in supplies at times so he learned from his dad," Annie supplied. Haymitch let out a sigh as Aster and gale came in.

"We have to stop them," Gale said.

"A little too late," Coin muttered.

"What if we all went out there? Come on Coin! This could be our chance! We could bring Snow down! Coin, we have people ready. This is our chance," Johanna argued. I felt a smile form on my face. Good ole' Johanna.

"Miss Mason, I don't think you understand," Coin started.

"OF COURSE I DO! My friends went out there and we have to help! Come on Coin! Have a heart! We are all ready, even if we haven't had the training! We, Annie and Peeta and I, have been in the Hunger Games and know what we are doing. Haymitch and Beetee have too! Aster and Gale have been in the woods and know how to fend for their lives! Madge and…" Johanna trailed off.

"Sam," he put in. I knew it.

"…Sam, they have been training! Coin, if you had faith in us…you would say yes," Johanna panted. I looked at Coin who had that look on her face. She let out a breath.

"Fine, but don't make me regret it," she huffed. Johanna let out a whoop as did Annie. Johanna threw her arms around me, giving me a hug. I felt great…

I was going to the capitol. Soon too.

**I hoped you guys liked this. Review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	34. Chapter 34

_I AM SORRY! I have not updated in forever! I am sooo sorry! Please forgive me. I am on summer break which means I will hopefully be able to update sooner. I am running out of ideas guys and I would love some awesome ones. I will be able to think of some but I need the reviewers help. All you got to do is review and tell me your idea! I need something…anything will do! I probably should get on with the story now…so why don't you read the story? GREAT IDEA!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 34:_

Finnick was driving recklessly, well more like flying but it does not matter. My knuckles were white from gripping the seat so hard, he was not the best but Finnick was the only one who knew how to drive a hovercraft! I decided to look out the window to see grass…and homes. I think we should be passing over district 9 by now. I looked at James out of the corner of my eye. He was staring straight ahead, not turning his glance anywhere. I sighed. James looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and raised his eyebrows. I smirked at him which just made him roll his eyes and turn his attention back to the air.

"Passing over 7 right now!" Finnick called out. I was wrong about nine, we probably were passing over eight and now are passing over 7. I threw my head back, thinking of our plan.

The biggest question was, where we were going to land this thing? The best place would probably be on top of a building and then climb down the building. Another question is, once we are off the building and on land…how are we going to get around? Everyone knows who we are so it will be pretty difficult! I blew a stray strand of hair out of my eyes, still thinking of the plan. We could just blend in with the crowd…that is the best I got.

My mind wandered off to Peeta. What in the world was he doing now? Probably looking for me. I bit my lip, if he doesn't find me then he will tell Coin. I did leave him a note but I never told him I was leaving thirteen, now did I? This is just great. He, Annie and Johanna are going to tell Coin we are missing and she is going to come and get us. That was not what I had in mind.

I shook my head, getting rid of Peeta. I had a mission in front of me. Snow was going to pay dearly for everything he has ever done to Peeta and I. He has a lot of debt to pay off with me, James and Finnick. It is so huge, he might not even be able to pay it off, that is how much he owes us.

I then felt us landing. We were already in the capitol? That is impossible. Once the hovercraft had landed, Finnick came out to us. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "We are not in the capitol, more like district 5. We are in this district because surely enough we cannot land in the capitol. District 5 is far enough that Snow will not know we are coming. Surely enough, the citizens of the next districts will help us. Now we must get a move on."

James and I nodded. Finnick opened the door and we all jumped out. Citizens of district 5 were crowding around. They were all silent. I looked at Finnick and James but they were looking at me. I turned toward the people and started talking. "Hi, I know you all know who we are. We are heading to the capitol but we had to land here because Snow will not know we are coming. Would anyone like to help?" Hands shot up. I felt a smile tug my lips. Finnick and James let out a whoop, telling the people to come forward.

"They will be back soon, thanks so much!" Finnick exclaimed as we started walking. A good fifty people were now following us three. I could not believe this, if we got fifty people just from five…we could get more from other districts.

Snow…here we come.

**I know that was a little short but I updated! I hope you guys review for me! Thanks!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Well, here is chapter 35! Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really get me motivated to get the next chapter up and ready! Now, let's see…I think you should read this chapter, am I right? Well, here we go! By the way, this one will be in Prim's POV for once…we just got to know what is going on in Katniss' little sister's mind, now don't we?_

**Prim's POV **

_Chapter 35:_

The next morning I woke up to my mother gone, already at work in the hospital. I saw father was gone too. I let out a sigh, swinging my legs out from under the covers. I stood up, pushing my blonde hair away from my eyes. I felt something soft rub against my legs, tickling me. I let out a giggle, kneeling down and petting Buttercup's soft fur. "Hey there little buddy," I cooed. I stood back up, walking over to the dresser we all shared. I opened the dresser, searching for what I should wear. I grabbed a soft blue shirt, a pair of jeans and a white pair of sneakers. I got dressed quickly and brushed my teeth. Buttercup was now sitting on my bed, stretching out his limbs. I smiled at him. "Bye Buttercup. I shall be back." With that goodbye I walked out of the room.

_Where shall I go? _I could go to the hospital and help my mother. I smiled, something else popping in to my mind. I will go visit Peeta instead. I walked in to the hospital, feeling the cool air hitting my skin. As I climbed the stairs, I wondered when Peeta will get out of this place. He has been here ever since the rebels rescued him. That's right; he is not allowed to leave until he gains weight and talks again. I shook my head as I heard someone call out my name. I turned on my heel to see the patient I always took care of, Joanne. She was the sweetest thing. Joanne was a fifteen year old girl; her hair went down to her shoulders, full of curls. She had a shade of green eyes that was curious about the world. Joanne had told me that she lived in District four, I could tell from the tan in her skin. She always wore a dress, refused the hospital gowns. Joanne told me that she had one brother and three sisters, her being the oldest. One of her sisters, Geraldine, came by every day. Her other siblings did too by Geraldine came every day.

"How are you my dear?" she asked me. I smiled at her. Joanne always wanted to know how I was, wanting to know every single detail about me.

"Good, and you?" I asked. Joanne gave me a smile.

"I am doing well. They are actually letting me out! In good time too, I want to go and help in this war and no one is going to stop me," Joanne said.

"That is awesome! Does your sister Gerry know?" I asked.

"Not yet but I am sure the doctors told her. Now that I can walk on my own, they are letting me go," Joanne said. Joanne had told me that she took all of her siblings and made a run for thirteen. Along the way she had gotten injured.

"That is wonderful. Would you like to come with me and visit one of my friends?" I asked her. Joanne nodded and fell in step with me. We went to Peeta's room and I knocked. After a few seconds, I realized Peeta couldn't call out for us to come in. He could not talk. Instead of waiting anymore, I opened the door and stuck my head in. Peeta looked up at me, a smile on his face. He motioned for me to come in. I grabbed Joanne's hand, pulling her inside with me. Peeta smiled at the girl and gave her a wave of friendliness. Joanne returned the smile.

Peeta scribbled something down on a piece of blank notebook paper. He then handed it to me. I read the note as he got out of bed and stood by Joanne and me.

_Katniss, Finnick and James are in the capitol as we speak. Well, we aren't really speaking now are we? Never mind that though. They have a training today. I thought you would like to come but you cannot fight in the battle we have with Snow. Katniss would hurt me for letting you fight and I will not take that risk. You may bring your friend but if you would like to go training with me, we must go now._

I looked up at Peeta and nodded. He smiled at me. Peeta motioned for us to follow him. We followed him to the training room. I had no idea where we were going so Peeta led the way. I could tell Joanne already knew who Peeta was so I did not have to explain who he was to her at all. We entered the training room to see Johanna, Annie, Gale, Haymitch, Beetee, Coin, Dad, Rory and other soldiers. I followed Peeta, not leaving his side. Joanne gave me a wave as she went to sit by her other friends. I returned her wave with a smile.

As Coin started the training induction, Rory and I met eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me. I blushed and look away.

"Primrose, you may be our nurse. Today you will try out the training stations, other than that GO!" Coin yelled. We all bolted up and ran to a station. Johanna, Annie, Peeta and I ended up at the knot tying station. After a few attempts, I gave up. Peeta saw me struggling and helped me.

After a good ten minutes I finally got it. Peeta smiled at me. For the next few hours we went to various stations. Then Coin yelled, "LUNCH TIME!" We all scrambled out of the training room and to the dining hall.

"Peeta, go ahead with your friends. I will be fine," I said. He gave me a confused look. I giggled, pushing him forward towards his friends. "GO!" He chuckled and then went ahead with his friends. I walked to the dining hall alone. I was reaching the dining hall as Rory stopped me.

"How is my pretty little flower doing?" Rory asked. I felt my cheeks get hot. I loved when he called me that.

"Good," I whispered. Our lips were now an inch apart. Rory was not going to…or was he? Would that make me happy or furious?

"What have you done this fine day?" he asked.

"I-I…I…" I was about to answer when Rory pressed his lips on to mine. My eyes widened in surprised but softened after a few seconds. I could not believe this.

My first kiss was Rory Hawthorne.

**I loved writing in Prim's Point of View. She is too sweet and innocent! I hoped you all liked this and will review for me! Thanks guys and remember…review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hey people! I am back with chapter 36! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Something exciting is coming up soon! I am not allowed to tell but you will see ;). Any who, I will let you read this!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 36:_

After three days of training, Coin thought we were ready. Sam had joined us after lunch yesterday, along with Madge. I was just shocked, Coin thought we were ready? Is she that serious? I pulled on my uniform. Letting out a sigh, I walked to where Coin wanted us all to meet. Sam and Madge waved me over. I walked over to them, giving them a smile.

"I can't believe this! We are finally going to fight the capitol!" Madge exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. I opened my mouth to say something. I tried to say yes but instead a squeak came out. Annie and Johanna had come over just as I got the little squeak out. Annie's eyes lit up. She threw her arms around me.

"At least you got something out!" she exclaimed, pulling back. Johanna hit me playfully on the shoulder. Madge's eyes were lit up as well. Prim walked up to us, giving us a questioning look.

"What?" she asked.

"Peeta squeaked," Sam supplied. Prim smiled. She has seemed very distracted lately. I was about to ask her what was up when Coin yelled out for us to get on the hovercrafts. All of us piled on to the same hovercraft because we were in the same unit. Haymitch, Beetee, Gale, Rory, Aster and Lily were on the hovercraft as well. Lily was going to be a nurse as well as Prim. I saw Prim blush when she saw Rory. Rory did as well. What is up with this girl?

I took a seat by Annie, Prim sitting on my other side. The pilot took off once we were all buckled. I looked at Prim out of the corner of my eye. She was looking down at her uniform for a nurse. It was a simple scrub uniform, along with a hat that had a red cross on it. I looked down at my uniform. It was an army uniform, just like everyone else's.

I poked Prim. She looked up at me, raising her eyebrows. I pointed to the notebook sitting on the coffee table next to her. She gave me a smile, then handed me the notebook along with a pen. I mouthed thanks and started writing out my question. _Prim, are you alright? _I let her look at the question.

Prim blushed. Man, this girl is really blushing today, now isn't she? "Something happened yesterday," she mumbled. Her face was as red as a tomato.

_Do you mind telling me? _I wrote down next. Prim met my eyes.

"Alright, I-I had my…f-first k-kiss," she mumbled. My eyes flew open, my breath caught in my throat. Prim…had her…first kiss? That was an interesting fact of information.

_You are serious? _I wrote. She nodded, a crimson red covering her face. I took in a shaky breath. I wrote out my next question, _Who is he?_

"R-Rory," she whispered. I could not believe this…better yet; maybe I didn't want to believe it. Prim was like a little sister to me. I don't think my mind is grasping that she is thirteen, now is it? I closed my, taking in the information. Another Hawthorne after the Everdeen's, what a surprise! This isn't bad…as long as Prim likes him too. _Do you like him?_

"Yes, I do…I like him a lot," she murmured. _Does anyone else know about this?_ Prim's eyes widened. She looked around and realized everyone was talking so she let out a breath. "No, my parents do not know, maybe Gale does but I only told you." I took in a breath, ready to write more but Prim clasped my wrist, her eyes pleading. "Please don't tell me I have to tell them! They already are worrying too much about me…if they know I had my first kiss, they will be even stricter with me! I told you because you are like a big brother to me! Please Peeta; keep this as a secret between brother and sister."

I smiled at the thirteen year old. I ruffled her hair and wrote, _Your secret is safe with me. _Prim's face broke in to with the smile on her face. She threw her arms around me, pulling me in to a hug. I heard her whisper, "Thank you!" I patted her on the back. She then pulled away, giving me a smile which I returned. I sat back, running a hand through my blond hair. It won't be hard to keep this secret…I can't talk!

Prim's hand bumped my pocket. She glanced at me and smiled. She reached in to my pocket and pulled out its contents. She held Katniss' pearl, necklace and her pin. Prim smiled, again. "Forgot to give it to her, eh?" I nodded. She put the pearl and necklace back in to my pocket, but not the pin. She opened the pin and fastened it on to my shirt. I gave her a questioning look but she just gave me a knowing smile.

"We will be landing soon. Before we land, I will tell you what we will do. We are going to get inside Snow's quarters. Put on the wigs we have passed out. They will not know it is us; all we must do is keep a low profile and move quickly. Lily and Prim will come with us. Once the hovercraft lands, Peeta, Johanna and Annie will lead us," Haymitch instructed. I was surprised at that.

"Why us?" Annie blurted out. You would ask that Annie…

"You three know the way down to the prison cell. We think Katniss, James and Finnick are being held down there," Haymitch said just as the hovercraft landed. His walkie talkie beeped, more like a cell phone but that is what Coin calls it. "Change of plans…Peeta, Johanna, Annie and Prim will be the ones leading. Now let's go!" We all jumped up and scrambled out of the hovercraft, pulling on our wigs.

Johanna, Annie, Prim and I led our group in to Snow's quarters. No one gave us second glances as we walked quickly as we could. We turned a corner, hearing a boom coming from outside. Prim jumped…the war has begun. We stopped in front of the prison door, hearing mumbles coming from inside. Johanna tried the door but it was locked. We looked around for the key but couldn't find one. Annie took out a bobby pin from her hair and knelt down in front of the door. She stuck the bobby pin in to the lock and started picking the lock. Seconds later, Annie pushed open the door. She gave us a smile before we all went in. I saw that there was a door down at the very end of the prison, opened and light coming from out of it. We all hurried down to the end and tip-toed inside. Snow was standing in front of Katniss, who was currently tied to a chair. Finnick and James were off to the side, tied as well.

"Who are you going to call for help now, _Mockingjay?_" Snow asked. Katniss glared up at him. "You are weak, have I told you that, _Mockingjay?"_

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I can post the next on up today as well! Review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	37. Chapter 37

_Here is chapter 37! I am on a roll! Two updates in one day! Woo! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and tessarunie…you got an account! Enough blabbering. You all may read…now…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 37:_

Snow was standing in front of me, mocking my name as the mockingjay. We had just entered his office when we got caught. Now we are like bait, just sitting here, wondering what in the world he will do to us next. I thought I had heard someone…or a group of people, come in this very room. I wasn't sure though.

"I am not weak!" I hissed. Snow chuckled at my response.

"I am sorry to inform you but you are weak my dear," Snow informed. I felt rage boil through my veins. How dare he call me _my dear_ after all he has put me through!

"Don't call me that!" I screamed. He chuckled once again. He walked towards me and grabbed my chin, pulling me forward.

"Why not?" he asked. My nose scrunched up in disgust. I kicked his leg, which made him stumble away from me. I heard James whistle and stomp his feet. I looked over at him, giving him a glare. He stopped automatically.

"What did I do?" he asked. I let out a sigh as Finnick did.

"We are being held by Snow and you…never mind," Finnick started. I rolled my eyes as I heard some shuffling. Snow stood up, brushing himself off. I looked around. The shuffling was not Snow…if it wasn't then who could it have been? Snow walked in front of me but not all the way as to block my view.

"Unguard!" I heard. Annie jumped out from the shadows, holding a gun. Johanna followed, as did Peeta. I felt a smile form on my face at the site of Peeta.

"Unguard? Seriously Annie? We sound like the three musketeers," Johanna sighed. Annie's eyes lit up.

"Can we be them? Please Johanna! Please Peeta!" she begged. Johanna sighed.

"If it will shut you up!" Johanna shrieked, Gale and Rory coming out of the shadows. Prim, Lily, Aster, Madge, a boy, Haymitch and Beetee all came out too. I was surprised at Prim and Lily being here but then I realized the nurse hats. I gasped at the boy. It was Sam, Peeta's old friend!

Peeta nodded in agreement. Annie let out a whoop, and then she turned her attention back to Snow. "Now, hand over our friends!" she yelled. Snow chuckled.

"Why should I?" he asked. Haymitch had his gun positioned at Snow. Snow smiled at Peeta. "How have you been my boy? I hope you have been doing well!"

Peeta scowled at Snow which made Snow's smile turn bigger. "Peeta squeaked! What do you think about that?" Madge hissed. Snow smiled. He walked up to Peeta and tugged him in to the light. I started struggling but Snow looked at me, making me stop.

"I just want to do something! Alright?" Snow asked. I just watched. Snow pulled out Peeta's left arm. He examined it before pulling something out of the crook of his elbow. Peeta's face was contorted in pain. Snow smiled, stepping back. Peeta grabbed where Snow had pulled that thing out.

"What in the world was that? How…what…ah!" Peeta exclaimed. Everyone stood in shock at Peeta as he examined his arm.

"P-Peeta…y-you…"I stopped. He looked me in the eyes.

"What? That was so weird I mean, Snow just pulled something out of my arm that I had not even known was there! Wouldn't you be a little freaked out? I am! I hadn't even known that that thing was even in my arm!" Peeta yelled.

"Peeta, do you know what you are doing?" Prim asked.

"Yeah! I know exactly what I am doing! I am fretting over Snow pulling something out of my arm that is what I am doing!" Peeta yelled. Snow chuckled at Peeta.

"You are silly my boy," Snow mumbled. Peeta glared at Snow.

"What did you do to my arm?" he demanded. Snow shook his head.

"Can you hear properly?" Finnick asked. Peeta stopped short.

"I can hear! Oh, that is what you mean…I can talk," Peeta said.

"YAY!" Annie exclaimed.

"Not for long though so enjoy it as long as you can," Snow said. Johanna pulled Peeta back in to the group.

"What do you mean, _not for long_?" Johanna asked.

"He won't be able to talk for long, is what it means Miss Mason," Snow hissed.

"Give us back our friends, or else," Haymitch hissed.

"What will you do?" Snow asked.

All there was, was silence. Haymitch still had his gun positioned at Snow, not moving it ever so slightly. I looked at Peeta who was looking at me. He could finally talk…but apparently not for long. I didn't care at the moment though. At least he could talk for now. I just hope I am not dreaming. I thought about that…maybe I want to be dreaming. It would be better than actually being in Snow's evil clutches. I shook my head slightly so no one could see I did. I would rather not be dreaming…the good thing is I am not.

Just then I heard a loud bang. Snow stepped out of my view. Seconds later I screamed out in pure agony. Haymitch had just shot a bullet at Snow but since he stepped out of the way…it ended up in my stomach. I felt my whole world start spinning and getting blurry. Snow was laughing as peacekeepers came in. I watched as Beetee, Haymitch, Gale, Sam, Madge, Aster and Lily got out of their grip and ran off. Unfortunately, Johanna, Annie, Prim, Rory, and Peeta were not as lucky. They tried getting out of their grip but failed.

"You will not get away with this Snow," I heard Peeta hiss as my world went black.

"I'm afraid…I already did," Snow said. With that…I blacked out.

**Well? I hoped you guys liked that one! Ah, it feels real good outside…not to hot or not to cold, just a slight breeze. Enough blabbering…please review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	38. Chapter 38

_Here is chapter 38! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Tessarunie-I sent you a message, explaining some things. Thank you to all my reviews…some being tessarunie, JezTheMockingjay7, Emilie12, and so many more! Thank you once again. Now here is chapter 38…enjoy._

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 38:_

Five days passed by with Katniss knocked out. Snow had Annie, Finnick, Rory, Prim, Johanna and James in one room together. Katniss and I were in a separate room together. Katniss was still tied to a chair, not budging at all. Snow had put a chair in here for me, right in front of Katniss. I was sitting in the corner, chin resting on my knees. All Snow gave me to eat was stale bread…and crackers salted like you could not believe. I just pushed my food aside, not even daring to eat it. I was staring at Katniss, every once in a while saying a word or two. I still could not believe I had my voice back. It was amazing to me. I also looked at the crook in my left arm. Whatever had been in my arm had halted my voice. How is the question? I still haven't figured that out yet.

I watched Katniss as if she was a play. I wished she would wake up so I would have someone to talk to. I kind of know now how she felt when I could not talk. The only difference was I was awake and could mouth words or write out what I was thinking. I looked down at my arms and legs. They were still as skinny as could be. It seemed as if I had no muscles or anything on my arms and legs. I had not fat in my mid-section. I could most likely touch my other hand if I tried to wrap them around my waist. I let out a frustrated sigh, the light coming inside this room glinting off of Katniss' pin on my shirt.

I looked down at the pin, in surprise. I forgot I even had this thing on me. I thought it was still in my pocket, along with Katniss' pearl and necklace. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the door opening. My head shot up at the noise, looking at Snow as he came in. A big, fake smile plastered on to his face.

"How have you been doing?" Snow asked, taking a seat in the chair that he told me was mine. I scowled at him.

"Like you would care," I hissed. Snow gasped.

"Of course I would! I care about you and Katniss!" Snow exclaimed. My mouth dropped open but I closed it seconds later, not buying his lie…not one bit.

"Don't you lie to me," I hissed. Snow shook his head. He stood up, walking over to me. Snow knelt down to my eye level and looked me straight in the eye.

"You know, this would have never happened if you would have never brought out those berries," Snow stated.

"Then innocent lives would be taken each year!" I yelled, getting very angry.

"They are not innocent, this is a way to show them for what they have done," Snow stated, rather glumly. My eyes flew open.

"That was in the past, seventy five years ago to be exact! Today though, these kids have done nothing to deserve it! They have to dread the day they turn twelve when really they should be celebrating! It is there birthday after all! Instead, they must dread it and then shortly after they are forced in to the reaping, where they could be picked to fight for their lives! Show some heart!" I screamed. Snow shook his head. In a blink of the eye, Snow's hands were around my throat. I clawed at his hands, gasping for air. He stood up, bringing me up in to the air as well. His eyes were staring in to mine.

"Maybe you are more dangerous than she is. Yes, she does have the swiftness and skill but you have the words. You could get the whole nation to follow you with the power of words," Snow stated calmly. I felt my whole world fading. _Get off of me!_

Finally, Snow dropped me. I gasped for air, hungry for more. Snow looked down at me in pure disgust. "You could get Panem to follow you, couldn't you?" Snow asked. I could tell he was demanding an answer.

"Why should I tell you?" I hissed. He smiled at me.

"I could take her with just a snap of my fingers, as well as your voice," Snow threatened. I glared at him. "You have learned too much from her, my boy. If we got rid of her, you would be able to live."

"That is not true," I whispered.

"It is. I can see she does not love you, she loves her _cousin_," Snow said, smiling the whole time.

"You're lying," I murmured. Snow simply shrugged.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not," Snow said, glancing towards Katniss. I took in a shaky breath. Katniss loves me; he is just trying to mess with my head. That is all he is trying to do, mess with my head. "She should be waking up soon. Stand up, my boy."

Can't he stop calling me, _my boy?_ It is getting on my very last nerves. When I didn't stand up, Snow pulled me up. He pushed me in to the chair that he said was mine and pulled out some rope I had not seen that he had. He bounded my wrists to the arm rests and tied my ankles together, just like Katniss was at the moment. He took a step back and smiled.

"You may come in now!" Snow called. In came Tim, the peacekeeper I remembered all too well. I felt my stomach drop. My face must have lost some color because Tim laughed.

"Good to see you again too," Tim mumbled.

"What do you have in mind?" I hissed to them. Tim and Snow smiled.

"Since you both seem to be important to the rebellion, we will torture you until you call this off," Snow said, the both of them stepping in to the shadows. I rolled my eyes. We could not call this war off, too late for that. Coin had the troops stationed all throughout the capitol, ready to strike at any minute. I remember that she said they would not attack until they saw Katniss and I out and ready, along with our friends. This may take a while…

"Peeta?" I heard Katniss whisper. I looked at Katniss. She was just coming through, blinking to get rid of the sleep in her eyes.

"Hello sleepy head, asleep for five days straight. If I do say so myself, that is a new record," I said. Katniss sighed.

"You do not know how good it is to hear that voice of yours again," Katniss said. I smiled at her.

"It feels great to talk again," I told her. She smiled at me as Snow and Tim came out of the shadows. They had giant, fake smiles on their faces.

"Well, now that the _Mockingjay _is up, we may start," Snow said. I saw another peacekeeper was in here too. Tim went behind my chair as the other peacekeeper went behind Katniss'. Katniss gave me a questioning look. _They want us to stop this war,_ I mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes.

"We are not stopping this war and that is final," Katniss argued, getting straight to the point. Snow stopped in his tracks.

"You should have thought that through, my dear," he said, motioning to Tim. I felt something cold at my neck. Katniss' eyes got wide.

"Please don't," she begged. Snow shook his head.

"Will you stop the war?" he asked her. Katniss glared at him.

"I will never stop this war and that is final!" Katniss screamed. Snow shook his head. He gave Tim thumbs up. I felt the cold material enter my skin. Tears sprang to my eyes. I bit my lip, trying my best not to let out the scream that wanted to come out. Katniss was begging Snow to stop but he wouldn't listen. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Please…!" Katniss sobbed. Snow chuckled. Katniss was outraged. "You find this funny! I don't find anything funny!"

"Neither do I," Snow argued.

"You seem to!" Katniss screamed. I felt the material leave my neck. It still hurt so much. Then Snow turned to me. No, he is going to ask me to do something and if I don't do what he wants then he will hurt Katniss.

"Peeta, will you stop this war?" Snow asked, sounding all innocent. I still had tears coming down my cheeks from the pain I was still experiencing. I still was biting my lip, which was now bleeding. I leaned forward, not answering his question. Then I leaned backward, repeating the process over and over. Finally, I started to get the chair to move along with me. "What are you doing?"

Eventually, I fell backward, landing on Tim. His knife went flying in to the air. I hoped and begged that it would land somewhere close. Thankfully it did. Katniss smiled at me, catching on. "You are all crazy!" Snow exclaimed, walking towards me. The rope was not tied as tightly as it should be with my skinny arms. I easily slipped out and quickly untied my ankles. Snow stopped dead in his tracks, in pure shock. I jumped up, grabbing the knife in the process. "Get up you fool!"

Tim and the other peacekeeper looked at me. They came charging after me. I stepped out of the way. Instead of hitting me, they both hit each other. I ran up to Katniss and cut her out. Snow was beyond furious at this point. I took Katniss' hand and pulled her out of the room. I heard Snow yelling, "You did the wrong thing! That voice will be gone, very soon!" I rolled my eyes, at the moment I really did not care.

"Where are the others?" I asked no one in particular. Katniss was looking around. She pointed to the room with a window. I saw our friends inside. We rushed up and threw open the door. Everyone look up, startled. They all broke out in to a smile at the site of us.

"Peeta! Your neck!" Annie shrieked. I knew blood had come out but Annie and everyone had not been there. Everyone bounced up, Annie grabbing a cloth. She pressed it to my neck. "Keep it there!"

I nodded. I motioned for them to follow us. I heard shouts of stop as we ran out. We did not stop or even look back. We ran outside in to the capitol streets. I knew we were not safe but now we were outside and in the open.

"Johanna, Coin said the war would start when we were outside, correct?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have no idea when she will start this though," Johanna said, biting her lip at the all the peacekeepers coming out from the back of the building.

"This is war Snow!" I heard Coin yell. There she was, standing in front of her army. We all ran over to her. Haymitch handed us all guns and told us to stand next to Coin. Rory went by Haymitch while Prim went over by her mother to help the wounded.

"You will lose but fine by me! ATTACK!" Snow yelled. Katniss looked at me.

"I guess this is it, we either win or we lose," she stated. I nodded.

"I hope we win but if not, we tried," I said. She gave me a kiss and smiled.

"I do too," she said. I saw the peacekeepers were getting ready to attack. Snow had called out to attack but they weren't yet. I looked down at the pin.

"Prim told me to wear this. I kept forgetting to give it to you, do you want it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Wear it," she said. Instead of giving her the pin I clipped the necklace around her neck and placed the pearl in her pocket. I looked at her one last time before looking at Coin.

"Attack!" she yelled. With that the two sides ran forward.

Now, the war has finally begun.

**I hoped you all liked this! Please review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	39. Chapter 39

_I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 38! Thank you for the reviews everybody! Now, here is chapter 39…you may read…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 39:_

We had been fighting for what seemed like hours, it had been hours. Guns were fired, explosions…everything was happening so quickly. I had shot some people down but I did much better with a bow and arrow, everyone knew that. I was thrown aside by an explosion. I moaned slightly, clutching my side. I had shot some people down but I did much better with a bow and arrow, everyone knew that.

My teeth were clenched as I stood up, dealing with the pain spreading throughout my body. I saw many people were already being tended to by the nurses we had brought. I was not going to be one of them, I can tell you that already, Right as I was about to forge on and battle, someone was at my side.

"Care if I can be your partner?" I heard. I looked to my side to see none other than Gale. I felt a small smile form on my face. Gale handed me a set of bows along with an arrow, my best weapon.

"Yes, you can be my partner," I said. Gale gave me a smile. With that, we ran forward. I saw Johanna was fighting with a peacekeeper and one was sneaking up on her, ready to attack. I shot the man; he went down in a heartbeat. I ran over to him, plucking the arrow out. I saw Finnick had his trident, using it with the best of skill.

"Have any idea where Snow is?" I asked Gale. He only shrugged.

"No idea, probably hiding," Gale said with a smirk on his tan face. I heard someone scream out. I swiftly turned around to see a peacekeeper being hit on the head by James, with a duster. Seriously James?

"Now you will feel the wrath of my invincible duster!" James shouted. The man took the duster out of James' hand and threw it to the ground. James started to pout, scared out of his wits.

"What is we settle this over tea?" James asked, backing away from the man. The man had a smile on his face as he approached James. "I guess you don't like tea then…what if I gave you some pasta?" When the man didn't answer James started to panic. "EVERYONE LIKES TEA!"

I let out a frustrated sigh and ran towards James. I shot the man and just like the man before him, he went down in the blink of the eye. I retrieved my arrow and grabbed James' duster. I handed it back to James, looking him in the eye. "Can you handle yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can't believe he did not want to settle our issues over tea, I mean seriously!" James huffed. I rolled my eyes at him. James' eyes widened at something behind me.

"What?" He let out a scream and brought his duster down on the figure behind me. I turned around just as the man crumpled to the ground. "For a second, I thought you saw a fly."

James let out a breath of air. "I am manlier than that!" he huffed. James ran off at stating that. Sometimes, I just don't understand what Johanna sees in that man. Right then, I felt something hit my arm. I screamed out in pain. I heard someone laugh.

"I hit the mockingjay!" I heard. I turned around, ready to shoot my arrow. Gale was already on him. He shot his arrow and the man fell, his gun leaving his hands. I gave Gale a smile, the pain bringing tears to my eyes.

"Katniss!" I heard. I looked over to see Coin running towards me. Gale was looking around as Coin stopped in front of me, making sure no peacekeepers were approaching.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Right now we have Snow captured, we technically won this thing," Coin said triumphantly. A smile broke out on my face.

"You are serious?" I asked. Coin shook her head.

"See all the peacekeepers retreating, they know we have their boss," Coin said, motioning to all the peacekeepers running away. I could hear yells of victory coming from our side. I was so happy at the moment, we won…is what I thought. Now the future generations will be safe from future Hunger Games. I could not believe this.

"I can't believe this," I told Gale as we walked back to our hovercraft. Gale chuckled.

"Believe it," Gale said. "Your arm alright?"

"It still hurts but I guess so," I said.

"Hours of fighting…and we came out on top," Gale said. I nodded. We were about to enter the hovercraft but Coin stopped us.

"You must give a speech, to all of Panem," she said, leading me away from Gale. I saw a camera was now in my face. Coin mouthed for me to start. The only problem is she never told me why I was giving a speech!

"Hello, people of Panem. I, Katniss Everdeen, am about to tell you something very important. We won the war; the rebels came out on top, victoriously. Now, there are no more Hunger Games so your children are safe. I bid you good night," I said. With that, the camera was turned off. Coin gave me a smile.

"Not bad," she said. With that we headed back to our hovercraft. I got on, clutching my arm. Prim smiled at me.

"Katniss! I can't believe we won!" she shrieked. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. When we pulled away, she noticed my injured arm. She gasped. "Katniss, what happened to your arm?"

I bit my lip. "Some random guy shot me," I supplied.

"I thought I took that guy down with my duster!" James whined.

I smiled. "No it was someone different," I assured him. James nodded. I saw James was being tended to by a nurse; everyone in the whole hovercraft was, except Coin. I saw Coin and a man were leading Snow to a room in the ship. I felt rage spread through my veins while Prim made me sit down. She ran and got the supplies she needed and started tending to my injured arm. As she did this, I examined my friends.

Beetee had an arm that was being put in a cast. His face did not hide how much pain he was in. Haymitch was fussing with one of the nurses as she tried to patch up his leg. He kept accusing her of stealing his alcohol. Aster was being tended to by Lily. She was of course being gentle, since they are a married couple and supposedly my parents. Gale was having a patch of fresh white bandage wrapped around his head. Annie was having her arm wrapped in the same material, the whole time she was looking at Finnick. Johanna was scowling at the nurse tending to her injuries. She was having her foot wrapped up, along with her ankle that she had twisted. Madge had a bandage on her cheek, along with her wrist wrapped up. Sam was gazing at Madge, the whole time his nurse patching him up. He had multiple bandages, one on his leg, his arm, his face. Rory was not as bad as everyone else, which was good. Just one bandage on his right cheek was all. James was hitting the air, his stomach being bandaged. He was murmuring, "I got you suckers!" Finnick was having his hand wrapped in white bandage, looking in a mirror. He was so scared for his looks that he didn't even care about his hand. Last but not least was Peeta. He had his head wrapped in fine white cloth. His hand was being wrapped at the moment when Prim finished with me. Peeta was just staring off in to space.

"We are now heading back to thirteen, you all may rest," Coin said when she came out. I smiled, putting my head back.

We won Snow…am I weak now?

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! Maybe I can get another one up tonight! Being in the sun for two hours can get tiring…Any who, review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	40. Chapter 40

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Emilie12…hopefully I can!_ _I am planning on it though… JezTheMockingjay7, thanks! Also, thanks tessarunie! I am planning on it though…Any who, here is chapter 40! Woo! The forty mark! *Fiesta* Yep, any who…I should let you read this now shouldn't I? Here is the chapter…_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 40:_

I scratched my head but the nurse gave me a firm look so I stopped. "You are not allowed to scratch you head," she whispered so no one heard. I let out a groan as she walked away. I looked over to see James, limping over to me. What should I expect? I mean her still has his duster.

"Hey buddy, how is it going?" he asked me, once sitting down. I gave him a slight smile.

"You could say well, what about you?" I asked. He gave me a smile in return.

"AMAZING!" he yelled. Beetee cast him a glance. He frowned as Finnick sat on my other side. I saw Annie and Johanna were now by Katniss, chatting away like girls do.

"How are you my good man?" James asked Finnick. Finnick rolled his eyes which made tears burst to James' eyes. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" He stood up and then fell to his knees, clutching my right knee. "ALRIGHT I DID DO IT! I LIED! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! FORGIVE ME!" James was plain out sobbing. Finnick gave me a worried look.

"Is he alright?" Finnick asked in a worried tone. I shrugged. I saw Katniss, Annie and Johanna were now watching us. Johanna glared at us.

"If you hurt him…you better watch out," she warned. Finnick and I gulped. Just then James looked at us, a smile on his face. I let out relieved breath.

"I have to say, you are an amazing actor," I said. James smiled wider, sitting back in his chair.

James started to laugh but then he got all serious and said, "I know." I looked at FInnick who was staring at James. He shook his head.

"Wow, is all I have to say," Finnick said. I smiled.

I put my head back, looking at the ceiling of the hovercraft. Nothing special, of course. I wasn't expecting something special…just plain gray and lots of cracks. Can't it be a little more exciting though? Like they could put paintings on the ceiling…that would make it much more interesting…much more. I let out a sigh, my head becoming itchy. I resist the urge to scratch at it though, knowing that the nurse who had tended to me will get very upset with me…again. Finnick interrupted me from my thoughts.

"What if…a dog could talk? I mean, that would just make my day, seeing a dog talking to someone or another dog or anything really! I would run up to the cat and take the little thing home," Finnick said.

"I want a cat," James pouted.

"Seriously James? I am talking about talking dogs and you bust out and say, 'I want a cat!' James you are one of the oddest people I know, did you know that? Maybe I could make you a medal that says, 'Weirdest friend EVER!' Would you like that?" Finnick asked.

"If it came with a cat then yes…I would be very happy," James said. Finnick groaned. I chuckled slightly to myself. Right as Finnick was about to argue some more, Haymitch came over…a potato in hand.

"Hey fellow guy victors," Haymitch said, taking a big bite of the raw potato. My face scrunched up in disgust. Seriously Haymitch? You could at least cook it. Sometimes I wonder about him…

"Hey my fellow guy victor, how goes it?" James asked. Haymitch shrugged.

"Good but my random question of the day is…would you wear a tutu?" Haymitch asked.

"Would I what?" Finnick asked.

"Would. You. Wear. A. Tutu?" Haymitch asked, getting slightly frustrated. I smiled.

"I bet James would," I whispered to myself. James glared at me.

"I would not!" he exclaimed.

"I was joking buddy," I said. James smiled and then looked at Haymitch.

"None of us would wear a tutu…except maybe Finnick," James said, a smile on his face. Finnick scowled at James.

"O.k., not cool. Peeta says you would and you bring it out on me? NOT COOL! Also…I WOULD NEVER WEAR A TUTU!" Finnick screeched. Haymitch walked away, snickering to himself.

"Guys…calm down!" I exclaimed. They just kept arguing back and forth with each other, not paying any attention to me.

"YOUR SHOES WERE ONLY FIVE INCHES HIGH; THEY AT LEAST HAVE TO BE A SIX!" James yelled. Finnick gasped.

"OH PLEASE! THAT SCARF YOU WERE WEARING, PLEASE!" Finnick yelled back with the same amount of force. Shouldn't girls be arguing about this? Of course my friends would!

"GUYS! STOP IT!" I yelled. They stopped and gave me innocent looks.

"What did we do wrong Papa?" James asked, sucking on his thumb.

"We sorry Papa!" Finnick exclaimed, also sucking on his thumb. You have got to be kidding me. I looked over at the girls. Annie and Johanna were laughing. Katniss shook her head and gave me a sympathetic look. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to my friends.

"One, I am not your Papa. Two, grow up and act your age! Three, stop arguing over what girls should argue about! Seriously guys…you two leave me clueless at times…" I said. James and Finnick laughed. I gave them a confused look. Why in the world are they laughing? "Guys…why are you laughing?"

Finnick and James gave me a hug. "WE JUST KIDDING PEETA!" they exclaimed. At some points they could talk like a two year old.

"Stop talking like a two year old," I said when they let go. James smiled at me.

"Two 'ear owlds twalk wike dis," James mimicked a two year old. I groaned. I get stuck with the weird ones. Don't get me wrong, they are great friends but at some points in time I just don't understand these men.

"You need to get weird Peeta," I heard Finnick say when I closed my eyes. I let out a breath of air. I need to get weird is what they are now saying. They would say that too.

"Peeta answer me!" James yelled. I opened my mouth but only a breath of air came out in response.

You have got to be kidding me.

**I hoped you all liked this! There was lots of randomness…lots. Oh James… The shoe part actually happened between two of my friends. We were at a sleep over and we were making a "movie" so they said that and lots of weird stuff. Any who, please review and thanks a billion!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	41. Chapter 41

_Hey guys! Unfortunately, my computer lost internet connection so I turned off my laptop but when I turned it back on and finally got back the internet connection, this chapter got deleted because I forgot to save it! It made me really mad…Any who, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! You all may read now…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 41:_

The hovercraft landed when I had looked over to the boys. Everyone stood up, ready to go but Coin gave us a lecture before anyone even made another move.

"Now, before you all go run off…I have a few things to tell you. I want you all to start packing because I am sure not all of you want to stay here in thirteen while some of you are missing your district or maybe you want to explore a different district. You will be leaving very soon. District Twelve is being rebuilt at a very rapid pace, in case some of you were wondering. Now, you all may be dismissed," Coin said, waving us off. Peeta hurried off the hovercraft. His eyes were wide and he was clutching his neck with both hands. Finnick and James followed behind quickly. I looked at Annie and Johanna, all they gave me was a shrug.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. Johanna gave me thumbs up as I headed off the hovercraft.

"Any time I can help you in any way, just call!" Johanna called sarcastically. Annie and Johanna caught up to me and were now walking by my sides. Annie patted my shoulder.

"We are great, right?" she asked. I smiled; I could tell she was being sarcastic as well.

"Oh yes! You are great at a lot of things," I said. Johanna and Annie cracked me a smile.

"You are too," Johanna mumbled. I felt a smile grow on my face. We all had changed so much by being friends. Annie had become less insane and saner. She was the one that had made the most improvement out of all three of us. Johanna had become sweeter as well as I had.

"Where you headed to Katniss?" Annie asked as we entered the main square of thirteen. I stopped dead in my tracks, Annie and Johanna did as well. Where am I headed to? I could go see Prim but that means I have to run in to Lily and Aster…I still haven't forgiven them yet. I could go see Gale but he needed time to his family. There was James…I shook my head. I was not going to see James after how psycho he had been on the hovercraft, also with the battle field. He could still crack jokes on the battle field. Maybe I could go visit Madge…no, she seemed awfully clingy to Sam lately, might as well leave them two alone. Finnick…nope, he was acting a little nuts on the hovercraft as well but not as nuts as James was. That leaves Peeta. I felt a smile appear on my face. Well, that boy is lucky! He is stuck with me.

"Going to see Peeta," I finally said. Johanna and Annie nodded.

"I'm going to see Finnick," Annie said.

"I am going to see James. After what happened on the hovercraft he probably still is a little bouncy," Johanna said. I nodded.

"Before we all split, what districts are you guys going to?" Annie asked. I saw she was serious about this.

"Twelve," I replied.

"I don't know really," Johanna said. "Annie, what about you?"

"I was thinking Twelve," Annie said. Then she looked at me. "As long as that is alright with you!" I nodded.

"Then I will come as well! James will tag along but I must stop by Seven!" Johanna said.

"Finnick will tag along too. I also have to stop by Four, need some stuff," Annie said, a blush creeping on to her face. Just then I noticed the rings on the girl's fingers. I gasped.

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed. I took their hands that had the rings and held them up. "When did this happen?"

Johanna was blushing now too. "While we were here in thirteen," Johanna said. "James made it perfect too. I was so surprised when he proposed."

"Same here. We were here in thirteen. Finnick wants to get married in Four, you both will come of course! I just didn't know that Johanna had gotten proposed to!" Annie exclaimed.

"I didn't know that you got proposed to! James wants to get married in Seven as well, as will you two come!" Johanna exclaimed. "Well, I must go!" She hugged Annie and I then ran off.

"Congratulations!" Annie and I yelled at her retreating figure.

"Thanks!" she yelled back.

"I might as well go too, bye Katniss," Annie said, pulling me in to a hug. I hugged her back.

"Congratulations," I said once she pulled away. She gave me a smile.

"Thanks," she said and with that left. I let out a sigh and turned on my heel. When I entered the hospital I started feeling a little bit sad. Not sad for Johanna and Annie but, for a different reason. I was about to open Peeta's door when I stopped.

Did I really just start celebrating with my friends that they got proposed to? Like real girls? That is amazing. My mind started to wander to when will Peeta propose to me? I know we are only seventeen but, that does not mean he can still propose to me. I really am starting to get a little girly, aren't I? I shook my head and pushed open the door. Peeta was sitting on the edge of his bed, sketching away all his worries. His back was to me so I closed the door softly and tip toed up behind him.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in to his shoulder. He seemed surprised because he dropped his pencil, along with his sketchbook. I smiled and pulled away.

"Did I scare you?" I asked him in a whisper. He gave me a smile. I sat back, as did he. Peeta was now sitting in front of me.

I realized why he was clutching his neck. Snow…you can be so cruel. You give him his voice back and then…I shook my head which made Peeta give me a confused look. I gave him a smile, leaning forward.

"How has my daffodil been lately?" I asked. Peeta was slightly confused as I pulled him in to a kiss. As we kissed, I wondered how I could restore his voice. What if I went back to the capitol and went to the prison. I could get whatever Snow used to take his voice away and then…give Peeta his voice. I smiled, brilliant Katniss.

Still one question lingered in my head, when are you going to propose to me Peeta?

**I hoped you all liked it! Remember review for me! Any ideas are greatly appreciated!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	42. Chapter 42

_Hey guys! I am back with the new chapter 42! Yay! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Now, I would love some ice cream (even though I already had some earlier!). Well, I should let you read this story but before I do that thanks for the reviews everyone! They make me smile. Now, let's read this!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 42:_

I smiled at Katniss once she pulled away. She could always bring a smile to my face. She came closer once again and whispered, "Did you know James and Johanna are getting married? Finnick and Annie are too, they all want us to come to their weddings…which will be soon," she whispered. She was so close…again.

"That's…lovely," I said. Katniss sat back and looked at me. My voice sounded very hoarse, it came out in a mere whisper. Great…not much longer is what I registered in my mind while Katniss grabbed my sketchbook. I could tell she was a little upset but why would she be? Her friends were getting married…shouldn't she be happy?

As Katniss flipped through my pages of art, it dawned on me. Katniss is jealous that her friends are getting married and she isn't. I smiled; does that mean…it does, doesn't it? I sighed, I don't know. Am I ready? I have loved Katniss longer than Katniss probably has even known me so…wouldn't you think I would be ready? You would think but I am just not sure. I opened my mouth to speak to Katniss but I saw a silent tear roll down her cheek. I reached out and grabbed her hand. Her head bolted up and her gray eyes stared at me with curiosity. Then it hit me.

I could go to Effie; she would surely know what to do in this situation. I pecked Katniss on the lips and whispered, "Be back, got to run somewhere real quick so don't wonder off." She gave me a playful smile as I walked out of the door. I closed the door behind me and headed down the hall. My eye sight was slightly hazy but I kept on going. I pushed open the doors to the hospital and stepped outside. Lucky me, Effie was walking right by. I took in a deep breath and ran up to her. I tapped her on the shoulder which made her jump a little. I smirked at her as she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Why hello Peeta! How have you been?" she asked. I gave her a smile.

"You could say well," I muttered.

"Peeta, you are speaking very softly I can barely hear you! Are you alright my dear?" she asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice. I sighed.

"Losing my voice again but I must ask you a question and this is very important," I whispered. She nodded.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked.

"Katniss is upset and I think I know why. She told me that Annie and Johanna were getting married. She looked really upset…I think she is upset because she isn't engaged yet. What should I do?" I asked her. She gave me a soft smile and put her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Somehow I knew this would happen one day," Effie sighed. I gave her a confused look but she only gave me a sigh. "Come with me, I must give you something." I followed Effie to her room, which was where we headed to. She threw open her door and opened her top draw for her dresser. She then let out a whoop and pulled out something, I could not tell what it was. She had a huge smile on her face as she grabbed a cloth and started wiping whatever she had. It was very tiny and I mean tiny.

She looked over at me and shook her head. "Well, come here!" she shrieked. I stumbled forward and was by her side in minutes. She took the object out of the cloth and examined it. My eyes grew wide. It was a beautiful ring. She smirked at me. "I know you are wondering why I have this. Well, Haymitch and I thought you two were going to have a wedding back before the Quell but you didn't, obviously. We wanted to get you a ring for Katniss, not Snow getting you one for her. We kept it, not knowing what to do with it since the two of you didn't get married. Now I present it to you." She put the ring in my hand. The ring wasn't much at the moment. Just a band waiting to be filled. I looked at Effie and she smiled. "We originally had a diamond in there but I took it out, thinking you would want to use the pearl you gave her in the arena. Haymitch and I thought that would be better."

A smile formed on my face. "Perfect! Katniss has the pearl though…" I said in disappointment. She laughed.

"We will go back to your hospital room and sneak it away from her. If she asks where you are going say you have something to do that you forgot about!" Effie exclaimed. I nodded, that did not sound bad at all. "Let's go!"

We scurried to the hospital and ran up the steps. We stopped in front of my room, huffing terribly. I opened the door slowly, expecting Katniss to be waiting for me but there she was, fast asleep. I smirked to myself as I tip-toed inside the room. Now the real challenge is getting the pearl from Katniss without waking her up. I stood beside her, watching her sleeping form. I gulped and then very slowly, reached in to her pocket holding the pearl. I felt something smooth and cold slip in to my hand. I smiled to myself as Katniss moved. I quickly took my hand out. Katniss opened her eyes and looked at me, still a little sleepy.

"P-Peeta?" she asked.

"Sshh, go back to sleep," I soothed her, my voice a mere whisper. She started to pout but I stopped her with a kiss. She stopped, pouting slightly as I pulled away. I pulled the sheets up to her chin. I kissed her forehead. "I will be back soon, just go back to sleep sweetheart."

Katniss closed her eyes, obeying my orders. I let out a soft sigh. I scurried out of the room, closing the door softly. Katniss won't be asleep for long, I know it.

"Where we going now?" I asked Effie as we walked out of the hospital. She rolled her eyes.

"The jewelry store of course!" Effire exclaimed. I let out a sigh. We entered the store to see one person working with someone about a ring. A man waved us over.

"How may I help you?" he asked once we made it over to him. Effie smiled. She took the pearl out of my hands and handed the man the pearl and the band of the ring.

"Could you put the pearl on the band and make it as pretty as possible. This is for a very special girl," Effie said, winking at me. I blushed as red as a tomato and looked away. The man chuckled.

"Care for an engraving?" he asked.

"Yes, what would you like Peeta?" Effie asked. I felt a smile form on my face. I knew exactly what to engrave on that ring. I told the man and he smiled.

"Lovely, this will be very pretty…don't you worry," he said. I smiled.

I can't believe this! I am going to propose to the girl I have loved since I was five. This is amazing.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! Thanks JezTheMockingjay74 for some ideas as well as everyone else! You guys are amazing! Now, please review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	43. Chapter 43

_Hey people! I hoped you all enjoyed that last chapter! Now, here we go with chapter 43! Enjoy!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 43:_

I woke up a good twenty minutes after Peeta told me to go back to sleep. Peeta had just come inside but he jumped when he saw me. I gave him a confused look but he just shook his head. He sat down next to me on the bed.

"Are you back for good?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said voice hoarse. I sighed and pushed his blond hair back. Peeta seemed to be focused on something, mind elsewhere. I frowned, what is this boy keeping from me?

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He gave me a smile instead of answering my question. I huffed out a breath of air which made Peeta smirk.

"You'll see eventually sweetheart," he said. I scowled at the nickname which made him smirk. He rolled his eyes. "Trust me; I think you will love it so just wait!"

I rolled my eyes at him and swung my legs off the bed. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. While I was tying them Peeta said, "Come with me." He held out his hand for me to take. I let out a huff after tying my shoelaces and took his hand. I am glad he did not let go of me hand because I didn't let go of his either. We walked down the stairs and ran in to Prim. She had a smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed, hugging us both. I smiled at the site of my sister being so happy. The only question was why was she so happy? What caused her to be this happy? It isn't a bad thing, I am just slightly curious.

"Why you so happy?" I asked her. I saw her smile faded slightly.

"NO reason," she said. She whispered something in Peeta's ear to make him chuckle.

"Alright," he assured her. She smiled at us and gave us a slight wave before running off. We walked out of the hospital. What did she tell Peeta? I saw Peeta had his stare focused in front of him. I looked forward and realized something was wrong. I gasped slightly and reached in to my pocket. My pearl…was gone. Peeta looked at me.

"You alright? Is something wrong?" he asked, giving me an innocent look. I nodded slightly as James ran up. He gave us a smile.

"I AM JAMES!" he yelled. I was confused at this.

"What?" I asked.

"I AM JAMES AND YOU ARE?" he asked. James...what is wrong with you.

"I'm Katniss," I said. He smiled.

"I knew that but he didn't," James said, motioning to Haymitch who was now standing next to him. Haymitch looked drunk. I looked at his hands expecting to see a bottle of alcohol but saw none other than a carrot.

"Thirteen got more carrots?" Peeta asked James. James nodded being serious.

"Yes, they tried to keep the carrots away from Haymitch but he threw a fit. He sobbed in the corner after they screamed no. Finally they gave in after he sobbed for an hour straight. It is not pretty to see him cry," James said, being all serious. I busted out laughing. James gave me a confused look as did Peeta. "What is so funny?"

"You are being serious!" I exclaimed. James busted out laughing too.

"You are so right! I like never am serious and here I am being all serious! Like totally!" he said.

"What is with the like and totally?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have no idea," James said as Haymitch let out a whoop. He threw the carrot at James and ran off, yelling the whole time that he was a fuzzy pickle to catch.

"James, sometimes you just don't make sense," I said, completely ignoring Haymitch.

"When do I ever make sense?" he asked.

"You do have a point there," Peeta said. He smiled as Haymitch came running up.

"GOT ANY GRAPES?" he asked in a yell. What is wrong with him? I mean seriously? Asking us if we have any grapes, I know he is drunk and all but seriously dude. Have some common sense.

"NO! I HAVE A POTATO!" James yelled and pulled out a potato. He threw the potato at Haymitch which made Haymitch run away. James started running after him. "GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY CHIP!"

"Are they alright?" Peeta whispered as we walked on.

"I have no clue," I said. I couldn't help but wonder where Peeta was taking me; he knows how much I don't like surprises! We stopped in front of a bench. He had me sit down but he didn't. Okay, now I am really confused. He got on one knee and took my left hand. Okay, he just made me even more confused. What is Peeta doing?

"Katniss, I have loved you for a long time now. Since we were five is pretty long if you ask me. I have wanted to do this for a while but I just wasn't sure. Now, I am. Katniss, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and will always be beautiful in my eyes. You can do so many amazing things; it just amazes me at times. I know you aren't perfect but you are in my eyes. I love how your gray eyes light up at something. Katniss, we have been through so much together, I never thought I would be able to talk to you back before the reaping. Now, I didn't even see this happening. I want to ask you one thing," he said and pulled out something from his coat pocket. It was a velvet case. He opened it to reveal a ring. "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

I gasped. The ring was my pearl surrounded by tiny little jewels. The ring was so beautiful. I…don't know what to say. I looked in to Peeta's beautiful blue eyes.

"I-I-"

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and shall be ready for the next one! Review for me if you get the chance!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	44. Chapter 44

_Hey guys! I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter and are ready for this one! Tessarunie- what wrong? Are you shocked or something? Emilie12- Aster will get very mad indeed, start being that protective dad all over again. JezTheMockingjay74- Thank you. Hopeofsunshine-Thank you. I am glad I can make you feel happy. Oh yes, aster will get furious. Dannigar- Thanks and You're Welcome. I will keep doing daily updates the best I can! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Here we go with chapter 44. Enjoy!_

Peeta's** POV**

_Chapter 44:_

I waited desperately for Katniss' answer. Her eyes were wide, muttering I the whole time. She had no idea how to respond. I knew she wasn't ready and I just poured out my heart, asking her to marry me. What if she says no? What will I do then? I felt tears form in my eyes at that. If Katniss says no, my whole entire world would shatter. I would walk a lonely road for the rest of my life, wishing that I had Katniss the whole time I walked the road. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears forming and threatening to come out.

"I-I," Katniss muttered. Oh please don't say no! That was all I could think, just don't say no and I will be the happiest man on earth. I saw that her beautiful gray eyes were glassy with tears. She bit her lip and muttered something. I thought I had heard no…but she looked back in to my eyes.

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with someone like me?" Katniss asked; her voice breaking. I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Katniss, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you! You are the prettiest girl and sweetest girl I have ever met!" I exclaimed. Katniss smiled.

"Prim is much nicer than I am," she muttered. I let out a sigh as she said something really quick but I did not quite catch her.

"What did you say?" I asked her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile that could have broken her beautiful face in two.

"YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" she exclaimed. Next thing I knew, Katniss had thrown herself at me. Her arms were around my neck, her face buried in to my shoulder. She was sobbing tears of joy. I was completely shocked, frozen. I was overcome with happiness. The girl of my dreams had just agreed to marry me. I finally came out of my shock and hugged Katniss back. She pulled away and gave me a smile that made my heart melt.

"Come on! We must go tell everyone!" she exclaimed. She jumped up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me up and was about to run off when I stopped her.

"Wait a second," I said. I took her left hand and put on the ring. She giggled once I was finished. I really haven't heard Katniss giggled and it made me smile every time that she did get one out. Katniss wasn't one of those girls that giggled all the time but every time one would come out, it made my day.

We walked on, hand in hand. "Who shall we tell first?" I asked her.

"Haymitch and Effie," she said. We turned corners and stood in front of Haymitch's door. I put my ear to the door. I heard Effie shrill voice yelling at Haymitch. Isn't that just lovely? Katniss threw open the door. Effie and Haymitch looked at us.

"Yes my dears?" Effie asked, calming down. Haymitch grunted at her.

"What do you two want?" he asked. Katniss scowled at him but gave Effie a smile.

"Effie, I am getting married!" she exclaimed and showed Effie her hand. Effie let out a shriek. Haymitch smiled as Effie pulled her in to a hug. Haymitch stumbled over towards me and slapped me on the back.

"YOU GOT GUTS KID!" he yelled. Katniss rolled her eyes as Effie glared at him. She shook her head.

"Well congratulations!" Effie exclaimed. We nodded and left to Effie and Haymitch yelling at each other.

"Now who?" I asked. Katniss glared at me.

"Our friends of course!" she said. We walked to Finnick's room, not knowing everyone was there. Katniss knocked and Annie opened the door.

"HEY! THAT MY JOB!" James yelled. Annie ushered us inside.

"What do you two want to tell us?" Johanna snarled. Katniss glared at her as she showed Annie her hand. Annie shrieked and started jumping up and down. Johanna scowled. "What is so exciting Annie?" Johanna got up and made her way over to Katniss and Annie. She took one look at Katniss' hand and shrieked. Now the girls were jumping up and down as Finnick and James came over to me.

"Nice one," Finnick said as James looked at Katniss' hand. He smirked.

"NO WAY! PEETA YOU BEAT ME TO IT!" James exclaimed. Johanna glared at James. He gave her an innocent look. "I love you Johanna. I also like potatoes and Katniss and Annie are them in my world. You Johanna are my sun though." Johanna giggled.

"I LIKE PIE!" Finnick yelled. James glared at him.

"What does pie have to do with this? Your DAUGHTER is going to get married!" James exclaimed. Finnick was taken aback as was everyone else in the room.

"I don't have a daughter," Finnick stated. James rolled his eyes.

They started a long argument. Katniss and I snuck out of the room, hearing potato and pie thrown about. Katniss shook her head. "Off to see Prim," she said. I smiled, Prim would be so happy for her sister. I already knew that. Prim would most likely jump up and down for her sister, which is just how Primrose Everdeen rolls.

The only thing that I did not know was when we got to Prim's room and Katniss saw what was happening before her eyes, would take a turn for the worst.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, the next chapter should be up tonight! Please review for me, thanks everybody!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	45. Chapter 45

_Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! Sk8er shark- It kind of is bad…but things will get good again, don't worry! Tessarunie- Thank you *blushes*. Laughingismyhobbie-Well here you go! JezTheMockingjay74- Yes James is very random at times. I have 9,138 hits! Wow! Thanks guys! Now here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Enjoy!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 45:_

I was sitting in my room, minding my own business when someone knocked on the door. I yelled for them to come in. In came Rory. My eyes light up at the sight of him but Buttercup hissed at him. I glared at Buttercup. Rory held up his hands in defeat.

"You win!" he declared. Buttercup nodded, satisfied. Rory chuckled as I giggled behind my hand. Rory made his way over to me and sat down next to me on my bed. He pushed a stray piece of blond hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. His gray eyes were staring in to my blue ones.

"How is my pretty little flower doing?" he asked me. I felt my face heat up at his nickname for me once again. I looked in to his gray eyes that I had caught my eyes long ago.

"G-Good," I muttered. His lips were three inches from mine. I saw he had a blush on his face as well but the only difference was that mine was redder than his was.

"You are very pretty, you know?" he asked, touching my cheek. I burned even redder and looked away. I closed my eyes just as he put a finger underneath my chin and turned my head so it was facing him again. "Oh, come one Prim. Look at me." When I didn't open my eyes he let out a sigh. "Alright then, here I go." My eyes flew open when his lips made contact with mine. They softened once I realized just exactly we were doing. I put my arms around his neck while his arms slipped around my waist. I loved it when Rory was kissing me. I have loved Rory ever since I was eight. A long time if you ask me but Peeta has loved Katniss for even longer than that.

I remember when I first met Rory. Hazelle had come over with all of her kids. Katniss and Gale had been friends for about seven months and Hazelle wanted to meet our family. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Mother was brushing my hair. She looked at me in the mirror and smiled at me. "You are a very pretty little girl, you know that?" she asked me. I giggled as she put the brush down. Katniss came in the room, just finishing braiding her hair._

"_When is your friend and his family coming?" Mother asked. Katniss was about to answer when someone knocked on the door._

"_Now, will you get that?" Katniss asked. Mother nodded and went to answer the door. Katniss gave me a smile and motioned for me to come to her. I jumped up and ran in to her arms. She stroked my hair. "You are beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?" I giggled and pulled away, looking in to her gray eyes._

"_Maybe once or twice," I giggled. She gave me a warm smile as Mother came in with our guests._

"_Prim, this is the Hawthorne family," Mother said, motioning to the family. "This is Gale, Rory, Vick, little Posy and Hazelle." I had barely registered that when she said Rory. I had taken one glance at Rory and did not move my gaze anywhere else. _

"_Gale is fourteen, Rory is eight, Vick is six and Posy is just a baby," Mother explained. I had caught that information just was Rory met my stare. He gave me a smile. I blushed and he did too, we both looked away._

_We had dinner that night and it was fine. Katniss had shot down several squirrels for dinner and it was delicious! The Hawthorne's left shortly after. Rory had given me a hug good-bye. When he pulled away his face was red, as well was mine._

_I fell asleep, thinking of Rory._

We were pulled apart by someone coming inside. I looked up to see a shocked Katniss and a smiling Peeta. Katniss' mouth was on the floor. I bit my lip, I never did tell her about Rory and I, did I?

"Hey Katniss, Peeta. What brings you guys here?" I asked, trying to sound all innocent like Katniss had never saw that. Katniss was shaken out of her state and glared at Rory and I. Her eyes were blazing with fury.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?" she asked, venom in her voice. I am in so much trouble.

"Katniss, I can explain," I said. She shook her head. I saw her take something off of her left hand, a ring perhaps? She handed it to Peeta. "I am sorry; I can't get married when I must take care of my sister." She walked over to me and snatched my hand. She scowled at Rory before leading me out of the room, leaving the boys alone. She had a death grip on my wrist as she led me down the hall. I tried getting out of her grasp but was too weak. She pulled me in to a closet and slammed the door shut. She turned her gaze to me, anger filling her gray eyes.

"Care to explain what that was about?" she asked, not even trying to hide the anger rising in her voice. I gulped, she was even worse than having a protective dad breath up your neck.

"I was going to tell you! Rory had kissed me while you were gone! I wanted to tell you right away but you didn't look so well!" I defended myself. She sighed.

"Did anyone know about this?" she snarled. I nodded. "Well?"

"Peeta did," I said. Katniss sighed. I felt tears form in my eyes. "You were gone! I just couldn't call you up and say, 'Hey Katniss! Guess what? I just had my first kiss!' Peeta is like a brother to me! I promised him to keep it a secret and he hasn't told anyone yet! I trust him!" When Katniss didn't answer me I decided to ask her something. "Why did you come anyway? Not being rude, just curious."

"I was coming to tell you that Peeta had just proposed to me and that I was getting married but now I must keep an eye on you so I cancelled it," Katniss hissed. My face fell.

"You aren't getting married anymore? Katniss, Peeta loves you," I said, trying to get her to see reason.

"I know! I can't have you going around kissing boys though!" she exclaimed.

"I am thirteen Katniss! I am now a teenager!" I shrieked. "Get married! I am happy for you!" Katniss shook her head.

"No, I must watch you before I can get married," Katniss said. With that she opened the door and was about to leave when I asked her a question.

"What about Peeta?" She froze in her tracks.

"Prim, don't bring Peeta in to this," she hissed. "I must take care of you before I can ever consider getting married." With that she slammed the door shut, leaving me alone. I sunk down to my knees, feeling the world close in around me.

Katniss was going to get married…but now she isn't, all because of me. She never did say that she still wasn't engaged though. I felt a smile tug at my lips. What if I can get her to change her mind? All I must do is be careful around Rory and the most important one of all.

Get her to fall hard for Peeta, of course.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't yell at me if you got upset! Don't worry, everything shall turn around and be good. Katniss is just being a very protective older sister. That is all folks. Now please review for me. Thanks everyone!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	46. Chapter 46

_Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! JezTheMockingjay74- She did not make the brightest decision, now did she? Here you all go! Enjoy!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 46:_

I exited the closet, already planning. Now, how do I get Katniss to fall even harder for Peeta? That was the tricky question. Who should I ask to help me with this? I could go see Annie and Johanna, the probably know Katniss best anymore, besides Peeta of course. I let out a sigh as I headed towards Annie's room. I was about to knock when I heard giggling coming from inside and a voice. The voice was Johanna's, perfect. I knocked on the door and waited until Annie opened the door.

"Hi Prim! Why don't you come inside?" Annie asked. I nodded and entered. Johanna scowled at me playfully.

"What could you possibly want?" Johanna asked while Annie plopped down on her bed. I was not here for fun and games. I got down to business.

"Listen, I was kissing Rory and I really like him," I explained. Annie and Johanna gasped. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "Any way, Katniss and Peeta had come in, to tell me about her engagement as we were kissing. Well, Katniss threw a fit. She gave Peeta back the ring and marched me out of the room. Now, she isn't getting married because she has to take care of me."

"Wait, you-," Johanna started. I paused her, holding up my hand.

"Yes, I ruined her chance of getting married but I have a plan and I need both of your help," I said. Annie and Johanna nodded, suddenly more interested than before. I smirked and then continued. "My plan is to be more careful around Rory but the big one is to get Katniss to fall even harder for Peeta than ever before."

"How do we do that?" Annie asked. I bit my lip, which is what I have not figured out yet.

"I don't know exactly," I said. Johanna smirked.

"Well, you want her to be jealous and think he is like, hot and cute…that stuff," Johanna explained. Annie looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Exactly how will we do that?" Annie questioned. Johanna smiled.

"Get a girl to be with him, all the time. Who really likes Peeta and Katniss does not like?" Johanna asked. Annie and I smiled.

"Sally Monroe," we said together. Johanna smirked.

"Right, that girl. Well, if we get Sally to spend time with Peeta and tell her not to kiss him or anything unless we tell her to Katniss will get really jealous!" Johanna exclaimed. Annie and I smiled and nodded. Johanna this is brilliant.

"Brilliant!" Annie shrieked as the door was thorwn open. James came jumping in.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY-omph!" James exclaimed as his face made contact with the ground. Johanna shook her head as Annie giggled.

"What is wrong with you?" Johanna asked, helping him up. James gave her an innocent grin.

"I believe I can fly honey, it is as simple as that," James said, now standing and brushing himself off. How can Johanna live with him? I would get so mad at him and just yell at him…maybe I wouldn't do that. I would just get really frustrated.

"You can't fly James, humans can't do that!" Johanna explained. James shook his head.

"I just did!" James yelled. "For like, three seconds!"

"James-," Johannes started but was cut off by James.

"Don't James me, I flew for three seconds and you have to admit that! It is a proven fact and you cannot deny it! You just saw it with your own brown eyes! ADMIT IT! I WAS RIGHT AND JOHANNA MASON WAS WRONG!"

Johanna sighed. She put her hand on James' cheek and pulled him in to a kiss that shut him up. When she pulled away she was grinning while he stood there shocked. "You were right I was wrong, happy now?"

"Yeah," James said. Johanna laughed. I still have no idea how they are a couple. They have known each other for a long time, maybe James wasn't as weird back then and maybe he isn't that weird when it is just him and Johanna. I rolled my eyes as James ran out of the room, well more like in to the wall. He growled at the wall and pulled out his duster.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! MEANIE BUTT!" he yelled. He gave us all a grin and then ran out of the door and not in to the wall. I looked at the girls, they gave me a smile.

"We must go find Sally!" Johanna exclaimed taking my hand and Annie's. She led us out of the door. We walked in to the square and looked everywhere.

"Where is she?" Johanna asked, still searching the crowd. I caught sight of her seconds later. Now it was my turn to lead the women. I pulled them over to Sally who was having tea with someone.

"Sally Monroe, we must have a chat with you," Annie stated. She gave us a warm smile as her friend walked away. We pulled up chairs and sat down at the table with her.

"Okay, hi. What do you want to chat about?" Sally asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Katniss and Peeta got engaged," Annie said. Sally spit out her tea and gave us all wide eyes.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. I hushed her.

"Don't tell anyone! Katniss was coming to tell me when I was kissing someone! Now she feels like she has to take care of me so she isn't getting married!" I hissed. Sally smirked.

"That means he is free," she whispered to herself. Johanna rolled her eyes.

"No, we need your help. Would you be nice and hang out with him to make Katniss jealous. She doesn't like you after what you did. You are not allowed to kiss him unless we tell you too," Johanna told her. Sally sighed.

"Alright but only because they kind of are a cute couple and I can hang out with Peeta," Sally said. I smiled.

Getting Sally to help us, check.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! Sally is back! Ahh! Any who please review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	47. Chapter 47

_Hey guys! I am back with chapter 47! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! My practice got cancelled because of the rain…but here is chapter 47. Enjoy!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 47:_

"Whoa, Katniss is really protective!" Rory exclaimed. I smirked.

"Tell me about it," I muttered. Rory looked at me.

"Did you say something?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Great, there it goes. Better catch it…just how though? I gave Rory a small wave which he returned as I left. I put the ring back in its little case. I set the case in my coat pocket. Katniss had never seen the word I had engraved for her.

Maybe my parents were right, maybe she just wasn't the girl for me…What am I thinking? I stopped dead in my tracks. I cannot agree with my parents, not now! I love Katniss, she has always been the girl of my dreams! I shook my head as I entered the square. I did not see Prim, Annie, Johanna and Sally come up behind me. Katniss was talking to Gale across the street as they came up.

"Hey Peeta, talk to Sally for a while," Johanna said.

"You two talk about some awesome stuff while we go run some errands," Annie said, using hand motions. I was about to protest when they ran off. Great, leave me alone with the girl who has a crush on, thanks guys. I saw Prim wink at me before they disappeared. You guys are the best, have I ever told you that? I clenched my teeth as Sally gave me an innocent smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Care to get something to drink over there?" Sally asked, pointing to the place Katniss was at. I shrugged. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over there. She sat me down at the table next to Katniss and went inside to get us something to drink. Nice seats Sally…

Sally came back with two waters. She gave me mine and sat down, taking a sip of hers. I glanced at Katniss to see her staring at Sally, not in a friendly way I might add. Sally ignored her and kept her gaze focused on me.

"How have you been?" Sally asked me, taking a sip of her drink. Katniss was steaming at this point. I knew she didn't like Sally but it wasn't my fault I ended up at this table with her.

"Okay," I muttered. Sally gave me a smile that could have made my heart melt…if I hadn't already fallen for Katniss, that is the only problem Sally has there. My heart is taken. The good thing at the moment is that she hasn't tried anything on me yet, which is good…considering Katniss is sitting at the table next to us. I saw her scowl form on her face while Gale whispered something to her. Tears formed in her eyes, is Katniss alright?

"Sally, I must go," I said, getting up. She bolted up, giving me a smile but scowling at Katniss.

"I shall come with you!" Sally exclaimed. I sighed and walked ahead, Sally scampering behind me. Why was she all of a sudden so buddy buddy? I mean seriously, I had gotten rid of her and now she is back! Sally is a great girl and all she just isn't…my type. I don't know, alright? I have no clue what I am saying anymore.

"Where we headed?" Sally asked. When I didn't answer her she poked my arm. I gave her a smile that shut her up. I have no idea what I am doing anymore, I really don't.

I opened the door to Annie's room and there they were, all chatting on Annie's bed. They gave me an innocent smile as Sally sat down next to them.

"Hey Peeta!" Annie exclaimed. I saw James was hiding underneath the bed. What is wrong with him?

"James is underneath the bed," I whispered. Johanna shook her head as James glared at me.

"Sometimes you don't make sense Peeta Mellark," Johanna said. I glared at her.

"You don't make sense, I don't make sense that light doesn't make sense!" I shrieked; my voice breaking. Prim giggled along with Annie. James smiled as he pulled out his duster. I saw he pulled a white sheet over his head. Seconds later he disappeared. I do not understand that boy at times.

"Peeta wh-," Johanna started when something or should I say _someone_ interrupted her.

James jumped out from underneath the bed and yelled, "BOO!" The girls let out a scream and all ran out of the room, tears rolling down there cheeks. James pulled off the sheets and looked around. He gave me an innocent look. "Where did everybody go?"

"You scared them off," I muttered. He cocked a grin.

"You warned them!" James yelled as he floated out of the room. I groaned as I followed him out of the room. I started to head towards my room as what Prim did today finally made sense.

Prim whatever you are trying to do, trust me it won't work.

**I know it was short but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	48. Chapter 48

_Hey guys! Here is chapter 48…I hope enjoy. Enjoy!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 48:_

We all finally stopped running and rested by a tree. Why was there a tree, please don't ask me. I had no idea why there was a tree in the middle of the square but I had an awful feeling it wasn't a good sign. We took in deep breathes, trying to get our normal breathing back. That had scared the cats out of me and I am sure it scared the cats out of Annie, Johanna and Sally. Sally had run a different way than we did so I had no idea where she was.

"What in the world was that?" Johanna asked.

"Maybe it was James, Peeta did tell us James was underneath my bed," Annie reasoned. Johanna snorted.

"Please, that was a ghost!" Johanna shrieked. I smiled; maybe it was…maybe it was James being James. Just then James popped out of the tree. I screamed but he covered my mouth.

"It is just me," he assured. Johanna glared at him as Annie covered her mouth. James gave us a grin.

"Now, what is up with Katniss and Peeta?" James asked. Finnick appeared just then. He nodded, prodding for me to explain. I sighed.

"I was kissing Rory," I started. James gasped. I glared at him. "What?"

"You- ah, just go on with your explaining of this problem," James said. I rolled my eyes and explained everything that had happened over again to the boys. How I was kissing Rory, when Katniss came in, how Katniss told Peeta that she has to take care of me before she can ever even CONSIDER getting married. James and Finnick stayed quiet the whole time, making sure they got every word of what I said. Once I was finished James raised his hand. I pointed at him. "What does I mean?" I scowled at him. He gave me an innocent look. "Also what does kissing, the, marry, consider…" James would not shut up! "…and me mean?"

"Seriously James?" Finnick asked. James looked at him.

"Fine, repeat everything you just told us!" James said, pointing back to me. I scowled at him once again.

"Basically, Katniss is not getting married to Peeta because she has to take care of me before she can get married! Is that better?" I asked.

"I would have liked the original version but fine," James whined, brushing his feather duster. I shook my head, seriously James? How can Johanna deal with you?

"Johanna, how can you deal with him?" I asked her. Johanna gave me a smile.

"Now see, he isn't this weird or should I say insane," Johanna smirked while looking at James. She then turned her attention back to me. "When it is just the two of us, he is himself…normal which I know is weird to see James as but he can be normal."

Annie rubbed her eyes while looking at James when Coin decided to come up. She saw James being James and shook her head. Then she realized Katniss and Peeta were nowhere to be found.

"Where is Katniss and Peeta?" Coin asked, looking around for them. Annie shrugged.

"Who knows they were going to get m-," Annie started but was cut off because Johanna put a hand to her mouth. Johanna shook her head firmly and Annie nodded. Johanna took her hand off of Annie's mouth. Annie gave Coin an innocent smile. "They aren't together, that is all I know."

"Well, that is weird," Coin said. "Anyway, you all will be going home tomorrow. Twelve is ready so now everyone may go home or if they decide to stay here that is fine too." Annie's eyes lit up. Coin gave us a good-bye and then left.

"This is great! Johanna, who is getting married first?" Annie asked, suddenly worried. Johanna smirked.

"You can that way we start off in four then go to seven and then finally we can go to our new home in twelve," Johanna said. Annie's eyes lit up once again.

"Yep, we are going to live in twelve with you guys!" Annie exclaimed while poking me. A smile made its way on to my face but then it quickly disappeared. I looked over my shoulder at James. Does that mean I will have to deal with him? I shook my head. Prim, he is a nice guy when you get to know him. Don't judge a book by its cover or better yet, don't judge a person by their insanity. I gave the girls a smile as Finnick and James walked off, chatting to themselves.

Just then I felt a cool wind hit me. I shivered. How can wind be down here in the underground? My eyes got wide as I saw a figure. Annie and Johanna saw it too because they had wide eyes as well.

"What was that?" Johanna asked. I was too scared to even answer her. No one in the square had realized the wind or the figure, only we did.

"You don't think that was a ghost do you?" Annie asked, her teeth chattering. The square was freezing now, what in the world is going on?

"I think we are just daydreaming," Johanna said. We shook our heads and walked away. Just as we were walking away Katniss came running up to us, a tear streaked face.

"Katniss, what is wrong?" Annie asked.

"Peeta doesn't love me! He was hanging out with Sally!" Katniss sobbed. She clung on to Annie as if she could make everything better. I felt sad for my sister but a little happy.

Getting Katniss jealous, check!

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! Please review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	49. Chapter 49

_Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I know, Katniss is not the brightest. Now is she? I have softball practice tomorrow but that is at 7 so I should be able to update today/tomorrow. Sometimes this after midnight thing messes me up. It can get real confusing, if you all know what I mean? I never knew Prim could be that devious either but she is. She ist trying to get her sister and Peeta back together. Now enough of me talking…why don't I let you all read this chapter? Here is the chapter guys! Enjoy!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 49:_

Annie hugged me back as I cried. I just couldn't believe it. Peeta didn't even like Sally! That was the funny part! Well, none of it was really funny, was it? I made a huge mistake and I knew it. I just couldn't believe Peeta is gone. I thought he would still be there for me but no. I made the biggest mistake in all my life. I pulled away from Annie and wiped my eyes. Prim seemed to be in her own little world at the moment. I shook my head slightly. Why should I ever think the world will wait for me, just because I was the mockingjay? I am not that special. All the people out there don't even know who I am.

"Hey Katniss, don't cry. I don't like to see you cry!" Annie exclaimed. I gave her a warm smile as Johanna smirked.

"Oh Please!" she said. I glared at her.

"Exactly why are you saying oh please?" I asked. Johanna rolled her eyes.

"You are a very weird person Katniss," Johanna said. I put my hands on my hips.

"How?" I shrieked. Johanna smirked just as Prim stood in the middle of us.

"Guys, don't fight! I still feel that…" Prim started. She then shivered. Annie's face fell. She started shaking her head, like that would solve everything in the world. It seemed though at the moment that she was in her own little world, no fears in her mind as she shook her head.

"Annie can go in to her own world very easily, can't she?" Prim asked, a small smile on her face. I saw a plan behind my sister's eyes but I could not figure it out. What is my little sister possibly planning? What could she possibly plan? I shivered at the thought.

Just then I felt a cold breeze flow by. How in the world is cold air down in the underground and if there is any, how in the world is it moving? No breezes can really get down here!

"Let's go get something to eat! I am starving!" Johanna exclaimed. She pulled Annie along as Prim and I walked behind her. Prim seemed to be calculating something but I had no idea what she was doing! She seemed to be so secretive anymore, it just drove me nuts!

We all grabbed our food and took a seat down at a table. I saw Peeta with Sally once again. I crushed my milk carton which made all the milk come out of it. Annie looked at me with a confused expression.

"Katniss, all your milk came out. You didn't even get to drink any!" Annie pointed out the obvious. I would have glared at her but I could not advert my eyes from Peeta. He was smiling, a smile I loved. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"What a waste. We should not have bought you any milk if you were going to do that!" Johanna exclaimed. I gave her a glare. Johanna smirked at me and held her hands up. "I don't give in to defeat but we can call a truce."

I rolled my eyes and shook her hand from across the table. Annie clapped her hands once we parted. Annie can be very supportive at times. I gave her a sincere smile and turned my attention back to Peeta. He was laughing. I felt another single tear roll down my cheek. Am I really that stupid to have let that boy leave me?

Just as Prim opened her mouth to say something we all felt a cold breeze hit us again. No one in the whole place felt it but us. We shivered.

Could there really be a ghost here or are we just daydreaming?

**I know it ist short but it shall get longer, don't you worry. Please review for me and give me any ideas you may have up your awesome sleeves! Thanks~**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	50. Chapter 50

_Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Wonderful or wunderbar! You learn something new every day, I know I do! Also, this ist important. Well, here ist the important information… I will tell you all now since it is happening on Saturday…me leaving for vacation. I am going to Myrtle Beach for five days, then (I think) two days in Gatlinburg! I am bringing my laptop, I am just not positive if I will have time to update! I might be able to update at night when my family and I are just relaxing in the hotel room…not sure though so don't think I forgot about all of you! Any who, here ist chapter 50! *Fiesta* We made it to the fifty mark! Yes Tessarunie…you say poor Katniss in a lot, which is fine! Itta, what exactly does 49 letters each more mean? I just can't quite grasp it. JezTheMockingjay74- No problem! Now once again I am leaving for vacation but am bringing my laptop so hopefully I can update but remember…I did not forget about you! Any who, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 50:_

I put my tray away with a sigh. Could someone please tell me why Sally was following me around? I would just love to know! I let out a frustrated sigh before leaving the dining room. Before I left I saw Prim, Annie, Johanna and Katniss were all frozen stiff. I wonder what is up with them. I shook it off, sticking my hands in to my pockets. Right as I turned a corner, my family appeared. Just what I need to make my day 100% better, right?

"Hello Peeta," mother retorted. I rolled my eyes, anger growing inside. She smirked at me. "How has life been for you?" Anger was boiling through my veins at the moment as my mother smirked at me. She is not the nicest person in the world.

"Hi," I said, completely ignoring her question. Her face twisted in anger and I felt amused. I saw my father gave me a smile as did my oldest brother but his was much smaller. Jaimie on the other hand…pulled me in to a hug. Why in the world does Jaimie all of a sudden want to give me a hug? I mean seriously, what is wrong with him? Can someone answer that for me?

"How have you been my favorite little brother?" Jaimie asked. I couldn't help but give him a small smile as he messed up my hair.

"Good, you could say," I muttered. Jaimie smiled at me as a duster came flying past us, just missing my mother. James came running up and picked up his duster.

"Bad lady bug!" James exclaimed and hit my mother lightly on the arm.

"Excuse me?" my mother retorted. James' eyes got wide and he hid behind me, pointing his duster at my mother in defense as if that would help him.

"I AM SORRY! LADY BUGS WEAR RED AND BLACK, YOU ARE TOO!" James shrieked. Mother looked down at her outfit and saw she was wearing red and black. She glared at James as he gave me a small smile. "Does she bite?" I bit my lip, the only thing that was holding back the smile that wanted to break free. James, I have no idea what to do with you anymore.

"At times," I muttered, hoping my mother did not hear what we are exactly I sighed in relief when I realized she had no idea what we were even saying. Then James gave me a crocked smile and ran off. I just noticed he had a cape on with a duster on the back. Seriously James? I rolled my eyes, well he is duster man Peeta! Live with it, you have a very weird friend but he can be a good friend at times when he is not crazed…when is that though? I smiled, he can be sane at times.

My family left, muttering to themselves. They really don't like me anymore, do they? I shrugged it off and started walking down the hallway. I walked past a closet only to hear sniffles coming from inside. I suddenly became curious and knocked lightly on the door. A stifled reply came, "Go away please." I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Katniss. I sighed and opened the door. There she was, curled up in the ball and resting in the corner.

"Katniss, why have you been crying?" I asked, kneeling next to her. She looked up at me with red eyes. Automatically she threw herself in to my arms and buried her face in to the crook of my neck. I was surprised at first but wrapped my arms around Katniss. She cried herself out, muttering "I am so sorry." I petted her hair, wishing her fears would go away. I still couldn't help but wonder.

How come I am _always_ there for Katniss but she is rarely there for me?

**Hoped you all enjoyed that! Now me off to bed~hopefully. *Yawn* Alright, maybe I can get an update or two before vacation! Review for me!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	51. Chapter 51

_Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Tessarunie…you changed! Instead of saying poor Katniss you said poor Peeta! I am so proud of you! Itta-I ist still confused! What about 49 letters or words? Can you please explain this to me? Now here ist chapter 51~Enjoy!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 51:_

I sobbed in to Peeta's shirt, feeling completely helpless. I couldn't help but realize that Peeta always was there for me but I was rarely there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on. I let out a sigh as I sobbed. Peeta kept rubbing my back and saying comforting things to me. I kept hearing things, like movements that did not come from Peeta nor me. I felt a shiver run down my back which made Peeta cling to me tighter.

"You are fine Katniss, I am here now," he muttered to me. I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was here besides Peeta and I. I closed my eyes as tightly as they would go, holding on to Peeta for dear life. "Nothing can hurt you, just letting you know."

I nodded slowly, already knowing that but feeling a little bit better hearing it coming from Peeta. He let out a sigh but did not stop comforting me. "Do you mind telling me what is bothering you?" he whispered. When I didn't answer him or even pull back to look at him he just left it there, ignoring the fact that he even asked the question.

I finally pulled away from Peeta's shoulder and gasped. Peeta didn't even turn his attention to me, as if I didn't even do anything. Sitting in front of me is my old ally, Rue. Her dark eyes were staring right back at me. She was hugging her legs and had a faint smile on her face.

"R-Rue?" I asked her, not sure if that was the real Rue. She nodded.

"Hi Katniss, just letting you know that Peeta cannot hear us or see at the moment what either of us are doing," Rue informed me. I was still staring at Rue in complete and utter shock which made her grin at me.

"How have you been Katniss? You won the war," Rue said. I nodded.

"I have been alright I guess, can't say great but I am not complaining," I said. Rue giggled.

"Yeah, what about you and Peeta?" Rue asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

I blushed a little before telling her our current situation. "He asked me to marry him," I explained. Rue's smile grew wider.

"What did you say?" she asked, suddenly very curious. I grinned slightly but it faded just as quickly as it appeared.

"I said yes but then I gave him the ring back," I explained. Rue's smile faded.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"We went to tell my little sister and she was kissing my best friend's little brother. I have to take care of her before I can even consider to get married," I told Rue. Rue shook her head slightly.

"I see where you are coming from. I probably would have done the same but…" Rue started. She shook her head. "Katniss, it is not like you get proposed to everyday! Besides, you are missing the biggest factor…Peeta is different from other guys. He cares about people…even people he hasn't met yet but has heard good things about. He can do many good things and he comforts you. You are one lucky girl Katniss. I would have forgot about my sister and just faced the facts, she is growing up and there is nothing I can do. Prim is thirteen, she is finally a teenager now. She wants to make her own paths in her own life. You can't keep her as a little girl forever, you know?"

A single tear ran down my cheek. Rue was right but she wasn't done. "Peeta really does love you or else he would have moved on by now," Rue said, looking at where Peeta would be but he wasn't there. I was now confused. Rue smiled. "Since we are talking, he doesn't have to be here at the moment."

"Peeta has moved on though!" I exclaimed. Rue gave me a sad smile and grabbed my hand.

"No, he hasn't," Rue said. I glared at her as she continued. "He loves you…Prim loves you so she is doing something very important for you that you will want to thank her forever. "

I rolled my eyes. "I have a family to take care of Rue, don't you see? I can't get married and leave them alone!" I shrieked. Rue reached out and clutched my hand.

"Katniss, Peeta is one man that is different from the rest, don't take granted of that," Rue whispered. A single tear ran down my cheek. For once, I saw Rue was right.

"Think Katniss," Rue said as she disappeared. I closed my eyes tightly, taking in what Rue just said. She was completely right. Peeta may love me but eventually he will have to move on if I don't get with the picture sometime soon. When I opened my eyes again I was staring in to Peeta's shirt. He was still whispering soothing words of comfort to me, rocking me back and forth the slightest bit. I pulled away and looked in to Peeta's eyes, smiling a little. Peeta raised his eyebrows, asking me basically why I was smiling all of a sudden. The smile on my face grew bigger as I gazed in to Peeta's eyes. I knew exactly what I wanted.

What I wanted was to marry Peeta Mellark…I just hoped he still wanted to marry me.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! I am in Myrtle Beach now…the weather ist gut! I will hopefully be able to update a few times while I am down here but if I don't…don't worry! I could never forget about you guys! Once I get home, I will update like I used to (hopefully). Tomorrow I am going down to the beach, early and then after…I don't know so maybe sometime I can update! Review for me **

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	52. Chapter 52

_Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I am back from vacation! I enjoyed my time there…and now I am back! Thank you for all the reviews…again! I am sorry if the characters are OOC…Stanley. – I would never say it either… Itta- ! Hi…Tessarunie- Yes, Rue can be a role model! JezTheMockingjay74- Yes! Mela- They are getting there! Don't you worry! Emilie12- I did enjoy my time! Where did you go? Thank you! ~Thank you all! Okay, now here is chapter 52…I hope you all enjoy this!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 52:_

Katniss had been sobbing but stopped suddenly. I tried asking her what was wrong but she wouldn't answer me. Now she was staring in to my eyes with a slight smile. She went from sobbing her heart out to smiling slightly…what has gotten in to this girl? Can someone please explain this to me? While I was thinking Katniss touched her index finger to my left cheek. I looked at her but she just gave me a smile, not even responding. Sometimes this girl can really confuse me...she can also change her moods quite suddenly if you ask me. I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head the slightest bit. Katniss gave me a confused look but shrugged it off.

Katniss, I would love to get out of this closet sometime soon. In a few minutes would be nice. I rolled my eyes as Katniss got off my lap, sitting in front of me. She cocked her head in the cutest way it did bring the slightest smile to my face. She returned the smile, her face getting a shade of pink. My smile grew a tad bit wider, I loved it when she blushed.

"Nice weather we have been having," Katniss suddenly blurted out. I was so confused by this. Weather? Now we are talking about weather in a closet. Katniss, I would love to get out by next week. Next year would be nice as well...

"The weather has been good, you could say," I muttered. Katniss nodded in approval. I heaved out a heavy sigh. Katniss turned her attention to me. You know, it would be lovely if I got out of here before I turn eighty...like I said before, I would love to get out of this closet by next year.

"IT IS A SHARK!" I heard. The door bursted open and in came James, holding his duster to his chest. He hid behind me, shivering like nuts.

"What?" I asked him. His only reply to me was his shaky finger pointed at the door. I looked at the door to see a man in a shark costume...

"Seriously James?" I hissed, his only response was a shake of the head.

"How do I get rid of him…I thought fish couldn't walk on land…much less breathe air!" James exclaimed, keeping an eye on the shark man. I heaved out a heavy sigh, running my left hand through my blond hair. Why does James have to act like an insane driver around us but when he was with Johanna he was as sweet as could be…do I really believe that?

"One, I am not an insane driver for your information!" James hissed. I rolled my eyes and then they widened in surprise. Can James read my mind? You have got to be kidding me! He just might make me go insane.

"Okay…what you do is…" I whispered the plan to him, the man in the shark so confused. James smiled; I could already tell he loved this idea.

"YES!" he exclaimed, jumping up. He opened up his jacket and pulled out his duster. How did I know he had that on him all the time? Do I know him that well? Well, sorry to burst your bubbles but I do… "YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!" James jumped forward as the man in the shark suit pulled out a tomato.

"James, stop it is just m-," the man in the shark started to say but was hit upside the head with James' duster. I saw that James had a cape at the moment. Sometimes I just want him to act normal…I bet you a million bucks James doesn't even know the definition of normal.

"DUSTER MAN RULES SUCKERS!" James screamed, pushing the man on to the floor in victory. James looked down at the man, a smile on his face. "Now, let's see what your true identity is…" James reached down and pulled at the head of the shark. When it didn't come off at first James shrieked. He then let out a sigh of relief when the shark head came off.

"I told you it was just me," Finnick mumbled, pushing James down on the floor.

"I DID NOT KNOW! I AM SORRY!" James screamed. Finnick let out a heavy sigh and sat up. He gave James a glare before standing up all the way.

"You are always sorry," Finnick said. James smirked at him as he bounced up on to his feet.

I looked over at Katniss to see her shaking her head with a small smile on her face. These men can be very odd at times but they are our friends.

"BONZAI!" I heard. I looked up to see Haymitch in the doorway. He had a crazed look on his face and was nibbling on a potato…lovely Haymitch.

"What happened to carrots?" James asked, suddenly all calm. My mouth dropped, James can confuse me at times.

"They said they are getting some more carrots soon! I can't wait! When I leave this place I am taking lots home with me!" Haymitch exclaimed, getting a little teary eyed. He then ran off yelling random stuff along the way. Katniss all of a sudden stood up, brushing herself off.

"I guess we can leave now," Katniss said. My eyes got wide. I jumped up and rushed out of the closet before she could say another word. I waited outside the closet…I got out before next year! Thank you so much Katniss.

"Astalavista baby," I whispered as Katniss came out. No more closets for me…

I saw Katniss was smiling slightly but had a few tears in her eyes. Is Katniss alright? I must ask her soon…

**I hoped you all enjoyed that! Hopefully I can update soon! Please review and I shall hopefully update soon!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	53. Chapter 53

_Hallo everyone! I am back with the new chapter 53! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the reviews! I had Vacation Bible School this week so I was busy…I got to help out with the four year olds because my brother was in that class! I loved them…they were the sweetest things! They got to sing in front of their parents last night (Thursday)…the theme song! Now VBS ist over…*sob*…Now, JezTheMockingjay74…I am glad I could make you laugh. Tessarunie-Thank you! Yeah… Emilie12- They shall make up soon, don't you worry! Awesomeness-Indiana ist a long way from Texas! Hope you had a nice time! Peacegirl12345678910- Okay I believe you-I shall take your word;) Aww thank you! That ist so sweet! Bigapple1806- I am sorry…forgive me! Albert…sorry as well. I agree…ten days ist way too long! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait! Enjoy…;)_

_Chapter 53:_

**Prim's POV**

I watched as Katniss walked away from Peeta...one good question I have is why were they even in the closet? I would just love to know...

Just then I felt arms embrace me from behind. I squeaked in surprise, jumping a little in the air. I heard the boy chuckle in amusement.

"I didn't scare you did I now Prim?" I heard the boy ask. The boy's name registered in my head...Rory! I rolled my eyes...he would do this to scare me!

"You kind of did..." I admitted. He twirled me around and gave me a smile that was so genuine I couldn't help but smile back.

"How was your day today my little flower?" he asked me. I blushed a little bit at his nickname for me which made him grin.

"It was good overall..." I said. "What about yours?"

Rory shrugged. "You could say well. The only thing that was odd about my day was James running in to our room, screaming at the top of his lungs. I thought he was Katniss' friend...not mine..." Rory trailed off. I giggled, lovely James.

"James does that," I assured him. He rolled his eyes in reply.

"I don't think I ever noticed," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. I pushed him slightly away from me and sighed.

"Want to go to the dining room? Get something to eat because I am starving!" I exclaimed. Rory nodded his head in approval.

We walked to the dining room, hand in hand only to hear screams of joy. What in the world? We opened the door to the dining room to see Haymitch screaming in pure joy. I saw he was throwing something orange up in the air and laughing as if this was what he had been asking for all these years...what?

"Mr. Abernathy...control yourself," Coin demanded. Haymitch looked at her and shook his head in disapproval.

"You control yourself. Let the joy come out and take over...THE CARROTS ARE BACK!" Haymitch screamed. I looked over at Rory to see he had his eyes closed and was shaking his head. I giggled; Haymitch could be so silly at times it made me laugh.

"Right, and if you had not of eaten them all...we would have still had some but no, you had to go and get fat off of carrots!" Coin yelled, not trying to hide her frustration.

"At least I accomplished something," Haymitch smirked.

"What did you accomplish?" Coin asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"How to have fun!" Haymitch exclaimed, lots of carrots flying upwards.

"What?" Coin asked. Haymitch rolled his eyes, looking away from Coin.

"Leave me and my carrots alone in peace," he muttered. Coin's face went from pale to red from anger. She started yelling at him as Rory pulled me out of the dining room. He shook his head, a small smile on his face. I was just about to open my mouth to tell him something about what we just witnessed but instead of getting my words out, Rory's soft lips were pressed on to my own. My eyes widened in surprise, still not use to Rory kissing me but they eventually fluttered closed. He pulled away all too quickly though which made me a little sad but his smile brought one to mine.

"I have to go, have to help Gale get everything in order for when we leave, I shall see you soon my beautiful flower," Rory cooed. I blushed a deep crimson red as he left me. What am I supposed to do now? I thought about this as I wandered off, the whole time I heard Coin and Haymitch arguing. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew exactly what I was going to do!

I started to head off to my destination. Hopefully the person I want to see will want to see me too! Unfortunately, I got stopped by none other than James in his cape. He gave me a grin that I returned.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I saw he was not acting all insane like he normally did. I looked at James like he was nuts…what is wrong with this man? Is he feeling well? What happened to all his energy?

"To visit someone…father," I told him. He smirked at me.

"Well, you are not allowed to visit anyone young lady! Now, you march back to your room, you are grounded!" James exclaimed, pointing in the direction to my room. My eyes widened in surprise. He was being serious…what in the world?

"Since when am I grounded?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. James bit his lip but kept the serious face going.

"Since…just now! Now march!" James exclaimed. What has gotten in to James? Did he fall and hit his head or something? This is not James…at all.

"Who are you?" I asked, being serious. James gave me a confused look as if I was the one acting strange.

"James Russell…obviously…who else would I be?" James asked. He was starting to lose his temper. Since when did James have a temper?

"You don't act like it," I mumbled to myself. James glared at me.

"Now, as I was saying young lady…go back to your room right at this moment before I have to push you there the whole way," James demanded.

"Since when were you my father?" I asked starting to get scared that James was not being James…

"Since…just now…" James said, a little unsure about himself. He then returned to glaring at me. James, what in the world has happened to you? I mean seriously?

"James…are you alr-," I started but Haymitch took that time to run up and smile at us.

"What?" James asked, a bit irritated. Haymitch gasped.

"Is this really James?" Haymitch asked me. Wow…he was sober. That is…wow.

"Apparently…but I still don't know…" I mumbled.

"Well, good luck with that princess," Haymitch said. He then walked off while taking a big bite of his carrot that I did not know he had. Since when was I called princess?

"Now…march…" James hissed. I looked at James, completely horrified. He had a very serious expression on his face and looked angry. I gulped, feeling completely helpless. Right as I was about to listen to him James started cracking up laughing. I gave him a very confused look which made him laugh even harder that he fell on his knees.

"What is so funny?" I asked, not knowing at all why James was laughing. He wiped his eyes with his free hand that was not holding his stomach from all the laughter.

"You…" he whispered. I glared at him. My eyes widened as I realized what he had been doing the whole time.

"You had been acting this whole time?" I screeched. James looked up at me and gave me a grin which was soon replaced with his serious business face.

"For your information _mother_ I was not acting. Coin made me very mad…you happy now…_mother?_" he asked.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. He chuckled lightly.

"I was kidding! Take a joke Prim…" he said jokingly. I gave him a grin before he asked me something. "Where were you going until I stopped you being all un-James?"

"I was going to visit someone…" I started but James cut me off.

"Want to go get a snack with duster man?" James asked, standing up and as if one cue his cape started flowing back in the wind. He pulled out his duster and gave me a smile.

I rolled my eyes and responded, "Okay duster man." He chuckled and held his duster up in the air.

"OFF WE GO!" James exclaimed and led me away. I guess the person I wanted to visit could just wait…now; I am going to get a snack with none other than duster man.

**Once again, sorry for the wait! Hopefully I can get better and get back on to my original schedule…if not then I shall get the next chapters up much quicker! Stay tuned for chapter 53…it is coming! Please leave me a review and I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time…**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	54. Chapter 54

_Hallo everyone~! I hope you are all doing well! Now…once again, thank you to all who reviewed my story. JezTheMockingjay74- Yay Bigapple1806-Yay I am forgiven! Danke~ Teampeetaforever- Agreed. James and Finnick are great actors….I am glad you liked it! Well…as you all know, I do not own de Hunger Games but I do own everyone's action, feelings, and the plot to this story and…I own James! That's right…I own James~! HAHA…any who, here ist chapter 54 in Prim's POV…I hope everyone enjoys this! Enjoy…_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 54:_

We had a nice…lunch…or whatever it was. James kept calling his meal 'The James Way'. Odd if you ask me…We were just heading out of the dining room when James decided to go look in the kitchen for a second…Why? Don't ask me…I have no idea what is with this man. Instead of going in with him I sat down and waited for him to return.

I closed my eyes, feeling a tad bit tired. Right as I started to dose off I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. My eyes flew open and I jumped a little at the touch. I found an outline of a person standing in front of me. Once my eyes registered I saw that it was none other than Rory with a smile on his face.

"Did I wake you from you slumber my flower?" Rory asked. I smiled at him. I was getting to the nickname and I loved how he would say it.

"I was just closing my eyes," I argued. Rory rolled his eyes.

"Sure you were," he said. I kicked him lightly in the shin and he pretended to be hurt. My eyes widened in surprise. Then I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Can a girl really hurt you like that?" I asked, pulling out some sarcasm. He straightened up at that and shook his head.

"No way, I was just making sure there was no bump," Rory tried to make me see reason. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys. Just as Rory took a seat by me James came running out, fear written all over his face.

"Prim, we must go…NOW!" James exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked, standing up, getting a little scared that James was scared beyond belief.

"We got to go get the doctor before it is too late!" James yelled and took my arm. Rory jumped up and pecked me on the lips before James ran away, with me right behind him. I gave Rory a sorry look and he nodded, telling me it was fine. I smiled, he could be so sweet.

James was pushing everyone out of his way. "THIS IS URGENT PEOPLE! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" James yelled. People got out of James' way so they would not get trampled down to the ground. We ran in to the hospital. James did not even bother to take the elevator and dashed up the stairs. We stopped on level eight. My mom stopped us before we got to our destination though.

"James, what is the rush?" mother asked.

James gave her the 'don't you know?' look. He let out a sigh. "Mrs. Everdeen, I have to go and so does Prim. This is urgent and I need the doctor," he explained. Mother's eyes widened.

"You need the doctor well, I can ge-," Mother started but was cut off.

"Not that doctor…I need THE doctor…if you know what I mean," James said. Mother shook her head as James pulled me away, not waiting for her response. Now, I have no idea what doctor he is talking about. James walked at a fast pace down the hall and stopped in front of a door. He kicked open the door and ran inside. I saw Peeta jump up and look at James with a confused and scared expression.

"What did I do this time?" Peeta whispered. I closed the door, wondering why Peeta was whispering. I heard James break out in to a sob.

"What is wrong with him?" Peeta whispered. I shrugged. I had no idea; I was dragged here for some odd reason.

"Doc, we need you, it is a crisis," James sobbed. Peeta's eyes widened in surprise as well did mine.

"What?" Peeta whispered. James' face suddenly got serious, no tears in site. What in the world? Is he really that good of an actor?

"You are the Doctor, the fridge needs you!" James screamed. Before Peeta could reply James threw himself at Peeta. "Please doctor Peeta, we need you. The fridge…needs you."

Peeta opened his mouth top respond but the door was thrown open. A frustrated Johanna came in.

"Why are you screaming?" she screamed. James stepped away from Peeta. I saw Finnick, Annie and Katniss step in behind Johanna. "We were all walking to go find you and get Peeta but then I heard this scream…Why?"

"I need the doctor!" James exclaimed, pointing at Peeta. Johanna sighed, pinching the bride of her nose.

"Why do we need the doctor?" Finnick piped up. James looked at him.

"The fridge…needs help!" James yelled. Finnick's face turned from curiosity…to fear. Annie and Katniss sighed.

"And I thought I was declared insane," Annie whispered for the girls to hear since Finnick had wandered over to James and Peeta, who looked helplessly confused.

"Yeah…I really wonder about them at times," Katniss whispered.

"At least you got someone normal," Johanna hissed. "Annie was declared insane and Finnick can act it…James acts insane as well. It seems no one here is really insane…they just can be it really easily."

"I know why I was declared insane, I was fed up with the Hunger Games and was starting to go…nuts from everything," Annie stated.

"Yeah…that is understandable though," Katniss said. I turned my attention to the three men. Finnick and James were putting Peeta in a doctor coat.

"Now, you are going to be a great doctor doc," Finnick said. Peeta sighed. He had no idea what was going on, you could see it in his eyes.

"Guys, serio-," Peeta started but was cut off…or was he? He didn't seem to be cut off but James did start going on about the fridge that needed his help but…I started to get concerned.

"We must go to his rescue! You ready…Doctor?" Finnick asked. Peeta opened up his mouth but nothing came out. I gasped. Everyone looked at Peeta. I saw Katniss' face get fearful and tears form in her eyes. Annie looked terrified, Johanna looked scared. Finnick looked surprised. While James, looked sad.

Did Peeta just lose his voice…again? I am afraid to say this…but I think he just did.

**Okay, don't get mad at me! I have something planned in the future of this story but he has to not have a voice. Don't be mad…it will come back. Now, the fridge thing came to me while in the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and James popped in to my mind. I choose Peeta to be the doctor Also…Awesome will win Miss Sarcasm! Any who, I hoped you all enjoyed this little chapter. All James randomness! Once again, don't be mad and I hope you all type me up a review! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	55. Chapter 55

_Hallo everyone! I am glad you all liked the last chapter…Meg123-You are so welcome! I am glad you love James…I do too. He really makes my day! Awesome! I told my friends about James and one of my friends drew him. It was awesome! You left your friends speechless. Once again, I am glad you love him! Bigapple1806-Here you go! The next update! You do have a life…don't worry! Yes Albert…James *sigh* She is fine! Okay…here you go! JezTheMockingjay74- Yay:D You loved it! Emilie12- Yay! Danke! Don't worry though! He will be fine! Now people…here you go!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 55:_

I felt rage boil through my veins and sadness at the same time. Peeta did not just lose his voice…no! Snow took out whatever was in his arm and he started talking again…I don't understand. Prim's eyes were wide and staring at Peeta.

"You…alright Peeta?" James asked, suddenly all scared. I stomped my foot and turned on my heel. Annie and Johanna scurried after me.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked.

"To see that snake," I hissed. Finnick, James and Peeta followed after us. Peeta was being dragged along. Prim waved to us and went up to Lily.

I can't believe this. I thought his voice was back…but I thought wrong. I was wrong…way off. Why must the odds never be in my favor? I have been through two hunger games, a rebellion and have hurt Peeta more than I could keep track.

I entered the prison and walked up to Snow, crossing my arms. He gave me a smile. "Why if it isn't the mockingjay and her flock? Why would you come to see little old me?" he asked.

"Don't play games with me Snow! Why doesn't Peeta have his voice anymore?" I hissed. Snow started to laugh. I got frustrated…he was not answering me. "Answer me!"

"Well…after a while the serum had his voice box…stop working. I have no idea if it will ever come back or not but now you don't have to listen to his voice!" Snow said in mock enthusiasm. I growled at him. Just as I was about to scream at him James stepped up.

"Alright Snow, this is not funny anymore! In the first point it was never funny! Do me a favor and leave us alone. We never did anything to you so you can just leave us alone," James hissed. I gasped. James was being serious…no smile or laughter in his eyes but anger.

"You all did do something to me…Katniss and Peeta defied the capitol," Snow explained. James glared at him. He stuck his hands threw the bars and grabbed a hold of Snow's shirt.

"Listen here snake, I don't care. They were in love…you wouldn't know love if it hit you flat in the face," James growled. Snow chuckled at James, not fazed by his anger.

"Listen to me…they were acting. It was clear, not hidden by fog silly boy. It was all an act…never true love. It still is an act. Katniss just wants to make sure that he will be fine and then when I am gone and no Hunger Games…Katniss will leave him in the dust. It is a fact," Snow explained. I gasp and looked at Peeta who did not even look at me.

"That is a lie!" I yelled. Snow rolled his eyes.

"Sure it is my dear mockingjay…it always is, isn't it?" Snow asked.

"Listen Snow, I am done with you and your lies. You have told so many lies about us! It was like you targeted us once we became victors! You declared Annie insane and she isn't! You wanted revenge from Johanna for using a skill that got her home. How you got revenge was cruel. You killed off her only family…her older brother and younger sister. You used Finnick for his looks…that was just plain sick. You captured Peeta, Annie and Johanna and took away Peeta's voice in the process and made him an unhealthy weight. You told the whole of Panem that I had secretly helped Johanna to win the games which made lots of people despise me. That was another lie you told. You made Katniss go back in the arena because of what she did…to save her life and Peeta's so they could go home. I know for a fact that the card you read was not the real card…You are selfish and disgust me! All you are to anyone anymore is a filthy snake," James hissed. My eyes were wide. He just said a whole speech and meant every word of it…I am impressed.

"A whole speech James? I thought that was Peeta's job!" Snow exclaimed.

"It would have been if you didn't get rid of his voice now…" James growled. "You sicken me."

"How do I sicken you James?" Snow asked an evil smile on his face. James glared at him and then his fist went flying in to Snow's face. Johanna pulled him away before he could open up the cell and beat Snow. I looked at Annie who was surprised like I was.

"James, calm down," Johanna soothed.

"Why should I calm down? Johanna, don't you see-," he started but Johann cut him off with a kiss. I smiled.

Snow stood up with a hand on his nose. "You little!" he screamed. James pulled away from Johanna and glared at Snow.

"You deserved it for everything you have ever done to us. When you mess with me and my friends…I get mad," James stated.

"I think we should leave before something else happens," Annie whispered. I nodded as the door open and Coin came in.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you children!" Coin exclaimed.

"We aren't kids…" James huffed but Coin ignored him.

I was a tad bit confused. "Why were you looking for us?" I asked. Coin rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Back your bags! You are all going home!" she exclaimed.

**I hoped you all enjoyed that! Type me up a review and maybe I may be able to get up chapter 56 tonight! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	56. Chapter 56

_Hallo everyone! I am so glad you all liked that chapter! JezTheMockingjay74- I agree with you. Who knew James could be serious? Bigapple1806- You fine! Sugar ist…well it makes you hyper! You shall see in the future chapters what happen. Vange- Danke! I try my best to leave you all with a cliffhanger! Well…since you said pretty please here you go! Live several lives- Yeah…Snow deserves it! Meg123- No…well maybe he could get more surprising That would be awesome! I love how you want to hug him! Yay! I am glad I made you happy! Awesome! Yes… Alright everyone! Here ist chapter 56 in Katniss' POV again. We need to stay with her for a while and I hope none of you mind have the feisty mockingjay…I hope you all enjoy this chapter as you have the ones before! Well…enough of me talking…I need to let you read this! Enjoy…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 56:_

Prim was so happy to go home, I was too but I had weddings to attend. I saw Finnick and James on phones, talking to someone about their wedding most likely. Instead of going to Twelve right away we were going to four to have Annie's and Finnick's wedding. I was so happy for them…I really was. Annie apparently already had the bridesmaids dresses ready to go and Finnick was ready for the best men as well.

We were already on the hovercraft…the one to four at least. Prim was taking home the stuff I wanted at home and I thanked her. She had given me a hug and had taken off a good five minutes ago. We were waiting for James to get in now…Finnick just came in and took a seat by Annie.

"Do we have any more passengers?" the pilot asked.

"YES!" Finnick, Annie, Johanna and I screamed. Peeta had nodded. Everyone else on the hovercraft glared at us but we did not care. James was our friend…and we needed him to come with us. We cannot just leave James behind…my life would be…less nuts. I smiled a little. James can be odd but he makes everyone laugh. Just then, James popped up and took a seat by Johanna. You heard everyone in the hovercraft sigh and then start applauding except for the pilot who was taking off. James looked helplessly confused.

"Do they all really like me?" James asked, a little scared. I rolled my eyes. Then James' eyes widened. "I FORGOT MY DUSTER!"

"Great…" Johanna sighed. Finnick smiled.

"No you didn't," Finnick said. Peeta rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

"UH YES I DID! IF I DID NOT I WOULD HAVE IT ON ME!" James yelled. Finnick patted his knee.

"Chill…Peeta grabbed it for you, knowing you would forget it," Finnick assured him as Peeta pulled out his duster. James' eyes widened. Peeta handed him the duster and James hugged it. Then, out of the blue, he threw the duster down and hugged Peeta. Peeta was surprised but gave James a small hug. James sat back down in his chair, a huge smile on his face.

"We should be in four in just a short while," the pilot assured us.

"Yes and then we can have the wedding most likely tomorrow," Finnick said.

"In a rush?" I asked. Finnick nodded. Well, he was telling the truth.

"Then we go to seven and have my wedding!" James exclaimed.

"_Our _wedding," Johanna corrected. James nodded in approval.

I looked out the window, looking at the scenery. I saw that we were flying over twelve already so I looked down. I saw that there were houses already…I felt a smile. Prim was most likely there already…

I leaned my head against the window, feeling a bit tried. My eye lids fluttered shut. In seconds I was out in to a dream.

_Peeta and I were walking hand in hand through town in District Twelve. He kissed my temple and I smiled. He was so nice…and sweet. Just then I saw Snow standing in front of us. He had a smile on his face._

_Before I could even say a word he started talking. "You are such a cheater Katniss…hanging on Peeta during the day and going back to Gale at night…what a shame," Snow said and disappeared. Peeta let go of my hand and looked at me. He still did not have his voice not even in my dreams. This truly was a nightmare._

_He walked away and I felt my heart break in two. That was all a lie! Gale and I were best friends…and nothing would ever change that! Peeta knew that…I collapse to the ground and sobs wrack my body. The odds were never in my favor it seemed like. As I was sobbing my heart out…a little bird came up to me. The bird landed on my knee which made me look down. _

"_Don't cry…" it whispered. Why shouldn't I cry? I love Peeta and he just…left. He would never do that which makes me wonder! Just then, the bird disappeared from my eyes and in front of me, sat Rue._

"_Peeta would never do that you know," she assured me. I sniffed._

"_I know…" I sighed._

"_Still wondering why he does not have his voice?" Rue asked. I nodded. She sighed. "I know Snow told you…don't worry though. He should be getting it back soon…hopefully." With that, Rue was gone. _

_Peeta…I love you and I am sorry I have ever hurt you. You are too good to be hurt…to even be with me. You deserve someone better than me but…I still love you._

I woke up to someone shaking me. Peeta gave me a smile that I couldn't help but return.

"WE ARE IN FOUR!" James yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"The hovercraft has just landed so you may leave with your belongings…have a nice day," I heard the pilot say. We all stood up and everyone on the hovercraft let us victors go first. We nodded out thanks and stepped out. We were met with sun.

"Great to be back for now," Finnick declared. I smiled and looked over at Peeta.

I really do love you…could we ever be together…ever again?

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! Now…do you all want me to go in to detail for Annie and Finnick's wedding or not…also James' and Johanna's? Your choice! I shall be asking you all questions in the future for this story as well! Type me up a review and danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	57. Chapter 57

_Hallo everyone! Well…you all wanted details…so I shall give you details! JezTheMockingjay74- Details…alright. Man…hyper much? Bigapple1806-Of course James will! This ist James but…maybe he may be serious…you will have to read to find out;) Teampeetaforever- I know! Sad face! I shall go in to details! Danke! I am glad you LOVE this story!-Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Enjoy…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 57:_

Annie had made Johanna and I try on her bridesmaids dresses. They were a darker pink. I just could not believe I was wearing pink to tell the truth. I never thought I could wear pink…Annie was getting ready with her dress. They were doing this awfully fast but I could tell Annie and Finnick wanted to get married as fast as they could.

"This will be amazing, they are having it right by the ocean," Johanna whispered. I smiled.

"I heard," I replied. I looked at the crowd to see Haymitch, Effie and Beetee. There were other victors as well but those were the three people I knew better. Finnick was waiting for Annie. She was almost ready and this wedding was about to begin.

"Do you have any idea who is walking Annie down the aisle?" I heard. I jumped up. The person started laughing. I turned around to see none other than James. He would try to scare me.

"No I don't," I said, glaring at him. He stuck his tongue out at me as I noticed Peeta behind him.

"Isn't there supposed to be one best man?" Johanna asked.

"Finnick wanted two! Don't ask us…ask Finnick," James said. "I get to walk down with Katniss!"

"What?" Johanna and I asked.

"Finnick wants me to walk down with Katniss and then Peeta walks down with you Johanna," James explained. Johanna sighed but gave him a small smile.

"Alright," Johanna said as Haymitch walked up.

"Peeta and Johanna go," he instructed. Peeta took Johanna's arm and they walked down by Finnick. I smiled.

"Is Annie walking down the aisle alone?" James asked. Haymitch nodded.

"Yes, she is. Now, get down there…both of you!" Haymitch hissed. James took my arm and we walked down at a rather fast pace. James went over by Finnick while I went over by Johanna.

"This should be rather interesting," Johann mumbled. With that you heard the music and everyone stood up to watch Annie walk down the aisle.

Annie's dress was beautiful. It was had ruffles at the bottom that made it sway as to mimic the ocean. At the very bottom it was the lightest shade of blue too, to make it more realistic. Her brown hair was down in curls. She had the lightest bit of blush on and a light touch of red lipstick. Her eyelids had a touch of blue eye shadow to make her eyes even more bluer. She was holding roses and had a smile on her face. Annie finally finished walking down and stood in front of beside Finnick. Everyone in the crowd sat down. That was when I caught Peeta's eye.

He gave me a small smile which I could not help but return. We all turned our attention to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here…" he started but was cut off.

"To have a nice time," James yelled. The priest glared at him. James gave him a sheepish smile. "Just trying to help you out here bro!"

"As I was saying…In the site of God, and in the face of this company to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just because, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace," the priest continued. James sighed. We listened to him say everything he needed to say before James exploded with what he just HAD to say.

"AS I WAS SAYING…Do you Finnick Alexander Odair take Annie Lakota Cresta to be your lawfully wedded wife?" James asked. We all looked at the priest who only sighed.

"Do you?" the priest asked, obviously not wanting to deal with James.

"I do," Finnick declared.

"Do you Annie Lakota Cresta take Finnick Alexander Odair to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," Annie declared. The priest nodded.

"The ring…" the priest mumbled. I saw a little girl and boy come up with a ring for both Annie and Finnick. The priest took the rings and had Finnick put Annie's on her finger and Annie put Finnick's on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen," the priest announced. "Now…"

"We all go get a smoothie!" James announced. Johann shot him a look that made him stop, but only for a minute. The priest sighed.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest declared. Finnick's face busted in to a smile. He took Annie's hand and pulled her close. With that, their lips locked and everyone cheered. Well, James did, mostly everyone was clapping.

With that Finnick picked Annie up and walked out with her. Johanna and I followed behind when they were out of site. Beetee had set up a 'snacks and drinks' for after the wedding. That was what James said it was called so we went with it. We entered the room to see people already in there, asking the bride and groom so many questions. You saw Annie look completely terrified at the amount of women around Finnick.

"They were always a good couple," Johanna whispered. I smiled.

"I agree with you on that one," I stated. Johanna all of a sudden lost her footing. I saw why…James had jumped up and hugged her from behind.

"Johanna I missed you so much!" James exclaimed, not letting go of Johanna.

"James…seriously?" Johanna mumbled as Annie came over to us. She had a worried expression on her face.

"You guys don't think that Finnick will ever leave me do you?" Annie asked, obviously needing Peeta's words of wisdom. I looked over at Peeta who gave any a sad smile. If only he could talk.

Peeta gave Annie a slight shake of his head and went up to hug her. Annie hugged him back. He pulled back and gave her a genuine smile.

"What Peeta means to say is, 'Annie, Finnick would never leave you. He loves you more than anything. I can see it the way he looks at you. The way he looks at the other girls in the past was all for show. Now, you are both married and will live a happy life together. Don't you worry one bit Annie, Finnick loves you so much.' I totally agree with you Peeta!" James exclaimed. Peeta gave him a confused look but decided to just go with it. With that, Finnick came over. He kissed his bride and gave us all a smile.

"I just can't believe it! Thank you guys so much!" Finnick exclaimed. We all gave him a smile and a nod in return.

"We shall be heading to Seven tomorrow," Annie stated. James smiled.

"You know, once Snow is gone…I will feel much better," James said. We all nodded. James got a glint in his eyes that made me want to step back and away from him. "Snow was so cruel to everyone single one of us…in his own special way…"

"Agreed," we said except for Peeta who nodded.

"Would you like some fries with that?" James asked.

"What James?" Annie asked.

"Would you like some fries with that?" James asked.

"No….I am good," Finnick said.

"Would you like some fries with that?" James asked.

"NO I DO NOT WANT FRIES WITH THAT!" Finnick yelled.

"Would you like some fries with that?" James asked again. I have a feeling this conversation is going to go nowhere at this rate.

"Hello?" Finnick asked.

"Would you like some fries with that?" James asked …again.

"James?" Annie asked.

"Would you like some fries with that?" James asked, not seeming to want to stop at all.

"James please stop!" Johanna whined.

James stuck his tongue out at her and started a whole new conversation. "Can I have some…diet water?" he asked with a complete serious face. "Some people don't appreciate the meaning of fries…and DIET water."

"Ugh!" Annie, Johanna and I yelled.

"Don't you ladies 'ugh' me! I just state the fact...Seriously though…

"Yeah, they don't understand…" Finnick declared. James smiled at him.

"Finally, you agree with me! I mean...no one understands...the pain...and suffering...fries and DIET water go through…" James explained. I rolled my eyes…can we get moving please?

"Agreed. I mean...Diet water should have more respect than it is given!" James shrieked. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Why are our friends…nuts?

"I know right!" Finnick yelled. Lots of people looked our way and we just gave them a sheepish smile which made them roll their eyes and return to their business. I saw a single tear roll down Finnick's cheek too.

"Yes. Diet water should have much more respect...and it will!" James exclaimed, holding a fist in to the air while a tear went down his cheek…again.

"Yes it will!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Sorry you did not have a normal wedding Annie," Johanna apologized.

"It's alright…James makes my day at times so he was not a bother. I love having James around…I really do just not when he is going insane," Annie explained. We all nodded.

Finnick looked at us. "You girls ready?" he asked. We all nodded and started heading off. Though, someone grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned to see it was none other than…Peeta.

"You alright Peeta?" I asked. He did not answer me. Instead, he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened at this but reluctantly gave in. He pulled away all too soon though. With that he went ahead with James. Annie stopped and smiled at me. I rushed ahead to catch up.

Peeta just kissed me…he just…kissed me.

**I hoped you guys all liked that and that I did a gut job on the details! The 'Would you like some fries with that?' came from a conversation I had with JezTheMockingjay74. I was James in that and she was Finnick (most of the time), Annie, Johanna and Katniss. I just had to add that in there because…it was awesome! James could make any wedding abnormal. Alright….so type me up a review and stay tuned…Chapter 58 is on its way…Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	58. Chapter 58

_Hallo everyone once again! JezTheMockingjay74- Agreed! That was a funny conversation we had! You love it so much that you are typing in caps? Well…I feel so loved! Laughingismyhobbie- I love the diet water thing as well! I really want to try it but…yeah. Danke! I am sorry about James…this chapter he might not be as nuts or maybe he will…read to find out. Teampeetaforever- I am glad you liked it! Yes …only Finnick and James! Peeta shall get his voice back…trust me! I am glad I could make you happy! Meg123-Why can't you love James anymore? ;)(; Danke! I agree with you…Peeta ist the sweetest thing even without a voice. Annie and Finnick to belong together! Yes…James had to hug the person who brought him his The Famous Duster. Danke! I am glad you like my story! Awesome! –Alright people…here ist chapter 58 in…wait for it…wait for it…PEETA'S POV. Yesssss…we have not heard from the boy with the bread in a while so…yeah. Alright…I should let you read this! Well, here you go! Enjoy…_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 58:_

I sighed. We were already on our way to seven…almost there actually. They all wanted to do this so fast…I could not keep up with them! James was already in his tux…Finnick and I were as well. Katniss and Annie were in their bridesmaids dresses and Johanna was wearing her normal clothes. She was going to get off the hovercraft first and go and get changed.

"Now…what if…you could fly?" James asked.

"If you could…we would not need hovercrafts or the flying needs we have today. We could fly anywhere we wanted to. We also wouldn't need trains or cars…you would just fly everywhere you went or had to go," Johanna explained.

"I like trains though!" James exclaimed, he was being dead serious too.

"Trains are nice to get you places…" Katniss whispered. I looked over at Katniss. What had brought the urge to kiss her? True…I still do love her but what was the sudden urge that made me kiss her?

"We just landed so you may get off the plane and exit…" the pilot declared. Johanna stood up and rushed out of the plane while all of us other victors in the hovercraft took our time.

"Isn't it amazing that I am going to be married to Johanna?" James asked as we walked to the spot where the wedding was going to be located. Finnick nodded at James' question. I gave him a smile as Annie and Katniss nodded in agreement as well.

"Well…I need to go wait for my lovely bride. See you all when I am married to Miss Johanna Mason!" James yelled and walked off.

"Normal…a little today if I do say so myself," Finnick whispered.

"Who? You or James?" Katniss asked, a small smile on her face.

Finnick's smile faded from his face. He pressed his lips together in thought. "Well…I was talking about James…" Finnick trailed off.

"Well then…" Annie said with a smile on her lips.

Haymitch walked up to us. "Well…sorry to say this but Finnick and Katniss need to get down there. The bride should be coming in a minute," Haymitch explained. He then noticed out confused faces. "I said sorry because Annie and Finnick had just got married…James wanted that because you did that to him and Johanna but they didn't mind and neither did Katniss and Peeta. Any who, bye you two."

Katniss and Finnick took off. I watched them as Finnick parted to James' side and Katniss went over to Johanna's side. I also noticed the priest they have….was from Annie's and Finnick's wedding. I am almost positive that the priest remembers James…I mean who wouldn't?

"Oh, the priest from my wedding is here," Annie whispered.

I nodded. Annie bit her lip. "I am pretty sure he remembers James by the way he looked at him," Annie whispered. I nodded. Haymitch looked at James and rolled his eyes.

"Somehow…I think he is going to make a complete fool of himself," Haymitch hissed. I rolled my eyes….James most likely will but that is James. I saw he had THE duster behind his back. I suppressed a smile and shook my head slightly. Oh James…

"Annie, Peeta, bye," Haymitch said.

"What do you mean bye?" Annie shrieked. I saw a scared look enter her eyes. My eyes widened…she looked terrified.

"Walk down…Johanna shall be coming out any minute now!" Haymitch hissed. Annie's eyes were still wide with fear so I took her hand and led her down the aisle. I walked her over to Katniss and then made my way over to James and Finnick.

"Did you see he brought THE duster?" Finnick asked me in a mere whisper.

I nodded as the music started playing. The people in the seats…the crowd, all stood up and we watched as Johanna walked up. Her dress…was very pretty. It had a starting of a tree at the bottom and the branches trailed all the way up…it was the lightest shade of brown. She was holding…Daffodils from what I could see. She had a huge smile on her face. Her shoulder length brown hair curled in towards her face.

She stepped up beside James and gave him the sweetest smile I have ever seen her pull off before. The priest sighed.

"Dearly beloved…" he started. I could see James holding in his random out bursts and I saw something behind his eyes. Complete love…I couldn't help but smile. I glanced toward Finnick who had an evil grin on his face.

"Yo James…after this we should go get a smoothie!" Finnick exclaimed. The priest let out a heavy sigh as James casted Finnick a glare.

"Shut up!" he hissed. Finnick leaned towards me to whisper something.

"He yells out at my wedding and I can't at his? How rude!" he whispered. I smiled. I looked over towards the girls to see Katniss staring at me. Her eyes widened and then she looked away, blushing the slightest bit. I tilted my head towards the side a little which made her blush even more. Huh…

"Fine! Alright do you James Timothy Russell take Johanna Esther as your beloved wife?" the priest asked James.

"I do," James announced.

"Do you Johanna Esther Mason take James Timothy Russell to be your beloved husband?" the priest asked Johanna.

Johanna smiled before replying with, "I do!"

The priest suppressed a smile before saying the words, "You may kiss the bride." James' eyes lightened up but he did not move.

"Kiss her James!" Finnick exclaimed. Johanna sighed and was about to pull James in to a kiss but James pulled her in first.

Everyone stood up and clapped for them. Instead of having a little ceremony afterwards…once Johanna and James got down on level ground…people were asking them tons of questions.

"I think we should get them out of there before James pulls out the duster…" Annie hissed. I saw James still had his duster and was looking at everyone like they were the insane one.

"Quickly!" Finnick hissed. We ran in and pushed Johanna and James to the hovercraft. There was Haymitch and Effie waiting for us.

"You all ready to return or head to district twelve?" Effie asked.

We all nodded. "WAIT!" James yelled. He looked over at me and grinned. What now?

"What?" everyone groaned.

"Peeta asks, 'What is brown and sticky?'," James asked. When did I tell him this joke? I can't recall…

"I don't know what?" Finnick asked.

"A stick…" James replied.

"Serious business," Annie whispered. Annie then stepped on with Johanna right behind her.

I looked over at Katniss before we stepped on.

How come I never know if you love me or not Katniss?

**I hope you all enjoy this or enjoyed it! I just had to put in the stick joke…it made me laugh a little! James was not as nuts as he normally was and it was…odd for him not to be nuts. Type me up a review and I shall see you all next time!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith.**_


	59. Chapter 59

_Hallo everyone once again! Teampeetaforever- Yes…a stick! I know…poor Peeta. Maybe…can't tell you! Yes…James! Amazing… Meg123- Yeah…suprising I know. Yes…Finnick had to burst out with something! They are…odd but amazing too. Danke~! Thank you! I am glad you like my story! Alright…you reminded me…! Bigapple1806- Agreed! *Fist pumps* JezTheMockingjay74- I know…who knew James could be serious… -Alright everyone…here ist chapter 59. I hope you all enjoy. Before I let you read! __**I want you all…**__to guess who those random people are and tell me what you guessed! It should not be hard but…I want to know what you all thought as reading that! Danke! Now…you all may read!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 59:_

I collapsed on to my bed. I was exhausted and so glad to be home. I have been home for a good week but still…it made me so happy. Prim was downstairs with her parents…I still could not call them my parents. James and Johanna live on this street along with Finnick and Annie. This was the victor's street so all the victors lived on this street…well the victors that were in twelve. Peeta lived right next door to me so that was a plus. I smiled at Peeta's name. He always brought a smile to my face but…it seemed as if he has given up on me completely. Peeta would never…would he?

I shook my head slightly as the door to my room opened. I did not bother to look at who came in but I knew I should have. I looked over to my little nightstand where I had put Peeta's pearl. He gave it back to me…which made me upset. I knew I loved him. I would admit it for crying out loud. Since he did not have his voice…he could not exactly tell me why he was giving the pearl back. James did tell me though…thinking he knew all.

"_Dr. Peeta is giving you back the pearl for a certain reason…he did not propose," James explained._

"_What do you mean 'he did not propose'? He already did?" I shouted. James rolled his eyes._

"_He did…and you did say yes but then turned him down. Give him time…he will come around and somehow magically get the pearl and get another ring for you. Trust me…this kid loves you more than a lot of things. Peeta will come around Katniss…I promise," James whispered and with that walked away. I felt my heart break a little._

Peeta lived in the middle of Haymitch and I…which I did not know if that was good or not. I am slowly becoming unstable without Peeta and Haymitch is a lunatic that loves carrots. I rolled my eyes as I heard a scream and felt something hit my back.

I let out a shriek and rolled off my bed. I grabbed my bow that was hanging on the wall and grabbed an arrow with the other hand. I heard a shriek and the person hid so I could not see him.

"SPARE ME!" the man exclaimed. The voice sounded so familiar…but where had I heard it from?

"Who are you?" I shrieked. I heard the man let out a sob but did not show himself.

"I JUST WANTED TO SEE YOU!" the man shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would you want to see me? I am nothing special…" I hissed.

I heard the man sigh. "That is where you are wrong. Katniss…you are a great friend and I am glad I met you! Now…do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"Listen here…I have no clue who you are because you will not show yourself!" I hissed. Just then I saw two pairs of heads…just their foreheads and eyes.

"There are two of us," one of them said. My eyes were wide…what in the world? How did they even get in to my house? Also…why can't they just tell me who they are?

"You can show yourselves…now!" I hissed. The men shook their heads and hid again. I let out a frustrated sigh…Why me?

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" I screamed. With that my bedroom door opened to show Aster sticking his head in. He shook his head at me with a small smile on his face.

"Katniss…I think you are going nuts…" Aster sighed. I glared at him and slightly growled. His eyes widened at me.

"I am not going nuts…two men are in my room who say they are my friends and will not show themselves and I am getting mad!

Aster shook his head at me, the grin still on his face. I growled…not wanting to play games anymore. I pointed the arrow at him. "I am not playing games anymore! I am dead serious!" I yelled. Aster gave me a stern look.

"Young lady, put that weapon away…now!" Aster ordered. I growled at him in response. I knew now for a fact…I was starting to lose my sanity…little by little. I needed Peeta…badly.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him and was just about to shoot as he slammed the door shut.

"Well…you got him to leave grumpy…" I heard. I scowled. I was fed up with so many things…I thought I was going to blow.

"You really want to mess with me now?" I asked.

"YES!" I heard them yell. Next thing I knew they jumped up and started throwing darts at me. I let out a terrified shriek and shot my arrow…missing because of those stupid darts. Good thing I missed too. I saw James and Finnick smile evilly at me as they kept pelting me with darts. I threw my bow down in frustration…making sure I did not get hit with a stupid dart and bolted for the door. I threw open the door and ran down the steps. I still felt darts going past me and heard the men laughing. I hit the front door on accident, trying to open it. I threw open the door and bolted out but instead of getting far…

I ran straight in to Peeta who fell backwards. We landed in the grass…me on top of him…so very close.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! Now remember…tell me who you thought those boys were (kind of obvious) in your review of course! This story shall be ending soon…sadness. Not too soon though! Not in the next ten chapters…well…I do not know but…I want you opinion guys. Do you want me to do a sequel after this? I have ideas and would love to do one! Alright…type me up a review and see you all next time! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	60. Chapter 60

_Hallo everyone…once again! I am back with chapter 60! Amazing…I know. I never thought I would get this far in to the story…but apparently I did. JezTheMokcingjay74- Yay! I shall then! Teampeetaforever- Yes Finnick and James…Why Danke…thank you! I appreciate that! I really do…that makes me happy! I shall do a sequel! Don't you worry! Bigapple1806- Glad you love it! Well…here the next update! –I hope you all enjoy this…Enjoy…!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 60:_

I had a blush on my face. I knew that from the burning I could feel on my cheeks. Peeta had a blush on his cheeks as well. This would have never happened if James and Finnick did not shoot darts at me and make me run outside and straight in to Peeta. I would not be in this situation at the moment… would not be at all.

"I am so sorry Peeta," I said and got up. I gave him a hand to help him up the whole time explaining. "James hit me on the back with that duster of his and would not show himself to me. Aster thought I was going nuts when I said there was a man in my room." Peeta cocked his head slightly to the right which was the cutest thing I have ever seen. I felt the blush on my cheeks get fiercer as I kept on explaining my reason of running in to him. "Then two heads popped up! Soon after Finnick and James started throwing darts at me. I shot an arrow at them but missed…which was good! Believe me…that was a close one. I ran out and did not expect you to be right there! Ple-"

Peeta was done with me explaining I guess because he pressed his lips to mine to shut me up. My eyes widened in surprise but I gave in…Peeta pulled away all too quickly though, in my opinion.

"P-Peeta?" I stuttered. I stomped my foot to the ground. I did not like when my stutter came out and it always did at the oddest times…and at the times I did not want it too!

I saw Peeta pull out a piece of paper and write something down quickly. With that he handed it to me.

_Katniss, I wanted to apologize. It may seem that I am ignoring you but…truly I am not. I really love you Katniss but I feel confused with your feelings towards me. I would love to be friends again at the least. It would make me so happy…another thing would to get my voice back but…I highly doubt that is happening anytime soon. Katniss, when I proposed to you in Thirteen…I understood why you called it off. I would love to get back on steady ground with you though. Perhaps tomorrow we could go to the woods? I know you love the woods so…or maybe the next day. Does the next day sound good with you? _

_Katniss…that was absolutely adorable when you stomped your foot because of your stutter._

I smiled. I looked in to Peeta's striking blue eyes. "I would love to go to the woods with you…I would love to get back together with you as well…maybe even marry you," I whispered the last part barely at an audible level.

'Great' he mouthed. He gave me a hug before waving, signaling he had to leave. I waved back and watched as he walked away. I could not hold my smile back…Peeta was trying to get me back. This was amazing!

"Told you…" I heard. I whirled around to see James messing with his duster.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is trying to get you back…I told you he would come around…did I not?" James asked, looking me in the eyes.

"You did tell me…" I sighed. James nodded.

"Told you so," James replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright you told me…I get it," I hissed. Before I could walk away though, James started up another topic.

"You know…I would love to see you two married," James whispered. My eyes widened at this statement.

"Who?" I asked, not knowing who he meant. He shot me the 'are you kidding me?' look. I gasped when I realized he was talking about Peeta and I. James shook his head at me while rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him which got a chuckle out.

"You catch on so fast," James hissed sarcastically. I glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Really…I have no idea. I feel myself for once…I am nuts, I know that. I can be loving and very sensitive…trust me. Right now, I just feel mad at Snow…" James explained.

"Don't we all?" I asked. James smirked at that.

"Very true…You have a point my friend. Well, I got to go. Do not want Mrs. Russell to throw a fit, now do we?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Odd calling her Mrs. Russell," I whispered. James nodded.

"Tell me about it!" James yelled as he ran off. I smiled…he could be a great friend.

Now…all I have to do is wait for the next day to go to the woods with Peeta. I wonder what he has planned.

**Hoped you all enjoyed this! Can any of you guess what Peeta has planned? Alright…type me up a review and Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	61. Chapter 61

_Hallo everyone…once again! I have 16089 hits total! WOW! I am back with chapter 61! Amazing I know. Emilie12- You do now? Well…let's see…Teampeetaforever- You think? Let's see…Nice. Want to be heart! Amanda Hold- You think you know? You just might! ()- I glad you like my story! My answers; you are right. Everyone does like Peeta, even Gale. Katniss' dad just not want Katniss to grow up, he still sees her as a little girl…not a rebel and a girl in love. Haymitch ist nuts because he does not have his alcohol…he went insane on…wait for…Carrots! Johanna…does have to hide the sugar in the house. James ist nuts…like big time I know. There you go! You are Welcome! Mattew- You want the chapters longer? I shall do my best! I am just trying to get you all updates…they used to be longer! I am glad you like this story! –Guys…I am going to see if I can make this to 100 chapters! Would you all like that? MAYBE! If so…I shall try my best but there will be lots of randomness…but not TOO much. Trust me…any who, THANK YOU ALL for reading this story. You guys make me want to update. You all are very special to me ;) Alright…enough of me talking…READ! Enjoy guys…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 61:_

I closed the front door behind me. Today was the day to go and meet Peeta in the woods. He never did give me a time but I knew it would not be that early. I had had a little trouble finding my pearl…I could not find it and that scared me. That thing meant a lot to me…I looked over to Johanna's house and decided to go visit for a second. Might as well see how the newlyweds are doing. I walked up to the front door and knocked. Seconds later I heard feet and the door was thrown open.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I heard. I took a step back.

"I think I got the wrong house…" I said. James' eyes widened.

"KATNISS!" he screamed and pulled me in to a hug. I let out a little shriek.

"Nice…to see…you too James," I mumbled. He pulled away and flashed me a smile.

"I was just trying to find if Johanna had any chocolate…or anything sweet. I need…sugar," he whispered. I saw he had his duster behind his back. James…what is wrong with you?

"Alright then…" I said. He took off quickly while I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. Johanna entered and gave me a small smile.

"Why hello Katniss," she said.

"Hi," I said, feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"What's new?" she asked. I shrugged. "Interesting…the shrug. Must be amazing then!"

I rolled my eyes at Johanna. She stuck her tongue out at me for a reply. "Annie and Finnick have been having a nice time as a couple," Johanna blurted out. I thought about it for a second. Of course they would…Annie and Finnick are madly in love. I am expecting they will have a child very soon.

"I FOUND IT!" I heard. Johanna's eyes widened as James came running in, his mouth full. Johanna glared at him.

"James…spit it out right now," Johanna ordered. James shook his head. Johanna scowled slightly. "You have till the count of three young man. One…Two…"

"ALRIGHT!" he screamed and ran in to the bathroom. I smirked slightly. Johanna rolled her eyes at James.

"I feel like his mother at times. I seriously have no idea what is wrong with him. He is the sweetest and not the oddest thing when just around me. I have to hide the sugar in the house at times…no all the time," Johanna explained. I nodded.

"I AM NOT ODD!" James yelled. I saw he was in the room with us, hands on his hips.

"James…sometimes I wonder if you need a doctor," Johanna stated. James gasped.

"I am not going to one of those capitol doctors! They do not know me Jo…I will go to one doctor and one doctor only," James declared. We waited for him to say the doctor. "Oh, I will go see Dr. Peeta and that is FINAL!"

"Well then…" I said. Johanna sighed as James walked away, mumbling to himself. "I have to go…got something to do."

Johanna smirked at me. "Have fun with that something," she said. I scowled at her for some reason and walked out, hearing James yell. I seriously wonder what goes through his mind at times…I hope he will be normal if he ever has kids. I shivered. James…

I walked towards the woods. I smiled slightly. I was very happy that Peeta wanted to meet in the woods. I have not been in the woods in…forever it felt like to me. True, it has not been forever, not even a full year…I think. It could have been a full year since I have even been in district Twelve…I doubt it though. I saw not many people in the district but most of them were workers…still currently building some of district Twelve. I smiled slightly, it was so good to be home…so very good to be home.

I walked in to the woods, pulling my arrows over my back. I sucked in a big breath. I loved the woods…even after the bombing; it still meant a lot to me. I smiled as I headed deeper in to the woods. I wonder if Peeta is here yet…if he is then where in the world could he be?

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I let out a scream and jumped a mile high. I turned around, pointed my bow and readied an arrow to shoot whoever this person was. Peeta's eye got wide and he took a step back, scared. I shook my head slightly and straightened up. I gave Peeta a small smile.

"Sorry about that…I thought that was someone totally different. Sorry that I scared you," I apologized. Peeta shook his head, basically telling me that is was alright. I gave him a small smile. "Well, here I am. What do you need? Not that I am in a rush or anything…"

Peeta smiled at me and I just wanted to melt right then and there. I could not believe that I did not marry this boy…or man so to speak. Peeta has changed so much…I could not believe it. Peeta just put a finger over my lips and pointed to my bow and arrows, signaling for me to hunt. I saw then that Peeta wanted me to hunt for a little while before he told me why we were here. I stuck my tongue out at him and he gave me a simple smile.

"Fine…then I want to know the real reason we are here Mr. Mellark," I hissed, readying an arrow. He nodded in approval and I tip toed off. I kneeled down behind a bush and sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. It surprised me that Peeta was being as quiet as he was…he must have been working on his footing. I have to say, I am proud of him for not making much noise.

Just then, I saw a rabbit hop out. This is my chance…I pulled the arrow back and got the rabbit. The rabbit fell down. I smiled a tad, I still got it. I walked up to the rabbit, picked it up and carried it over to the lake. I took a seat on a boulder and cleaned the rabbit. Once the rabbit was completely cleaned I set it down with my bow and arrows. I sit back a little and enjoyed the slight breeze coming at the moment.

I felt something land in my lap. I looked down to see a single slip of paper. I did not know Peeta was behind me so I was confused at where this little piece of paper came from. I shrugged the slightest bit and picked up the paper. It was folded about four times. I opened it all the way and saw there was writing written across the paper.

_Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?_

**Well? Did you all like it? I hope you all did! I tried my best to make this chapter longer! I really did! Trust me…I did. Type me up a review and who should I do the next chapter in? Any one…any one you guys want. Danke for everything guys! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	62. Chapter 62

_Hallo everyone…once again! Reni Readiris- Sorry! I had to end it there…thought it was a gut stopping place for that chapter. Emilie12- Danke! Sorry about the cliffhanger though. Bad language…but danke! I thought it was a gut enough place to stop and did not go on. I was about to…but then I stopped, thinking I should just leave it there so yup! It ended there and I am glad you thought that was a gut place to stop as well! –Danke everyone! Now…here ist chapter 62…Enjoy…!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 62:_

I gasped slightly and looked up to see Peeta on one knee, holding out a ring. I looked in to Peeta's eyes and saw he really meant this. He wanted to live the rest of his life with…me. Not some other girl who could most likely give him much more than I could ever give him. All I could give him…was my attitude and…that was most likely it. Well, I did love him…a lot. I looked at the ring, then at Peeta and then finally the note. I had then understood why Peeta wanted to go out in the woods. He wanted to propose to me, for the third time, out in my favorite place. I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

This was the third time Peeta proposed to me. The third time. The first time was just for show…for Snow to be happy. The second one was because he wanted to propose to me…no Snow, just us. I had said yes, just like I did the first time, but then turned him down because of my little sister kissing a boy. Then I realized what I had lost by doing that. Now, this is the third time he proposed to me. Wouldn't you think after two times of proposing to the girl you have dreamed of since you were five…you would give up and look for someone else? That is exactly what I was thinking with Peeta. I thought he would give up on me and find someone else. I really did but he proved me wrong. Instead, here we are, in the woods. Him being on one knee, holding out a ring and I just sitting there, holding his note asking for my hand in marriage…thinking of what to say.

Why am I having so much trouble with this? Earlier I had wanted Peeta to propose to me but now; I have no idea what to say to this boy…the man I love. I closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears away. I know I love Peeta…I admit it now but, what do I tell him? Why is this so difficult all of a sudden? I opened my eyes and looked at the ring. I gasped.

There was my pearl, sitting in the ring. No wonder I could not find my pearl this morning. Peeta had managed to somehow get the pearl and put it in the ring. My hand went to my heart, he was the sweetest thing. The absolute sweetest man I have ever met in my life. How was I lucky like that to have him? There were plenty of girls who would love to have been his wife…but he choose me. Me…out of all the girls in Panem, Peeta chose me.

"_Katniss, Peeta loves you. Trust me, I know he will propose to you again," James said. I had looked over to him, slightly amazed he was being serious. Where had this even popped up? One minute he was rambling on and on about his duster and then he gets all serious and says…what he just said._

"_James…I have to disagree with you on that one. He proposed to me twice, twice James," I said, holding up two fingers. James glared at me._

"_Listen here Katniss. One of those was for Snow…and only Snow. I knew that, I am not stupid like some people may think," James hissed._

"_I know that James! The second time…was out of love and I turned him down after I saw my sister kissing one of my best friends younger siblings," I mumbled. James shook his head._

"_Katniss…you did that because you don't want Prim to grow up .I already know that, trust me. I most likely would have done the same exact thing you did. Katniss…if Peeta really really loves you the way everyone thinks he does, I know he loves you a lot but if he does I know for a fact that he will propose to you a third time," James stated. I looked over at him with wide eyes._

"_James…you are insane," I sighed._

"_I am not. If Johanna had done what you had done to Peeta, I would have proposed to her later at her favorite place in Panem. Katniss…" James trailed off._

"_Listen to him," I heard. I whirled around to see Finnick with a sad smile on his face. I had raised my eyebrows at him. "Katniss, Peeta is not the guy to just go and find another fish in the sea after the love of his life breaks his heart continuously." My hand flew up to my heart. That…was true._

"_I know you know that all I said was true and it is. I know you did not like the fact that he admitted his love to you all over Panem. I know that but I saw the way you fell for him Katniss, it was plain and easy to see. The berries…it really looked like you cared for him at that point," Finnick explained. "It looked like you had fallen head first in love with him."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but had been cut off by James. "Very well put Finnick. Katniss, just listen to us for once in your life. We know Peeta, true you may know him just a little better than we do and all but…we know he will propose to you a third time. I can see it in his eyes but it fades very quickly. He hides his emotions very well Katniss but I know this for a fact. He will propose to you all over again," James said. I felt tears form in my eyes._

"_I-I don't b-believe you," I whispered, the tears rolling freely from my eyes and down my cheeks. James put a hand on my left hand. He put a finger underneath my chin and lifted my head so I had to look him straight in the eyes. I saw he had no amusement in them at all…just plain serious business._

"_Katniss…believe me. Peeta will propose to you when he thinks the time is right. Finnick and I did that with Johanna and Annie. We thought the time was right down in thirteen so we proposed. Peeta has been in love with you since you both were five years olds…five years old Katniss! That has been a long time…most likely longer than I knew Johanna and Finnick with Annie. He will not give up on you. If you married someone else…he would most likely live alone for the rest of his life Katniss. He loves you THAT much. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I know you want Peeta to propose to you though, that I know. Katniss, if he does not propose to you again I will be shocked far and beyond. I know he will Katniss," James said. Finnick put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Listen to James Katniss. He knows what he is talking about," Finnick whispered. I looked in to James eyes. I threw myself at him and he put his arms around me for a hug._

"_Trust me Katniss…just trust me on this one alright?" James whispered. I pulled away and nodded, wiping my eyes in the process. James gave me a sad smile._

"_Cheer up kid," Finnick said giving me a quick hug before following James out of my room. I looked down at my entwined hands and let out a sigh. Warm water hit my hands from my eyes. _

"_Peeta Mellark, I love you. That I know now and am not afraid to admit it but…will you put up with me?' I whispered. I lied back and looked up at the ceiling of my room here in Thirteen. "I love you."_

I opened my eyes, shaking my head the tiniest bit from my flashback. James was right…Peeta did propose to me, well here he is. I sighed…what if he just gets up and walks away because I am taking so long to answer him? My eyes widened…Peeta would never do that though, right?

"I-," I started. Peeta looked up at me. I saw that in his eyes he was telling me to take my time with making up my mind. I gave him a smile and closed my eyes once again. He wants to marry me, a rebel, a victor, the girl of his dreams, the girl on fire, the mockingjay. I felt tears run free from my eyes as if they were in a hurry to get somewhere. Peeta was a great man and loving at that. Why am I having such a difficult time with this? I knew earlier that I wanted Peeta to propose to me, badly. Now, I have no idea what I want.

I could spend the rest of my life with this great man who will be so kind and loving to me, who loves me with all his heart or I could spend the rest of my life alone most likely. Wasn't that what I wanted just a good year and a half ago? Peeta would most likely want children…I have no idea if I want them anymore! About a year and a half ago I had told myself I would never have children…now I am just confused about the whole matter.

Why can't I just say something to him…anything? Am I afraid that he will be broken if I say no? Why would I say no though? I sighed. Earlier I had wanted to marry this boy and now…I do not know what I want anymore!

"_Katniss…calm down honey," Annie whispered to me._

"_Annie…Peeta most likely hates me!" I shrieked and buried my face in to my arms. I had heard Annie sigh and start to pat my back._

"_Katniss honey…he does not hate you! I doubt Peeta really hates anyone…sit up and let me tell you something," Annie murmured to me. I sighed and sat up. My face was tear streaked that I had cried that much about this boy. Annie sighed and pulled out a rag. She wiped my face and started to talk to me. _

"_Listen here my friend, Peeta loves you my dear! It is so true…I know it for a fact and I am more than sure you do too. You are crying because you know that you made a stupid mistake about cancelling your engagement to Peeta. I know you know that you want him to propose to you again," Annie whispered. Johanna nodded from Annie's left._

"_Very true," Johanna mumbled._

"_Listen guys, I know that but…I just think that he will not propose to me and will find another girl, much better than me," I whispered, putting my head down again. I heard then gasp at this. Annie pulled me up by my hair and put a mirror in front of me._

"_Katniss you may not see it but we do. You are pretty, beautiful really. Not when you are in the games, or being a rebel but when you show your true self to the world my dear. Peeta has seen you in a way that you do not know about yourself yet. He sees you as perfect but he knows for a fact no one in this world is perfect. We all have our flaws and he knows this, I know he does sweetie. He has seen your flaws, your rebellious side, and this may shock you but your sweet, loving and kind side," Annie explained. I rolled my eyes. She smacked my face lightly. "I am being serious here Katniss. Yes, I know you know Peeta better than most people anymore and he most likely knows you better than most people as well because of everything you have been through but I know this Katniss."_

"_Listen to Annie Katniss; she knows what she is talking about. Just because Snow declared her insane does not mean anything. She knows exactly what she is talking about my friend," Johanna said with a wink. I felt a smile form on my lips._

"_Alright then," I whispered. Annie smiled at me._

"_I just wanted to talk to you about that, you seemed awfully down in the dumps and we were worried sick about you. Peeta has seemed worried sick about you as well Katniss," Annie informed me. I felt tears roll down my cheeks._

"_I give him too much pain!" I screamed. Johanna and Annie gave me an odd look, not fully understanding what I had just said. "He is always worried about me…always. I have broken his heart many times too and I have the slightest clue how to mend his broken heart back together."_

"_Katniss…you want to know how to mend his broken heart back together?" Annie asked._

"_How?" I asked desperately, wanting to fix Peeta._

"_Tell him how you feel and help him Katniss," Annie and Johanna said at the exact same time._

Another flashback…I sighed. Annie and Johanna could be right…if I just tell him how I feel then I could get inside the wall I know he has been building silently and get his trust back. I know Peeta has been secretly sneaking in to my heart and trying to fix me as well. That is exactly what I need to do with him, without him knowing…get inside his heart. How exactly do I do that now? It may be simple…

I felt the tears keep flowing. I was not hiding my emotions at the moment, which was easy to see. I knew my answer. Would Peeta like it though? I do not know about that one yet…but I will in a few minutes.

I smile at the memories of Peeta. He had saved my life numerous amounts of times and I have done the same for him. We are always there for each other; we know each other's pain and understand what we still go through to this very day. I know I will have nightmares in the future and I know Peeta will as well. We have known each other for a long amount of time but have truly known each other for not as long. He knows the pain I go through and I know his. We know each other well…almost like an open book so to say.

I feel a breeze start up all over again. I never knew it had stopped…the flashbacks had come back to me and I must not have realized it. I sighed once again. I still could not get this one thing out on my head; why did Peeta choose me?

I close my eyes a tad bit tighter. My friends and even my little sister keep telling me Peeta choose me because he has loved me since forever ago. I smiled a little. I guess we could say that…They also say he sees the other side of Katniss Everdeen that I don't even know about. I do know Peeta brings out the best in me, that I know.

I finally decide to open my eyes; I have been keeping Peeta waiting for an awful amount of time. The suspense must be killing him. I know exactly what I am going to tell him. I look in to Peeta's beautiful blue eyes and watch as he gives me a small smile. I feel the tears come faster down my cheeks.

"Yes."

**Well? I really hope you all enjoyed that! She went through flashbacks of her past chats with her friends about Peeta before she had come to her final decision. Now…everyone type me up a review and any ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated or anything you all want! Danke guys…you are all amazing! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	63. Chapter 63

_Hallo everyone! I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me…school started up a week ago and the fact I was getting ready for school. I will do my best to update as fast as I can! I promise! I am so sorry guys~! Artemis Mellark- YAY! I am so glad you love it and it is awesome so far! Gut question…yes he technically would but this is the capitol we are talking about and they are very odd and weird so…who knows? He shall get stronger, trust me! Alli-mart- Two words: Why what? More words: I am going on trust me! I know it has been forever…I will try and update as often as I can so this can be in your inbox more if you would like that! Love your quote…I'll do it for me, you the children and the world, okay? I hope you enjoy this! Brooke13243546- Oh yes! Annie is an amazing character! And…Anyone else who reviewed! THANK YOU! You guys are completely amazing in every single way. Alright guys…enjoy._

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 63:_

Before I would register Katniss' answer she had thrown herself at me. I became unstable and fell flat on my back, Katniss following. I looked up at Katniss to find that her black hair had fallen out of her braid and a smile on her face…her tear streaked face. Why was Katniss crying and why was she smiling if she was crying? I was so confused.

Then her answer to my question registered in my head. She has said yes. A smile broke out on my face…she said yes! Katniss smiled down at me as I raised my eyebrows. Her face got red fast. She jumped off of me and helped me up in three seconds.

"We should go to our friends," Katniss whispered, meeting my eyes. I gave her a small smile and nodded in agreement. I saw her pick up my piece of paper with the question on it and stuff it in her pocket. I did not question her at all, just entwined my hand with hers before walking off. We exited the woods and were on our way home. The whole way Katniss had a smile on her face. We had let go of hands for a second so she could put her hair up in a ponytail but then we were already at James' house. Well, James and Johanna's house to be exact. We knocked and waited for someone to open the door. Annie opened the door which surprised Katniss and me. She had a smile on her face. Annie ushered us inside and closed the door quietly.

"Hello good friends! We are in the kitchen…be prepared please," Annie warned as we walked in to the kitchen. I was so glad she warned us.

James had purple hair…purple hair. He had a flower pot of milk in his hand and was wearing a dress. A dress? Well…maybe it was a long coat but I had no clue. James demanded Finnick to drink his milk.

"Why do I need to drink your milk?" Finnick asked.

"It is not milk! I told you it was cold ice cream!" James exclaimed.

"Ice cream is a solid…" Finnick explained.

"NOT ANYMORE~!" James yelled. "Now drink my cold ice cream this instant!"

"You know you make no sense," Finnick stated.

"You make no sense! You and your pink hair!" James yelled, dropping his flower vase full of…milk in my opinion. Finnick set down the newspaper he was reading and glared up at James.

"Who dyed my hair pink? You did," Finnick stated.

"You dyed my hair purple so it was payback," James stated simply.

"After you dyed mine!" Finnick yelled.

James stomped his foot and stomped off. Finnick sighed and looked up at us. "Sorry about that," he said. Suddenly a smile lit up his face. Finnick stood up. "Care to tell us something?"

Katniss was confused. "You two are going to tie the knot and not invite us now?" FInnick asked. Johanna's eyes got wide as Annie threw herself at Katniss and I. Johanna had a smile on her face now as did Finnick.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN CHEEZITS?" James yelled. We wall looked over at him to see he had his famous duster in his right hand, purple hair, a dress/long coat, a vase filled with some sort of substance that I had no idea what it was in his left hand and a cape.

"Cheezits?" Johanna asked, slightly confused like the rest of us…alright not slightly confused, just plain old confused. I saw James run in the kitchen…more like skate is the better way to put it since he was wearing skates. He crashed in to the counter. We all watched as he fell flat on his bottom and plastic bowls on his head.

"Are you okay James?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah…" James said jumping up in to a standing position. Then Johanna burst out in laughter. James stuck his tongue out at her. "Now what was everyone so huggie about earlier?"

"Katniss and Peeta are going to tie the knot soon," Annie explained. James smiled.

"Excellent…Annie did you tell them your special news?" James asked. Annie gave him a confused look as James skated up to me and Katniss. He gave us a bear hug and pulled away smiling.

"High five man!" James said to me. I looked at his hand. "Low five?" When I did not answer he sighed. "Guess not."

I rolled my eyes and held up my hand for a high five which he returned. Then he turned his attention to Finnick.

"Now Finnick…drink this apple juice now," James demanded, holding out the flower vase to Finnick.

"Why me? Why not Peeta?" Finnick asked.

"I want you too...Peeta is way too cool to drink apple juice out of a flower vase," James said giving me a wink. Finnick sighed and snatched the vase out of James' hand and downed it. Once finished he handed the vase back to James who had a huge smile on his face because Finnick had given in to him for once.

"Annie did you tell them?" Johanna asked.

"Tell them what?" Annie asked, confusion etched out on her face. Johanna sighed. "Oh…that!"

"You said you were going to tell them today," Johanna mumbled. "Since you told us today as well."

"Tell us what?" Katniss asked.

Annie took in a deep breath and gave us a smile. "I…I'm pregnant."

**Did you all like it? I hope so! Alright…if anyone was upset with the James randomness I apologize. One of my friends asked me to put James randomness in for them so I did to make them happy since they were a little upset. I apologize. Any who, I shall try and update soon guys! I really hope you all liked this! Type me up a review and I shall get chapter 64 up soon…hopefully! Danke everyone~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	64. Chapter 64

_Hallo everyone! I AM SO SORRY! I have been so busy lately…school and soccer. I am giving my all in school. Forgive me please! I am seriously so sorry. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I so did not mean to take this LONG! HOPEFULLY I can get the next chapter up MUCH quicker than this one.:)Danke to all who reviewed or read it! Makes me smile when I read the reviews my readers! Alright so I was thinking and had nothing until my friend Reni-Readris helped me out. I was completely clueless there for a while. I hope you all enjoy this and leave me a review! Enjoy…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 64:_

_Three months later~_

The day was April 16 as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nothing like myself, at all. I looked so alien to the Katniss I knew not that long ago. I took in a shaky breath as I scanned myself once again; still not believing this was actually _me_ standing in front of this mirror not someone completely different.

I had half my hair up and the other down in curls. I had a silky white fabric covering my face where there was light makeup applied, very light blush and eye shadow along with the faintest red lipstick. I was wearing about two inch high heels and my dress went down to my ankles, in the back the dress went down to the ground. My dress was white; that was true but it had the faintest red and orange streaks for none other than-the girl on fire. I smiled softly at the memory.

I had Cinna design my dress along with Portia's help. My prep team had applied the make-up I had on and made sure that my nails, legs and face looked presentable. I rolled my eyes softly at my prep team. They will always be like that so no changing them now. I also _clearly_ remember Peeta's choice to pick a best man.

"_I should be best man," Finnick huffed. James gave him a scowl._

"_Oh really? Why's that Mister?" James hissed. Finnick stuck his tongue out at James._

"_I am going to be a father and I look…amazing," Finnick stated._

"_I do too," James mumbled. I saw Peeta roll his eyes in plain amusement at our friends._

"_You both know Peeta was going to choose both of you right?" Johanna asked, the smallest smile on her lips. The men looked at her, shocked._

"_What?" they asked together._

"_You heard me. He was going to have two best _men_," Johanna stated, expressing the men part. The boy's eyes lightened up. Well, men's eyes actually._

"_Really?" they exclaimed. Johanna rolled her eyes._

"_REALLY!" Johanna scowled. Annie had giggled softly from her current position at the table. James and Finnick were ecstatic. _

I rolled my eyes at the silly memory. Those two men did not know that? I sighed as I put on the pair of white gloves with faint red and orange streaks going up the fingers and to the knuckles. I had to choose Annie and Johanna as my bridesmaids but I just_ had_ to have Prim as one. I mean she is my little sister so it was only right. Besides, I love Prim so much. I told Madge to stand by the bridesmaids, she was one but she did not think so. I also had to have Madge. Madge was the one who gave me the mockingjay pin and was my friend for a long time, even if I didn't know it.

I took in a deep breath as I heard the door to my room enter. I looked over my shoulder to see Cinna. I gave him a small smile which he gladly returned. I turned back around to face the mirror.

"Excited Katniss?" I heard him ask. "You are going to get married!"

"I know," I mumbled.

"Are you alright Katniss?" I heard Cinna ask me as he had put a hand on my shoulder.

"You could say so, just nervous," I whispered.

"Nervous? How could the girl on fire, _the mockingjay_, be nervous to get married?" Cinna asked me, concern filling his voice. I let out a small sigh.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I just…when I was younger, I had never wanted to get married and now look at me," I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "I am _actually_ getting married."

Cinna chuckled lightly. "Of course you are getting married my dear! Don't you want to marry Peeta?" Cinna asked.

I nodded my head slowly. I did, I really did want to marry Peeta but…I shook my head the lightest bit so Cinna could not see. I was not saying no, I was saying no to the but. There was no but in this. I knew I had wanted to marry Peeta I just never thought the day would actually come when I was going to marry him.

"Do you know who is going to walk you down the aisle then Katniss?" Cinna asked. When he said that my eyes had widened at the memory of asking my father to walk me down the aisle.

"_Will you…walk me down the aisle?" I asked Aster. He gave me a confused look. _

"_What?" he hissed._

_I scowled slightly. "Will. You. Walk. Me. Down. The. Aisle?" I asked, pausing in between words._

"_No," he said._

"_Why ever not?" I exclaimed._

"_One, you really don't like me anymore and two- I do not like that boy one bit," Aster explained his reason._

"_Aster!" mother exclaimed. My mother and I were back on speaking terms so I was not really mad at her anymore but my father just would not really apologize._

"_That means nothing! I am your daughter dad! I got upset with you because of WHAT YOU DID!" I screamed, tears starting to form in my eyes. _

_His eyes were wide at me calling him dad but I had really wanted him to walk me down the aisle. I mean, he was my father whether I liked it or not but that did not mean I did not want him to walk me down the aisle._

_Before he could say a word to me I ran out of that house to Haymitch's. I did not even bother knocking, just threw open the door to find him sitting at his kitchen table. _

"_What do you want now sweetheart?" he asked me, a carrot in his mouth._

"_My…father doesn't want to walk me down the aisle," I mumbled, taking a seat across from him. His eyebrows rose in curiosity. _

"_What do you mean sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, leaning on his elbows to listen to me better. I told him everything, not holding one word back. He nodded when I finished telling my story._

"_Rude if you ask me but…if that is what he will do to his oldest daughter, the one he taught to hunt and if he hadn't I have no idea where you and your family would be today if he hadn't then so be it," Haymitch hissed. I raised my eyebrows. "Would you like it if _I _walked you down the aisle sweetheart?"_

_I small smile formed on my face, he was being serious but sweet at the same time._

"Haymitch," I said simply as we left the room. Cinna's eyebrows rose up but he did not ask any questions as he led me to Haymitch. Haymitch held out his arm for me which I took with a small smile which he returned. I watched Cinna go take a seat by Portia and my prep team. I saw everyone was ready-for me.

"Ready sweetheart? Can't believe I am giving you away," he whispered. I nodded slowly. If I was the mockingjay…I could get married. I can do this; I though as we started to walk down the aisle. I looked up from the ground to see Peeta's blue eyes. I felt a small blush creep onto my face along with a smile. I have Peeta so I know I can do this.

Haymitch let me go beside Peeta but not without a kiss on the cheek. Peeta took my right hand in his left as we listened to the priest. He gave me that smile that I absolutely loved.

"Do you Peeta Ray Mellark, take Katniss Grace Everdeen as your beloved wife?" the priest asked Peeta. He nodded but did mouth the words I do. The priest turned to me.

"Do you Katniss Grace Everdeen take Peeta Ray Mellark to be your beloved husband?" he asked me. I saw my mother in the corner of my eye give me a thumbs up with a wide smile, she was truly happy for me. I felt tears form in the gray eyes. I nodded before I spoke.

"Yes, I do!" I whispered. The priest smiled.

"Peeta, you may now kiss your bride, the girl on fire," he said. I looked down at my dress to see it glowing. I smiled as Peeta lifted up my now glowing veil and pressed his lips on to mine. The crowd went wild. There was one thing I did not see.

My father came to my wedding and had smiled at Peeta's and my kiss, sealing our marriage.

**Did you all like? I hope you did! I was listening to Love Story and A Moment Like This while typing this~! Alright, I must go. My friend is taking me to her Girl Scout meeting tonight (bring a friend). Well…leave me a review and any ideas! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	65. Chapter 65

_Hallo everyone! I am back~! Again! I don't really have any homework so here I am! Alright…Reni Readris- Yay~! Brooke13243546- Yay! Thanks to both of you for reviewing! Meg123- Yes! I am back! I've missed all you guys as well! Love you too!…randomness! Silly~! Okay so…when Katniss' dad smiled…it was both now that I think of it but more evil. He has something planned…I am glad you love James! I hope everyone does~! He is the one random character you just have to love. You are so welcome! I knew I had to update and I really wanted to! Until next time my beloved reviewer!;) 97-Yay! Thanks! I hope you enjoy/enjoyed the rest. I have updated! –Alright my readers…I have missed you so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter~! Oh, I don't own the Hunger Games but I own James and how everyone acts in this story so…hehe:D Alright my beloved readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter in Katniss' view again! Enjoy…_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 65:_

Peeta scooped me up bridal style once we pulled away from our kiss that sealed out marriage. I gasped and put my arms around his neck. He chuckled and looked down at me, a smile on his lips. I returned it the best I could as he started walking down the aisle, with me in his arms. I could tell my face was a bright red from the way it was burning.

We walked up to Haymitch and then Peeta set me back down once again on my two feet. Haymitch raised his eyebrows at me, an amused grin on his face. "Well sweetheart, you are now a married woman," Haymitch. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I thought I was a married banana," I mumbled. Haymitch chuckled.

"You are so silly Mrs. Mellark," Haymitch said with a wink. I felt my face go crimson all over again. I highly doubt I was going to get used to being called Mrs. Mellark, or just plain old writing Katniss Mellark instead of Katniss Everdeen. I sighed, this was going to take some getting used to, if you couldn't already see that.

"Well, I am very happy for you two," Haymitch said. "You two have been like children to me. All with the bananas and such…and there was the potato."

"Can't forget the potato," I mumbled. Haymitch nodded.

"Yeah, don't ever forget the potato," Haymitch said.

I looked over at Peeta to see he had a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile as well, I absolutely loved his smile and it just brought a smile to my face when one was already on his. I then felt someone hug me from behind. My eyes widened.

"Congratulations Katniss," I heard. I relaxed at the voice, it was just only Prim. Once she pulled away, I turned around so I could face her.

"Thank you Prim," I said. I gave her a hug.

"Anytime Katniss," Prim said, a smile on her face. "I am just glad you are actually happy. It brings a smile to my face." I smiled at my little sister; she cared so much about me just as I did with her. I then saw Annie and Johanna standing in front of me.

"Well, now we are all married women," Johanna said. Annie nodded, rubbing her stomach absently.

"I know, now Prim needs to tie the knot with someone," I heard James say. We all glared at him, making him put his hands up.

"First of all, you aren't a woman last time I checked and second," Johanna started. "PRIM IS A TEENAGER!"

James rolled his eyes. "Katniss is too, seventeen!" James exclaimed.

"PRIM IS THIRTEEN!" Johanna yelled. James chuckled.

"I am so sorry, I knew she was that old," James said. "I was just kidding around honey! Will you forgive me?" Johanna smirked.

"We shall see Mr. Duster Man," Johanna said. James smiled at her.

"You admitted it, I am duster man aren't I?" James asked. I saw Peeta roll his eyes just as we all did. James started to pout. "I thought you guys all loved me and now you are all doubting my duster man skills!"

"No we weren't doubting your duster man skills," Johanna said. "We were doubting you." James glared at her. "I was kidding James."

"Sure you were Johanna," James said. "Sure you were."

"If you don't believe me I won't forgive you," Johanna mumbled. James' eyes widened.

"I forgive you and believe you alright?" he said, making Johanna smirk. He turned his attention towards Peeta and I. "The bride and groom…you guys have always looked cute together."

"They have," Finnick said, now approaching us. I felt my face start to get red.

"Yes, they have. All the way from the beginning of the seventy fourth Hunger Games and all the way to…" James trailed off. "Hey what do you know, NOW!" Finnick chuckled at his friend.

"I am glad we are all friends," Finnick said. "It is good to have friends. Besides, the more the merrier."

"You got that right," James said. "Does that count for kids too?"

"I think it does but that is just me," Finnick said. He looked at us. "You two going to have kids?" My eyes widened and I looked won at my feet. "We'll leave that as undecided then."

"Alright love birds," we heard. We all turned around to see none other than Effie. "PICTURE TIME!"

The first few pictures was of just Peeta and I. Then my family and me, Peeta in a few. I did not even realize my dad in the pictures at all. Then it was the bridesmaids and I. Peeta with his groomsmen, along with Haymitch was next. Effie insisted on Haymitch, Peeta and I so there was a few of those, along with a few of just me and Prim. Finally, it was of our friends, Annie, Finnick, James, Johanna, Peeta and I.

I sighed in relief once the pictures were done. I did not mind pictures but…I think you get the point. "Now it is time for Peeta to carry his bride home!" Effie exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard her sweetheart," Haymitch said. "Have fun kids."

Peeta hesitated at first but then swept me up and started carrying me home. I had no idea why we were leaving this early but neither Peeta nor I said a word…Peeta obviously couldn't. I rested my head on his shoulder.

I was actually excited about being married to Peeta Mellark.

**Well my fellow readers? Did you like? Forgive me please! Type me up a review and the next chapter shall be up soon~! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	66. Chapter 66

_Hallo everyone! I am back~! Chapter sixty six! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read and all that other stuff! Emilie12 in answer to your question…I do not think he did. A few times and all but not that I know of. Thank you for asking though my dear! Please enjoy this chapter sixty six of The Difference! Enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 66:_

Time went by quickly, like the seasons changed. The first few weeks I was married to Peeta was spent getting my stuff in to his house and just spending time with each other basically, like all other newlyweds would. We would take turns cooking dinner, though Peeta always helped me cook it even when it was my turn. He and I would do the dishes together and they would always end with bubbles everywhere.

_Two weeks in to our marriage Peeta and I were doing the dishes after dinner. I was washing and he was drying. We would always take turns on that one too. One night I would wash while Peeta dried and the other would be vice versa. _

"_Peeta," I started. "What do you think James is doing right now?" I waited for Peeta's answer but then I forgot all about how he couldn't talk. I blushed lightly and looked up at my husband to see him staring at me with raised eyebrows. I felt my blush grow hotter._

"_I was just wondering!" I exclaimed, splashing him with the water. His eyes widened at me, basically saying 'You really want to go there now Katniss?' I smirked at him. "Bring it on!"_

_He splashed water at me, getting my shirt wet. I smiled, splashing more at him with bubbles on it. After minutes of doing this I was laughing. It was fun!_

_Peeta smiled at my reaction pouring a cup of water full of bubbles on to my head. I glared at my husband._

_I poured water on to his beautiful blond hair, getting a smirk in return. I loved washing dishes with him._

Annie had finally had her baby as well, which brought the biggest smile to my face. She had named him Finnick Junior, obviously after his father. Finnick and Annie called him Nick though, for short. He was only a few weeks old.

Annie and Finnick had come by to see us with him a week after he was born. Yes Peeta and I had gone up to see him the day he was born but they still brought him by. He was the cutest thing! He had his father's hair with just a touch of his mother's here and there but it was mostly his father's. He also had his father's eyes, with a touch of his mother's. It was like his father just spit him out.

Peeta had adored him. I could see in his eyes how badly he wanted kids but…I just wasn't ready to give him that yet, or if ever. I bit my lip, what if Peeta left me because of that exact reason.

I stood up from my chair, forgetting about the memories for just a second. I had to go find Peeta and see if he was still here.

I ran all throughout the house and found no Peeta. I took in a deep, shaky breath before grabbing my coat. Peeta told me he was rebuilding the bakery so maybe that was where he was.

I pulled on my coat and closed the door with a slam. I ran off in the direction of the bakery. "In a hurry sweetheart?" I heard Haymitch yell. I ignored him and kept running to the bakery.

I skidded to a stop beside Johanna and Annie, holding her little child. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, taking in a breath like a fish out of water.

"I could ask you the same question," Johanna mumbled, earning a glare from me.

"Finnick and James are helping Peeta," Annie whispered, looking down at her baby.

"Okay," I murmured just as James came running up.

"Hey Katniss," James said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No jokes today?" I asked, getting slightly worried. James looked back at me, a sad smile on his face.

"No," James whispered, earning a state of shock from all three of us girls. In seconds his face broke in to a smile. "GOT YOU! Duster man always has jokes up his sleeve!"

I smirked at my friend as he ran off to go help the others. I saw Peeta and I watched him. He looked so determined to rebuild this it made me smile.

My mind wandered back to the children thing. Peeta wanted kids but I didn't. I did, but I didn't. I was starting to love children, which was scary. I found them full of smiles and laughter, which brought a smile to my face as well. I wanted one but I just would never be a good enough mother. Peeta though would be the best father in the world.

I let out a sigh, looking back to Peeta, not even realizing that I was looking down at my feet. I met his blue eyes and felt my face heat up; he had been watching me the whole entire time. He smirked at me and gave me a wink before returning back to work, making my own heart flutter.

I had the best husband in the entire world.

**Well? Been a while I know! Next chapter should hopefully come soon~! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with the next chapter! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	67. Chapter 67

_Hallo everyone! I am back~! Chapter sixty seven! Reni Readiris- Yay yay! Thank you my dear! Missrunner2016- You will see~! Thank you my dear! Iam97- Thank you! Hmm…we shall see! Thank you my dear! Meg123-HII! I missed you too, all of you! I am trying to make them longer and am trying to update faster. I love you too! –I am back, as I said earlier. I hope you all enjoy this chapter~! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 67:_

Annie, Johanna and I had talked as the men worked on the bakery. Annie was starting to act more like herself anymore, now she was acting all quiet and scared, which actually scared Johanna and I.

Finnick had come up to get Annie and the baby. Then they were off for home. James did the same seconds later, leaving me alone to wait for Peeta. I bit my lip, should I tell him what I am thinking or should I just leave it go? I let out a sigh, looking up at the slightly dark sky and noticing a single star.

I smiled at the star and made my silent wish, hoping that it would help me in the end. I turned my attention down to my dirt covered shoes, examining them carefully while I waited for Peeta. Just a fine layer of dirt covered them, which would come off with water, simple.

That could resemble a relationship. You are having bad times and covered in a layer of dirt so to say and then when something is the turning point for the two of you, it washes away and you start over again with clean shoes. I rolled my eyes at myself. Why was I thinking like this?

I thought back to the children thing once more. Do I want kids? That was what was bothering me, that's simple question that could be answered with two possible answers, three you could say. Yes, no or I don't know. Simple as that! Why was it so hard though to figure out if I wanted them or not?

Maybe it was the whole fact of being a mother, having responsibility of that child. Not that the responsibility part bothered me, I had been taking care of Prim since my father 'passed away', I knew how to feed a child and take care of one but being the mother of one…

That meant you would have to change their dirty diapers, wake up to them crying at night, stay up worrying sick about them when they were the ones sick…I sighed, it seemed like a lot and it truly was. Being a mother was hard work and you could only be a great mother if you put your heart and soul in to it, really wanting kids. Did I want kids though? I don't know.

I knew Peeta did, that was the whole thing that was bugging me. Peeta wanted kids and I was leaning towards the no. I didn't want to upset my husband, not one bit! I loved Peeta so much and didn't want to break his fragile heart of saying,'No, I am not giving birth to a child.' I just couldn't break his heart like that. I smirked at my own thoughts. I had changed a lot, I could tell.

When I had held Nick, he was the cutest thing. He had held up his arms way in the air, making bubbles come out of his mouth from his saliva. He had a grin on his face as he looked up at me with his big green eyes, his father's. He had giggled when he looked up at me, making me giggle at his silliness. He was so adorable; it made me want one of my own almost. It was shocking, especially to me but Little Finnick Junior may compel me to have my own child…oddly enough.

I smiled sadly down at the ground, now I was in the middle of having kids. I wanted to have them but I didn't. I groaned, stomping my foot for good measure. Why was this so hard?

I then heard footsteps coming towards me, making me jerk my head up towards the sound. I watched as Peeta made his way towards me.

He gave me a concerned look but when I wouldn't meet his eyes he just shrugged it off. We walked home, side by side in complete silence as the cool night air had come flying by. I felt Peeta's hand slip in mine, making my eyes widen even though we were married. I looked up at him to see him not looking at me, making me blush for some odd reason.

We walked home, the cool night air sending a shiver down my spine.

"Peeta," I whispered once we were on our front porch, Peeta unlocking the door. He looked at me over his shoulder with raised eyebrows. I sighed, forgetting what I was going to say. "Never mind." His lips turned up in to a smile before he walked inside, with me right on his tail. I closed the door shut with a swift kick of my foot, my face turning hot. I mentally scolded myself as I walked up the stairs to go get my pajamas, why was Peeta doing this to me?

I walked in to the room we shared, feeling a bit dizzy. I swiftly picked up my pajamas and was going to go to the bathroom when I ran straight in to Peeta. I gasped, backing up from him. Peeta's blond eyebrows rose up in question, making me blush once more, averting my eyes down to my shoes. Why were you doing this to me Peeta?

"I am going to take a shower," I whispered. I walked past Peeta and could feel his concern radiating from his body as I brushed past him. I walked slowly to the bathroom and opened it slowly as well but once I took a single step inside, I closed it quickly. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart down.

Why was I like this suddenly around Peeta? I didn't just go around and blush at the slightest things Peeta did! What is wrong with me?

I scowled at my reflection in the mirror before setting the water to a nice, warm setting. I was going to figure out what was going on with me that I knew.

I stripped down quickly, listening to the sound of the water droplets hitting the bath tub. Once I was completely stripped down, I stepped in to the warm water coming down from the water head, making a shiver run down my spine from the temperature.

I started to shampoo my hair, it smelled of oceans, which reminded me of Finnick and Annie. I smirked slightly to myself, scrubbing the shampoo in to my long, black hair.

My mind started to wander off again, I was blushing at every single move Peeta did it seemed. Why though? I bit on the inside of my cheek, gnawing on the raw skin in complete thought. I couldn't…I shook my head. I was not ready for kids, I never said I didn't want kids I just wasn't ready for them. That thought also scared me.

What if I was never ready for kids? What if I kept Peeta waiting forever? I felt tears form in my eyes. This was exactly why he deserved someone much better than me. He deserved someone who was willing to give him children, who were willing to be there in more ways than one. I scowled at myself as I turned off the warm water. Fresh, hot tears were now rolling down my already wet cheeks. I sniffled lightly, pulling back the curtains.

Peeta could leave me now. He could go and find a wife willing to give him children. I let out a breathy laugh as I pulled on my pajamas; the woman he met would probably be much nicer to him than I ever was anyway. She would probably be the sweetest thing and love him with all her heart, though I already did…

I wiped my eyes with my pajama sleeve, opening up the bathroom door in a hurry. I looked up to see Peeta reading a book, a light on above his head. He had a small smile on his face as he turned the page. I smiled, the tears still not ceasing though.

I still had the slightest clue as to why Peeta would even _consider_ marrying me. I mean seriously, what was there in me that he found attractive or anything really? I was a complete mess. True I was the mockingjay and the girl on fire but that was all in the games, which was how we met though, face to face at least.

I looked at Peeta's beautiful blond hair, biting my lip as my eyes trailed down to his own. His eyes were the prettiest blue, topped with long and blond eyelashes. I looked down at his arms, wanting to feel them wrapped around me. I let out a small sob that sounded more like a choke. What was I to Peeta that made him love me so much? I was nothing compared to him.

At the sudden sound, Peeta looked up at me. He opened his mouth but closed it back up, remembering he couldn't talk. That just seemed to do it for me, I gave up. I gave in to the crying. I started sobbing, making Peeta jump up and race over to me. I wrapped my arms around my fragile body, feeling so vulnerable.

Peeta pulled me in to a hug as I sobbed my heart out. I clung on to his shirt as if it was my only life line and buried my face in to it. I hated crying in front of him, I hated it. I felt so weak and vulnerable. He probably thought I was weak too which didn't bring my spirits up at all, not one bit.

Peeta stood there with his arms wrapped around me, trying to calm me down with no words of comfort. I wished Peeta could have his voice back, I wish he could have a happy life. I wished for all of these things and all he wished for was for me to quiet down and smile.

I felt my legs be swept out from underneath me. I gasped, realizing it was only Peeta. He carried me bridal style over to our bed. He sat down in the middle of the bed, bringing me close to his chest. I sat in his lap, crying still. He listened to my cries, pushing a single lock of my hair behind my ear.

I looked up at Peeta with red, puffy eyes. He gave me a sympathetic smile, kissing me lightly on the cheek. When he pulled back I know he wanted to know what made me cry so hard but I…just didn't know if I could even bear telling him.

I didn't want to see his face when I told him what had been running through my head earlier. He wouldn't be very happy, I already knew that. I sniffled, wiping my nose on my pajama sleeve. Peeta chuckled at me, sitting me beside him on the bed.

My eyes widened at him as he pushed me down, my head landing on the soft pillows. He pulled the blankets up to my chin as if I was his child. He bent over and planted a kiss on my lips and then pulled away. I started to pout which made him smirk at me. He rolled his beautiful blue eyes at me, bending over again to give me another kiss.

I smiled slightly in to the kiss. He was so sweet to me. Peeta pulled away and gave me a smile. He reached over to the bedside and flicked off the light. My eyes widened, trying to adjust to the darkness. Instead, I gave up and closed my eyes. In seconds I felt strong arms wrap around me, making me smile. Exactly what I needed.

As I drifted off I remembered my wish. I whispered to Peeta, "Good night love."

**Did you guys like? Alright, well I have to go to bed. I shall hopefully update tomorrow~! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with the next chapter~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	68. Chapter 68

_Hallo everyone! I am back~! Chapter sixty eight! Tessarunie- Hey! Long time no see, huh? Silly~! Mind went blank. That can happen at times. Thank you my dear~! Meg123- Well, you shall see. I am keeping it a secret~! Love you too! Thank you my dear~! Missrunner2016- Thank you my dear~! –I think I need to change the summary…I think I do. I will later maybe. Alright, enjoy this chapter my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 68:_

The next few weeks were stressful you could say. We had to figure out who would be the next president. They left it up to us victors, knowing we would make the best choice. I had just simply rolled my eyes when Haymitch told us that. Just because we had been in the Hunger Games and survived doesn't mean that we would make the best choice of picking a president.

I don't completely understand why they would choose us victors still, even though Haymitch went in to deep detail to me about it. He said that since we are the victors remembered greatly because of the rebellion, they want us to choose the president, thinking we would do the right thing for Panem. It actually kind of aggravates me like you would not believe. I think they should choose someone else to pick the president, not us victors! Someone with experience!

I just want them to leave me alone really. I was in two Hunger Games and a rebellion, now I have to help choose the best man or woman for president. My fellow victor friends and husband are trying to look on the bright side of things but I know for a fact, Johanna sees me on this one. She doesn't understand why _we_ have to pick the next president. Thank you.

We met up at the Odair's place first. Beetee came in to discuss this with us as well, considering he was a victor as well who helped greatly with the rebellion. We had no idea who to pick really. In the end, James and Haymitch started yelling at each other angrily about the president.

"_I think the president should be a man with a good head," Haymitch mumbled, gnawing on a carrot. James shot a glare at Haymitch._

"_Why should it be a man? Why not a woman?" James asked. This surprised us all, he was normally all odd and yelling random words but now he was being dead serious. _

"_James, we all know that women shouldn't run a nation," Haymitch smirked, resting his elbows on the table. James' eyes widened, a scowl present on his face._

"_Really? Give me a good explanation then," James hissed, folding his arms firmly across his chest. Haymitch rolled his eyes at James, the smirk still present on his lips._

"_Everyone knows women are made for giving birth, raising the children and cleaning the house," Haymitch stated, counting the three things that just came out of his mouth on his fingers. My mouth fell wide open, as did Johanna's. Annie was slowly returning back to her crazed self, sadly enough so she didn't really respond. We kept trying to get her back though._

"_REALLY HAYMITCH?" James yelled, his face starting to turn red from anger. "Then explain why Katniss, Johanna and Annie helped with the revolution?" _

_Haymitch opened up his mouth to speak but James cut him off with slamming a book on the table. He opened up the book, flipping furiously to a page. He finally stopped, pointing down at the page. "Explain Joan of Arc. She was a leader of the French army. Just because it has to do with war does not mean anything! She was a leader still! She was a great leader, born in to a peasant family and then helped Charles VII by leading his army against the English. _

"_Care to explain Cleopatra? Queen of Egypt. She struggled to keep her nation free, eventually bearing the son of Julius Caesar. She was highly educated and was a great leader to her country!_

"_What about Catherine the Great? Empress of Russia. She came from Germany and moved to Russia to marry the 16 year old Grand Duke Peter in 1744. She eventually killed off her husband, becoming the ruler of Russia. She was intelligent and ambitious._

"_How about Isabella I of Castile? Once Isabella married, her and her husband both became the rulers of Spain. Though, they did govern independently. She encouraged scholarship and was intensely religious._

"_O_h, _Elizabeth I, care to tell me about her? Queen of England she was. Elizabeth was assumed to never become queen, but she did. She reigned for 45 years Haymitch, and that made England become a strong European power. Great leader for her country," James finished, taking in a deep breath. The whole time he talked about the women, he was flipping pages furiously to find them. "Explain that Haymitch."_

_Haymitch gulped, obviously not knowing what to say. I smirked, leaning back in my chair. Looks like Haymitch lost this round._

"_W-Well," Haymitch started but was once again cut off by James._

"_Goes to show you Haymitch, women can be just as great leaders to their nation as men can," James declared, flipping the book shut._

It was a difficult process, finding the right president for Panem. There were many candidates running, wanting to be the next president of this nation. We had to interview them, asking them what they thought would be the best for the nation. We had to narrow it down to just five people, and then we decided that we would let the people make the final decision. If they wanted us too, we would then. Simple as that.

The runners for presidents were a variety of ages and there were women, as well as men running.

The first runner was Tong Sims. He looked to be in his mid-thirties at first glance. He later told us that he was 42, making us raise our eyebrows in curiosity. He had his dark brown hair slicked back, probably with hair gel. His dark brown eyes shone with curiosity and determination. He told us that he loved learning new things. He said it was exciting and interesting.

"_I work with people well," Tong told us. "I normally stop the arguing between the people I work with, always getting the problem done."_

_He gave us a heartwarming smile that would make anyone trust him. He seemed pretty trustworthy, that was what every leader needs._

_I looked over at Peeta who nodded, writing down what Tong said. _

Next was a man named Aaron Wood. He was a man in his early twenties, around 22. He said we had to guess, giving us a wink. His brown hair fell down in waves across his forehead, his bright blue eyes shining with laughter and courage; He was rather nice and said he always dreamed of being the president of Panem. He said that there would be no Hunger Games, obviously. He said that he always felt the thrill of a challenge, always wanting to finish what he started. He said that what Snow did was wrong. He had creativity, that we could tell.

"_If we could," Aaron told us, a smile playing on his lips. "We could always start talking to the other countries in the world. We have been so isolated from them in the decades, we could form alliances. Alliances are very useful during wars, though we don't have many wars, any at all outside of our country-none to be exact. We could start helping out, or at least let the young ones in school at all ages start learning about the other countries in the world history. It would give them a variety of knowledge."_

_Though it didn't seem very clear to us at first, Aaron spoke his heart out to us. He gave us his opinion without a second thought, though still thinking about the right words to say and the ones not to say stay unspoken in that little speech of his. Another thing was, no one ever thought of contacting the other countries. What an interesting man._

_I smiled at Aaron who returned the smile as well. He seemed so hopeful, so full of life. Right as Finnick was going to ask Aaron a question out of plain curiosity, the door flew wide open to reveal a little girl about five or six years of age. She had Aaron's brown hair though it was much longer than his, falling down in waves down her back. Her bright blue eyes had a twinkle in them, similar to Aaron's._

"_Big brother! You said you wouldn't take long!" the little girl joked. Aaron chuckled._

"_Give me five more minutes with these nice people," Aaron said, winking at the child. She giggled before turning on her heel and walking out. Aaron turned his attention back to us. "Well, the ladies can't get enough of me!" He gave us a wink, signaling it was just a pure joke._

_He had many qualities of a leader, almost like Tong but way different._

The first girl runner up was Abhilasha Erikson. She was the age of 30, a young mother. She had her black hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, curly long hair. Her green eyes were full of question, exploration. She had a young daughter, the daughter being the tender age of two.

"_Just because I have a daughter does not mean I will not stop exploring and learning new things. My father always told me to follow my heart, and that I do. I followed my heart by marrying the man of my dreams and becoming a mother two years ago to a beautiful baby. I still learn new things every day to tell the truth._

"_Just because Snow was strict, like all the presidents about being free doesn't mean I won't give my all. I had helped for the rebellion, I truly did. I just want this nation to be free and recognized for being a well and lively nation. Not the one Snow ran, we are now different," Abhilasha stated, a small smile on her face._

_She had courage, that I could tell you._

The next person was a man, his name being Zabulon Nelson. Zabulon had blond hair and bright brown eyes, being at the age of 72. He was the oldest runner that came in to us. He told us that is was important that we kept education in eye sight. He also said that we shouldn't work the people like crazy, which I completely agreed with. He said that it was also important to finish what you started.

"_If you don't finish what you start, how will you ever get to the finish line?" he asked us, leaning forward in his seat. I understood what he meant; you need to finish what you started. Obviously. "If you don't finish what you started, then you'll never know the glories of the awards you could receive."_

_Zabulon made sense; he wanted everyone to just finish what you started and have faith in yourself. He wanted everyone in Panem to know they are worth something._

The second girl runner for president was Jennifer Ross, being the age of 27. She had blond hair that went just slightly past her shoulders, her green eyes full of life. She was all against the Hunger Games, wanted to get rid of them from the start. She said that it was important to clean up Panem, take a step forward and start building our future, just like Aaron added before he left us.

_She gave us a warm smile before she sat down, James slowly rising. _

"_WE BOTH START WITH A J!" James yelled, making Jennifer raise her blond eyebrows in question._

"_What do you mean Mr. Russell?" Jennifer asked, being completely polite. _

"_Our names, they both start with a J," James stated before being pulled down by his sleeve to sit back down by Johanna. Jennifer cocked her head to the side in question, though Finnick told her to shrug it off and tell us what she thought._

"_Well, I just believe we need to forget our past. Everyone has a part in their past they want to forget completely, every nation does too. We need to take a step forward in to our new and bright future, start building a better life for everyone and a better future," Jennifer told us, making us all nod._

_She just wanted a better future for Panem, just like we all did._

Next was Henry Snow, being 36 years old. His dark blond hair glinted off the light coming from the light bulb in the ceiling, his green eyes watching us like hawks. We were scared at first, considering the last name. We had a good reason too, everyone in Panem did.

"_Henry Snow?" Finnick asked, gulping after he even muttered the words. Henry smirked at his, his arms folded firmly across his chest as he sat across from us victors._

"_Don't forget it either," he hissed, leaning forward. His green snake like eyes landed on me. "I think that this nation needs the Hunger Games again, to teach us all a lesson again. Let me be president and I will be the greatest one, after my adopted father."_

_We stared at him in shock, not wanting him to go on but he did. "My adopted sister, Claudia Snow, would be my secretary. We would make Panem back to its great name it was when my father was still president," Henry hissed, still glaring at me._

"_NEXT!" we all screamed, wanting him to get out._

After the little Henry incident, we had a nice young lady come in. Though she wasn't truly nice as we all thought, she was actually mean spirited and terrible. She had a boy's haircut, black hair and piercing black like eyes, a super dark brown. She muttered the whole time so we had no idea what she said. We eventually learned her name was Olivia Griffin- 25 years of age.

"_Olivia, can you speak up please?" Haymitch asked, trying as hard as he could to be sweet. Her head shot up, glaring at us as her left eye twitched. A shiver ran up my spine when she directed her glare towards me._

"_THIS GOOD?" she screamed, standing up. "Don't tell me what to do! I believe every person should do what they want! Not what everyone else has probably been saying…NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"_

_I looked over at Peeta who shook his head, still writing down what she said._

The next man was a man in his fifties, being 57. His name was Idris Perry who had red hair and piercing purple eyes that I was having second guesses on if they were real or just contacts courtesy of the Capitol of course. He said that it was good to have the people on your side at all time, never against you on anything.

"_And I might add that if you lie to your people," Idris whispered in a husky voice, leaning forward. "It could cost you greatly. You must be honest with them at all times, never telling a lie. Never promise them something you cannot fulfill."_

_I nodded slowly, a little creeped out from the way he talked._

The ninth runner that came in was a woman that was at the age of 64. Her name was Narmada Bowman. She had brown hair and yellow like eyes, which made Annie gasp at first eye contact. It made me gasp as well. I mean, yes I have seen many crazy eye colors and skin colors, hair colors included thanks to Effie but…it still makes me feel uneasy.

"_Everyone should get their skin colored," Narmada said automatically. "They should be entitled to their opinion, not locked up and kept away!"_

_I agreed with the second part, just not the first thing that came out of her mouth._

The last man runner up was at the age of 69, just a few years older than Narmada- five to be exact. He had gray like hair and the dullest blue eyes I had ever seen. Peeta's were much brighter and full of life, I definitely liked his better. My cheeks started to grow warm at thinking of my husband.

He mumbled that his name was Xan Snyder before telling us his thoughts.

"_I really want to be the next president," he mumbled, looking down at his shoes. "I think everyone needs to tell their opinion. I would listen too; I take on new ideas all the time. I would be a good president, I assure you."_

_He may tell us how much he wants this but does he show it? No, it looks like someone paid him to go here or just plain old forced him. He doesn't show any sense of wanting to be here one bit, unlike Aaron and many others._

The final runner for president was a woman in her forties. She refused to tell us her real age, just gave us forties. She seemed nice and fun, wanting this bad.

Her name was Tessa Paylor. She had grayish black hair, and brown eyes that glowed with hope.

"_No Hunger Games, obviously," Paylor said, a smile playing on her lips. "I love thinking outside the box, or should I say quadrilateral parallelogram? I am always open to new ideas and wish to put them to action if they sound right. Personally, I think we need to put our eyes on the future and not reflect on our past. If we do so then…we'll lose hope and losing hope is never a good thing. _

"_As my grandfather always said, 'You need the knife to put the jelly on right, no knife means jelly ain't going on properly.' If you don't have a good leader, a strong and sharp leader with ideas that make the people stop what they are doing and turn to watch their T.V. then…no one will do things properly. When you put the jelly on the slice of bread with your finger, it is all messy right? Well, the finger is not the right thing to use, neither is a bad leader. The knife represents a good and sharp leader; the finger represents a bad and not strong leader."_

_What Paylor said, was actually good. She made sense, we needed a good leader._

I snapped out of my memories, shaking my head the tiniest bit. I sighed, looking outside the window. We had had six people to choose from before we had our five we would present the people with.

We were left with Tong, Aaron, Abhilasha, Zabulon, Jennifer and Tessa. We put them in a room where they would talk to each other about things while we stood outside and listened.

"_I mean, think about it for a second," Jennifer said, catching the other runner's attention. "If people from another country attacked us-what would we do? We have no army. We need one."_

_I saw that Aaron and Tessa were listening very closely, Aaron more than Tessa._

"_You are insane! No country would attack us; I mean why would they attack us? They haven't in the past!" Zabulon exclaimed, stomping his foot down to the hard wooden floor. Aaron nodded slowly, taking in the conversation before him._

"_Well, it would be smart to have one…" Tong trailed off. "Just in case if a country _did_ decide to attack us then we would be prepared."_

"_True but none of the other countries have had the nerve to attack before!" Abhilasha exclaimed. "It would be a good idea to have one Jennifer I just…I don't see the need in getting on together right away. In time."_

"_Personally, it is a good idea to have an army," Tessa told them, nodding to herself._

"_I see," Aaron said, leaning forward in his chair. "I understand where you are all coming from, I truly do. I understand why some of you propose we don't have an army and why some of you propose we do. It would be a wise idea to have an army, just in case but at the same time we're like…well they never attacked us before so why bother?"_

_Tessa nodded, agreeing with Aaron. "It would be wise, I agree," Tessa agreed, looking at all her fellow runners. "I have to agree with Aaron. I mean, it would make sense to have an army but you're just like- well…"_

_Aaron nodded as Zabulon jumped up, glaring at the two of them "Why should we?" Zabulon exclaimed, starting to grow red in the face. _

"_YOU ALL ARE DIM WITTED MONKIES!" Jennifer exclaimed. She covered her mouth, wishing she never said those words._

_She knew what was going to happen next._

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, making me gasp in surprise. I heard a chuckle emit from their lips, nuzzling their face in to the crook of my neck. I smiled softly, knowing it was Peeta.

"Good morning honey," I whispered to him. Peeta nodded, pulling away from my neck. He rested his chin on my shoulder, desperately wanting to talk to me. I sighed. "Today Panem will know who we chose and will be able to vote."

Peeta nodded, a small smile on his lips. Tong, Aaron, Abhilasha, Zabulon and Tessa were the final five in this running for the next president. I smiled softly once more, looking at my husband the best I could.

Before I could even say a word, I heard James yelling outside. "KATNISS AND PEETA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" James screamed, eventually whining.

"Calm your horses down James," Johanna hissed.

I felt my cheeks grow hot at the last part of what James said. I looked down at my husband to see his cheeks were dusted with a rosy pink.

"W-Well…" I trailed off. "We'll just have to see who becomes the next president of Panem."

Peeta nodded, now blushing crimson red…as well as me.

**TA-DA! Long, eh? Alright my readers…now I have something for you. On my profile, there will be a poll for…THE NEXT PRESIDENT OF PANEM! You get to help me choose who becomes the next president. Will it be Tong? Or Aaron? Or maybe Abhilasha? What about Zabulon? Maybe even Paylor? Who knows~! I get the final say but help me out here! If you guys want to know about their speeches they made to the people, then message me. Say something like "SPEECHES SPEECHES SPEECHES! PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!" I'll give you their speeches…I don't know how well they will be but…maybe you should just vote. Yeah, do that. I don't know. *shrug and sigh* Alright my lovely readers, vote for the next president and leave me a review~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	69. Chapter 69

_Hallo everyone! I am back~! Chapter sixty nine~! I'M SORRY! I WAS WRITING THIS OUT AND THEN…Computer decided to not respond and I was like, "NO I HAVEN'T SAVED THE CHAPTER YET! I CAN'T TURN OFF MY COMPUTER WITHOUT SAVING THIS CHAPTER!" …It didn't respond and when finally it let me look at my open documents…guess what wasn't there anymore. THIS CHAPTER OUT OF ALL OF MY OPEN DOCUMENTS, DISSEPEARED. You do not know how upset I was. Everyone who reviewed- thank you. I love you all. Peeta will get his voice back soon enough, maybe I don't know. You'll see. I am so upset right now, I had this chapter basically almost done and then my computer had to go and do that to me. *sigh* Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter though I have to say that first one was probably better. I don't know let's see. Warning: Point of view. You need to be prepared my dears, I warned you! Enjoy my dears~!_

**James's POV**

_Chapter 69:_

Rabid unicorns attack monkeys.

Those were the first four words bouncing off the walls of the inside of my skull, my mind only thinking about that. I didn't even have the slightest idea to why I was thinking about rabid unicorns…attacking poor monkeys at that. I mean since when were unicorns rabid and since when did they attack poor and innocent monkeys? Though…sadly enough I could see rabid unicorns attack the innocent monkeys. I couldn't help but wonder what they would to do them. Eat them? No, I don't think the rabid unicorns would do that…or maybe they would. I don't know but if they did do that then I would be very upset with them.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Haymitch said, "Now, we need to be responsible here. We aren't a bunch of untamed monkeys, we can be mature here."

"What if we are monkeys?" I asked quietly. Everyone turned their gaze to look at me, slowly at that. I gave them a sheepish smile, moving slightly in my seat to be more comfortable. My wife, Johanna, rolled her eyes at me before catching everyone's attention by talking.

"I think that Tong would be the better choice for president," Johanna started and that was all I heard. I didn't hear the part where she explained why she thought Tong would be the better choice for president; no I was already off in my own little world, thinking about something totally different than which I thought was better for president.

Though still in my own little world, I did hear who thought someone would be better than the others, if you know what I mean. Finnick thought it should be Zabulon; I didn't hear anything after that. Katniss said that Aaron would be good, but Tessa would be too. I did see Peeta nod at her words, agreeing completely with his wife. Beetee nodded at them all, approving of their words.

Beetee had arrived in District Twelve early this morning, coming here to talk with us about who we wanted for the next president of Panem. He was staying here for a while, until the new president of Panem was picked actually. We had to decide if the final voting was going to be held here in District Twelve or the Capitol, like where we announced the next president of Panem really. He was going to help us decide, him being a fellow victor friend and all.

"James," Beetee started, turning his gaze back to me. "Who do you think should be the next president of Panem?"

I tilted my head to the side, now back in the real world and not my own sadly enough. "Abilasha," I stated calmly. They stared at me for a minute, wanting me to go. I know, they did ask me for my two cents but I only felt like giving them my one cent at the moment. I sighed, knowing they wanted my two cents in this process. Well, they are getting something else then. "I just think she would be the better choice here, she shows the determination to be the next president, at least to me she does. I have to agree with Katniss thought too; Aaron and Tessa would be a good choice too."

They all stared at me in pure shock, completely shocked and a tad of surprised there. I smirked silently, that's right, you guess it. I gave them my three cents, not my two cents. My advice to you all, when people ask for your two cents, give them your one cent then when they wait for the other cent, throw in two more for your total of three cents, you'll leave them amazed. Trust me, it works every time.

"Any way," Beetee started, turning his gaze away from me. I saw Johanna out of the corner of my eye roll her beautiful brown eyes at me, a small smirk taking over her lips. I folded my arms across my chest, leaning further back in my chair.

I let my mind wander off again, not hearing a single word they were saying. I started thinking about duct tape oddly enough.

Duct tape was really strong, in my opinion at least. A sigh escaped my lips, rushing out. Now I wanted some duct tape and I had no idea where to find any.

"Well. That is enough discussion for one day," Beetee said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. I directed a glare his way, my arms still folded across my chest. "You couples may all go enjoy the rest of your day with your spouse. I shall see you all soon enough."

I jumped up, happy to go after being here for what seemed like _centuries. _Finnick stood up as well, holding out his hand for his wife, Annie, to take. She took his hand with wide eyes and was helped up to stand back on her two feet. Sadly enough, Annie was starting to change back to her old self which made Katniss and Johanna awfully upset. We didn't know exactly why she was changing back to her old self little by little but all we knew was that we wanted the Annie we had basically made back. We didn't make Annie but…like we wanted her back when she wasn't 'insane'. Does that help?

Finnick told us all goodbye, Annie waving before they left the house together, hand in hand. Johanna sighed before she got up, obviously noticing me jumping up and down, trying to stop myself. I really wanted to go and she was just making things worse by every minute she took, taking her sweet time.

"Well, we'll see you all around!" Johanna exclaimed. She turned her gaze to Katniss and Peeta, adding one more line. "See you around lovebirds."

She took my hand in hers, pulling me out of the house. She closed the door behind us, my hand still in hers.

"Where we going?" I asked like a small child would to his or her mother. She rolled her eyes at me, for the second time today…at least I thought it was the second time today.

"Do you want food or not?" she asked, her tone a little demanding to me.

"I'm hungry!" I whined like a small child once again. I scowled at myself, hoping Johanna wouldn't notice and surprisingly enough she didn't.

I had been acting like an odd ball lately and I knew that perfectly well. It all really started when I met Katniss and Peeta. They had nothing to do about me being an odd ball though so don't get the wrong idea! I just started acting all odd once Johanna came back but it wasn't because she was back, oh no. Maybe it was when I found duster…I don't think so. I had had a duster once before but this duster I found, was really special to me. Duster…I remember when I found him too. What an adventure in my book.

_I was walking around the hallways of District Thirteen, completely bored out of my mind. Johanna had to go see the doctor…again. Annie and her always went together; Finnick and I not allowed to go. The doctor actually banned me from going, saying he would hurt something precious to me. He left me clueless really, and when I say clueless-I mean clueless._

_Finnick, Katniss and I had got to together the first week this happened to us and did things together but after that first week Finnick said he was busy, leaving Katniss and I to ourselves. I kept wishing Finnick would come back, not that I didn't like Katniss. Oh no, I loved her! …NOT LIKE THAT. Katniss was a really good friend and I loved that, once again-not like that. I love Johanna._

_I was actually scared I would fall in love with her. I had admired her during the games really, hoping she would win beside my own tributes. Johanna and I would watch her closely on the television screen as well as our own tributes. We both would actually go over and talk to Haymitch for a little before heading back to Blight, watching our tributes and Katniss here and there._

_I knew from the start Katniss would win, I just had a deep gut feeling she would and surprisingly enough she did with Peeta. I was happy they both won, not wanting the district twelve lovers to be parted. I wanted to somehow congratulate them both but I never got the chance. I was going to congratulate the both of them at the Quarter Quell but then…we heard what was happening._

_When Finnick stopped coming with Katniss and I, I was a little scared I would fall for her and I had no reason to be. I was in love with Johanna and that I knew. Also…I didn't want to face the wrath of Peeta. _

I smirked softly as Johanna and I walked on to get food in the square. I so wanted to see Peeta get mad, man that would make my day. I have never seen him get mad and I highly doubt I would ever see him get mad. I could see him break though…and yell at the sink…or maybe that was _me_ that would do that.

_Katniss and I would do many things together, always having fun too, at least I did and by the way I got her to smile at sometimes I thought she was having fun too. We would hang out with Madge and eat cupcakes. I always got a mountain dew cupcake…which made me a little hyper. Okay, I admit it, I went overboard. I was way too hyper for my own good._

_Some days we would hang out with Gale, which didn't bother me that much I guess. He would always stare at me weird though…it scared me. Yes, I admit that too. Gale scares me. Okay, maybe he doesn't. I don't know but the way he stared at me…with that creepiness in his eyes. I don't think he liked me. He scared me when he stared at me!_

_Eventually though, Katniss had to stop coming too. She apologized, saying she was very sorry. I told her it was fine, watching Gale like a hawk would its prey. _

I smirked again, what if I was a hawk? "KAKA!" I screamed suddenly, making Johanna jump about five inches in the air. She directed a glare my way as I took my hand out of hers. I took a jump up in the air, waving my arms frantically in the air, trying all my might to fly. "KAKA!"

I fell on to the dirt ground, seeing millions of eyes on me. I smiled sheepishly, feeling my cheeks warm up. Johanna stared down at me with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open. She was brought back to the real world, shaking her head before offering her hand to me. I took it and she pulled me up to stand on my two feet.

"You are not a bird James," Johanna hissed in a low tone, the eyes still on us. I nodded slowly, staring in to her furious looking eyes.

I sighed as we walked off, Johanna not even bothering to wait for me.

_I kept on walking, seeing a door wide open. I got curious. I pushed the door open all the way with the tip of my fingers, looking inside. I stepped inside, keeping a look out. Once I was fully inside, I closed the door the rest of the way, keeping it open just a crack as it had been. _

_The first thing that caught my eye was a brush. I smiled softly and walked up to the brush, taking it in my hands. I stared down at the brush with curiosity, wondering what it was doing all alone in here._

"_Hello Mr. Brush," I greeted, the brush still in my hands. I waited for his response, starting to feel a little insane. I was lonely at the moment and if all I had was a brush then might as well talk to it._

_I then thought I heard the brush say, "Hello weirdo. Need some brains because you obviously don't have any. I can give you some if you would like dumbo. Big ears much? You look like someone I know cousin."_

_I glared down at the brush, throwing it against the wall. "SUT UP!" I screamed, feeling a little vulnerable. That was when…I saw him._

_My eyes fell on the object, my eyes widening in the process. The feathers were long and…feathery. I felt a smile overtake my lips, winning in the battle against smile and frown. _

_I walked up to the lone object, taking it in my hands. I felt…amazing. I got teary eyed as I looked down at this object, feeling amazing._

"_I just found a new friend," I mumbled to the object. "Duster, we will go far."_

_I added one more thing, feeling happy. "I. Am. Duster. Man."_

Johanna pushed an orange in my hands at the end of the flashback. I gave her a soft smile, _perfect timing sweetie. _

"Do you want anything else?" she asked me, taking a bit of the apple she got for herself. I nodded and earned a pair of raised eyebrows from Johanna, wanting me to go on.

"Duct tape."

She gave me a _very_ confused look, tilting her head to the side. I chuckled; she looked so cute like that! I gave her the best puppy dog face I possibly could, earning a sigh from my wife.

"Fine," she finally gave in, turning on her heel to buy me some duct tape. I smiled but on the inside…I was throwing a party and all were invited. Yes, that means you!

She whirled back around once she bought the duct tape, pushing it in to my hands. "There. Happy?" she asked, a scowl on her face. I nodded slowly, putting the duct tape on my head like a crown. She rolled her eyes, walking off with me right on her tail.

I walked behind my wife, looking around the square. People were talking about something, many subjects actually. I finally couldn't take it anymore and told the next man I saw something.

"I don't speak human," I stated calmly, feeling good inside when I saw his confused expression surface. "I speak…_duster."_

I walked off to catch up with Johanna before he could respond. I left him clueless, that I knew.

I suddenly felt the urge to…sing. "DO BOP SHE DO!" I screamed and started break dancing for just a minute, all eyes back on me. I stopped as suddenly as I started, running back up to Johanna.

Johanna turned around on her heel, stopping me from going on. I almost ran in to her actually.

"James," she started, looking me straight in the eyes. "What exactly happened to you? I don't remember you being this goofiest man."

I gave her a small smile before responding, "I know. It isn't my fault Snow captured you and you had to go see the doctor all the time. I just got lonely I guess…and met Duster. Mr. Brush a totally different story." Johanna stared at me, thoroughly confused.

"James, that has absolutely no-." She never got to finish her sentence for I cut her off with pressing my lips to her own soft ones.

I knew she was surprised, I know I would have been. She just stood there for a minute, totally unresponsive but after a few more seconds, she kissed back. I smirked in to the kiss, pulling her closer to me with the orange still in my hand.

I pulled away first, still holding her in my arms. She had the lightest blush dusting her cheeks, which made my smirk grow deeper and wider.

"I love you Johanna," I whispered quietly, making her grow a little redder in the cheeks.

"I love you too-." For a second time today Johanna couldn't finish her sentence for some man stopped her from continuing.

"Well what a lovely couple we have here!" the man exclaimed, running up to us. I let Johanna go as her cheeks got deeper in color. "Now, my question to you is are you the princess to him my dear and my good man, are you the pirate to her?"

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm your princess," Johanna explained in a whisper. "You're my pirate." The man nodded in approval, agreeing with Johanna. Instead of reacting right away I stayed quiet for a minute or two, the man and Johanna's eyes on me, ready to see my reaction.

"BUT I WANTED TO BE THE PRINCESS!"

**Crazy. I know. James is though. Now we know how he met…DUSTER. I'm sorry about the lateness. I was really upset Friday, my friends made me really upset. I cried once I got in the car. Sad day. Also, VOTE GUYS! You need to vote if you want the next chapter. I only have 6 voters. I need more! FOLLOW JAMES ON TWITTER! You know you want to Reni Readiris and I made a Twitter account for James. Follow him…you know you want to! I was also thinking about making a Johanna Games story, with James of course. A sequel to this too but it isn't done just yet. Vote and Follow James on Twitter guys~! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter 70! Reviews will make me happier, trust me! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	70. Chapter 70

_Hallo my dears! I…am dreadfully sorry. I take too long to update my fanfictions anymore. School, basketball, and soccer seem to be the problem. Not the problem so to say because I love them all but the reason why I am not updating this story as frequently as I used to. I am so sorry, I will try and update at least ONCE a week. This story…should be finishing up soon but not too soon. I say that and it probably won't happen. Maybe by this summer…? That's our goal! Then…you'll see what happens next my lovely readers! Now, enough rambling from me. Why don't I let you read? GREAT IDEA. Alright, thank you to all my reviewers and just plain old readers. Wait, before I let you read…Only seven people voted for Panem's next president. I don't know what to do but I wanted to get this out so…I think I might just pick. That okay with you? Hope so! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 70: _

I rolled my gray orbs at my fellow friend James. I am telling you, he can be really obnoxious at times and then at other times…the serious person. He was going on and on about something…and I had tuned him out about ten minutes ago. He still wouldn't shut up though, rambling on and on about something to Johanna.

We were currently on our way to the final voting for the next president of Panem. We had to be on stage with them and cast our votes as well. They would vote for whom they wanted the most, and then it would be calculated today and revealed later.

"What if there is a tie?" Finnick suddenly asked. I looked over at him with raised eyebrows, tilting my head to the side just the slightest bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, wanting to know how that was brought up so suddenly.

"Well, I did some research," Finnick stated, pulling out a book from his little backpack. He handed the book to me, letting me take it from his hands. I looked down at the book to see it was titled 'Thomas Jefferson- The Third President of this Young Nation, Also One of the Founding Fathers of America'.

"Thomas Jefferson?" I asked slowly, earning a nod from Finnick.

"A very interesting man I must say," Finnick started. "Before Panem came along, there was a country called America, The United States of America to be precise. They had to fight for their rights to get freedom from this one country called Great Britain, or England is another name. They went to war and the Americans won. The first president was a man named George Washington and he was chosen unanimously, both times he went up for election. That happened to only him too. Next was John Adams who only had one term in office. The third president was Thomas Jefferson. Now, the whole reason I asked 'What if there is a tie?' was because Thomas Jefferson and this one man whom was named Aaron Burr tied about or more than thirty times. That is a lot if you ask me. Then eventually, some of the Federalists decided not to show up one day which resulted in Jefferson winning, or basically casted blank ballots."

I stared at Finnick in pure shock. "Well….that is really interesting. Though I do hope that doesn't happen today," I stated, looking up at Finnick who was smirking slightly.

"Exactly," Finnick stated, nodding shortly after.

When finished with talking to Finnick, I looked over at my husband. He looked over at me as well, raising his eyebrows the slightest bit at me. "Once this election is over…" I started. "You and I are going to be reading a lot."

Peeta still seemed a bit confused about the whole matter. I sighed slightly, holding up the book Finnick handed me. "Thomas Jefferson was a president during America's youth. We are going to be reading a lot about America's presidents, wars and basically their whole history. Then…if we can, we can start reading about other countries history. This will be great because if we can try and prevent the flaws that happened to them, we can make Panem a great country."

Peeta smiled softly at me, patting my shoulder shortly after. I smiled softly, looking up to see we were in the square now. I took in a deep breath, walking up the small set of stairs with my friends and husband to stand on the wooden stage, almost like a reaping you could say. I looked down at all the people, reminding me of the reapings as I thought before. I could feel my hands starting to sweat, my gray orbs landing on the candidates running for the next president for Panem.

I closed my eyes slowly, seeing the reaping happen right before my eyes. I wanted to scream because I knew the Hunger Games were gone…along with Snow. I could see his wicked smile, the blood on his shirt. He pulled out a slip, smirking evilly. He called out the name, but the first name was a blur but the last name was read loud and clear to my ears.

"_Mellark."_

It made me cringe, it made me gasp. My eyes flew open, my body stumbling backwards. Peeta and all my friends gasped, along with the candidates. James caught me before I fell flat on my back. They all looked at me with a confused expression, as did Effie who was the one counting the votes.

"Katniss…?" Annie trailed off, tilting her head to the side in confusion. I didn't answer them, I couldn't.

That vision…made me want to cry. It made me not want to have kids, even though the Hunger Games AND Snow were both gone. It made me think that maybe Snow WASN'T truly gone…maybe he was still alive and just hiding expertly.

I sighed, looking out at the crowd. It made me want to cry…just seeing that image.

"What happened Katniss?" James asked me in a mere whisper.

"I-I…"

I couldn't form words…for that image was too strong.

I let a single tear escape my now closed gray orbs.

**Well? What did you think my dears? I hoped you enjoyed it! ALSO. LAST CHANCE TO VOTE. I remember someone reviewing…"NO JAMES. I'M THE PRINCESS." Man do I love you guys. You're reviews make my day. Now, be prepared for chapter 71 here soon! Can you believe we have 70 chapters? WOWZIE. Well, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seventy one~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	71. Chapter 71

_Hallo my dears! I…am dreadfully sorry, still. Reni Readiris- SORRY. Glad you still loved it though~! Danke my dear! –Now, this shall be the second update in one day! I do need to update my other stories though…that can wait for just a little longer. I am in the groove once more. It seems as if once I can't update any of my stories ONE DAY…I stop. I am too busy suddenly to update. It does make me sad but I am busy. *sigh* Well, I am updating once more and I am also hoping that this is a REALLY long chapter. Let's hope! Now, please enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 71:_

I looked up at James who was staring down at me with concern written all over his face. I shook my head quickly, letting the image leave my mind happily. James bit his lip, letting me go. He didn't leave my side though, not wanting me to stumble backwards once more and land flat on my back.

I stared ahead, catching Effie's intense stare. I shook my head, waving her on. She nodded, turning her attention back to the camera. My eyes widened, my heart seeming to stop. The camera was on…which meant that all of Panem had just seen what happened.

I sighed, looking out at the massive crowd of people. I searched the crowd, trying to see if I saw anyone I knew. There was Greasy Sae…but what about Prim? I sighed once more, no Prim. She was gone obviously, as well as my so called 'mother' and 'father'. It was true; I couldn't stay mad at my mother. She has always been there for me but can I really open up to her? Not so much but that doesn't mean I still don't miss her.

My 'father' though…whatever. He can leave. He doesn't approve of me and Peeta anyway so why should I care? I still felt a tad bit guilty though. I guess because I didn't really care about him anymore…but I had reasons, right?

I reached up and wiped away the stray tear that was still lingering there on my cheek. I forced a smile on to my face, feeling eyes on me suddenly. I looked over to see Peeta staring at me with his eyebrows raised in question. I waved him off, telling him I was okay. He nodded quickly, looking forward again.

"Good morning Panem! We are here with the final voting for the next president of Panem~!" Effie exclaimed in to the microphone. I could hear the claps coming from below from my own home District that was still being rebuilt little by little.

Effie went on and on about the candidates, telling the voters about their backgrounds. I looked down at my shoes the whole time, nodding slowly at Effie's words. I had just looked out of the corner of my eye to see Haymitch and Beetee had decided to join us up here on stage.

"Now," Effie started, catching my attention. "The other group of people standing up here are victors from past Hunger Games. Not just any victors though, the ones that helped out most in the rebellion. They will act as our electoral college today. America, the nation before us in this land, had one and we will follow suit today. They will cast what they think, not discussing it though. If there is a sudden tie, we will re-vote."

I nodded slowly once more, hearing the crowd go silent. I raised my eyebrows, looking up quickly. I then saw Effie holding out the microphone to Peeta. He stared at it for a minute, knowing perfectly well how he couldn't talk. We all knew that but it seemed as if Effie forgot about that but just remembered how well of a speaker Peeta was, how he could move people with his words.

I bit my lip, leaping forward to grab the microphone. Effie gave me a confused look as I gulped down all the fear. After all, I was the Mockingjay and the girl on fire, I thought I could do this but I still had some doubt I would fail and everyone would just turn around and go home, not caring anymore.

"Hello citizens of Panem…" I started, staring out to the crowd of people, feeling the camera on me. "We are all gathered here today, or just watching, to see who the next president of Panem will be. As you all know, these are our candidates."

I motioned towards the five people standing on the stage side by side, neither the victors nor Effie were included in that bunch of people, obviously. "We have Aaron, Tessa, Abhilasha, Zabulon and Tong. They all will be 'battling' for the position of our next president. I must say, they all deserve this part but we can't have five presidents…only one. I hope you all choose wisely. All of these president's will be better than Snow, I already know that. I just will tell you to choose wisely and make your final decision worth wild. Hopefully you have a part in helping our next president win this election."

I handed the microphone back to Effie, still hearing the crowd being completely dead silent. I looked out towards the crowd to see they were all staring at me with shock. Then they, all simultaneously, started clapping. Did I really use my words that well?

I rolled my eyes the slightest bit, feeling a smile now on my face. Though someone, and I am not going to name any names but this certain someone came up and hugged me from behind. I gasped, looking over my shoulder. Okay, now I am going to start naming names.

"James…" I trailed off, glaring at him. He still hugged me tight, not even daring to let go.

"AMAZING. PIE…" James trailed off, making me give him a confused look. I shook my head; not even going to ask where the pie came part came from.

"Alright James," I said, getting out of his grip. James frowned the slightest bit, but still seemed happy. He was an odd man…but Johanna still loved him. Oddly enough, she still knew how to love him. I shall probably never know how she does it.

"Now, you shall all start voting any minute now," Effie started, catching everyone's attention once more. "You vote for who you think is the best choice for president and then…we shall tally up the votes! I will tally them here for District Twelve and other people will tally them up for the rest of the districts! Including Thirteen today, considering they are back in Panem~!"

Every one cheered, the candidates clapping. I smirked softly, feeling something being poked in to my arm. I looked over at James who was poking me with a pencil and piece of paper. I sighed, taking it from his hands. He nodded in approval at me, and then turned his attention back to Effie.

"The voting…may begin!" Effie exclaimed, letting everyone start voting now.

I sighed, looking down at my ballot. I had to vote for one person and one person only. Who would that person be though? I looked over at the candidates, examining them closely once more.

Tong said he could stop the arguments between people and seemed pretty sweet, being under fifty years old.

Aaron seemed to be a great leader, having a humorous side to him. I admired that.

Abhilasha had a cool name from James point of view. She may have a daughter but that doesn't stop her from exploring new things.

Zabulon was the oldest candidate. He was basically going to finish what he started, not give up.

Tessa knew we needed a good leader and made sense, just like Aaron did.

I sighed, looking over at my friends. They were thinking but either than that, writing down whom they wanted. I gulped, knowing I needed to pick who I wanted. I sighed once more, looking down at my blank ballot once more.

I knew perfectly well that I didn't want Zabulon or Tong. I felt bad but I didn't want either of them to be our next president. Maybe they could do something for our next president…

It came down to three; two girls and one boy.

I bit my lip, letting the pencil tip hover over the ballot. This was a decision that needed to be made, just who would I choose exactly? I had to choose wisely…I had too. If I choose someone and I regret it later…I'll never forgive myself.

I then knew I wasn't going to choose Abhilasha, unlike James most likely all because of her name. She was sweet but I just don't think she would be good enough. She would I just…I sighed, shaking my head the slightest bit. She deserves a job with helping the next president though.

I sat there for about another minute, the pencil tip still hovering over the ballot. Graphite was about to meet paper…just when though?

Tessa or Aaron? Tessa or Aaron? Tessa. Or. Aaron?

It then clicked in my mind…I knew who I was going to pick.

I let graphite meet the paper, letting myself write the name of the person I want for our next future president.

**Did you guys…like? Cliffhanger or not? I think so~! Any who, I updated a second day! Two days in a row baby! WHOO. I hoped you enjoyed this~! Please type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter…seventy two~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	72. Chapter 72

_Hallo my dears! …CHAPTER 72 PEOPLE! Who feels accomplished? I DO. Maybe you guys do too, I don't know~! AwesomenessIsIncarnateInMe- Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me, just two simple words. Thank you my dear~! Peacegirl12345678910- Yes, a cliffy indeed. Maybe~! :D THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME MY DEAR. That is s ironic though. I watch this anime called Hetalia and Canada is always forgotten, and being mistaken for America. I AM SO SORRY. I LOVE CANADIANS and…lots of others that I can mention a different time. I love everyone! Thank you my dear~! Llamasareaboss- Thank you! James' Twitter is James Russell, his like pin thing is JamesRussell74, his profile picture being a blue duster! Thank you my dear~! –Alright, please enjoy this chapter! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 72:_

_Aaron Wood._

That was the person I chose, knowing he would do well with being the president of Panem. Nodding to myself once Aaron's name was written on the slip of white paper, I stood up to stand on my two trusty feet for about the billionth time in my life. I walked up to Effie, handing her the little slip. She shot me a wide and toothy smile, nodding quickly before she took the slip out of my hand. I watched her as she let the slip fall in to the ballot box, nodding once more. Once I was satisfied, I turned on my heel to walk back to my seat, the pencil still in my hand.

I plopped back down on to my seat, glancing over at my friends who had finished their voting a while ago. I couldn't help but wonder who they voted for, wondering if anyone voted for Aaron along with me. James met my stare in absolute seconds and then looked at everyone else with raised eyebrows.

"Who did you guys vote for?" James asked in a mere whisper, his eyebrows still raised in question.

"Is that any of your business James?" Johanna hissed, glaring at her husband. James shrugged, looking down at his shoes.

"Actually, it kind of is," James mumbled, making Finnick laugh. He had to laugh quietly, considering the fact of how quiet it was. Johanna huffed out a breath, rolling her brown like orbs at her husband.

"I voted for Tong," Johanna stated, looking over at Finnick. Basically telling him it was his turn to say who he voted for.

"I voted for Zabulon," Finnick whispered, adverting his gaze over to Annie.

"I voted for Tessa," she whispered, looking over at Peeta.

Peeta sat there for a minute, looking like he was trying to figure out how to tell his friends and me who he voted for. He then just pointed over at the person. Everyone nodded and when I saw who he was pointing at, I smiled.

He voted for Aaron too.

"I voted for…ABHILASHA!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. I jumped up in the air, along with a few others. The whole crowd looked up at us, including Effie, Beetee, Haymitch and the candidates. I sighed, looking over at James. Johanna was glaring at him, making James frown the slightest bit. "I just wanted to tell you who I voted for."

"I get that James but it was as if you wanted to tell the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!" Johanna yelled, smacking James lightly on the head. James pouted, looking down at his shoes.

Finnick gave James a confused look, shrugging to himself shortly after. He then adverted his gaze over to me, smirking softly. "Now Katniss, who did you vote for?" Finnick asked, obviously wanting to know by the way he held out the 'o' in you, making it seem longer than the rest of the simple three lettered word.

"I voted for Aaron," I stated, looking back up in to Finnick's sea green eyes. His smirk grew deeper, making me feel a tad bit uneasy.

"The star-crossed lovers from District Twelve voted for the same person!" Finnick exclaimed, yelling it loudly enough for pretty much the whole world to hear. My eyes widened, my instincts kicking in. I jumped up, staring Finnick down. My face contorted in to a scowl, my hands finding their proper place on my hips. Finnick was simply amused those, not even looking threatened or scared at all. "Did you two plan it out before you even got here?"

"Finnick…" I trailed off, my teeth starting to clench together. Finnick chuckled underneath his breath, still amused by my facial expressions. "We didn't even talk about who we were going to vote for…you just had to yell that out for the whole ENTIRE world to hear, didn't you?"

Finnick chuckled once more before standing up, standing right in front of me. "Katniss," Finnick started, placing his hands on my shoulders. He bent down some more to look me straight in the eye. "Yes…I actually did have to."

James started laughing; even Annie was cracking a small smile. Well, maybe I should have said that for Johanna because she was cracking a smile as well, smirking softly afterwards. I glanced towards Peeta to see he was smirking as well, shrugging his shoulders when he saw I was looking at him. I rolled my gray like orbs, smirking softly.

"CAN YOU ALL QUIET DOWN?" Haymitch yelled, startling us. "I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP AND YOU ARE AWAKING MY INNER CARROT."

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT HAYMITCH; YOU JUST AWOKE MY INNER DUSTER!" James yelled, jumping up to his feet. Haymitch looked up at James with widened eyes, his face looking completely hilarious. It was all like contorted up and to add on to what made it look hilarious, he had his thumbs right underneath his chin with his fingers sticking up straight but bent a little bit.

Annie started giggling softly; Johanna though was laughing uncontrollably which was a new feat for her. Finnick and I, Peeta included, finally couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing along with Johanna.

"WELL YOU JUST AWOKE MY INNER CARROT YOU LITTLE…" Haymitch trailed off, trying to think of the proper word. It was like the mice in his head started running once more because his face lit up as he looked back up at James. "GIRL!"

"ME? A GIRL?" James asked, glaring down at Haymitch. "NICE TRY! I AM A DUSTER! FEAR ME! WOOOOSH WOOOOSH!"

Haymitch jumped up, pulling out a carrot. I couldn't help but realize how all of Panem was probably seeing this right now. The cameras were probably still rolling so all the Districts were more than likely staring contently at the screen.

"WELL, YOU FEAR ME NOW YOUNG MAN!" Haymitch exclaimed, watching James pull out his good old friend, better known as Duster. "CARROT NOISE, CARROT NOISE."

James gave Haymitch a confused look, looking rather disgusted for a mere second. "How could you Haymitch?" James asked him, his eyes widening. Haymitch opened his mouth, ready to answer a question but James cut him off. "WOOOOSH! WOOOOOSH!"

Haymitch shook his head, pulling out another carrot for defense. "CARROT NOISE, CARROT NOISE!" Haymitch cried, waving his carrots in the air. James shook his head this time but in disappointment. He then pulled out his duct tape, smirking evilly at Haymitch.

"EERR EERR," James cried, jumping up in the air. "WOOOOSH! WOOOOSH!"

"CARROT NOISE! POTATO NOISE!" Haymitch yelled, pulling out a potato. James' face contorted the slightest bit, making us all laugh once again.

Finnick leaned down to my height so he could whisper a question in to my ear, "We have a very interesting group now, don't we?" Finnick asked, making me laugh out loud.

"Definitely," was my one word reply. Finnick chuckled; shaking his head once he pulled away and was standing at his full height once more.

I glanced over towards Peeta to see he was smiling at James and Haymitch, rolling his beautiful blue eyes from time to time. I kept my gaze on him, finding him much more interesting than the little James and Haymitch argument over there.

I loved how he had wavy blond hair, the way it fell and everything. His blue eyes made me stop at time, completely mesmerized by their beauty. Peeta always called me beautiful but when it came between me and him, I had to say it was him. He was handsome, that I realized. Now he was all mine and nothing would, _hopefully,_ ever come between us.

"ALRIGHT!" Effie screamed, catching all of our attentions. We all turned our gaze to look at her, making her satisfied. She nodded, the smile returning to her face. "Now that I have all of your attentions…After about a whole hour of waiting, all of the results are in. Amazing, I know it hasn't even felt like an hour now has it? It is amazing how we have them all counted up and everything but we do!"

"This means we will know who the next president is…" Johanna trailed off, standing up. I nodded, staring at Effie.

I then felt someone grab my hand. I looked down to see my hand in someone's, the hand looking so familiar. Looking up, I realized it was Peeta. I smiled at him, squeezing his hand just as he had done to mine just before and so many times before that.

I returned my gaze back up to Effie, biting my lip rather softly. Watching Effie was too painful it seemed at the moment so I looked over at the candidates, seeing how anxious they were to see who won. I took in all their facial expressions, noticing the sweat beads starting to form on their face. This was a really scary time, and I know they all wanted the job. They would all be great presidents I just think Aaron is the best for the job personally.

"Now," Effie started, gaining my attention once more. I looked back up at her, still biting my lip but a bit harder than I had been before. "All of the people of Panem…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" someone from the crowd yelled up at Effie, making a lot of people laugh softly but instead of laughing, Effie scowled down at the crowd. She didn't exactly know who said it so there wasn't much Effie could really do.

I watched Effie closely as she opened up her mouth, holding a piece of paper in her hand. She looked down to the paper, her mouth still open. She was about to read it, and the whole of Panem was silent. Everyone wanted to know. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, just itching to know who their next president was.

"The new president of Panem is…"

**SUCH A CLIFFHANGER. I am so sorry but I just had to! I hoped you all liked it though! I had to put in that stuff about James and Haymitch, basically kind of a filler but not at the same exact time. LAST CHANCE TO VOTE. For you all that is. LAST CHANCE. Next chapter you will all know who it is! Anxious? Hehe! Alright, type me up a review and I shall be back very soon with the next chapter, that chapter being seventy three~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	73. Chapter 73

_Hallo my dears! …CHAPTER 73! I hope you all enjoy this and decide to leave me a review~! Remember, I don't own the Hunger Games Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 73:_

We waited…and waited. Effie seemed to be having troubles with getting a good grip on the envelop that held the next president's name. I stared at her in anticipation, wanting to know who won the so called 'throne' to presidency. Not exactly a throne, for we are not a monarchy…obviously. If we were a monarchy, we would have kings and queens instead of a president.

"Who do you guys think it is?" Finnick whispered to us. I shrugged slightly, still keeping my eyes on Effie with the envelop.

"Better be Abhilasha," James hissed. I rolled my gray like orbs, smirking softly. Of course he would want Abhilasha to win.

"James, if you awake my inner carrot one more time…" Haymitch trailed off. James smirked at my former mentor and friend, sticking his tongue out at him quickly before hiding it in his mouth. Haymitch growled at James, looking like he was about to punch him. All I was doing was looking at them through the corner of my eyes so I may be seeing it wrong.

"If you two awake my inner ax…Let's just say that it won't be pretty," Johanna mumbled, making the two men stop their little argument. My smirk grew wider, my attention now on Johanna. She smirked back at me, nodding slowly. "Knew that would shut them up real quick."

"Obviously," I muttered, still smirking. Johanna nodded once more, agreeing with me.

I looked back at Effie, wanting her to read off the name. It wasn't that hard to open up an envelope Effie! I was half tempted to us go up there and snatch the thing out of her hands and open up the thing for myself. Then I would read it loud and clear for all of Panem to hear. Effie was moving like an old woman.

"HURRY UP OLD LADY!" someone from the crowd yelled. Everyone in the crowd started cracking up, even my friends and I.

"I AM NOT OLD," Effie cried, still trying to open up the stupid envelop. SERIOUSLY. WAS IT THAT HARD TO OPEN IT UP?

"FINE," James yelled, stomping up to stand beside Effie. "Alright ladies and gentlemen! Let me teach you a SONG made by ME!

"And the ginger bread man said to the ginger man, 'Hey! I think we got something in common!' 'Really? What?' 'We are both gingers!'"

Everyone stared up at James in confusion, tilting their heads in confusion. Then, out of the blue, everyone started cracking up. I was completely lost, as well as my friends.

"So then I said, 'Listen sweetie, we need to see other flavors.' My sweetie then said, 'Sweetie, I love your flavor!' 'Sorry, but I would love chocolate for a few…' 'Can't I be chocolate and vanilla?' 'Possibly'"

Everyone just kept laughing away, while we all stayed confused.

"You want to know what happened next?" James asked the crowd, earning a round of screams. "Well, I shall take that as a pierrific yes! Then, I took a batch of blueberries. Would you like to know what I did with those blueberries? I ATE THEM. SHOCKING I KNOW."

"James, you can go now," Effie told him, catching our attention.

James glared at Effie, _the _glare.

"FINE," he mumbled, stomping back over to us. He sighed in pure anger, folding his arms firmly across his chest. Johanna patted his shoulder, rolling her eyes. I shook my head, turning my attention back over to Effie just as Peeta did.

"Now for the moment we have all been waiting for…" Effie trailed off, catching everyone's attention. She pulled out the small slip of paper, holding it in front of her so she could read it.

"The next president of Panem is…" Effie trailed off once more. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, just like me. Effie opened her mouth once more, smiling widely. _This is it…_

"Aaron Wood!"

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! I do remember getting this one review saying, "Don't forget about me and my Canadian friends!" I AM SO SORRY. I love Canadians! And…so many more ;) I find it ironic though. In this anime I watch, Canada is always forgotten and mistaken for America. SORRY. I know, SHORT. I am so sorry. I couldn't think of anything to put in this chapter and wanted to save the winner for last. I hope you enjoyed it though! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seventy four (74****th**** Hunger Games anyone?)~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	74. Chapter 74

_Hallo my dears! Chapter 74! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave me a review_

_Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 74:_

_Destruction, as far as the eye can see. No soul in sight, no animal either. You could hear the whimpers; you could hear the screams of fear. Peacekeepers were running about, shooting anyone they thought deserved it, mainly the men. They left the women and children though some weren't lucky._

_I took in a deep breath, holding my necklace tightly. I had no idea where Peeta was, which that scared me to death._

_I never thought this would happen, I never thought that once Aaron was elected we would be in absolute danger. He wasn't even the cause of all this danger either._

_We all were celebrating, happy as could be. Annie and Finnick brought Nick along, the little guy giggling nonstop. Johanna and James were there, obviously. Haymitch tagged along as well, Aaron coming too. Peeta and I were there as well, in case you were wondering._

_I was currently shaking, remembering everything was painful._

_Finnick had been shot, falling down the second the bullet entered his body. Annie screamed, making the Peacekeepers shoot her as well. Nick was still in his mother's arms, crying at the impact they made with the floor. I pulled Johanna, James and Peeta in to the shadows, trying to hold in the sobs. They did shoot Nick, making Johanna let out a chocked sob as the Peacekeepers walked away with Aaron._

_Johanna took in a deep breath, pulling James out of the house. I looked back at Peeta, seeing how scared he looked. I grabbed his hand, following James and Johanna out of the house. I couldn't believe that the Odairs were gone._

_Johanna was running as fast she could, James following her. I ran as fast as I could, hoping I could stop them from whatever they were going to do. Peeta was either behind me or was somewhere. I stopped dead in my tracks, whirling around._

_Peeta was gone._

_I felt tears leave my gray orbs, gun shots going off and cries being heard. I looked over my shoulder to see Johanna on the ground, James falling as well. This can't be happening…_

_Now you know what is happening. James, Johanna, Finnick, Annie and little Nick are all gone. I have absolutely no idea where Peeta is. I just wish I knew._

_I hid quietly, knowing that any move I made would determine my fate. Peacekeepers were everywhere, as far as the eye could see. People HAD to be around; they were just hiding like an expert. I never thought this would happen…_

"_Where is she?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up to see none other than Snow himself. He was…still alive?_

_I saw someone beside him, someone so familiar. It looked like another person was there with them that seemed familiar, along with the five or even more peacekeepers._

_"I- I don't know," I heard someone whisper. Snow rolled his eyes, leaning down to look in to the girl's eyes._

"_Really? I think you do," Snow hissed, putting a knife to her throat. She let out a little shriek, making me look away._

"_Leave her alone Snow," I heard someone demand, the voice sounding so familiar, too familiar._

"_Tell me where she is and I will," Snow stated, looking at the man._

"_We don't know where she is," the man insisted. Snow shrugged, smiling evilly._

"_You're loss," he stated simply. With that said, a gun shot went off in the air, the little girl falling to the ground. That was when it all hit me…_

_That was Prim._

_I held in my sobs, trying to stay strong. It all made sense now…_

_The man was Peeta._

_I looked up at Peeta, seeing how there was blood trickling down his handsome face. You could also see the tears. The tears were making his face look cleaner, the dirt running down and off his cheeks. I just couldn't believe it, even looking down at her._

_Prim was gone._

_This couldn't be happening._

"_WHY?" Peeta cried, looking up at Snow with teary blue eyes. "SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"_

"_She is the sister of Katniss, therefore she deserves-," Snow started, but Peeta cut him off by slapping him in the face. Snow fell flat on his bottom, glaring up at my husband._

"_THAT MEANS NOTHING!" Peeta yelled, glaring down at Snow. The Peacekeepers took action and held Peeta back from Snow. "SHE WAS YOUNG AND DID NOTHING TO YOU!"_

"_Do you want to join her?" Snow asked, holding a gun up so its target was Peeta's heart._

_I couldn't take it anymore; I scrambled out of my hiding spot. Standing up with shaky knees I saw Peeta open his mouth, but I cut him off before he could say anything._

"_NO!" I cried, everyone's eyes landing on me. Peeta's blue orbs widened, tears still falling._

"_Katniss-," he started. I shook my head, looking down at Prim._

_My attention was soon adverted to Snow. "How could you?" I asked him, sinking to my knees. I laid Prim's head on my lap, running my fingers through her long blond hair. "She…deserved more than this."_

"_She was your sister and-." I threw a rock at Snow's head, hearing him scream shortly after._

_Before I stood up, I leaned down and kissed Prim on the forehead, whispering four simple words. "I love you Prim."_

_I stood up, my gray orbs widening quickly. They had a gun pointed at Peeta's head, chocking him. I gasped, looking around for anything to save him with. I wasn't losing him…_

"_Katniss, this wouldn't be hard if you gave up," Snow hissed, resting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, looking at Peeta with teary eyes._

_He shook his head slowly, not wanting me to give up my fight. I sighed._

"_I will _never _give up."_

"_Really? Well…too bad then." Those were the last words Snow muttered before a gunshot rung through the air, Peeta falling to the ground. I gasped, tears being released from my eyes._

"_NO!" I cried, running over to him. I sunk down to my knees, taking his hand in mine. He was still alive for Snow actually shot him in the stomach._

"_You'll be okay," I whispered, holding on to his hand as tightly as I could._

_Peeta smiled up at me, reaching up to push back some stray strands of my black hair. "Katniss-."_

"_NO! I WON'T LOSE YOU!" I cried, letting one sob escape my throat. Peeta frowned._

"_Katniss…" Peeta trailed off. I shook my head, not wanting to hear it. Before he could say any other word, I bent down and crashed my lips on to his._

_I pulled away after a minute, feeling hands on my shoulders. I shook my head, the tears falling more freely out of my eyes. Peeta reached up to wipe away the tears, pressing his lips together. Finally, I just threw myself at him, pulling him in to a bone crushing hug._

"_Katniss, let go," I heard someone mumble. I shook my head, burying my face in to Peeta's chest._

"_NO!" I cried, wishing I could be left alone with him for once in my life._

_Then the man pulled me off of him, Peeta looking up at me with tear filled eyes. "I'll keep Prim safe…I- I love you Katniss," he whispered, making me smile._

"_I love you too Peeta."_

_With that said, I saw him close his eyes. His chest seemed to stop moving, but I never really did tell if he was gone or not. I screamed, kicking at the man holding me back. Snow laughed...a sickening laugh._

"_Now, he's gone," Snow stated, reaching out for my chin. He tilted my head upwards, smirking at me. "She's all yours Gale."_

_My eyes widened, the tears halting. "You…weren't in on this, were you Gale?" I asked, looking over my shoulder up at the man…that was Gale._

"_Katniss-," Gale started, looking ashamed. He didn't look the same though, like someone made him do this._

_I got out of his grip, sinking down to my knees once more. Wrapping my arms around my body in an effort to calm myself down, I cried myself out. I couldn't believe this…_

_Everyone I loved...was gone. Completely and utterly gone._

_I love you Prim._

_I love you Peeta._

_I closed my eyes, sobs still escaping my throat._

_I was…alone._

_Completely and utterly…alone._

**The End**

**Well? Tell me what you think about this in a review! I hope you all enjoyed this 'last' installment of ****The Difference.**** I love you all! Type me up a review and I shall see you all soon, hopefully! Leave me a review before moving on to the other chapter. Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	75. Chapter 75

_Hallo my dears! …CHAPTER 75! The real chapter 75. __**LAST CHAPTER WAS AN APRIL FOOL'S PRANK. REMEMBER THAT. THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER 75! **__I got you all good! TRUST ME-I would never, NEVER, kill Peeta. OF ALL PEOPLE. James? NO. Prim? NOO. Johanna, Annie, Nick (Fin), Finnick…NO. iAMRUE-and-Clove- Please don't use those words! Never a good choice of words~! Not. No one died. You need to read this and have looked at the last chapter (which is now deleted by the time you are reading this) to understand. I understand, I would be wondering why it is in italics too. Aw, I am sorry once again! Understandable. Thank you anyway my dear~! Rakshie thiru- I'm sorry! Well, I now know I got you too~! Here you go! Thank you my dear~! Aloha-Pinkly- Thank you, thank you! Aww…Wow. Your family now thinks you're crazy. You're welcome! I didn't mean for that to happen though sweetie~! Thank you! I am glad you love the story! Thank you my dear~! Teampeeta4ever- Please don't use those words! I am, April Fool's Day was the day I updated sweetie! I am! She is! Trust me, she is! Read this chapter to know for definite sure. Thank you for the review though my dear~!_ _Ayrpluto- Yes, I did. I am very sorry! Thank you for the review though my dear~! SignificanTron- It is, don't worry. Thank you! He didn't really die, I would never kill off Peeta Thank you my dear~! TeamPeetaForever1140- It is fine! Thank you~! Aww, thanks! James is pretty popular~! I wish he was too! Thank you again! THANK YOU AGAIN! I am glad people are starting to follow him~! Aww. *gasps* Good, glad you were kidding when you said you hate me. It was just an April Fools Prank~! Thank you~! I am glad you love this story that much! I AM DOING THAT:D Enjoy~ Thank you once again my dear~! –Alright, now that I have replied to every single review for the past chapter (two technically), we can move on to the story. Please enjoy the REAL chapter seventy five of 'The Difference'. Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 75:_

I gasped loudly, my eyes flying open. Sitting up quickly, I felt tears form in my eyes. Seeing all of that, witnessing all of that was just…terrifying. I pulled the covers up closer to my chin, holding them as tightly as I could. I couldn't help but have one question run through my mind…

Was all of that…real?

I couldn't help but wonder. It all seemed so real, like that had all happened yesterday. Was it real or just a dream, completely fake? I was hoping it was the second one but I would never really know if someone could tell me. Well, all I really needed to see was Peeta to know if that was real or not. For if he was alive…

Then it wasn't real.

Somewhere in the pit of my stomach though, it was telling me that all of that was really real. I couldn't help but fear that it was all real and that Peeta was gone, Prim included. Everyone I loved would be gone. Everyone. No one left that I truly loved.

I let a single tear fall from my eye, my eyes fluttering shut. Pressing my lips together, I closed my eyes even tighter, remembering what happened.

_"You're loss," Snow stated simply._

I let out a small sob, remembering how Prim fell to the ground once the gun shot rang throughout the air. I could still remember Peeta's face, how upset he had gotten over Prim's death. I was upset as well; I just was in shock more than anything.

_"WHY?" Peeta cried, looking up at Snow with teary blue eyes. "SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"_

_"She is the sister of Katniss, therefore she deserves-," Snow started. _

Cue Peeta slapping Snow. I then remembered how Snow fell to his bottom, glaring up at my husband.

I fell back on my back, still holding the covers closer to my body as Snow's voice rang throughout the room it seemed, the room being my head.

_"Do you want to join her?" Snow asked, holding a gun up so its target was Peeta's heart._

Was Peeta really gone? Was Prim truly dead? What about baby Nick, also known as Fin? Then there is his parents, Finnick and his beloved Annie. Who could forget about the odd couple, Johanna and her duster loving husband James? Were they all truly gone, leaving me basically alone in this world?

I remember Peeta smiling up at me, reaching up to push back some stray strands of my black hair. _"Katniss-."_

The tears came out even faster, the sobs wanting to come out even more. It was almost like the sobs were begging for me to let them out and ring out in this empty room.

It was if I was sucked in to that world, the remembrance once more for I screamed out, "_NO! I WON'T LOSE YOU!" _

It was indeed painful, remembering what I was thinking was real. If only I knew for sure if it was real or not. It felt so real though…

Peeta's last words rang in my ears. _"I'll keep Prim safe…I- I love you Katniss," he whispered._

I screamed once more, the tears falling from my eyes even more rapidly than before. This couldn't be true, this was all a big giant lie. It had to be! Peeta couldn't be dead! There was no way Peeta was dead!

I never heard the door burst open, at least one person rushing in to my room. I kept screaming in complete fear, losing Peeta again was terrible and completely agonizing. I couldn't believe this…I still couldn't believe this.

I felt someone start to shake me, rather rapidly as well. The person seemed desperate to wake me up, no words coming from the person's mouth though. Even at the person's attempt to get me to quit screaming and to get me to open my eyes, I still kept on screaming. I kept on holding the blanket close to my body, my eyes closed as tightly as they would go but tears still got out of them.

"Step aside," I heard, the voice quiet compared to my screams.

A few gasps were heard, though I could barely hear them. I did feel the bed shift the slightest bit, someone still shaking me. I couldn't comprehend if the same person who was shaking me was on the bed now with me but I didn't really care to tell the truth. I just wanted to cry my eyes out and be left alone because everyone I ever loved in this world is gone.

I stopped my screams once I felt someone jump on top of me, my eyes flying open. I stared right in to beautiful blue eyes, the perfect shade of blue actually. My mouth dropped. Could it be…?

"WAKE UP KATNISS!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked out of the corner of my eye up at the person who was sitting on top of me.

None other than James himself surprisingly.

Actually, it wasn't really surprising. James would so jump on top of someone who was screaming their head off.

"J-James?" I asked, my voice sounding completely broken. James looked down at me with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, it is me!" James exclaimed, tilting his head to the side at my tear streaked face.

"I-I…" I trailed off as James got off of me. I didn't understand…James was here? He died though.

I moved my gaze to something different, those blue eyes once more. My eyes widened once the gears in my brain started moving. Those blue eyes…I have seen before.

Peeta.

I gasped, the tears falling from my gray like orbs once more. "Peeta!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking. I threw my arms around my husband, but not without noticing the small smile taking over his lips.

Peeta wasn't dead.

I was so relieved, so happy. No one could understand the joy flooding through my veins at that precise moment. My Peeta was alive.

The boy with the bread was alive.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I heard someone ask, the voice not belonging to James but someone I did know.

I looked up from Peeta's shoulder to see none other than Finnick Odair. Standing beside him was his wife and son, Annie and Fin, also known as Nick. I also saw that standing beside Annie and Fin was Johanna with James by her side. They were all alive but the one person that wasn't here was Prim. I bit my lip, feeling so relieved but also scared Prim was really gone.

"Y-Yeah…" I trailed off, letting go of Peeta. Once I let go of Peeta, I sat up on my bed, keeping the blankets close. It still felt so real but here they all were, standing in my room. Well, Peeta was kneeling in front of me but besides that everyone was standing.

"Obviously something is wrong, tell us," Annie whispered, wanting to know what is bothering me. I looked up at her, my eyes then landing on baby Fin. I felt so sensitive lately for my eyes started watering once more.

"W-Well…" I trailed off, playing with the blankets. I looked down at Peeta to see he was looking up at me with raised eyebrows. He smiled at me, his eyes showing how much he was worrying about me right now. I bit my lip once more, looking away. I wanted to get this story off my chest but I was scared of their reactions really.

Peeta then decided to join me on the bed, climbing up slowly to sit beside me. He looked deeply in to my eyes, pushing my stray hair behind my ears. I saw him mouth some words, luckily I caught them in enough time to make them out.

'_You can tell me.'_

I took in a deep breath, nodding slowly. Letting my mouth part, I told my story. Annie screamed at the part where Finnick died, Fin included. Finnick gasped at the part where Annie and Fin died. I suspected that out of the two of them. Johanna and James gasped together when they heard the part where they ran away.

Once I finished my story, I had tears rolling down my cheeks once more. "I-It felt so real…" I trailed off, looking up in to Peeta's blue eyes. He sighed, reaching up to caress my cheek.

'_It wasn't real. Trust me.'_

I nodded, pressing my lips together.

"HAHAHA!" James laughed, gaining all of our attentions. "PEETA…YOU…THE STORY…"

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Basically what you are laughing at is the death of one of your friends?" Johanna asked.

I rolled my eyes as well, looking at James. I knew he was laughing for no odd reason, for he did that all of the time in serious business situations. Peeta couldn't even say anything to him for a comeback either.

"You died too James," I stated. That shut him up real good.

I looked up at Peeta once he wrapped his arms around me.

'_It was all a dream.'_

I nodded, cuddling closer to my husband. At least everyone I loved was still alive. I still had to get in contact with Prim though.

"No one died James," Finnick said reassuringly. James nodded, looking down at the floor.

I closed my eyes once more, listening to my friends chatter quietly about my dream. They were all shocked at it, I knew that well. I was too.

Really, I was just happy to know Peeta is alive.

I then felt Peeta plant a kiss on my head, basically telling me to go back to sleep. I was drifting off when one question decided to pop up in my mind.

Why did I fall asleep in the first place? I was at the election last time I was awake…what happened?

I shook it off, knowing perfectly well I would ask that question when I was awake and the tears were gone.

I was just drifting off in my husband's arms when I heard the phone ring.

**HAPPY DIFFERENCE DAY! Today is the day I first started this story, April 7****th****, 2011. WOWZIE. 75 chapters in one year. Good work if I do say so myself. :D I hope you liked this and remember, last chapter was an April Fool's Day Prank. Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seventy six real soon~! Danke my dear~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	76. Chapter 76

_Hallo my dears! …CHAPTER 76! So, I got one review last chapter which is fine. I got a review sent to me by message since she couldn't review chapter seventy five again which is fine as well. Mockingjay99- Aw, I am so sorry sweetie! I really am! I am glad everything is good now :D Thank you for the review my dear~! –I also want to thank Aloha-Pinkly for sending me a message for her review. Thank you to the both of you! I just want to thank all of you out there really. I can't believe this story is as popular as it is. I really can't. Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I made it long for all of you! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 76:_

I groaned quietly, cuddling closer to Peeta. I knew for a fact that I was not going to go answer the phone so if it really wanted to be answered; someone else was going to have to answer it. Peeta wasn't going to get up and answer it either. I wanted him to stay with me, hold me close…not go answer the phone.

"I GOT IT!" James exclaimed, running out of the room most likely since you could hear the rapid shuffle of feet. I rolled my eyes even with my eyelids closed, Peeta still holding me close.

"Well, wasn't he eager to answer the phone now…" Finnick trailed off. I smirked softly, nodding very slowly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing myself to finally start drifting off to sleep. At least I could drift off to sleep after a nightmare that seemed so real in my husband's arms. I still had to ask what exactly happened after the election for I remember clearly that I was completely fine once they announced who was the next president of Panem. I wasn't feeling sick or dizzy…at least I think I wasn't. It was all a blur anymore I couldn't even think straight.

"P-Peeta…" I trailed off, catching my husband's attention. He looked down at me with raised eyebrows, wondering what was bothering me. I could tell he was wondering what was bothering me because of his facial expression and the way he was looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked him in a mere whisper, running my fingers down his chest. Peeta tilted his head to the side, looking completely confused but so adorable. I smiled softly, holding my giggle inside. "Like after the election. Why did I end up in this bed in the first place? I don't remember what happened really…"

Peeta smiled softly, opening his mouth to answer but then closed it shut. He seemed to have forgotten that he couldn't speak and then just remembered. I sighed softly, looking over at Finnick for him to explain. He smirked, opening his mouth to explain what happened.

"After they announced that Aaron was the next president of Panem you were happy. You would've been happy for any of them really, I know I was since I didn't vote for Aaron but was happy as could be. Hey, it wasn't Snow," Finnick stated, making me agree with him by nodding. "You gave Peeta a kiss, like a lot of people did that were happy. Though as Aaron was giving his speech you went still, frozen so to say. Your eyes widened in fear it seemed. Peeta tried to get your attention by waving his hand in your face and shaking you but none of it worked."

I tilted my head to the side, completely confused. _Why did I do that?_

"You stayed like that for what seemed like forever," Johanna noted, taking over in the explanation of what happened. "Peeta obviously couldn't yell at you to snap out of it or anything but like he would." Johanna looked over at Peeta. Peeta blushed softly, looking away. I smirked, looking up at Johanna for her to continue. "James came up to you and started shaking you as well but failed just like Peeta did. Peeta kissed you on the cheek; he tried everything to get your attention. I think you did look at him at one point but your eyes were as wide as plates."

"I have no idea what you were thinking about for you never told me," Finnick added on. "You just kept staring ahead and personally, you were scaring all of us, especially Peeta. Suddenly though, you gasped, taking ahold of Peeta's hand and clutched on to it as if it were your last life line. Peeta was utterly confused, as were the rest of us. We had no idea what was going on through your mind. Haymitch walked up to us, asking us what in the world was going on with you but we had no way to respond to him. We were almost like little children, not knowing what to say for we had no idea what was going on with you!"

I had no idea what to say, I didn't even know if they were done with explaining everything! If I was frozen and staring out in to space then what in the world was I thinking about? I tried so hard to remember but nothing was ringing a bell to me.

"Luckily, we weren't being televised at the moment so no one in the other districts knows about this. You probably would have been embarrassed," Johanna continued, gaining my attention once more. "Beetee was confused as to why you were like that as well. He waved his hand in front of your face, Haymitch yelled in your ear but luckily, the cameras didn't catch it. Aaron did look back at us and raise his eyebrows. He was just about to stop his speech but we motioned for him to move on, not wanting anyone to turn their attention to us. We didn't want the whole country going like, 'What's wrong with Katniss?' 'Did you see Katniss staring off in to space?'; 'Everything they did was useless! Even Peeta kissing her on the cheek!'."

I pondered on this, wondering exactly why I had been staring off in to space. I was obviously scared of something that could possibly happen or maybe I was remembering something that terrified me.

"Peeta did kiss you full on the lips for James told him to," Annie added, speaking up. I directed my attention to the young mother, listening to her now instead. "You seemed to have snapped out of it for just a second for you looked at Peeta. It looked like you were about to smile at him and lean in for another kiss but then you went in to your little frozen stage all over again, gasping quietly. Something was really bugging you, anyone could tell that."

"Haymitch tried everything he could think of. He was half tempted to pour a gallon of ice cold freezing water over your head but we had to talk him out of that one. Peeta opened his mouth in an attempt to talk but as always, nothing came out. You gasped once more, holding Peeta's hand tighter than before. We watched as tears fell from your eyes, your mouth falling open. Then, out of the blue, you fainted," Finnick finished.

I let my head tilt to the side just the slightest bit. I was completely confused, not understanding why I fainted. Yes, I wanted desperately to remember why I had fainted. It was confusing, it truly was. First I was perfectly fine, giving Peeta a kiss on the cheek and then…BAM, staring off in to the distance with eyes wide as plates. What was going through my mind?

Well, there could have been many things. Maybe I was scared that Aaron was going to bring back the Hunger Games even though I knew perfectly well that he was against that. He lived in the Districts; you could tell by the way he dressed. I could have been wondering how Prim was and then imagined that she was being beaten for some unknown reason.

I shivered, gaining Peeta's attention. He looked down at me with raised eyebrows, concerned about me. I shook my head, leaning up against him for support. Cuddling close to him, I drew a conclusion.

Peeta is my rock.

He is always there for me, always beside me. He loves me more than anything, everyone knew that. Even without being able to talk, Peeta could still comfort me when I needed it most. When I woke up and started remembering the nightmare that I thought was real, I cried and screamed. Peeta was there, trying to get me to open my eyes. I knew perfectly well that Peeta would've screamed at me to get up, not scream but yell at least. He wouldn't want me to suffer through the nightmares anymore; he would have wanted me to open my eyes.

"Well, thank you for explaining that to me," I whispered, looking up at the three standing victors. Johanna, Annie and Finnick all nodded towards me.

"Anytime Katniss. You deserve to know what happened since it was kind of…you," Finnick noted, smirking softly at me. I smirked, taking ahold of Peeta's hand.

"Very true Finnick Odair," I said, looking up at him with the smirk still on my lips. Finnick chuckled, rolling his sea green eyes at me just the slightest bit.

Johanna rolled her eyes as well, shaking her head just the slightest bit. Then, she stopped shaking her head, adverting her gaze away from the carpeted ground. "What is taking James so long?" she asked, bringing James up.

Finnick laughed, Annie giving a small giggle. Little Fin waved his arms in the air, grabbing ahold of Johanna's hair. Johanna sighed, looking down at the small child. "Do you know what is taking my husband so long?" she asked little Fin in a baby voice.

I looked up at Peeta to see he was smiling at baby Fin. You could see the longing in his eyes. I already knew what that longing is. Peeta wants kids.

I knew that plain and simple. I have pondered about this before…

Peeta would be a great father the whole problem was…would I be willing to give him the children that he wanted so badly? Would I be able to do that? I didn't really want kids though…

I did but I didn't. I wanted kids for the Hunger Games are now over and District Twelve is in better shape than ever before, well, it _will_ be in better shape than it has been. I know everyone here will make sure of that. Maybe I am just being plain old stubborn and paranoid. That's me, that's Katniss Eve- _Mellark_ for you.

I still couldn't get used to having the last name of Mellark. I looked down at my ring finger that wore the beautiful ring Peeta had given me to tell the whole of Panem I was happily married. Don't get me wrong, I am happily married I just…

Can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen. I just know something is and it bothers me to no end.

Someone will ruin my happiness. I just know it.

"I AM BACK," a familiar voice announced, a _very _familiar voice. I looked up to see none other than James.

As expected. Who else would it be? Haymitch?

…It could have been Haymitch for we all know how he is when he's drunk.

"I am glad you had to announce it the world," Johanna mumbled, rolling her eyes at her husband. James tilted his head at his wife, phone in hand.

"I did," James stated, walking up to her. He smirked, caressing her cheek softly. "That is because, you are my world."

Finnick smiled, as did I. Johanna though blushed a deep crimson, looking away from him. James smirked, leaning in for a kiss from his wife. Surprisingly enough, Johanna kissed him back but pulled away quicker than James thought she would. James rolled his eyes just the slightest bit, looking over his shoulder at me.

"PRIM IS ON THE PHONE!" he screamed, throwing the phone at me. I didn't have enough time to react; I knew that perfectly well so I thought that the phone would hit me square in the face. Luckily, Peeta saw it coming quicker than I did, catching the phone in his right hand.

He then handed the phone to me, looking down at me while he was in the process of handing it over. I smirked, taking the phone from his hand. He chuckled, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for saving my life," I whispered once we pulled away. Peeta smirked, mouthing a few words back.

'_Anything for my little mockingjay.'_

I felt my cheeks heat up as I put the phone to my ear, still desperate to talk to my little sister.

"Hello?" I asked, wanting to hear my little sister's voice on the other line.

"Hi Katniss!" Prim exclaimed from the other line. I let a sigh of relief leave my system, hearing Prim's voice meant she was alive and well.

"How has my little duck of a sister been?" I asked, still in Peeta's embrace. Hearing Prim's giggle made me smile. She always could get me to smile, still can.

Just as she answered, the doorbell decided to ring. "Great! Going to be even better in a second," Prim stated. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I GOT IT!" James yelled, running out of the room as fast as he could. James could be so loud…I think we all knew that perfectly well.

"I could hear James," Prim giggled, catching my attention once more. I nodded, thinking like she could see me when she obviously can't.

"He's a loud person Prim," I stated, hearing her laugh on the other line.

Prim didn't respond at first, making me raise my eyebrows in question. I looked up at Peeta, noticing how he was playing with the end of my braid. I smiled, seeing how focused he was with just messing with my hair.

"You are very right Katniss," I heard but it didn't come from the phone.

I looked up to see Prim standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. I hung up the phone, still looking at my baby sister.

Her blond hair was pulled back in to a tight pony tail, her blue eyes as bright as could be. The smile she wore on her face fit her looks and personality so well. She looked so happy to be here, like she actually missed me. I know for a fact I missed my Prim and I knew that she missed me but she looked like she _really_ missed me in the time we were apart.

"Prim!" I exclaimed, my eyes now wide. Prim giggled, walking up to me.

Peeta let go of me, giving me some space so I could hug Prim properly. It would have been a little weird if Peeta had been holding me as I hugged Prim. Well, maybe it wouldn't have been but at least he let me hug my sister. Peeta would've let me either way, that's the great thing about Peeta. He is the sweetest thing to me.

"FAMILY REUNION!" Finnick exclaimed, laughing softly. I pulled away from Prim, glaring at the certain Odair. He raised his hands in pure defense, looking innocent as could be. I heard Annie giggle as I shook my head. To think Fin could be just like Finnick…

Two Finnicks.

I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Well, it could be both. Possibly…

"Actually Finnick," James started, "it is a sister reunion. I see no parents so…you're wrong."

Prim laughed, Peeta cracking a smile. I saw Finnick stick his tongue out at James, obviously not happy about being wrong.

Personally, I was glad my father wasn't here. Yes, I used to be so close to him but then he "died" in the mine explosion. Then I find him years later in District Thirteen. That made me feel so loved, to know that my father left me for District Thirteen.

Besides; my father hates Peeta with all of his guts so why should I want him here? He wants me with Gale when all I think of Gale is that he is my best friend…well, was. If my own father can't be happy for me, can't be happy for his daughter that as finally found happiness then why would I want him here?

I know for a fact I don't want someone here that hates my husband. I am actually happy and have someone who loves me and all my father wants is for me to be with Gale?

My mother…I still am a little upset with her over the fact of her completely tuning out after my father's so called "death".

I just know I wouldn't want my father here, as stated before. He can't be happy for me then he can go live somewhere else for all I care. I thought he was dead and then years later, "Hi Katniss! I was never dead sweetie! Welcome me back in to your life like nothing ever happened and we all shall live happily ever after!"

No. Sadly, that is not how it works. I guess I was glad to have my father back in my life, you could say I was but once he hurt Peeta…I was done with him. He hurt someone I care deeply about, all because he thought I deserved someone better.

Oh please, if anyone deserves someone better it is Peeta.

I looked over at my husband to see him smiling at James, rolling his beautiful blue eyes at whatever the goofball said.

He deserves someone so much better than me, someone who would actually be willing to give him children without having to think it out for days…or even weeks. He deserves someone who can love him as much as he loves me. Trust me, I love him very much but I don't think it can ever top how much he loves me.

I still don't understand why Peeta even loves me. I'm not that pretty, not that beautiful. Yes, I was, still am in Cinna's eyes, the girl on fire but I've always been Katniss and he fell in love with me when we were both five.

Peeta does deserve better than me though, _much _better.

I snapped out of my thoughts for just a second, feeling eyes on me all of a sudden. I looked up to see James, Johanna, Annie, Finnick, Prim and Peeta all staring at me with raised eyebrows. I blushed softly, biting the inside of my cheek.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know why they were all staring at me like that.

"Took you long enough!" Johanna exclaimed, looking away from me.

"How long were you all staring at me for?" I exclaimed, obviously shocked.

Finnick laughed, as did James. "About two seconds, a real long time if you ask me," Finnick noted, winking at me. I scowled at the man, making him smirk.

"More like five WHOLE seconds," James corrected, wagging a finger at Finnick. "For a second time today, you my dear friend, are wrong."

"By three seconds," Finnick noted, looking over at James.

James shrugged, smirking softly at his friend. "You are still wrong, by three seconds," James concluded, poking Finnick's nose. I rolled my eyes for the billionth time today it seemed, a small smirk playing atop of my lips.

"Why were you all staring at me in the first place?" I asked, catching everyone's attention once more. Everyone looked back at me, eyebrows raised. James seemed to be the first one to understand what I was asking, either that or no one wanted to answer.

"WE ARE HAVING A CONTEST!" James exclaimed, his smile the widest I have ever seen.

"Really?" I asked, pressing my lips together for just a split second. "What is it about?"

"You'll see~!" James exclaimed, smiling even wider now…if that is even possible. I was about to argue with him but I never got the chance for James and Finnick came up to me rather quickly. They each took one of my hands to help me up from my comfortable bed. I whined, trying to pull away from them the best I could but…I failed miserably. They were both much stronger than me.

Prim laughed at my attempts to get out of their grip, walking beside my husband. I felt completely helpless, being dragged somewhere by two people who I did consider my friends but it was like they were kidnapping me.

To me that is what it felt like at least. They made me get up off my comfortable bed and take me somewhere. They weren't even telling me what is going on! Just make your friend leave with you and don't tell them why, that's so cool. The new thing to do it seems.

"Could you boys tell me where you are taking me?" I asked, clenching my teeth together in an effort to not yell at them.

I saw the two of them look at each other and have a conversation with their eyes, then whispering following shortly after.

"Nope!" the two of them exclaimed, making me groan.

"It's okay Katniss!" I heard Prim exclaim from behind me. "It isn't anything that bad!"

"Yeah, you'll love it," I heard Johanna mumble sarcastically, _very_ sarcastically.

I can believe Prim but Johanna sounded so sarcastic…

If only Peeta could talk, then I know for a fact he would've told me what was going on. Sadly enough, Peeta still didn't have his voice. Peeta was still a stick! He had no muscles whatsoever it seemed and no fat! He barely had any fat before the Games, no fat really but he was literally that, A STICK.

It drove me insane that I knew I couldn't do anything for Peeta. I couldn't give him his voice back magically and his muscles just like that, now could I? If I could, I would. I want to hear Peeta's voice again, I really want to.

"HAYMITCH!" Finnick and James suddenly yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see we were at Haymitch's house, surprisingly enough.

_No really Katniss? They didn't just call out Haymitch's name you know. Where else would we be? The Gingerbread man's house?_

I rolled my gray like orbs at myself, smirking softly. Being sarcastic with yourself is _so normal._

Not exactly but since when was I normal?

"What exactly do you want James?" Haymitch asked, opening up his front door to reveal himself to us all. I couldn't help but notice Beetee standing behind him.

Haymitch raised his eyebrows at me, obviously curious as to why Finnick and James had dragged me here. Probably curious as to why we were all here in the first place. I shook my head, looking up at my former mentor. He seemed to understand that James and Finnick were complete goofballs so he let it go.

"Hi! What is Beetee doing here?" James asked, completely avoiding the question Haymitch had literally just asked him.

Haymitch rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly at the young man. I looked over my shoulder at my husband to see Prim whispering in to his ear. He smiled at the words.

I had no idea why the blood in my veins started to boil. Was I…

Was I jealous?

Why should I be jealous? Peeta is talking to my little sister for crying out loud! It isn't like he is talking to some other girl that I don't even know. Prim can't take Peeta away from me, Prim would never do that.

I shook it off, looking back up at Haymitch.

"Beetee and I are talking about what to do with the other candidates that didn't win the presidency," Haymitch told James, looking down at the duster loving man. "Will you answer my question?"

"If we can come in," James stated, smirking at my mentor. Haymitch rolled his eyes, standing back.

"Get in here then," Haymitch said, not amused. Finnick and James finally let go of me, freeing me. I let go a sigh of relief, now being able to feel my wrists. I rubbed my wrists slowly, waiting for James and Finnick to walk in to Haymitch's house before I did anything.

"You have to invite us in," James said, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

Haymitch sighed, looking up at his ceiling for a spilt second before looking back down at James. "Seriously?" Haymitch asked, not looking pleased with him in the least.

"Don't make me use this duster on you young man," James hissed, glaring up at Haymitch. Haymitch didn't seem scared in the least, just as I thought. I knew perfectly well that Haymitch wouldn't be scared of James and his duster.

"You made me…" James trailed off, unfolding his arms slowly. He pulled out his duster, from where you ask? Well, I do not know exactly. He just pulled it out of the air it seemed.

"James…" Haymitch trailed off, still not scared by James' duster, even if it was now brushing against his nose. I heard Prim giggle from behind, Annie giggling along. I looked over my shoulder at Johanna to see that she was emotionless. Though in mere seconds, she was smirking softly.

"Will you _please_ come in?" Haymitch asked through clenched teeth. James smirked, pulling his duster away from Haymitch's face.

"Why yes, I will," James said, obviously pleased. "Thank you for being so kind and generous Haymitch."

Haymitch mumbled softly to himself as we all walked in. I looked at my mentor, examining him.

"You haven't had any alcohol today, have you Haymitch?" I asked, taking a seat on his couch. Peeta took a seat beside me as Haymitch closed his front door slowly.

I watched my mentor as he turned around to look at me, his facial expression showing pure surprise.

"How did you know Mrs. Mellark?" Haymitch asked me, giving me that smug little look of his. I gave him a scowl, sticking my tongue out at him shortly after.

"I know you too well Haymitch," I stated, "so I think I will know when my mentor has not had any of his precious liquor yet."

Haymitch opened his mouth to argue with me but Beetee beat him to it. "I wasn't going to have a drunk Haymitch when we were trying to figure out something rather serious, now was I? If he was drunk we all know that that means you will be doing all the work while Haymitch drinks himself senseless," Beetee told me, setting his notebook and pen on the coffee table in front of Peeta and I.

"Makes sense," I said, eyeing the pen that sat atop of the notebook.

"It makes perfect sense!" Beetee exclaimed, sitting down in an empty chair. I heard Peeta chuckle, a tad bit amused by Beetee.

Before I could get another word in, James decided that was the time to speak.

"CONTEST TIME!" James announced, catching everyone's attention…literally.

"What contest?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Beauty contest of course!" James exclaimed. Finnick laughed, nodding.

I shook my head, knowing perfectly well that I wasn't going to get up for a beauty contest. James could have his fun though; I wasn't going to ruin it.

"I'm not in this," I stated, leaning back in my seat. James smiled.

"On the contrary Katniss," James started, "you are!"

With those words leaving James' mouth, a flash soon followed. I closed my eyes quickly but it was already too late. James had taken a picture of me…

"JAMES!" I yelled, glaring at the duster loving man. James looked at me innocently, tilting his head to the side just the slightest bit.

"Please, I won this," Finnick stated, holding his hands up in the air. Annie giggled at her husband, leaning down to kiss her son's head. Finnick looked down at the little child as well, smiling widely. "Well…Fin is the cutest thing and Annie is absolutely beautiful so…The Odairs won!"

Annie was as red as a tomato which Finnick seemed to find adorable. I watched him as he kissed Annie on the lips, smiling in to the kiss. I could hear Haymitch's groan from behind me but I knew that even he found it cute.

James took a picture, nodding to himself.

"Oh please," James started, rolling his eyes just the slightest bit. "I automatically won!" He then looked down at his wife Johanna who was talking to Prim in a quiet voice. "Well, Prim you are a cutie but Johanna…" James got down on his knees, taking Johanna's hands to attract her attention. Johanna looked over at her husband with raised eyebrows. "Is absolutely breathtaking."

Johanna's cheeks went ablaze, becoming the deepest red possible it seemed. "That means the Russells won actually Finnick!" James exclaimed, smiling at his wife. He gave her a kiss on the lips, happy as can be. Finnick was done kissing Annie so guess what he did. He took a picture.

I found it nice that the couples were spending some time together, nothing really mattering but themselves. It made me happy to see it all really. I was happy for them, I really was.

I looked over at Beetee who was smiling at this all. He was obviously entertained with it all, and I knew Haymitch was as well even though he was groaning nonstop.

I never did notice Peeta lean forward and grab Beetee's notebook, along with his pen. I was too busy staring at my shoes to notice.

My mind decided to wander off again, as it always did.

I couldn't help but keep on thinking that something bad was going to happen to us eventually. Something, or someone, was going to come in and ruin my happiness. I just knew it! I couldn't stay happy for long without something bad happening.

I just wanted to be happy. Was that too much to ask for? I actually have a loving husband who _really _cares about me. I don't want that to be ruined and-

My thoughts were interrupted once more by someone poking me in the arm. I raised my eyebrows, looking over at Peeta. He handed me the notebook, wanting me to read whatever was on it. I took it, looking down at it.

_Katniss,_

_You, my darling, are the absolute most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You deserve to know that and I will tell you this many times in our marriage so be prepared. _

_You are breathtakingly beautiful, trust me, I know. You're adorable as well, especially when you are mad. You are…beautiful and I mean it._

_You know, you have two hands, two feet, two eyes, two ears, two arms, two legs and one heart. Why only one heart? That is because the other was given to someone else, for us to find. _

_I love you my beautiful mockingjay. _

_With love,_

_Your loving husband,_

_Peeta_

I looked up at Peeta with tears in my eyes, my cheeks on fire. I never noticed the camera that was trained on us.

"I love you so much Peeta," I whispered, still holding the notebook close. Peeta smiled, reaching up to push away one strand of loose hair.

With all that said, I leaned closer so my lips met Peeta's, the camera clicking.

**Well? HOORAY FOR LONG-NESS. TOOK ME SO LONG TO DO BUT SO WORTH IT. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, I REALLY DO. I WORKED SO HARD. Uh-Oh…I THINK THERE IS ONE REVIEW I FORGOT TO REPLY TO LAST CHAPTER. **

_**KatnissWriter- Of course. One of my good friends, Reni-Readiris, was like, "It is in Italics and you never put the complete up and…and…" Yes, it was all a dream. Just a dream she was having. Of course, who doesn't? I don't hate but President Snow is extremely mean! Thank you for the review my dear and I am terribly sorry about that! LOTS OF REVIEWS. Thank you~! **_

**-Now, please type me up a review if you will! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update most likely! Let's see how many we get! :D Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seventy seven~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	77. Chapter 77

_Hallo my dears! …CHAPTER 77! Sorry for the lateness! I really didn't mean to take this long. Also, if it isn't as long as you would like, I am sorry for that as well. Well, just enjoy the chapter! I hope you guys do! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 77:_

I sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Peeta was still fast asleep and I didn't feel like waking him up. Yesterday was one of the oddest days I had ever done through. James is one of the oddest people I know so I should've expected it. For crying out loud, it is James and when you are with James, you need to expect doing VERY odd things with him.

_Peeta and I had gotten home around eight last night. I told him right when we walked in that I was off to take my shower and he just nodded his head, not being able to say any words. A sigh escaped past my lips before I walked off to the second floor bathroom, off to take my shower._

_Once I was done with my shower, Peeta went to take his. I wondered up to our room, just in a towel since I had seemed to forget to go grab my pajamas and a new pair of underwear. Peeta made no comment about it to me though, not even raising his eyebrows in question. He just gave me a smile before he disappeared into the bathroom with his change of clothing. _

_As Peeta took his shower, I changed into my pajamas. I looked at myself in the mirror, shrugging at my reflection. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked up to my bed, plopping down onto it. A sigh escaped past my lips as I kept on running my fingers through my damp hair, waiting for my husband to come back. _

_I heard the bedroom door open up, signaling that Peeta was now back. Unless it was a robber named Robert then I knew for a fact it was Peeta. Knowing my luck it was James playing a prank on me. _

_I was right though, it was Peeta for he lied down beside me. I looked over at him, a smile appearing on my face. He smiled back at me, getting underneath the covers. I never moved so he brought the covers up to my chin, chuckling down at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling my cheeks warm up just the slightest bit. _

_I couldn't help but wonder if Peeta did want a child. I know he did but what I mean is, does he want one now? I played with the end of my still damp hair, biting the bottom of my lip. Doesn't hurt to ask._

"_Peeta?" I asked him in a whisper. He looked over at me, a brow raised in question, implying he wanted to know what I had to ask him. "Do you want a child?"_

_Peeta sighed, running his fingers through his damp hair, a bit drier than mine since it was much shorter. I turned onto my side so I was facing him. He did the same thing, pushing back my damp hair so it was behind my ear. His eyes said it all. _

'_Yes but why do you ask?'_

"_W-Well…I-," I started but Peeta cut me off by putting his index finger to my lips. Once again, his eyes did the talking._

'_I would never force you into having a child. It is your decision but we would know when we are ready.'_

_I nodded, cuddling closer to him. I wanted to give him a child but I had to think more about this. He was right, he was pretty much always right. I felt him wrap his arms around me, kissing my forehead. _

I heard footsteps but then they stopped, getting me out of my thoughts. I looked up in curiosity, noticing Peeta standing in the doorway. His hair was a mess, he was a mess! He yawned to express how he was still tired and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning sleepy head," I greeted him, earning a smile. He waved, walking up to me. He took a seat beside me, leaning over to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked him, earning a nod. He yawned again, covering his mouth with his hand. I laughed quietly, leaning forward to ruffle his hair. "You're still tired though."

He stuck his tongue out at me, trying to hold back a smile. I laughed, rolling my gray eyes at my husband. He could be so adorable at times.

I opened my mouth to speak but a sudden scream cut me off. The scream sounded very familiar yet it still made my eyes grow wide, Peeta's included. I looked over at him but all he did was shrug. He didn't know who the scream came from and neither did I.

"JAMES. GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY CARROTS," I heard a familiar voice yell, a _very _familiar voice at that. I laughed once again, shaking my head.

"NEVER. THEY ARE MINE NOW," James yelled, screaming afterwards.

"Haymitch and James never get old," I told Peeta, earning a nod. He laughed along with me as we listened to James and Haymitch scream at each other from the outside world. Surprisingly enough, we could hear them perfectly well and that was a real shocker. They were yelling real loud then.

"Well," I started, gaining Peeta's attention. "Would you like something to eat? Some breakfast?"

He looked like he was about to nod but his stomach decided to answer for him, rumbling in response. I laughed again, watching Peeta's cheeks grow darker in color. I poked them, jumping up from my seat. "Come on, I'm going to need your help in making this breakfast," I told him. He nodded, standing up from his chair as well.

Before we walked over to start working on our breakfast though, Peeta caught me with a kiss, making my cheeks turn as red as his were when his stomach rumbled.

**TA-DA. Well? SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I DON'T MEAN TO DO THIS. I FEEL SO BAD. I AM SO SORRY. I do hope you enjoyed it though and to all the people who reviewed, THANK YOU. Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seventy eight~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	78. Chapter 78

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 78! Aloha-Pinkly- Thanks! It was but it did get her thinking! Haha, thanks! James is pretty hilarious! Aww, you are making me blush! Thank you for the review my dear~! TeamPeetaForever1140- Thank you! Haha, of course! In time dear, he will. Stick around and you shall see what happens! I know, it is really long. I am trying to make this one of the longest, hopefully the longest story! AW. THANK YOU! Thank you for the review my dear~! Jennifer Bailey Sneed- Yes, I did~! Haha! Yay! Yay! Thank you for the review my dear~! SilentMockingjay- Oh yes! Yay for them! Stick around and you'll see if it is or not! Thank you for the review my dear~! KellyRenea1981- Haha, of course! Only Haymitch! :D Thank you for the review my dear~! Anonymous- Right now darlin'! Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the review my dear~! –**I NEVER MEAN THIS. I'M SORRY. I DON'T MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. **But, enjoy it my dears! I hope it isn't too short~! Enjoy!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 78:_

"So, we already know that there is no more Hunger Games," the new president said. "That's an obvious one and that's kind of why we rebelled. Besides, Snow is cruel so, now that we have a new government going, we need to make sure the people aren't treated harshly or neglected."

I looked up at Aaron, nodding slowly.

He had called all of us victors, and some of his helpers, together today to help figure out what should be done for this country. Today, we had Annie and Finnick. Their little baby was with Greasy Sae, whom they trusted fully with their precious child. I know I would, and Greasy Sae was up to watching him for them.

Then there was Johanna and James. James just kept on doodling on the papers before him. He had asked for some spare paper before this meeting had even started. Aaron had raised an eyebrow in question but gave it to the man, nonetheless.

Peeta and I were here, obviously. Peeta was actually paying attention and listening unlike James, who was doodling away and making odd noises. One couldn't blame him though, this was James and James was an oddball.

Along with all of us, Haymitch and Beetee had graced us with their presence. Haymitch was absolutely no help, now that he got his hands on some alcohol. He was leaning back in a chair, drinking away while Beetee was at least listening to our new president. This was Haymitch after all…

Moving on from us victors, there was the new president, Aaron Wood. His vice president was none other than Tessa Paylor. Since she was the second favorite, and seemed like a good representative, Aaron choose her to keep his back on things. While, Abhilasha, was his secretary or something. Those three were a good team, and I'm glad Aaron wanted them to work with him. He saw they would be a great help.

"The Districts need to be in better shape," Tessa commented, earning a nod from Aaron. "Twelve is already getting there, and we need to start working on Thirteen and the other eleven."

"And when that's all said and done," we all heard James add, in a very serious tone. I looked over at the man, raising a brow.

This had to be interesting.

"We give every single household a duster or two as a weapon," James concluded, smiling widely like a small child.

Aaron laughed at the former victor, rolling his eyes. He shook his head, smiling widely. "James, we'll see about that, alright?" he told the man, earning a huge grin.

"Well," Abhilasha started, giggling quietly. "Let's just call it a day and go home. Thank you for coming though, I appreciate it all."

I stood up from my chair, slipping my arms through the sleeves of my jacket. Finally, we could go home. We barely made any progress but, at least we were starting to get somewhere, right? I literally hope we were. If we were getting nowhere then I was going to flip a table.

"LET'S GO JOHANNA!" James exclaimed, pulling his wife out of the room. She had a scowl on her face but I could see her cheeks were a light shade of red. I heard Finnick chuckle softly at the sight.

"And, who knew that I would see the day that Johanna Mason, or more like Johanna Russell now, would blush," Finnick announced loud enough for Johanna to hear.

"SHUT UP ODAIR," Johanna screeched as James led her away. I smiled softly, rolling my gray eyes.

Finnick chuckled, standing up from his chair and put on his jacket. Annie was already standing up, a small smile on her face. Finnick took her smaller hand in his, smiling widely at Peeta and I. Peeta returned the smile, standing up from his chair as well.

I waited for my husband to slip on his jacket and then, once he did, he walked up to me and took my hand. He gave me a heartwarming smile before we walked out of the room with Finnick and Annie by our side.

"So, are you two ever planning on having a child?" Finnick asked out of the blue, looking at me first and then looking at Peeta with a raised brow.

I opened my mouth to speak but then I shut it quickly. I had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. Instead of answering, I just looked down at my feet, pressing my lips together. He wasn't going to be getting an answer…because I didn't want to respond and Peeta couldn't exactly talk.

Still.

He still couldn't talk and it drove me up a wall. I just wanted to hear his voice again, was that too much to ask? Stupid Snow. Why did he have to take Peeta's voice away? Was it really necessary of him to do that?

"No answer?" Finnick asked, smirking softly. I looked up at the man, glaring at him.

I had absolutely no idea how to answer that, I just didn't. If only Peeta could answer him with words.

"Ah, well, I'll see you two later! Have fun doing what you two do," Finnick added with a wink. My eyes widened as I watched Finnick and Annie walk off, leaving Peeta and I alone on our walk home.

We walked home in silence, Peeta rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

I just…didn't know what to say.

**Well? Alright, if you guys review, you will definitely get the next chapter quicker. It is already written and so is the one after that. I'm finishing this story soon. I made a bet with my friend that I could finish this by school starting (which is in a week) or by September second. She doesn't think I can do it. You guys might think I can't either but I will finish it and make the sequel. If I get like, ten or so reviews, I'll upload the next chapter, not until then either~ Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seventy nine! **

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	79. Chapter 79

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 79! **TeamPeetaForever1140- **Ohmygosh! This review made me smile! Thank you~! Really?! You spazed?! Yay! I am! Haha, yes! Here it is dear! Thank you for the review dear~! **rochay97- **He'll be talking again soon! Okay? Just stick with it for a few more chapters! James is! Thank you for the review my dear~! **gottalovetheboywiththebread- **Ohmygosh, really?! I'm sorry for taking so long honey! Soon! Stick with it for a few more chapters! He is! :D Haha, you won't because here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! **Guest**- Aww! Thanks sweetie! I will! And maybe another one too~! :D Aww! You like it more the original?! THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO AWESOME, THANK YOU. He'll be getting it soon! Just not this chapter! I promise! Alright! That's fine! :DD Here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! -Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 79:_

A week had passed since that meeting and the question Finnick had asked us. The question wouldn't leave my mind and it made me stay up all night, pacing back and forth. Peeta was starting to get worried sick about me but I didn't tell him a thing. I think he knew what was keeping me up though.

I yawned quietly, exiting the bathroom but not before taking a quick look in the mirror.

I looked terrible. There was no better way to explain it. I had bags underneath my eyes, making me look as tired as could be. Well, I was very tired. I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in about a week or two. I couldn't sit down though, much less lie down. This question was eating away at me.

I stumbled into the kitchen, noticing Peeta was up and cleaning off the stove. A small smile found its way onto my face as I walked up to him.

He seemed to of have heard me though because he looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised, a small smile forming on his lips. He mouthed a good morning and my smile just grew wider.

I stood beside him, watching him finish up cleaning off the stove. He kept giving me curious looks but I never acknowledged them, my mind was elsewhere.

That's when I heard Peeta sigh softly, setting down the rag he had in his hand. My eyebrows shot up in question but I never asked Peeta what was wrong for he took both of my hands in his, leading me off into the living room. I couldn't help but be curious as to what this man had up his sleeves.

He sat me down on the couch, sitting down beside me. I opened my mouth to speak but he put his index finger over my lips. A brow went up in question once more as I watched him grab a notebook and a pencil.

What in the world is this man doing?

He scribbled something down, handing me the notebook. I looked down at it to read what he wrote.

_Katniss, I'm worried sick about you. You stay up all night and pace back and forth and don't even try to get a wink of sleep. What's bothering you?_

I looked up at Peeta, seeing he was looking at me with his lips pressed together in worry. I wanted to tell him but then he would get upset with me and I didn't want that. I wouldn't ever wish for that. A fight is not what I am looking for right now.

He reached forward, running his thumb underneath my eyes. '_You have bags,' _he mouthed, making my lips twitch up in a smile.

"Y-Yeah," I whispered, looking back down at his handwriting. I heard him exhale a sigh, putting his index finger underneath my chin.

He lifted my chin up so I was looking him straight in the eye. My eyes started to water, a single tear escaping. Peeta wiped it away with his thumb, not wanting to see me cry. When did he ever want to see me cry? Good question, never.

'_Don't cry,' _he mouthed, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. '_I just want to know what's bothering you.'_

I pressed my lips together, feeling more tears form in my eyes. Before Peeta could do anything else, I threw myself at him, closing my eyes as tight as they would go.

Peeta was a bit shocked, I knew that but he didn't even hesitate at hugging me back which made me feel loved.

I would tell Peeta, yes, I just didn't want him worrying hand and foot about me twenty four/seven. He had better things to do then worry about me. Yes, I am his wife but he has many things to do in the day. Like going to finish up the bakery and paint. Things that Peeta enjoys.

I felt him kiss the top of my head, rubbing circles into my back to try and calm me down. I wanted Peeta to do something productive, something that he would enjoy. Not sit here and hold me until I calmed down.

I cried quietly into his shirt, wishing I was little once more. When I was little I had nothing to worry about, things were good. I had a mother and father who were deeply in love and loved me very much and I had a little sister, who was the cutest thing and still is. I had nothing at all to worry about, now though, I had the weight of the world on my shoulders.

It wasn't fun, I don't know how my mother decided to have children.

Did she always dream of having them? Even with the way the world was at the time. My children would now be safe, but, what went through my mother's mind when it came to the thought of children? Did my so called father have to talk her into it or did she have to talk him into it? Or did they both want children?

The only way to solve that is to ask my mother myself. Maybe she can help me decide.

Yet, my mother and I weren't on real good terms. Yes, I consider her my mother once more but she's with my so called father.

I guess I can call her up…

I pulled back once there were no more tears to shed, looking up at Peeta. He bit his bottom lip, brushing back the stray strands of hair that were in my face. He pressed his lips to my forehead, wiping the stray tears off my cheeks.

"Y-You should go to the bakery," I whispered, earning wide eyes from my husband.

He opened his mouth to protest but I pressed my lips to his own, shutting him up. "Please?" I asked, hearing my voice crack at the end. "I promise you I'll be fine."

Peeta sighed, not wanting to give into me. I could see it in his eyes but I really wanted him to go to the bakery. He would have a better time there than here with me. I was a mess, the bakery wasn't.

"Just for two hours," I whispered, smiling softly at my husband to show him I was feeling better. He rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to do. "And then you can come home, and, if you are doing something when two hours is up, stay and come home when you're done. I'll be fine Peeta, I promise."

Peeta sighed once more, about to shake his head but when he looked back at me, he sighed all over again, nodding his head slowly. I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you," I mumbled before pushing him up and off the couch. "Now go, I'll be here when you get back."

Peeta smiled softly, leaning down to give me a quick kiss before leaving like I told him to. When he was about to close the door though, he held up two fingers before leaving. I laughed softly, rolling my gray eyes.

Now he'll be able to do something and hopefully not worry about me.

**Well? I'm trying to make them as long as I can but at least you guys are getting updates! :D And I mean it with getting more reviews! You guys reviews, you'll get the next chapter MUCH quicker because it is already done and ready! So, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty~! Danke dears~!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	80. Chapter 80

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 80! __**KatnissWriter**- I know hun! Be patient~ The more reviews I get, the more chapters are uploaded faster. So, if you wait just a bit longer...~ Aw, thanks hun! Thank you for the review my dear~! __**TeamPeetaForever1140**- Yes! That is exactly what I mean! Aww, you did?! Well, at least you think every chapter is good :3 It makes me feel special~ Don't worry, stick with me hun! You'll see :) Thank you for the review my dear~! __**HahaIHaveNoName-** Aww, really?! Thank you! Don't worry! Stick with me dear! Thank you for the review my dear~! __**Katniss10-** (For chapter 12 review) Haha, yes, I did~ I did state that I took that from a TV show I was watching though, I am pretty sure I did :3 Hehe! It was funny though! Thank you for the review my dear~! __**Mrspeetamellark**- Ohmygosh, you do? Alright, I won't honey! I wouldn't want to make you devastated! Thank you for the review my dear~! -So, here is the next chapter~ Enjoy my dears!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 80:_

Peeta came back in two hours' time, not wanting to be away for another second. Once he was back, he had given me a wide smile, raising a brow and pointing to the kitchen. I had laughed softly, setting my book down.

Peeta and I made dinner together, but my mind still wouldn't wander away from the question. Even when I was reading, it was still there. Greasy Sae had stopped by to see how I was doing and decided to leave me a book, to get my mind off things. She told me that she hoped it help, since she could tell I've been up all night worried sick about something. I gave her a hug, thanking her for the book.

We ate in silence but I knew Peeta was looking at me the whole time with a raised brow. He just wanted to make sure I was alright, I knew that but I didn't want him to be worried sick about me. So, instead of having a frown on my face I forced a smile on and looked up at him, asking him how his day at the bakery went. His beautiful blue eyes widened in surprise but he nodded, the nod telling me that it went well.

After dinner though, I went to take a shower. Peeta had taken one this morning so he wasn't going to be taking one tonight. I stayed in for as long as I could, trying to forget about that stupid thing as the water pelted down on my body.

It still wouldn't leave my head.

Did it like me being on the wall or something?

Finally, after about an hour or so, I got out of the shower. It was one of the longest times I was ever in there. I wasn't big on staying in there forever but tonight it felt good to feel the water on my body. Though, the thing I was trying to forget about completely just kept on sitting in the back on my brain, not even daring to leave.

I changed into my pajamas, leaving the bathroom in a quiet manner. Peeta was already in our room, probably waiting for me. Maybe he was fast asleep.

That's what I wanted. I wanted him to be fast asleep. Instead, he was probably up pacing about when I was getting out and what was bothering me.

I walked up the stairs quietly, hoping none of the boards would decide to creak from underneath me. The boards were nice, thankfully.

I tip toed up to our room, peaking my head in before entering fully. Peeta was still up, drawing something it seemed. I knew he would still be up but a girl can dream, right?

"Hi," I greeted, gaining my husband's attention. He looked at me and smiled, setting his sketch pad down. He waved, patting the bed beside him. I smiled softly, sitting down beside him before turning off the lamp beside me. He turned the other lamp off, kissing my cheek quickly.

I lied down beside him, knowing well what I was going to do once Peeta was fast asleep. He wrapped his arm around me, letting me put my head on his chest.

I bit my bottom lip, listening for him to be fast asleep. Until then, I would just close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping until I knew for a fact he was.

It took about a half hour until Peeta was fast asleep. I sighed quietly, sitting up and looking down at my husband. I bent over and kissed his forehead gently before slipping out of the room.

I tip toed down the stairs, the question eating away at my brain.

It was a simple question, to some people. Do you want to have a child or not?

I didn't want to but at the same time, something was telling me different. Something, deep inside, was telling me that I wanted a child. Besides, Peeta wanted one, and I couldn't just crush his dreams.

"This is why he deserved someone better than me," I mumbled to myself, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "I don't even deserve him. I probably make his life miserable. He regrets asking me to marry him, I just know it."

I kept on pacing back and forth, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "He should have someone who hasn't hurt him, who doesn't cause him all this trouble and someone who doesn't stay up all night thinking if she should have a child or not," I murmured, wrapping my arms around myself. "I cause him too much trouble, too much stress."

I shook my head, still pacing back and forth. "Here I am, an emotionless wreck. I can't even decide if I want a child or not," I hissed, wanting so desperately to slap myself right across the face. "I don't deserve him. Ugh…"

I kept on mumbling to myself for the next two hours until I heard someone enter the kitchen. I stopped pacing and whirled around to see Peeta, yawning quietly. It was so adorable, I couldn't help but smile.

He frowned softly, walking up to me. He had something in his hand and handed it to me. I took it, curiosity filling my veins.

I opened it up, noticing Peeta's familiar handwriting once more.

_So, you're up pacing back and forth again, huh? What's bothering you Katniss? I can't help you if you won't tell me. I love you sweetheart, and I want to know what is bothering you._

I felt more tears leave my eyes at the words written on the paper. I wanted to tell him but then he would get upset.

"I just- I just," I started, trying to get the words out but they just wouldn't come. Instead, more tears decided to leave my eyes.

Peeta sighed, taking me into his arms. I buried my face into his shirt, gripping onto my husband like he was my last life line.

Peeta held me tight, only being able to rub my back in a soothing manner.

Why did this have to be so difficult?

**Well? Oh, and, guys. I do know exactly what chapter Peeta is getting his voice back, if he is. So, the more reviews I get, the faster the updates come which means, the faster you hear (or read in this case), his voice again. If not, he may never get it back! *le gasp* Haha! Well, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty one~! Danke dears~!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_**


	81. Chapter 81

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 81! Thanks to all the reviews! They mean a whole bunch! I would reply to them all, I just need to go to bed now~ But I wanted to update. So, enjoy!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 81: _

A few days had passed since that night but I still paced back and forth every single night and eventually, Peeta would wake up about two hours later and come down to hold me and try his best to calm me down. He would eventually lead me to the couch and sit down, letting me sit in his lap. He would rub my back soothingly, trying to get me to calm down.

I was so tired but I couldn't get a wink of sleep. The question wouldn't let me think about anything else but that. It was making Peeta really worried and I could see that he was starting to get bags underneath his eyes as well.

"P-Peeta," I whispered, attracting my husband's attention. He raised a brow in question, looking a bit worried. "Why do you get up and come down by me every night?"

Peeta sighed, setting down his pencil. '_Because I love you,'_ was what he mouthed.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I know that," I murmured. "Seriously. Why?"

'_Because I want to help you feel better,'_ was what he mouthed next. I pressed my lips together, nodding slowly.

"I know Peeta…" I trailed off, playing with the end of my braid. "But you need sleep."

When I looked back up at my husband he gave me that look that said, 'Oh, and you don't?'

"Peeta, you shouldn't be up all night because of me," I mumbled, hoping he would understand and agree with me.

Oh no, instead, he shook his head.

'_Once you start sleeping, I will,'_ was the words he mouthed. I scowled, wanting to slam my head on the table.

"Well, that's going to be a while," I mumbled, standing up from my chair. Peeta sighed, about to stand up from his chair but I gave him a glare, basically telling him not to stand up. "I'll be right back, alright?"

He nodded, watching me walk off into the living room. I sighed once I was out of sight, leaning up against the wall.

"This question is going to be the death of me," I mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes, wondering what James would do in this situation.

_"Okay, so, this question," James would say, pointing to his head. "Is like, killing me. So, let's go with…LEAVE ME ALONE. PLEASE. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU QUESTION?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"_

I shook my head, smiling softly. Now, what would Johanna do?

_"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she would scream before throwing something out the window._

"Well, that's not an option," I mumbled, moving onto Annie.

_"What do I do? What do I do?" she would whisper, curled up in a ball on her bed._

"Sounds like me, except I pace back and forth," I murmured, moving onto Finnick.

_"Umm…Uhh…Let's choose…Oh man," he would whisper, almost pulling his hair out._

I sighed, looking over at the phone. It wouldn't hurt to call up my mother and ask her to come over, now would it? It's just, the question is, would she be willing to come and help me sort out my problems? Or would she rather leave me alone and do other things more productive of her time?

"Just call her Katniss," I instructed myself, walking up to the phone as slowly as possible. "You either call her and get help or you can keep on pacing back and forth every night."

_You could tell Peeta_, the little voice in my head whispered as I reached for the phone.

I could, but then Peeta would get even more frustrated. My mother might raise a brow at me but she just might be able to help me figure out how to answer this question that seems to be unsolvable. She was once a young woman married, she could tell me what went through her mind at the time, right?

My fingers barely brushed against the phone before I pulled them away.

"Just call her Katniss," I mumbled to myself, reaching back down and picking up the phone. "She's your mother."

I dialed in her number, putting the phone up to my ear. I didn't want her to answer but at the same time I did. Well, I needed something to talk to about this and she has been there.

_You could talk to Annie…_

My eyes widened as I remembered the unstable woman. Annie has been there, what with having her own child and all. She could help me, couldn't she?

"If mother doesn't answer soon…" I trailed off, the phone ringing.

She didn't answer and it did kind of make me upset. I needed her to answer me.

I _needed_ to talk to her.

I decided to try and call her a second time, dialing in her number again. I listened to the phone as it rang, hoping she would answer this time.

No. Instead, she didn't.

I groaned quietly, looking over my shoulder to make sure Peeta wasn't there. A sigh escaped past my lips as I scanned the wall, noticing no cracks whatsoever.

"One more time," I mumbled, dialing her number one more time. "If she doesn't answer this time then I'll go to Annie."

I listened to the phone ring again, not expecting an answer.

To my surprise, she answered.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar voice of my mother ask.

"Mother?" I asked, just wanting to make sure that this was her.

"Katniss! Oh, my baby girl, how are you sweetie?" she asked, sounding as happy as could be. I felt a small smile form on my face.

"Okay…" I trailed off, trying to be quiet.

My mother didn't respond at first, but when she did, her voice sounded very concerned. "Something wrong Katniss?" she asked.

"W-Well…could you come over mother?"

**Well? Leave me a review, and the next chapter will be up! I promise! It's already done! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty two~! Danke my dears~! **

**~_Lovely Kacey Faith_**


	82. Chapter 82

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 82! TeamPeetaForever1140- Haha! Yes, two reviews in one day! I will! You'll see soon honey! And you'll see! You'll see ;) Thanks honey! Thank you for the review my dear~! Mrspeetamellark- Aww, thanks! He will honey! Thank you for the review my dear~! Jennik55- Haha! In the future chapters honey! Nooo wayy! Ohmygosh, I am?! I don't mean it! Oh, wow, really?! Just wait ;) Thank you for the review my dear~! Guest- AWW! THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO PROFESSIONAL! Thank you honey! Thank you for the review my dear~! Lil'BitaEverlark- NO WAY. Ohmygosh! Whhhyyy?! Aww, thanks! I will try sweetie :3 I already got the rest written out for the most part~ I will! YES. I SO REMEMBER YOU. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. I DO REMEMBER HONEY! OHMYGOSH! *glomps* REALLY?! AWW! Thank you for the review my dear~! -Thanks guys for all the reviews! **THE REST OF THE STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN OUT. SO, IF YOU REVIEW, THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES MUCH QUICKER. **ENJOY!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 82:_

After the phone call with my mother, I had gone back into the kitchen by Peeta. He had raised his eyebrows at me, but I waved him off. I knew he would still be worried as could be but I didn't need to tell him I called my mother.

A day or two later, my mother was at my front door with a wide smile on her face. Peeta raised a brow at this, questioning why she was here but still gave her a bright smile, welcoming her inside. My mother gave him a hug and then gave me a hug. When she pulled away I saw all the worry in her eyes.

We all went into the kitchen, Peeta going to make some tea for my mother. My mother thanked Peeta once she was handed the cup, sipping at the hot liquid.

Peeta looked like he wanted to ask my mother a question so he looked over to me, his eyes pleading for help. I smiled softly, looking over to my mother.

"So, what brings you here mother?" I asked for my husband. I saw out of the corner of my eye a small smile form on his face.

My mother raised her eyebrows. I already knew why she was here and she knew that as well. I tried to give her some sort of code that Peeta didn't know and wanted to know why she was here.

"I stopped by to see both of you!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. On the inside, I let out a sigh of relief but on the outside I smiled softly.

"That's sweet of you," I told her, Peeta nodding.

We chatted for about an hour before I looked over at the clock and then over at Peeta.

"Peeta, it's going on two now," I informed him, earning a pair of raised eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be over at the bakery helping?"

His eyes widened before he nodded his head. He gave my mother a smile before leaning over to give me a quick kiss. With that all done, he ran off to go grab his jacket before leaving the house completely. I laughed softly, rolling my eyes.

"So, Katnisss," my mother started, looking up at me. "Obviously Peeta doesn't know why you called me here, correct?"

I nodded, feeling a bit guilty. "Correct," I told her, sighing quietly.

"Come on Katniss, let's go talk in the living room," my mother announced, standing up from the chair she had once been sitting in with her cup of tea. I nodded, standing up from my chair as well, following my mother into the living room.

She sat down on one of the couches and I sat down beside her, wanting to ask her what I should do. I just didn't know how to ask it. It was easy, yes, but I was just nervous.

"Now, why did you call me here sweetie?" she asked, taking a sip at her tea. I was about to answer her but her eyes grew wide. "You and Peeta aren't fighting now, are you?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling softly at my mother. "If we were fighting," I started, "wouldn't he not have kissed me when he left to go to the bakery?"

My mother nodded, smiling softly. "Ah, that's right," she mumbled, shaking her head. "I wasn't thinking."

I nodded, looking around the room before my mother spoke again. "So, why did you call me here then?" she asked.

I bit my bottom lip, looking down at my lap before looking back up at her to explain why I called her here.

"Mother, you were once my age, right?" I asked. She gave me the, 'are you serious?' face, making laugh softly. "Well, when you first married _dad_ did you ever think about having children with the way the world was?"

My mother sighed, setting her cup of tea down on the coffee table before her. "Katniss, I had always _dreamed _of having children," she started. "I knew the consequences though, that one of my children could have been put into the Hunger Games. Well, one of them was. You were strong though and I'm very proud of you for surviving and making this world such a better place for the future generations. I knew well that one of my precious children could be put into those retched games but, I took the chance."

"Were you scared?" I asked her.

She tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. "Was I scared of having children?" she repeated my question, adding in some words. I nodded in approval. "Oh, well, yes. I was terrified. I thought I wouldn't be a good enough mother for you and Prim but your father told me that I would be a great mother so, in time, we had you."

I smiled softly, looking down at my lap. "I- I always told myself that I wouldn't have a child, but Peeta wants one," I admitted, looking back up at my mother. She smiled softly, taking one of my hands in her own.

"Katniss, dear," my mother started, giving me a soft smile. "I know perfectly well that this is stressful. You never thought you were going to marry Peeta, let alone meet him fully in the games. Peeta won't pressure you into having children Katniss, he'll love you the same."

I sighed, biting my bottom lip. "I know but mother," I started, looking up at her. "I want to make him happy. He really wants children."

My mother sighed, leaning over to give me a hug. "Katniss, let me tell you something," she started, gaining my full attention. "You would be a _great _mother. You've been through so much dear, you can teach them all kinds of things."

A faint smile appeared on my face at that moment. "Thanks mother…" I trailed off, looking up at her. "B-But, I don't know about going through how to get them… And I still don't feel like I would be a good mother, and if I want them."

"Katniss, listen," she said. "You will be an extraordinary mother and I would love to have grandchildren. I'm not forcing you into having them, but trust me, you'll thank me later. You'll be so glad that you had children honey. Oh, and about how to get them, don't push yourself. When the time is ready, you and Peeta will know."

I nodded, pressing my lips together.

"T-Thanks mother," I whispered, giving her the smallest smile I could muster. She returned the smile, giving me a hug.

"Anytime sweetheart."

**Well? Leave me a review! Remember to leave me a review! NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY WRITTEN OUT DEARS. GOT TO REVIEW TO GET IT~! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty three~! Danke my dears~! **

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	83. Chapter 83

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 83~! R__ochay97- Aw, thanks! :D Right on it! Thank you for the review my dear~! G__ottalovetheboywiththebread- You got that right! And, actually, after the sequel, there will be one more. Just because my friend thought I should do that...but, you're correct! :D Thank you for the review my dear~! __Mrspeetamellark- D'aww, thanks! Will do sweetheart :) Thank you for the review my dear~!__ Jennik55- Yes~ They are :) Haha! Yeah...don't worry~ Stick with it for a little bit longer! :D Thank you for the review my dear~! __Guest- That's right! Aww, thanks! I know honey! Stick with it for a few more chapters! Thank you for the review my dear~! __TeamPeetaForever1140- Aww, thanks! Yess! Yayay! I'm glad! Aw, you're too sweet! Update here I come! Thank you for the review my dear~! -Thanks for all the reviews! I told you the more reviews I get the quicker the updates come! And I meant it! So, enjoy!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 83:_

Mother had stayed for about a week before leaving Peeta and I alone once more. I was glad to have her here, I really was. She was great company and helped us around the house, keeping things tidy and in place. She seemed to of have enjoyed her week here with us and I was glad she did.

When she left us though, she gave me the biggest hug she could muster, pulling away with a smile on her face.

_"Don't forget what we talked about sweetie," she had whispered. _

She left us about two days ago and right now, Peeta and I were in the kitchen, eating lunch in silence. Peeta still didn't have his voice back and Aaron was trying to think of something to get it back with. He told me to be patient but my patience was running thin.

I was on the ceiling by now. I've been on the ceiling for a long time actually. I was over the moon, that's better.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" I asked my husband, looking over at him. He looked up at me, smiling softly before nodding quickly. I raised a brow. "Oh, really? What is it then?"

He held his index finger up to his lips, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him, taking a bite of my sandwich. "Don't tell me then," I mumbled.

I glanced back up at him to see him smiling widely, shaking his head. He went back to eating, seeming perfectly content with not telling me what he had planned for today.

"Why won't you tell me?!" I whined, finally breaking after just a minute. Peeta looked up at me, looking completely clueless. He tilted his head to the side, wondering what I mean. I glared, pointing a finger at him. "You know exactly what I mean."

Peeta smiled widely, shaking his head. He still wasn't going to tell me.

Did he like driving me insane?

"Tell me!" I cried, slamming my hand on the table. His beautiful blue orbs widened in shock but he still shook his head, standing up from his chair. He grabbed his plate and cup, walking over to the sink.

I groaned, letting my face meet the table in a rather harsh matter. Peeta either didn't care or had left me alone in the kitchen because I never heard him walk up to me.

_"_I'm going insane," I whispered quietly into the table.

That was when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump three feet in the air. I looked up at my husband with wide eyes, my cheeks feeling warm. He smiled, handing me a piece of paper. I took it, opening it to see what was written on it.

_I need to go to the bakery, we need to finish it up. I'll be back in about two hours tops, hopefully not more. And don't slam your head on the table, you'll ruin that pretty little face of yours. _

My cheeks just got warmer at his last sentence.

"A-Alright," I mumbled. Peeta smiled at me, leaning over to kiss me on the head. He turned around on his heel, looking over his shoulder once and waved before leaving the house completely. I sighed quietly, looking down at my food that I had failed to finish.

Now, I had about two hours to myself before Peeta came back.

What in the world am I going to do?

I stood up from my chair, picking up my plate and glass, walking over to the sink to put them in. Once that was done, I turned on my heel to leave the kitchen and go plop down on one of the couches in the living room.

I could go hunting, but we didn't need any meat at the moment. I just went hunting yesterday and had gotten a whole bunch of kill.

There's always reading.

I sighed, lying down on the couch. What else was there to do?

_You could clean, cook, go out, go take a shower, hunt, go visit your friends, bake, sleep-_

I stopped thinking of the possibilities at sleep, my eyes fluttering shut. In mere seconds, I drifted off to sleep, since I was so exhausted, not having a good night's sleep in weeks.

_I was walking down the stairs, smiling widely as I heard little feet running around. I heard a shriek of excitement, making me laugh softly. _

_I entered the kitchen to see Peeta trying to calm down our children. He looked up at me for help and I smiled. _

_I did Rue's four note call, shutting them all up in an instant. They all turned around and looked at me with wide eyes, trying to do it back._

_There was only three of them and they were all little things. One looked exactly like Peeta and the other two were mixes of Peeta and I. One had my hair and Peeta's eyes, the other having Peeta's hair and my eyes. _

_"Katniss, thank you," Peeta thanked me, walking up to me to give me a quick peck on the lips. Our children giggled, just making my smile grow wider._

I woke up to someone rocking me back and forth. My eyes fluttered open, gray meeting blue.

"P-Peeta!" I exclaimed, sitting up as quickly as I could. He smiled softly, handing me yet another piece of paper.

_I want to show you something._

I looked up at Peeta with a raised brow, only to see a wide smile on his face. I was just about to ask him what he meant by this but I knew for a fact he wouldn't tell me. So, instead of questioning him anymore, I stood up from the couch to stand beside him.

He took my hand in his, leading me out the door.

_Oh, so it's not in the house…_

Then where is this thing he has to show me?!

He led me down the street, walking past people here and there. Everyone was smiling widely and it was truly a sight to see. I loved seeing the smiles that were on the people's faces, it made me feel like I did something right.

Peeta led me down into what would still be the merchant area, but everyone was now more fortunate.

He covered his hand over my eyes, leading me into somewhere. I was about to yell at him to let me see where he was taking me but, his hands were off my eyes by that time.

"W-Where are-," I was just about to ask but I smelt something, something that smelled like…

_Bread._

Peeta smiled widely and a small smile found its way onto my face. "It's finished?!" I exclaimed, earning a nod from my husband. "It looks amazing Peeta! I'm so proud of you!"

I attacked him with a hug, knowing Peeta's smile was as wide as could be.

This is just great, the bakery's finished.

**Well? The next chapter is already written out dears! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty four~! Danke my dears~! **

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	84. Chapter 84

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 84~!**Jennik55**- YAY! I am glad~! James? Aww! Honey! You need a smile, huh? He should be coming back soon. Let me check. HE'S IN THIS CHAPTER! YEAH BUDDY! You could?! Yay! :D Thank you for the review my dear~!**Reni Readiris**- I haven't gotten a written review from you in a while! ;) Yay! I know! WAIT JENN, GOSH. Thank you for the review my dear~! **TeamPeetaForever1140**- Aww! It does?! Yay! Haha! ;) I am hun! You did, but it is okay~! Thank you for the review my dear~!** An Unknown Foreign Beauty**- Aww, you did? Well, welcome to the fandom honey! :) *stops* That...honey, ohmygosh. That means a lot. Thank you 3 *hugs* You're too sweet~! :D Thank you for the review my dear~! **Amy**- Aww, give it some time honey! Just wait a tad bit longer~! Thank you for the review my dear~! **Kayyyy**- YOU'RE TOO SWEET! My favorite color? It is blue sweetie~ Just curious huh? ;) Thank you for the review my dear~!** Guest-** Aww! :D Haha, yes! It is! ;) Thank you for the review my dear~! -Well, I did get a lot of reviews! Thanks guys! Keep it up and maybe, just maybe, I'll post the next chapter before I go to bed~! Enjoy~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 84:_

After the excitement of the bakery, Peeta and I had decided to go over and visit Haymitch. We hadn't seen the man in a while and we needed to go check up on him anyway, make sure he was alright. Who knew what he was doing at the moment we were walking over to his house.

We walked up to his house hand in hand, hearing some clashing noises from the inside. I looked over at Peeta to see he had his eyebrows raised in question.

Peeta knocked on the door, waiting for Haymitch to either come open the door or tell us to go away. Nothing happened though, the clashing noises continued. I sighed, letting go of Peeta's hand and started banging on the door.

Nothing happened though.

I scowled, trying to turn the knob but it wouldn't even budge. My eyes widened, and I just kept trying and trying to turn the knob. Peeta put his hand on my shoulder, trying to tell me to stop but I kept pulling at the knob and trying to turn it.

Well, instead of it turning, the doorknob kind of fell out.

It broke.

I groaned once more, banging my head on the door. It creaked open, no doorknob anymore. "Great, I broke Haymitch's door," I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peeta smirk. I gave him a glare which shut him up real quick. I smirked to myself, stepping inside Haymitch's house, Peeta right on my tail.

"Haymitch…?" I trailed off, looking around the house to try and find the man.

He was absolutely nowhere in sight but I kept hearing yells and loud clashes. My instincts kicked in then and I walked further into the house, opening up the basement door. The yelling was now more clear but I still couldn't make out any words, if the person was saying any words.

I descended down the stairs in a quiet manner, Peeta following me. Not that far down, I got pelted with a tomato.

Luckily, I dodged it in enough time.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed, glaring at Haymitch.

Haymitch had two tomatoes in his hands, one for each hand. He looked like he was about to go insane, his eyes wide as plates and his hair was everywhere.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIM," Haymitch cried, defending himself. I raised a brow at the man.

"Him?" I asked, Peeta now by my side on the stairs.

"THERE'S THIS MAN IN MY HOUSE," Haymitch cried, looking around the basement frantically. "BE QUIET."

I shook my head, folding my arms across my chest. "Is he serious?" I hissed. "Him yelling doesn't help him at all."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peeta smile softly, shaking his head.

Haymitch looked all around the room, backing up and whirling around every now and then. It was pretty funny to watch but I kept on wondering why he was doing this. Who in the world could be in his house? I mean seriously.

Who would be in his house?

"DUSTER POWERS ACTIVATE!" I heard.

_James would be in his house._

"Who would've known," I muttered, watching James jump out of nowhere and onto Haymitch's back. He let out a yell of happiness, laughing as Haymitch threw some tomatoes at the wall.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS TIME!" Haymitch screamed, trying to pull James off of him. Right when Haymitch started doing that though, James jumped off of him and went to hide.

"BUT, DUSTER MAN ALWAYS WINS THE BATTLE!" James exclaimed in his hiding spot.

I shook my head, watching the scene before me. "How are we friends with him?" I asked my husband, turning to look at him. He simply shrugged, the biggest smile on his face. His eyes told me everything I needed to know.

_You got to love him Katniss._

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, a smile now on my face.

We stayed to watch the little battle for a few more minutes. It mostly consisted of Haymitch looking around, screaming at the top of his lungs for James to show himself and be a man. James would just smile evilly, and poke him in the back with his duster before hiding his body from view. Haymitch would whirl around and scream.

"Well, this is fun, but I suggest we leave now," I told my husband, looking up at him. He nodded, taking one last look at the sight before him before walking up the stairs.

"Have fun guys!" I exclaimed.

"BYE KATNISS AND PEETA!" James exclaimed, jumping out from his hiding place. Haymitch smirked at him when he saw this.

"DUSTER MAN, I HAVE FOUND YOU," Haymitch yelled, making James' eyes grow wide. He disappeared once more, making Haymitch boil with rage. "CURSE YOU DUSTER MAN!"

I ran up the stairs to join Peeta on the ground level. He held out his hand for me to take which I took without even hesitating. I could still hear Haymitch's screams but there was nothing wrong with him, it was just James.

_Just James._

What would James do? Burn his house down?

Highly unlikely but no one knew with James. He was an odd ball.

"So, are we going home now?" I asked my husband. He looked down at me with a small smile playing on his lips.

He nodded, confirming his answer as a yes. I smiled softly, letting Peeta lead us out of the house as Haymitch and James had their little war down in the basement.

Peeta and I walked home together, hand in hand. We walked home in silence, since one, Peeta still couldn't speak and I didn't know what to say. My mind was elsewhere and Peeta didn't seem to mind that at all.

Finally though, after a few minutes, I laughed nervously. "So, some friend we have, huh?" I asked, looking over at Peeta. He smiled, nodding his head.

The good thing was, Peeta could still smile.

**Well? I was debating on whether to post this or not because my friend reads this and wasn't responding. Gosh. She saw my messages though. *sighs* So, my dear friend, you better respond soon or no History class news. NOW FOR MY LOVELY READERS, INCLUDING HER, if you type me up a review, I shall try and post another chapter tonight! It just depends upon how many reviews I get~! :) Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty five~! Danke dears~!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	85. Chapter 85

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 85~! ENJOY! _

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 85:_

The next day, I opened my eyes to find out that I was in the bed I shared with Peeta. It was a bit shocking to me to say the least because lately, I've been pacing back and forth, _still_, staying up all night and just kept on thinking about that certain question. It was still driving me up a wall.

Peeta would get up to come downstairs still too, and then eventually hold me as I cried into his shirt.

Having mother over was a good decision, don't get me wrong. I just still couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to know what I wanted, I wanted to know what I thought was both the best for me and Peeta. Peeta wanted a child and then, here I was, confusing myself on whether I wanted one or not.

I turned onto my other side to see Peeta sleeping soundly beside me. I smiled softly, running my fingers through my hair as I remembered last night.

_"Why does this keep bothering you Katniss?!" I exclaimed as I kept on pacing back and forth. "You already talked to mother about this so why is it still eating away at your brain?"_

_I was stopped when I heard someone enter the kitchen, yawning quietly. I whirled around, finding a very sleepy Peeta standing in the doorway. A small smile found its way onto my face. He was so adorable when he was really tired. _

_"Oh, hi Peeta," I greeted, waving nervously. He looked up at me, giving me the smallest smile he could muster. _

_I walked up to him, his arms out for me to run into. I bit my bottom lip, walking right into them. _

_I felt completely terrible waking this man up every single night. He would get about two hours of sleep and then wake up to come and find me in the kitchen sleeping. His two hours of sleep probably weren't even a good two hours sleep. I felt terrible doing this to him but he didn't have to get up! He could sleep!_

_That wasn't Peeta though._

_I clung onto him, burying my face into his shirt. He held onto me, giving the top of my head a kiss. I wished silently that I could forget completely about this but I knew deep down inside that that wasn't going to happen any time soon because apparently it liked bugging me all the time._

_We stayed like that for some time before Peeta led me into the living room to sit on the couch. He let me crawl into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. All he could do was hold me, no words muttered. It hurt. _

_It always has hurt._

_Snow likes breaking people. He likes getting you right where it hurts._

_I cried all my sorrows away, Peeta rubbing my back in a soothing manner. It seemed like hours had passed before I finally started getting sleepy._

_Peeta gave me a kiss on the cheek before scooping me into his arms, bridal style. I didn't really notice, for I was perfectly content being in Peeta's arm and drifting off to sleep as he did this._

_He carried me up the stairs, as slowly as he could. I suppose he didn't want to miss a step, and I don't blame him. If I was carrying him I wouldn't want to all of a sudden miss a step and fall down the stairs. I would have felt terrible if I did that._

_Peeta made it to the top, turning a corner to walk down the hallway that contained our bedroom and many other rooms. He entered our room as I kept on getting closer and closer to a deep sleep._

_Peeta set me down on the bed we shared, pulling back the covers. I opened my eyes at being pulled away from the warmth, pouting. Peeta simply gave me a smile, holding up a finger, telling me to give him just a minute. I nodded slowly, yawning as Peeta messed with the blankets. _

_He pulled the blankets all the way up to my chin, giving me a small smile as I tried to keep my eyes open. Peeta shook his head, leaning down to press his lips to my temple. I let a small yawn escape my system, still trying to keep my eyes open. Once again, Peeta shook his head, mouthing for me to go to sleep. _

_Peeta then walked around the bed, going to his side of it. He got underneath the covers beside me, lying down. I took this opportunity to snuggle closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to the top of my head as a sort of good night, I love you._

_I enjoyed being close to Peeta and just snuggle beside him. It still hurt that I couldn't hear the three simple words, 'I love you' come out of his mouth. I sighed once, snuggling closer to Peeta._

_Eventually, I fell into a deep sleep._

"Ah," I started, still running my fingers through his beautiful blond hair. "So, that's how I wounded up here."

I smiled softly, removing my fingers from his hair for just a second to poke his nose lightly. "I don't deserve you," I murmured.

Either way, if Peeta was awake or asleep, he wouldn't be able to respond with words. It upset me but, I just kept hoping he would get his voice back soon.

I went back to running my fingers through his hair, humming to myself softly. He was so adorable as he slept, and he looked stress free. That's all I wanted for him, I didn't want him to worry about anything.

The whole problem was he was always worrying hand and foot about me.

I sighed quietly, leaning over to give Peeta a quick peck on the lips. "Might as well go back to sleep while you're still sleeping soundly," I muttered, lying back down completely beside him.

I snuggled into his side, smiling softly before drifting back off to sleep once more.

**Well? Two people wanted this up tonight so...WALA! Depending on how many reviews I get, depends on if I update this in the morning before school or not~! So, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty six~! Danke my dears~!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	86. Chapter 86

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 86~! __**Jennik55**- That's right! Ohmygosh, really?! Nice! Thank you for the review my dear~!**G**__**ottalovetheboywiththebread**- Haha! You guys got a good twenty or so more chapters. A bit more than that~ Haha! We shall see what she decides ;) Thank you for the review my dear~! __**TeamPeetaForever1140**- Aw~ Haha! Really?! That's you?! Ohmygosh! *hugs* Thank you for informing me of that honey! :3 Haha! Well~ I'm sure everyone else hopes your right as well. I know, I know. I'm updating sweetie pie! Aw, you're too sweet. Don't feel stalkerish~ I absolutely love reading your reviews along with everyone else's~ I'm glad you love it~! It makes me feel like I accomplished something :D Thank you for the reviews my dear~! -Well dears, I need to go get dressed now! It's 6:42 AM here as I am typing this. And I am leaving for school at 7:00/7:05. So tired. Maybe my mom will let me take a nap when I come home...let's hope. Oh~! Enjoy~! _

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 86:_

Later in the day, after both Peeta and I had woken up, we had breakfast like we always did. It was in silence for the most part, sometimes I would say something here and there and Peeta would either smile or nod his head. There were those few rare times where he would look at me like I was insane but in the end, he would roll his blue eyes with a smile on his face.

After breakfast, Peeta had to go to the bakery so I decided to tag along. He seemed to like the idea but did write down that I could leave whenever I wanted. I simply smiled, looking back up at my husband with the 'I'm not leaving until you're done' face.

We left hand in hand, off for the bakery. Once again, everyone was out and one could hear the laughter of children. It was good to hear that sound, actual laughter. Now they could enjoy life with no worries about being put in the Hunger Games when they hit twelve.

Everything was finally right.

I had thought for sure that when we walked past Haymitch's house that I would've heard screaming and some more clashing noises, only much louder than before. True, the James and Haymitch war had happened a while ago but, I expected James to keep it going as long as possible. He would probably until Haymitch passed out from all the screaming or the lack of sleep.

Then James would be the happiest person on earth. He would jump up and down, pointing his duster at Haymitch in triumph. Then, he would run off screaming that duster man won and that Haymitch had fallen at how great he was.

I could definitely see that happening. This was James we were talking about anyway.

Peeta and I walked on, looking around to see the activity going on around us. It was always a sight to see, and it always made me grateful for agreeing to be the mockingjay. The world was a better place for us now.

The world was such a better place now, especially with Snow gone.

He had caused us so much trouble, it made me sick. Everything he ever did as president, never helped us in anyway. It never helped us prosper.

"Sick," I hissed, earning a raise of the brow from Peeta. I looked over at him, waving him off. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as we continued on walking to the bakery.

We walked into the bakery, still hand in hand. Peeta led me to the back, letting me sit down in a chair. I watched him as he put on an apron, the bakery finally open for business.

This has got to be one of the happiest days of his life.

When Peeta turned around, I saw one of the biggest smiles on his face. It made my lips twitch up in a smile. He was so happy, I could see it in his eyes.

"Do you have anyone else working here yet?" I asked, making him stop dead in his tracks. He bit his bottom lip, looking back over at me before giving me a simple shake of his head. I sighed, shaking my head slowly.

"You need to hire some people Peeta," I told him, earning a nod. "It'll be a great help, like when you're sick and can't work here. That way the bakery isn't closed down."

Peeta waited for me to finish, raising a brow as to ask, 'Are you finished mom?' I felt my cheeks heat up just the slightest bit, adverting my glance elsewhere.

"I'm just telling you, I'm giving you advice," I mumbled, folding my arms across my chest. Peeta smiled at me, shaking his head before walking off to do something.

I stayed in my seat, turning around to watch Peeta do what he needed to do. He walked around to start baking some fresh bread, or bake a cake. It seemed as if he wanted to bake a cake, just by his actions, for he was looking at the cake ingredients like he wanted to pick them up. Instead, he grabbed the necessary supplies for making some fresh bread.

I watched Peeta from my seat, occasionally looking around the bakery in awe. I was still shocked that it came out to look this nice to tell the truth. It was beautiful, a whole lot better than the bakery before the bombing actually.

Peeta hummed softly to himself as he got to work, not seeming distracted in the least.

That was when I heard the door open, the bell ringing to tell us that someone just came inside. Peeta looked up and over his shoulder at me, his eyes asking me to go see who exactly it was. I sighed, standing up from my chair. He simply gave me a smile before returning back to his baking.

I walked out of the kitchen and when I did, I saw none other than the president himself. A brow rose up in question, confusion filling my entire being.

What was Aaron doing here?

"Uh, hello Aaron," I greeted. Aaron looked over at me, a smile forming on his face.

"Ah, hello Katniss," he greeted back, making this seem like it happened on a daily basis, him coming into the bakery that is.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, letting curiosity get the better of me.

Aaron chuckled softly before answering me. "Well, I came to see you," he admitted, making both of my eyebrows rise up in question.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, and actually, I would like it if you came with me," he told me.

Something told me to go with him, but at the same time, something was telling me different. Something else was telling me not to trust him.

"But what about P-," I started, but Aaron cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

"He'll be fine," he assured me. "Please Katniss, you won't regret coming with me."

I bit my bottom lip, looking over my shoulder back at the kitchen. Well, if I was going to go anywhere, I was going to have to tell Peeta. I didn't want him freaking out that I just left without telling him. Who knew what would go through his mind when he found out.

"Peeta! I'll be back! I'm going with Aaron for something," I yelled back, walking past the counter to join Aaron at his side. When I looked back at the kitchen, Peeta had popped his head out. A wide smile was on his face, and then he nodded his head, letting me know that he was okay with this.

I still didn't really know if I wanted to go though.

**Well? I decided to update before I went to go get ready for school because I'm just that nice! ;) Depending upon how many reviews I get, depends upon if I update once again~ So, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty seven~! Danke my dears~!**

**~_Lovely Kacey Faith_**


	87. Chapter 87

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 87~! **Rochay97**- Haha! Yes! Aww, you're too sweet~! Thank you for the review my dear~! **Mrspeetamellark**- Really? Awww~! You're too sweet honey! I'm glad! :D Thank you for the review my dear~! -Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 87:_

Aaron and I walked out of the bakery in silence. His hands were in his pockets and so were mine, my eyes focused on the ground below me. I had no idea what exactly we were planning on doing but, I decided to let it go and figure it out once we got there.

That didn't mean I still couldn't ask where he was taking me though.

"So, where exactly are we going…?" I trailed off, looking over at Aaron through the corner of my eye. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"No where too special, Katniss," he told me, making me scowl and inwardly groan.

No information was given. None. Not a single clue to where we could be going.

Well, wasn't he all about secrets.

He then took a turn, making me stop dead in my tracks. I had thought for sure that we were going to keep on heading straight, but, no. He made an unexpected right turn.

I jogged to keep up with him, mumbling quietly to myself. Aaron kept on walking though, not even turning around to see if I was still there. How sweet.

The next thing I knew was that Aaron was walking up a couple stairs, opening up a door to a house. It made my eyebrows rise up in confusion but I followed him, nonetheless. Aaron held the door open for me, ushering me inside the house.

I sighed once I was inside the house, not knowing exactly what to do so, I just stood there, waiting for Aaron to come inside. In mere seconds he was in the house, closing the front door behind him.

"So…where are we?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. Aaron chuckled softly, walking up to me and then poking me lightly on the nose.

"Follow me," he said, completely avoiding my question. I watched him slip past me, turning around with my hands still placed firmly on my hips. Aaron then stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at me with a brow raised in question. "Coming?"

"Not until you tell me exactly what we're doing," I hissed, glaring at him. He laughed softly, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Well, you'll just have to come with me to find out," he teased, making me groan softly.

I stomped my foot once before following the man down the stairs, folding my arms firmly across my chest. All I wanted at the moment was for Aaron to tell me what we were doing here! That's it! How hard was it?!

Apparently it was rocket science.

"Well, who knew this would be rocket science," I mumbled quietly to myself once we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Telling someone what exactly that the two of you are doing, well, that's forbidden!"

Aaron laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Shush Katniss. You do know that I can hear you perfectly well, right?" he asked, smiling brightly. I scowled at him, my arms still folding firmly across my chest.

"Hallelujah," I mumbled, hearing Aaron let out another quiet laugh.

"Alright Katniss, follow me," he ordered, walking off into a hallway.

I sighed, following him through the hallway. To me, the basement was rather big. It seemed to go on and on forever, which kind of scared me. What if we never got out? Or, Aaron's leading me to my death?

Great. This is just great, Katniss. You're so smart!

Stupid.

I looked at the walls, examining all of the cracks and noticing where there was a darker shade or a lighter shade of the wall paper.

Aaron stopped in front of a door, giving me a warm smile while I gave him a glare. "Here we are!" Aaron exclaimed, the warm smile still on his face.

I waited semi-patiently for him to open the door, letting out a sigh once he had it opened completely. "Go on in," he murmured, motioning for me to enter the room. I raised a brow before taking a careful step inside, looking over my shoulder at Aaron.

The room was pitch black and it terrified me, especially when the door closed shut, blocking out all of the light coming from the hallway. I bit the inside of my cheek, chewing on it with my heart beating at the rate of two hundred miles per hour.

I never heard Aaron enter the room either…

"Umm, hello?" I called out, listening for any movement.

Sadly, none could be heard.

On the inside, I was panicking like no other. What if Aaron had locked the door and left me in hear to die in the dark?

What if there was some type of mutt like creature, waiting in the shadows and ready to attack me any minute…?

_Shut up, Katniss. Stop thinking of the worse possible situations ever._

Well, it is kind of hard not to think of the worst situations when you are in a dark room all alone.

Or so you thought.

That was when I heard a growl, making me jump up in fear. I almost let out a shriek but instead, the lights turned on in an instance to reveal a tiny little room.

"Hello?" I asked, still a tad bit scared.

No one answered my call, making me freak out even more. What in the world was going on?! Why was I in a room all alone?!

What in the world did Aaron lead me too?

_Stay calm Katniss, there's nothing to worry about. Even if you are all alone, someone will come and find you. Don't stress out so much._

I bit my bottom lip, never turning around. Instead, I kept staring at the wall in front of me, looking to the sides of me at certain points in time. Nothing, nothing at all. I saw no speck of a human being.

It was started to scare me even more.

"No need to get all worked up, sweetheart."

**Well? I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. UDSHFKLAS. Okay, so, thank my friend Jenn. I wasn't going to update right away when I got home but I asked her, "1 or 2?" 1 was not updating right away and 2 was. SHE CHOSE TWO. SO, yes. Leaving a review will get the next chapter or two out tonight~ Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty eight~! Danke dears~!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	88. Chapter 88

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 88~! I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I decided to post this because I wanted to put a smile on your guy's face~ Hopefully. I'm not in a good mood so, I hope you guys enjoy this~ Enjoy~_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 87: _

I whirled around, knowing that voice all too well. There, standing with a smug smirk on his face, was none other than my former mentor and friend, Haymitch Abernathy.

"Why did you do that?!" I cried, glaring at him.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense. "It was James' idea."

I directed my glare over at James, who was actually standing right beside Haymitch. James' eyes grew wide and he gave me a somewhat sheepish smile.

"H-Hi Katniss," he greeted, waving at me.

"Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed, directing my question to him now. He started to panic.

"I just wanted to see how you would react!" he cried, obviously not wanting me mad at him. "I didn't mean to make you scared Katniss!"

I sighed, shaking my head slowly. "It's fine, just remember this," I hissed, pointing at him. "I will somehow get you back, even if it means taking away your duster. Wait, correction, _all_ of your dusters."

As if James' eyes weren't already as wide as plates, they just grew wider at hearing those specific and dreaded words come out of my mouth.

"I'M SORRY KATNISS, I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! JUST PLEASE, PLEASE NEVER TAKE AWAY ANY OF MY DUSTERS! ESPECIALLY THIS ONE!" he cried, holding out the duster that he always had on him.

I rolled my eyes, one of the smallest smiles forming on my face. "We'll see," I mumbled, turning my attention to Aaron. "Now, why am I here?"

Aaron smiled, motioning for everyone to follow him. "Well, I'll explain it to everyone now," he told me.

So, no one else knew why they were here either. I raised a brow, looking over at Finnick. "You don't know why you're here either?" I asked him.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No," he admitted. "Aaron just came by and told Annie and I to come with him. Then, he left us here with Haymitch to go get James and Johanna. In the end, it was all of us and we were just waiting for Aaron to return with you."

"Ah," I mumbled, watching Aaron clean off a desk that was sitting in the room. He pulled out some papers, and placed some objects on the table as well. "I just want to know why we're here."

"I do too," Johanna mumbled. Annie nodded, and that was when I noticed that her and Finnick were holding hands. A small smile formed on my face once more, she always clung to him.

"I'm getting there! Be patient!" Aaron exclaimed, looking up at us with a smile. "Now, I know you're all wondering why you're all here. One, because you were all just talking about it and two, Katniss wouldn't stop complaining on the way here."

I heard Haymitch snicker quietly, making me direct a glare in his general direction. "It's not my fault that you were being all secretive," I mumbled quietly. "I just wanted to know where you were taking me."

Aaron chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright then, as I was saying," he started, continuing with his previous sentence. "I brought you all here today to talk about-"

I raised a brow, my eyes widening. It's seem Aaron has forgotten someone… "Wait a second…" I trailed off, everyone's eyes landing on me. "Why isn't Peeta here with us?"

Aaron sighed, speaking, "Will you let me finish Katniss?" he asked. I rolled my eyes once more, nodding.

"Alright, so, as I was saying before I was interrupted," Aaron began, "I brought you all here today to talk about Peeta. Now, I bet you're all wondering why we all gathered here today to talk about him."

"Well, that and why we chose this house…" Finnick trailed off, looking around the room.

Aaron nodded, answering Finnick. "I chose this house because it's not in use at the moment. Also, everyone here knows about Peeta not having a voice correct?" Aaron asked. Everyone in the room nodded, making Aaron smile widely.

"Great! Now, how many would like it if Peeta's voice came back?" Aaron asked, looking at everyone in the room. "Raise your hands, don't be shy!"

"You sound like a kindergarten teacher, Aaron," Johanna hissed, raising her hand like everyone else in the room. Aaron chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring Johanna's comment, he went on, "Alright, so everyone in this room, including myself and others outside of this room, wants Peeta to get his voice back, am I correct?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Where are you going with this Aaron?" Haymitch asked, sounding like he wanted to get out of here. I couldn't blame him.

"Well Haymitch, if you must ask," Aaron started, smiling brightly. "We just might have found a solution to his problem."

Everyone in the room looked up at Aaron with wide eyes, everyone's mouths on the floor in pure shock. I just couldn't believe it, and I most definitely wouldn't believe it until I heard Peeta's voice.

"Y-You're serious?" I asked, stuttering just a bit.

Aaron nodded, confirming his answer. "Yes, I am," he announced, spreading out some papers for us to see. "If you all look at these papers, you can see just exactly what Snow did to take away his voice. Using all the advanced technology and putting a lot of thought into it. What we did, was basically the same thing and we came up with this 'antidote'. It's a liquid so all he has to do is drink it, and his voice should be back in mere seconds."

"What if it doesn't work?" Finnick asked, asking the question that was on my mind.

Aaron pressed his lips together, looking off to the side before back at us. "Good question. We don't know if it will work or not, but, it is supposedly determined to work on anyone who lost his or her voice, whether it was by what Snow did or just by screaming a whole bunch. So, what I was thinking we could do is test it here."

"Who would we test it on Aaron?!" Haymitch exclaimed.

Aaron didn't answer him with words, instead, he looked over at James. Then, we all did which made James look up from his feet, a bit startled. "Why are you all guys looking at me?" James asked.

"James, we need you to scream your head off until you lose your voice," Finnick said, acting like it wasn't difficult at all.

James frowned, shaking his head. "I like having my voice though!" he cried, stomping his foot like a little child would when the child didn't get what he or she wanted.

"But, if the antidote works, then it will be back!" Aaron exclaimed, trying to convince him.

"No!" James cried, bringing out his duster as a weapon of defense. "I am NOT screaming for you guys!"

"JAMES," Johanna yelled, making her husband jump.

"OKAY, LA LA LA. I AM SCREAMING IN A BASEMENT BECAUSE THEY WANT TO SEE IF THIS WORKS. SOOO I SHALL KEEP ON SCREAMING!" James screamed, and with that, he kept on screaming his head off.

I covered my ears, groaning inwardly. "So, what do we do once he loses his voice?" I asked Aaron in a loud tone so he could hear me over James' screams.

"We see if the antidote works!" was his answer.

No, really.

**Well? Katniss is a bit sarcastic, isn't she? Leaving a review would be lovely dears~ Gets you all the next chapter a tad bit quicker too~ Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighty nine~! Danke dears~!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	89. Chapter 89

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 89~! __SilentMockingjay- Aww, thanks~! Haha, yeah! Right on it honey! Thank you for the review my dear~! __KatnissWriter- Ohmygosh, you did?! Haha! Nice! I know, stick with it hun~! Thank you for the review my dear~! -Well, I've updated a bunch today! I'll probably update once more...maybe...and then, maybe again before I leave for school. It all depends upon how many reviews I get~ Enjoy!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 89: _

We all waited for James to lose his voice, which seemed like forever. Though, he never stopped screaming for he didn't want Johanna mad at him. I don't blame the guy but, I wasn't scared of Johanna.

James kept on screaming about random things, and just nothing at times. Jibber jabbish was what came out of his mouth most of the time. We waited patiently for James to lose his voice, well, for the most part.

Then, out of nowhere, he started getting quieter and eventually, we heard nothing. I took my hands off my ears, looking over at James who still had his mouth opened wide and was trying to scream. Rolling my eyes, I noticed Johanna smack him lightly on the arm, basically telling him that he could stop.

"James, try and talk for us," Aaron ordered.

James nodded and opened his mouth to speak. He mouthed words but nothing came out of his mouth. He had completely lost his voice, he had been screaming for so long and at such a high tone that it didn't shock me that his voice was completely gone.

"Perfect!" Aaron cried, opening up a drawer that was connected to the desk. He reached inside the drawer and pulled out a test tube that was full with this violet looking type of liquid. "Now, let's see if this will work!"

"Let's see what will work?" Haymitch asked, a yawn escaping past his lips shortly after he had asked the question.

"The antidote!" Aaron exclaimed, holding out the antidote for James to take. Instead, Johanna took it, handing it to James. Aaron didn't care who took it though, he was more interested in seeing if this antidote would work or not. "Alright James, go on and drink the liquid."

James took off the cap to the test tube and downed it. Once that was done, he pulled the test tube away from his lips, giving everyone in the room a wide smile.

"How long do we have to wait to see if it worked or not?" Johanna asked, looking over at Aaron.

Aaron looked down at his watch, timing it. "We wait approximately two minutes," Aaron told her, watching his watch. "Tessa told me that if it doesn't work in under two minutes, then, it is trash. So, I'm hoping it will work."

"I hope so too," I mumbled, looking over at my friend who was now voiceless as well. If this worked, I would finally be able to hear my beloved husband's voice again.

We all waited in absolute silence for those two minutes and the whole time, Aaron motioned for James to speak. James did as he was told, trying to speak for the whole two minutes.

Once the two minutes were up, Aaron shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I thought for sure that it would work…" he trailed off, biting his bottom lip and looking down at the papers spread out before him on the table.

I sighed, looking down at my shoes. Great, now since it didn't work that meant Peeta would just keep on going days and days without his voice.

How much longer did we all have to wait until we heard his voice again?

I was starting to doubt I would ever hear it again.

"Don't look so upset, sweetheart," Haymitch said, walking over to pat me on the back. "He'll get his voice back eventually, I'm sure of it."

"I'm starting to doubt it," I mumbled, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Katniss?" Finnick asked, getting me to look up from my shoes.

I sighed once more, feeling the tears start to form in my eyes. "Don't you get it?!" I cried. "Peeta's voice has been gone for what seems like forever! All Snow wanted was for his voice to be gone so that he couldn't speak! He knew that Peeta could move so many people with his words! He also knew that it would drive me insane and it is! I doubt he'll ever get his voice back."

"Katniss, you got to have faith he will," Aaron told me.

I shook my head, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "No…I give up," I whispered, hearing gasps from almost everyone in the room.

"Katniss, why are you giving up on him?" Annie asked, speaking for about the first time since I got here.

I shrugged, trying to keep the tears in. "B-Because, I'm going insane without him being able to talk, so, I'm giving up," I whispered, stepping off to the side slowly.

"You can't just give up on him!" Haymitch cried, Finnick agreeing.

I shook my head, the tears leaving my eyes now as I ran out of the room, not listening to them when they yelled for me to come back. I just couldn't, not with everything that was slowly driving me to insanity.

I ran out of the house, running back to the bakery. I couldn't take it anymore; so many things were bugging me anymore.

When I entered the bakery, Peeta was in the back, one could tell at hearing everything going on. I ran into the back, noticing how he was baking something.

"P-Peeta," I whimpered, gaining my husband's attention.

Peeta stood up straight, looking over at me with a wide smile but, it soon vanished when he saw the tears streaming down my cheeks. His eyes widened as if asking what was wrong and if I was okay.

I shook my head, pressing my lips together in an attempt to pull myself together. Peeta sighed, opening up his arms for me to run into and that's exactly what I did.

_I am such an emotional wreck anymore,_ I thought to myself, burying my face into Peeta's shirt as he rubbed my back in a soothing way.

At least I got Peeta to get through it all though.

**Well? Oooh~ DINNER TIME. Leaving me a review would be lovely dears~ If you really want the next chapter, I would if I were you~ Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter ninety~! Danke dears~!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_ **


	90. Chapter 90

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 90~! **Guest**- Aww, I know~ Well, here it is! :D Thank you for the review my dear~! **Peetaisamazing**- Aww! Don't worry sweetie! Duster man will be just fine, I promise you! Right on it~ Thank you for the review my dear~! **Guest**- I know they were! Don't worry~ Well, that is true! Aww, thanks! Thank you for the review my dear~! **Jennik55**- Mwuhaha! :D I'm glad it was still good though~! I know! Don't worry though~ :) Thank you for the review my dear~! -Thanks guys for all the reviews~! It means a lot! And makes me happy~! :D Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 90:_

A few days later, Peeta and I spent the day together at home. He was drawing in his sketch book while I looked up at the clouds, my head in his lap. I watched the clouds as they moved slowly, and I also tried to make out just exactly what they were. One must have an imagination to make out shapes in a cloud, creative ones as well.

I was curious as to what Peeta was drawing, but, I couldn't see it so I let it go, keeping my eyes on the clouds.

One looked like a rabbit, making me smile softly. Another looked like a small dragon, like those dragons from the stories my mother and father used to tell me when I was little. The dragon was actually right above the rabbit, which would make Prim terrified.

Whenever mother told us stories about a princess and a prince, there was always a dragon. Once the prince came across the dragon, Prim would cry out, asking mother if he would be okay and get to the princess safely. She was always so adorable, and still is really adorable.

"Oh, that looks like a flower," I mumbled, gaining my husband's attention. He set down his pencil and looked down at me, a small smile playing on his lips. I looked up at him, feeling my cheeks heat up. "W-Well, it is. Look!"

I pointed up at the sky, pointing right at the cloud that looked like a flower. Peeta looked up, following my finger to find the cloud that I was pointing at. "Doesn't it look like a flower, Peeta?" I asked, looking back up at my husband to see his answer. He nodded, looking back down at me with an even bigger smile on his face.

I returned the smile and also returned my gaze back up to the sky.

It was such a nice day out, I was glad Peeta and I had decided to spend the day outside instead of inside. It was nice to be out here with him with the wind blowing softly, and it not being too hot nor too cold, the perfect temperature.

"It's really nice out, isn't it?" I asked him, looking back up at him. Peeta smiled, nodding his head and started playing with my hair.

I smiled, looking at the clouds above me. He took out my braid and ran his fingers through my hair, taking some of my hair and making miniature braids here and there, sometimes just twirling it between his fingers.

I kept my gaze focused on the clouds, trying to make out some more shapes. Some just looked like really fluffy clouds and others, actually looked like animals or objects. It was nice to watch the clouds every now and then.

"I wonder what James is doing right now…" I trailed off, thinking aloud. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peeta smile and shake his head. I stuck my tongue out at him to the best of my ability. "Hey! I can wonder about things you know. He's just an oddball and it's always interested to know what he is doing, you never know what he has up his sleeve."

Peeta nodded his head in agreement, still playing with my hair. I let out a sigh, watching the birds fly high in the air. When I was a little girl, I would always ponder on the thought of being a bird. I had always wanted to fly but I also did know that I couldn't, since I wasn't a bird.

Well, I technically am a bird, to the people of Panem. I am their mockingjay after all.

I just lack the flying part is all.

"Peeta," I started, keeping my gaze on the clouds. "Did you ever dream of doing something when you were little?"

I removed my gaze from the clouds and looked at him, noticing that he was just twirling my hair now. He pointed to me, poking my nose lightly.

Basically, what he was saying was, '_I dreamed of getting the nerve to talk to you once I saw you that very first day in kindergarten.'_

I felt my cheeks heat up at that so I shook my head, slapping him playfully on the arm. He shrugged, smiling softly down at me.

_'Did you have a dream?' _he mouthed, raising a brow.

"W-Well, yeah…" I trailed off, looking back up at the sky. "I always wanted to fly. I know, I know but, I always saw all the birds flying and that just, sort of compelled me to want to fly. I just wanted to be a bird and well, technically I am, what with everyone calling me their mockingjay and such. The thing I lack though is the flying part."

Peeta nodded, smiling softly before leaning over and pressing his lips to the top of my nose.

_'You're a beautiful mockingjay, I hope that counts for something'_ he mouthed.

**Well? If you guys really want the next chapter, you will review~ I would most definitely review if I were you~! I'll update before school :) If you guys review that is! ;) So, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter ninety one~! Danke my dears~!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	91. Chapter 91

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 91~! **Amy**- Aw, I'm glad! Just wait sweetie. Thank you for the review my dear~! **G**_**ottalovetheboywiththebread**- Ohmygosh, seriously?! It was your lucky day :) Yes, in the morning~! Thank you for the review my dear~!_**Mrspeetamellark**- Awww D: I know, I know. Don't worry~ Aw, but thanks hun~ Thank you for the review my dear~! -Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 91: _

Some days past since the day Peeta and I had spent the whole entire day outside with one another. Currently, I was sitting at the kitchen table with Peeta, it being dinner time. Obviously we were eating in silence since the only one in the room that could talk was me, though, at some points in time I would say something to Peeta and he would either nod, shake his head, or tell me what he was trying to say through his eyes. It was just another normal dinner for us.

I set down my fork quietly, finished with my food. Though, Peeta on the other hand, was still finishing up and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. I was perfectly content with watching him finish up; I wasn't going to rush him into finishing, no.

"So, how is it?" I asked him, gaining his attention. He gave me a wide smile, that smile telling me that he thought it was delicious. I laughed softly, taking a sip from my drink. "Well, that's good."

Peeta nodded, returning to finishing up his food. I smiled, taking the last sip of my water before standing up from my chair, collecting my dirty dishes to take over to the sink.

In mere seconds, Peeta was by my side with his dirty dishes. I laughed, watching him put them into the sink that I was starting to fill up with some water. "Would you like to help me with the dishes?" I asked him, glancing over at my husband. He nodded, shooing me over so he could reach the dishes better. I raised a brow, smirking softly. "Oh, so I get to do the drying, huh?"

He smiled, nodding his head while he pulled up his sleeves. I rolled my gray orbs, grabbing the towel to dry them once Peeta had some wet ones cleaned.

Not too long after I had grabbed the towel, Peeta had some things for me to dry. I dried them, and then, once they were dry, I put them off to the side so I could put them away once everything was dried.

It didn't take too long, since it was just the two of us eating. Peeta had them all washed in under ten minutes, and I had them all dried in seconds once he handed me one.

"Now, we can put them away," I noted, Peeta nodding. I grabbed the plates to put away and then Peeta grabbed the cups to put away. Peeta beat me to putting away the utensils so I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a smile.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go take a quick shower," I told him. He nodded, and pointing to the stairs, basically telling me that he would be up in our room. I nodded, smiling at him before walking off to our room to grab my pajamas.

I ran up the stairs, leaving Peeta in the kitchen all alone. Once I was at the top of the stairs, I walked a little bit down the hallway until I reached our room, opening up the door to enter the bedroom.

I gathered my pajamas and then left, heading off for the bathroom.

It was one of the quickest showers I have ever taken, which was pretty impressive. I had literally hopped in and then hopped back out. When I was out of the shower, I felt extremely tired, which confused me. Instead of questioning it further though, I shrugged it off, pulling on my pajamas.

Once my pajamas were on my body, I grabbed my brush and left the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, trotting back to the bedroom I shared with Peeta. I stuck my head in before entering the room completely to see if he was in there, and he was. He was sitting on the bed, already in his pajamas and was flipping through his sketch book.

"Hey," I greeted, walking into the bedroom. He looked up at me and opened his mouth to speak but nonetheless, he gave me a smile. I frowned softly but mustered up a smile for him.

I walked up to the mirror that was in our room so I could brush my hair properly. Humming softly to myself, I ran the brush through my long black locks, making sure that all of the tangles were out of my hair before I could even get in bed.

"K-Katniss," was what made me stop in the middle of a brush.

I whirled around, looking over at my husband who was now standing. His eyes weren't as wide as mine were, mine were probably as wide as plates.

"P-Peeta…" I trailed off, setting my brush down on the dresser. "D-Did you just…?"

He looked like he was about to nod but instead, he decided to try and speak. "Y-Yeah," he mumbled, his eyes growing wide.

My mouth fell open, tears springing to my eyes. I ran over to him and attacked him with a hug, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder. He stumbled backwards, and the two of us fell onto the bed, myself ending up underneath.

I pulled away from the crook of his shoulder, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. He gave me a smile which I returned before I pressed my lips to his own.

I had thought he would never get his voice back and luckily, I was proven wrong. He got his voice back, it was back.

This was one of the happiest days of my life.

I ran my fingers through his hair, not pulling away from him and he didn't pull away either. He instead stayed put, perfectly content with kissing me.

_He got his voice back._

**Well? Leave me a review dears~ I want to know what you are thinking right now. And, I won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews~ So, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter ninety two~! Danke my dears~!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	92. Chapter 92

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 92~! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! GAAAHHH! I was really happy though, you made me all smile :D THANK YOUUUUUUU! Enjoy this chapter~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 92: _

The next day I literally could not stop smiling. I was way too happy. My husband had finally gotten his voice back and it made me the happiest person on earth. I was literally the happiest person on earth.

Peeta wasn't speaking too much though, he wasn't used to having his voice back so he wasn't really using it. I could understand that but I was still really happy that he had gotten his voice back.

"So…" I trailed off, looking over at Peeta. He looked up at me, a brow raised in question. "What do you want to do today?"

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair to look up at the ceiling. I sighed, looking out the window.

Before either of us could say another word, we heard the doorbell ring and then a few knocks on the front door. I sighed once more, standing up from my chair before leaving the kitchen completely. Peeta was about to get up but I looked over my shoulder at him, motioning for him to stay seated.

I walked up to the front door, unlocking the door once I got there. When I pulled open the door, I was attacked with a hug.

"GAH," I exclaimed, stumbling backwards.

"KATNISS, WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" James cried, hugging me tightly.

"Well, it's true," Finnick said, smiling sheepishly at me. I directed a glare his way, wiggling out of James' grip.

"It's great to see you," I mumbled, watching Aaron close the front door. "Just a tad bit confused is all."

Haymitch raised a brow, as did Beetee. "Why are you confused, Katniss?" Beetee asked.

"Why are you all here?" I asked bluntly, raising my eyebrows in question.

Johanna smirked, walking past me to go into the kitchen. "We came to see Peeta, duh," she said, entering the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, scowling as I walked back into the kitchen with everyone one else following me.

"HEY PEETA!" James cried, attracting his friend's attention. Peeta looked up from the book he was looking through and gave James a smile.

"Hi James," he greeted and then looked back down at his book, flipping a page.

No one spoke a word, instead, everyone's mouth fell straight to the floor. I smirked softly, folding my arms across my chest.

"D-Did he just…speak?" Aaron asked in a whisper, his eyes wide as plates.

"Katniss, why aren't you freaking out?" Finnick asked, looking over at me.

I shrugged, answering his question, "Well, that's because he spoke last night."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" they all screamed, Annie just giggling softly. I laughed, rolling my eyes once more.

"It was late! I wasn't going to wake you guys up. Come on, I'm not _that_ rude," I said with a smirk.

Haymitch gave me a glare before looking back over at Peeta, like pretty much everyone else did. "So, Peeta…you can speak again?" Haymitch asked, gaining Peeta's attention.

Peeta looked back up at everyone, giving them a small smile. "Well, yeah," he said, making everyone gasp. He laughed softly, shaking his head slowly.

"Why aren't you all excited?" Finnick asked. "Aren't you glad to be able to speak again?"

Peeta nodded. "Well, yeah, I am but I'm not really used to having it back is all," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"You still don't act all, 'OH, I GOT MY VOICE BACK. HALLELUJAH!'" James acted, making Peeta laugh once more.

"I know," he said, turning a page in his book.

Aaron sighed, shaking his head. "Would you rather not have it back at all then?" he asked, getting Peeta to look up at him.

"Not necessarily," Peeta said. "I'm glad it's back but it's been gone for so long I don't really know how to react to having it back. I haven't really used it at all…"

"I can understand that," Finnick told him. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, there isn't but you just don't seem too fond of having it back Peeta," Aaron admitted, frowning softly.

Peeta shook his head. "No, I'm glad it is back," he told Aaron. "It's just a bit weird is all."

I sighed as Johanna opened her mouth to speak. "I know that, you just seem all 'Oh, great, my voice is back. Yay…'" Johanna mocked, frowning.

"I'm glad it's back," Peeta said, closing the book before him. "Okay? I am happy it is back, I'm just not used to having a voice. Like, say you broke your arm. You're not used to having it broken and then, when it is healed, you will not be used to having it available to you. That is kind of my situation."

"I understand that but-," Aaron started but, he never got to finish his sentence for I cut him off.

"Well, James, I see that you have your voice back," I noted, changing the subject completely.

He nodded, and started talking about something. Peeta looked up at me with a raised brow and I waved him off. _I'll tell you later, _I mouthed, earning a nod from my husband.

Well, now almost everyone knew about Peeta having his voice back.

**Well? Leaving a review will definitely get the next chapter quicker~! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter ninety three~! Danke dears~! **!

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	93. Chapter 93

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 92~! Enjoy~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 93:_

Some days had passed since that day we had with everyone freaking out over Peeta getting his voice back. I had been the same way the night before they all came over but, I didn't freak out about it when they were over. I was still a really happy person though and nothing could change that.

Though, that question was still bugging me.

I sighed, stepping out of the shower. Peeta and I had finished up dinner about two hours ago. Then, afterwards, I snuggled up into his side as he looked at a book that his brother had dropped off for him.

His brothers had freaked out at hearing him speak again too.

_There was a knock at the door and I was about to get up and get it but Peeta shook his head, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in. "I got it," he said, walking off to the door. I shrugged, staying seated on the couch and watched him open the door to see who it was._

_"Hey Peeta!" Jaimie exclaimed, Richard standing beside him. Peeta chuckled, smiling at his brothers. "Oh, we brought you this book because dad said you might want it. I have no idea what it is about or anything but, here ya go."_

_Peeta took the book from his brother's hand, nodding. "Thank you Jaimie," he thanked, giving his brother another smile. _

_Richard and Jaimie were just about to leave but stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Peeta with wide eyes and an open wide mouth. I giggled behind my hand, watching the scene before me. _

_"D-Did you-?" Jaimie asked, not finishing his sentence. Peeta laughed, nodding his head._

_"Yes Jaimie, I can speak again," he said, making both of his brother's gasp. _

_"NO WAY," Jaimie cried. _

_"Someone's messing with us," Richard mumbled, looking off to the side. Peeta laughed once more, shaking his head._

_"No one is messing with you Richard," Peeta assured him. _

_"WHAT IF SOMEONE IS MESSING WITH ME?!" Jaimie cried._

_I rolled my eyes, shaking my head slowly before Peeta answered his brother. "No Jaimie, no one is messing with you either," Peeta assured his other brother. _

_Jaimie let out a sigh of relief, smiling brightly. The next thing I knew was, Jaimie pulled his little brother into a bone crushing hug. _

_"J-Jaimie," Peeta mumbled, smiling at his brother. _

_"FINALLY, MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS GOT HIS VOICE BACK!" Jaimie cried. Richard shook his head, patting Peeta on the back once Jaimie let him go. _

_Brotherly love. _

Afterwards, I went to go take a shower. Now that I'm done, I'll just finish getting dressed and go to the bedroom I shared with Peeta.

Sounds good to me.

I threw on my pajamas in mere seconds and then continued on with brushing my hair. Once my hair was completely knot free, I left the bathroom and went off to my bedroom, where Peeta should be.

I opened up the bedroom door slowly, not wanting to disturb Peeta. He wasn't sleeping though, he was looking at the book that his brothers had dropped off a day or two ago.

"Hi," I greeted, gaining my husband's attention. He set the book down and looked up at me, smiling brightly.

"Hi," he said back as I climbed up onto the bed, looking at him with a small smile.

For the most part, we just sat there, not knowing exactly what to do. I was tired, but at the same time, I wasn't. It was quite difficult.

"S-So…" I trailed off, looking down at my lap before looking back up at my husband. Peeta chuckled softly, raising a brow.

"So…?" he trailed off as well, smiling.

I smiled as well before I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Peeta's eyes widened, obviously not expecting that. Nonetheless, he kissed me back, making butterflies fly throughout my stomach.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I was on my back, but, I never noticed it, and neither did Peeta. I had no idea what I was doing, or what was really happening.

The next thing I knew was that I unbuttoned the very first button on Peeta's shirt, making my eyes widen. Peeta pulled away, suddenly realizing the position we were in.

"O-Oh," he said, his cheeks as red as a ripe tomato. He was just about to get off of me but something was telling me different. I shook my head, pressing my lips together. He noticed and raised a brow.

"D-Don't…" I trailed off, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Don't?" he asked, his cheeks just getting redder. "D-Do you want to…?"

I knew exactly what he meant and something deep inside was telling me that I did. I pressed my lips together, nodding slowly. "O-Only if you want to…" I trailed off, looking away.

Peeta pressed his lips to my own once more, making me even more nervous. I wanted to but…

This was too difficult.

Peeta pulled away from my lips once more, looking down at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, knowing me all too well.

I thought about it for a minute and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. My lips twitched up into a smile before it faded away.

I nodded, confirming Peeta's answer. "O-Okay," he whispered and attached his lips to mine once more.

We really didn't have to think about anything else.

**Well? Leave a review and the next chapter will come faster! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter ninety four~! Danke my dears~! **

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	94. Chapter 94

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 94~! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS. AND, I AM DEEPLY SORRY. I opened up this and started replying to the reviews and stuff, but, I just couldn't get into the groove of it all. It confused me deeply. I really wanted to update for you guys! I haven't even had my email open in FOREVER. I check it on my iPod... This is all confusing me, so don't worry. **AND, I AM SHOUTING OUT TO PEETNISS 4 EVA! AND YES, THEY DID. ANDD...I KNOW. You're all like, "SHE WROTE IT SO WHY DID IT TAKE HER THIS LONG?" I just...couldn't get in the groove of it all. I don't know D: BUT, HERE IT IS~!** ENJOY! _

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 94: _

I woke up a few days later after that specific night right next to my husband, just like I always was. His arms were wrapped around me and it made me smile softly.

I lied next to my sleeping husband, not quite getting out of bed just yet. Instead, I wanted to stay in his arms for just a little bit longer. I would get up and get dressed in a minute, so, in the meantime, I just stayed in bed beside him.

Though, suddenly, I wasn't feeling so good. I didn't even question it, instead, I slipped out of Peeta's arms and dashed out of the bedroom, running straight into the bathroom.

I closed the door shut as quietly as I could, feeling my stomach rival against me. I pressed my lips together for two seconds before I gave up, falling on my knees and putting my head over the toilet.

_Why am I getting sick? _

I couldn't quite put it together, it confused me. It confused me beyond belief.

The next thing I heard was the bathroom door creak open, revealing none other than my husband. I could see out of the corner of my eye how he had a frown on his face, and how worry was etched out all of his face as well.

"Katniss…" he trailed off, walking up to me and then kneeling down beside me. I kept on puking, not being able to look up at him.

He didn't leave me though. Instead of leaving, he patting my back and rubbed it in a soothing manner, whispering some words of comfort.

I closed my eyes for a second once it stopped, still leaning over the toilet.

_What could have caused this?_

Numerous amount of things probably. My stomach could've jut been upset or something along those lines.

That's what I was hoping for it to be.

I looked up at Peeta, tears forming in my eyes and then leaving them in the instant they were formed. "P-Peeta…I don't feel good…" I trailed off, looking at him with big eyes.

"I know sweetheart," Peeta murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead in a loving manner.

I frowned softly, feeling like I could puke all over again. "Here, I got an idea," Peeta stated, gaining my full attention.

"W-What?" I whimpered, wiping my nose with the end of my sleeve.

"You go lie back down and then, when you feel better, we can get something into that tummy of yours," Peeta said, poking my nose softly.

This is why Peeta would be an amazing father. He would make his child feel better just by saying that and then, he would shower all of his love onto the said child.

"B-But…I don't want to be alone," I whined, looking at Peeta with teary eyes.

"Oh Katniss," he whispered, wiping away the tears that were rolling down my cheek with his thumb. "Well, if you don't want to be alone, come on, let's go."

I nodded, taking Peeta's hand. He pulled me up to so I was standing on my two trusty feet. He took my smaller hand in his bigger one, leading me out of the bathroom in a slow like manner, as to not upset my stomach much more.

He led me into our bedroom and then helped me get into the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. With that said and down, he bent over and pressed his lips to my forehead before standing back up to his full height once more.

"D-Don't leave," I whispered, reaching out to grab his hand. He looked down at me with sympathetic eyes, sighing softly.

"Alright, I'll stay right here until you fall asleep," he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I nodded, liking that idea.

I then closed my eyes as Peeta brushing my hair back, making me smile softly. Though, even as I drifted off to sleep, one thing just wouldn't get off my mind.

_Why was I all of a sudden getting sick?_

**FORGOT THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. TYPE ME UP A REVIEW AND I SHALL SEE YOU ALL WITH CHAPTER NINETY FIVE~! DANKE DEARS~!**

**~_Lovely Kacey Faith_**


	95. Chapter 95

_Hallo people~! CHAPTER 95~! **YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME SMILE, OKAY?! I KNOW TEAMPEETA STOPS WHATEVER SHE/HE? (WANNA BE SAFE, BUT, YEAH) IS READING TO READ THIS, AND PEETA 4 EVA YOU ARE WELCOME. THANK YOU FOR FORGIVING ME GUYS! AND GOSH, STOP BEING SO SWEET. I LOVE YOU ALL! **Enjoy~! :)**  
><strong>_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 95: _

For the next few days, I kept waking up to a morning sickness, puking my guts out. Though, once I woke up from the little nap Peeta always told me to take after it, I felt much better and actually felt confident in eating something. Sadly though, it still worried Peeta to death.

"Katniss," Peeta said once I woke up from my nap, still sitting right beside me. "I think we need to take you to the doctor sweetheart."

I shook my head, sitting up. "I'm not going to the doctor," I stated.

Peeta sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Katniss, you've been puking for days on end. I think it's time to get it checked out by a doctor," he noted, which I just shook my head to.

"No, I'm not going to the doctor," I said, glaring at him.

"Katniss! Listen to me!" he cried. "Please, I just want you to go to the doctor! I want to make sure that you are okay!"

I sighed, biting my bottom lip. I didn't want Peeta to worry about me, and, if I didn't go to the doctor he would keep on worrying about me hand and foot.

"Fine," I hissed, folding my arms firmly across my chest. Peeta smiled, leaning towards me to give me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Katniss," Peeta thanked me, smiling brightly. "Well, come on. Let's go to the hospital!"

I groaned, pulling the covers off of my body as Peeta jumped up to his feet. All he wanted was to see if I was okay.

This shouldn't be too bad, right?

Peeta took my hand in his, leading me out of the room and down the stairs. We were out of the house in seconds, Peeta grabbing his jacket and mine before closing the door behind him completely. We had thrown on our shoes before we left too, we didn't just leave barefoot.

"Here, put on your jacket," Peeta instructed, not wanting me to get sick once more. I rolled my eyes, slipping my arms into the jacket before taking Peet's hand once more.

"I still don't want to do this," I mumbled as we came up to the hospital. Peeta laughed softly, shaking his head.

"You already said that you would!" he exclaimed, smiling softly at me as we walked up to the entrance. I scowled, entering the hospital with my husband against my will.

The woman at the front desk smiled at us as we approached her. "Oh, hello there!" she exclaimed once we were right in front of her desk. "May I help you?"

Peeta nodded, still holding my hand. "Yes, we came to see if Katniss over here was okay," Peeta admitted, gesturing over to me. The woman looked at me as well, smiling softly.

"If it isn't the mockingjay," she teased, pressing a button.

"How did you know?" I asked, making her laugh softly.

"Well, I'm magic," she teased. "A doctor should be coming-"

"So, we have the mockingjay today?" I heard an familiar voice ask, making me whirl around. I looked at the nametag on the doctor's shirt and it said '_Dr. Lawrence'._

Wait a second…

"Peeta and Katniss, it is good to see you again!" Dr. Lawrence exclaimed, smiling brightly. Peeta turned around, looking at her nametag as well.

"Dr. Lawrence?" he asked, remembering the doctor who had nursed him in district thirteen. She laughed softly, nodding.

"Yes, it's me!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here in twelve?" I asked, asking the question that was on my mind.

Dr. Lawrence shook her head, still smiling. "I saw that question coming! I moved her to twelve to help out some with the rebuilding and, the two of you were going to be here so that's just a plus," she answered.

"Well, it's great to see you again," Peeta greeted.

Dr. Lawrence nodded, her eyes growing a tad bit wide. "Oh, I see that you have gotten your voice back Peeta! she exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, I got it back a week or two ago," he admitted. "Still not used to it."

"I don't blame you," she said. "Well, let's go get Katniss checked out real quick. As we walk, one of you can tell me what's bugging her."

We walked on with Dr. Lawrence and I let Peeta do the talking. "She's been puking for a few days, and hasn't stopped," Peeta told her. "And it always happens in the morning."

Dr. Lawrence bit her bottom lip, stopping to whisper something to a nurse. The nurse's eyes grew wide but she nodded, opening up a drawer and pulling out something. She handed it to Dr. Lawrence and I tried to catch a glimpse of what it might be but she slipped it into her pocket as quickly as she got it.

"This way," Dr. Lawrence ordered, leading us down a hallway.

Here goes nothing.

**OOOHHH. I SEE. WELL? Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter ninety six~! Danke dears~! **_  
><em>

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_  
><strong>


	96. Chapter 96

_So, hi guys. Uhh, been a while, hasn't it? I deeply apologize. Here's my goal, I plan on getting this completely finished by the time I had uploaded the very first chapter. Which, was in April. I really am sorry, I deeply apologize. I have difficulties with finishing a story, I normally either finish it in my head because I think about it so much, or I get a totally different story idea that I need to think about right then and there and write or else I'll never write it. Normally, it's both, if I am honest. So, I'm sorry. I hope you'll stick with me. But, please enjoy this update and I am still awfully sorry!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 96:_

We had followed Dr. Lawrence down the hallway, my heart beating rapidly for unknown reasons. Well, maybe they weren't that unknown, I was kind of scared out of my skin at the moment. I had every right to be, in my mind at least. She poked her head into a room, and I heard her voice asking for something. Then, scattered noises were heard of someone trying to find something. In mere seconds, it was found, Dr. Lawrence pulling her head out with a bright smile directed our way.

"Well, Katniss, we're going to try something," she told me, leading us just a little bit further down the hallway. My teeth caught my bottom lip, chewing on it in wait for what was going to come out of her mouth next. Leading us up to a door, she came to a stop, opening it to reveal a bathroom. "I just want you to go urinate on this and then bring it back, simple as that."

Oh dear.

I reached forward to Dr. Lawrence's outreached hand, taking the stick with a shaky hand. The stick looked so familiar and it sent shivers down my spine, but my mind was too fogged up to recall the name. I had a good idea of what it was and why we were here now. Letting go of my husband's hand, I took a step into the small little room, turning on my heel and closing the door to block the others out.

A small sigh escaped past my chapped lips, leaning up against the door. Couldn't I just go home? I honestly didn't want to do this, scared of the outcome of whatever it may be. True, I could just sit here and lock the door, stay here until they left me alone. Though, they probably would find a key to unlock the door if I as in here too long, come in and see what's wrong.

"Let's just get this over with," I mumbled underneath my breath, taking light and cautious steps to my destination.

It had only taken a few minutes before I was done. Opening up the bathroom door, taking in a deep breath, I found Peeta and Dr. Lawrence there, waiting for me. Dr. Lawrence had a big smile planted on her face. She held out a bag, which I dumped the stick in for her to take. I hope she was happy.

"Now, let's go this way," Dr. Lawrence told my husband and I, leading us down the hall once more. She took us to a room and led us in, asking for us to sit down and wait for her to return. "I'll be right back!"

She didn't tell us too much more, for instead, she left the two of us completely alone in the room together. At least Peeta was here with me, he was here to figure out what Dr. Lawrence would come back with to tell us. Could be something I don't want to here, which, is probably what it will be just knowing my luck. Just my luck.

Then, it clicked. That stick, that stick. I knew exactly what it was now. It took me a little while to figure out what it was, but, now I knew.

It was a pregnancy test.

"Why, Peeta?" I asked my husband, glancing over at him to notice the worry etched out on his face. I couldn't help but wonder why he, out of all people, would be worried. Though, he was just probably worried about me, just like he always was.

He bit his bottom lip, looking as if he didn't really know how to answer that question. "W-Well... I don't really know," he admitted quietly, though, at the same time it kind of looked like he knew.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly, scooting closer to him. He shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his feet while avoiding my eyes. A quiet sigh left my system, leaning my head on his shoulder. I would stay like this until I saw the door start to open, feeling Peeta's arm snake its way around my waist in a comforting manner.

The two of us waited in silence for her to return, just sitting together. My mind kept wandering off to what the results might be, and if Peeta knew what the stick was as well. He probably did though, he wasn't dumb.

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever, I saw the door start to open. Blinking, I sat back up rather quickly, startling Peeta just a bit. Smiling sheepishly at him, he raised one of his blonde eyebrows, a little smile playing atop his lips as well.

"I have the results," Dr. Lawrence announced, getting the two of us to look up at her.

Finally, Dr. Lawrence came back. She gave us a wide smile, as Peeta and I looked up at her. I felt sick to my stomach, dying to know the results but at the same time, I honestly didn't want to hear what they could be for it might not be what I want to hear...

"Care to hear?" she asked teasingly, compelling me to scowl at her but instead, I nodded slowly, as did Peeta.

She took forever to tell us it seemed, all I wanted to know was the results. She didn't have to make it seem like some sort of game, this wasn't a game show. All I wanted was the results, that's it. She didn't have to take fifty years to tell us.

"Well, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mellark! You have a little Mellark on the way!"

**Oh jeez, when rewriting this, I felt sick to my stomach at the end just as Katniss did. Ahh, I probably need to eat something. Yes, I rewrote it, because I really wanted to, okay? Well? Did you guys like it? Please leave me a review, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Type me up a review and I will see you all with chapter ninety seven~! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	97. Chapter 97

_A/N: Hallo! Sorry guys it's been a while but no one's been on my back to update so I've just-yeah! I'm sorry! Wish I had someone on my back but whatever! Enjoy! _

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 97:_

At hearing those words, my heart stopped. And I mean it literally did. Well, at least it did to me. Her words just—I didn't want to believe them. I_ couldn't_ believe them. They wouldn't register in my mind and my mind refused to accept it. I could feel my body start to shake the slightest bit but luckily, it wasn't noticeable so Dr. Lawrence never raised a brow at it.

I was pregnant.

Me? Pregnant? A soon to be mother? This just couldn't be happening. I couldn't be a mother-I don't want to be a mother! I never wanted kids! Yeah, I did take a chance that night but... I honestly didn't think anything would happen. Of course something would happen though, that's just my luck, isn't it?

"W-What?" I asked, hearing my voice crack towards the end of the sentence. Peeta seemed to hear it as well for he looked over at me with concern written all over his face. I had seen how happy he had looked when Dr. Lawrence told us this news but now, when glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, he didn't seem too happy. Maybe it was because of how I was handling this, which was probably the reason why. He's always wanted children.

Dr. Lawrence laughed when she heard me question her, a bright smile playing on her lips. "You're pregnant sweetie!" Dr. Lawrence exclaimed, sounding like it was a good thing. Normally, it would be and I guess it was but it wasn't; it was also a curse. Wasn't it?

I swallowed thickly, pressing my lips together as I brought my hand up to clasp my other wrist, squeezing on it as tightly as I could. It was difficult to stay calm, to not just break down and cry right in front of Dr. Lawrence and Peeta-oh Peeta. I don't want to hurt him.

_You've already hurt him enough, Katniss. What difference would it make if you hurt him again, huh? _I cringed at the inside voice of mine, wishing it would go away for a while. I didn't need this, I just wanted to go home and forget about all this. Though, it'd be a little difficult to forget I was pregnant when time went on. Eventually, the bump would form and before I know it, time will have flown by and there'll be a child in my arms.

Hearing Peeta cough almost broke me out of my daze. "W-Well... Thank you very much, Dr. Lawrence! We appreciate it," Peeta thanked her, mustering up one of those smiles that warmed my heart.

Dr. Lawrence simply nodded before coming up to give me an awfully tight, friendly hug. "There's no need to be worried, you'll be a great mother, I know it," she murmured quietly, pulling away with a bright smile. Blinking, I stared at her for the longest amount of time before nodding my head slowly, going with what she said. Might as well not argue with her.

Next, she went over to Peeta and pulled him into a hug. I thought for sure I heard her mumble something to him, but it was too quiet to make out anything so I just let it go. True, I was curious but Peeta would tell me if it was important. He always did.

With that done and over with, we said our goodbyes, mine having been a chocked out goodbye. Before we even turned on our heels to leave though, I reached out and took a hold of Peeta's hand, not wanting to walk without him. I wanted to walk back with him-his hand in mine. It made me feel safe, like everything in the end would be alright, even if the end was bound to turn out like a nightmare.

Peeta looked quite surprise by this, but said no word of it, squeezing my hand lightly. I wrapped my free arm around my waist as we left the hospital, keeping my gaze down to the ground. No words were spoken between the two of us. Peeta was the one for words anyway, I had nothing to say. If anything came out of my mouth, it probably would come out in a whisper anyway and end in my breaking down.

My mind was wandering aimlessly, tears now starting to form in my eyes as we came closer to our home. What would everyone think-if they found out, that is? They were bound to find out though, what was I going to tell them in nine months when Peeta and I had a baby? We adopted? Yeah because they would believe that.

I couldn't help but wonder what my father would think-Aster. I couldn't even think of him as my father anymore, but I wondered what he would think of this. Probably just hate Peeta more. And Gale? Why does it matter anyway what they think?

Once the door was open, I let go of Peeta's hand, slowly; but I did, taking a step inside the place I called home. I could feel the tears threatening to fall now, my knees shaky. It was now starting to sink in, wasn't it?

"Katniss," Peeta started, the door closing shut behind him. Turning around to face him, tears now rolling down my cheeks, I saw the frown on his face. He started to reach out to me, opening his mouth to say something but I shook my head, taking a step back with my arms wrapped securely around my waist. Now was the time to run away to my room.

Which is exactly what I did.

Running up the stairs, I did almost fall but that didn't stop me. As I was running off though, I heard Peeta say something, quietly, but it was audible enough for me to hear.

"I'm sorry, Katniss..."

**A/N: Well? How'd ya guys like it? I have a due date to finish this, so it'll be done soon-hopefully! I don't really have anyone on me anymore to post a chapter so I hope I can get it done in time and start the sequel! Speaking of which, I wanted to talk something out with someone-but she was the one who got on me and well... Eh! I think it'll happen in the sequel, so yeah! So I think she knows who she is, and if she's reading this, she might want to talk with me about this because I am grinning goofily-it's going to happen unless I think differently. Ohmygosh cannot wait- Anyway, I'll have another chapter up later when I get back I hope! Type me up a review and I'll see you all with the next chapter! Danke dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	98. Chapter 98

_A/N: Hallo dears! Ahh, thanks for the reviews! They really motivate me to try and write the next chapter faster-well, publish it. Since the rest of the story is basically already finished. I saw one of my old time (ahaha) reviewers just under a new name. I was happy, I'm always happy to see old reviewers and new ones!_

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 98:_

I knew we should've never done that. I knew it. Nothing ever goes well for us, does it? Yeah, I've always dreamed of having kids with Katniss—not necessarily in that manner, but having kids with her and just being married to her. I always thought the stork would've brought them, which was what my father always told me when I was little.

_"The stork brought you kids, and I was never happier," he told me as he opened up the oven, taking a step back from the impact of the heat. I swung my legs back and forth, my brow furrowing a little. _

_"Does the stork do that for everyone?" I asked, watching him take the fresh bread out of the hot oven. At my question, my dad looked over at me with an amused like expression—well, it looked amused to me._

_"I think…" he trailed off, setting the bread down on the counter opposite of the one I was sitting on, "that if you're good with kids—and a good person, going to be a good parent, then definitely. But, I don't think the stork does that for everyone, Peeta. Probably not for the bad people, but somehow, sometimes, those people get kids. The stork has nothing to do with that though because he never brought those children to them mean people."_

_This made me even more curious, leaning forward a little bit. My hands—more like my fingers—were curled up over the side of the counter as I leant forward, curiosity written all over my face. "But Daddy, who brings the kids to them then?" I asked, wishing to know._

_My father sighed quietly, reaching up to run a hand through his messy hair. "Honestly, Peeta, I have no idea," he sighed. "Maybe, it's the stork's twin brother. The… Vulture."_

_I blinked. The vulture? What? "What?"_

_"Peeta-," my father began but was cut off._

_"You better shut up and keep making that bread, stop telling that boy lies!" my mother screamed from the other room, making both me and my father jump up a little._

_All he did was shake his head with a small smile, sighing once more. "Just remember that bad people somehow get children, even when the stork never brings them those precious angels," he mumbled quietly, walking up to me and ruffling up my hair. "Just like you."_

I couldn't help but grin a little at the memory. Even though I was upset that Katniss was, I couldn't help but grin. My dad… You just got to love him.

Quickly, I shook my head, clearing the memory from my thoughts and focusing on Katniss. All I could hope was that she wasn't too upset... Oh come on, she was and I knew that. "I knew we shouldn't of done thaaaaat," I whined quietly, moving to hobble up the stairs as fast as I could.

I had to go check on her, go apologize and make sure she was alright-I just had to! It would've plagued me if I never did, I would feel bad if I just sat downstairs and waited for her to come out of our room. Whether the door is locked or not (which I expect it to be locked-knowing her), it's always worth a shot.

Silently, as silently as I could, I made my way up the stairs. Some of them creaked underneath my weight, though I didn't weigh much, any pressure put on it would make it creak. This was a new house too-but that didn't really matter. What mattered is how Katniss is, that's what mattered at that moment in time. Not if a new house stairs creaked or not. _Come on Peeta, focus._

It didn't take long for me to reach the top of the stairs. I hesitated, standing there-looking lost almost. Obviously, I wasn't lost; it was my house for crying out loud. Letting out a sigh, I tip toed to the room I shared with Katniss.

I came to a stop at the door, staring at the wooden thing for moments on end. No noises were heard from the other side. It was good to hear that, right? Or was she just being super quiet about it all, her face buried in a pillow as she sobbed her sorrows away? I was hoping she was just locked away... Not sobbing. Knowing my luck she probably is though, that would be just my luck.

_She probably hates you, you know._ I pressed my lips together, shaking my head slowly as I reached out, curling my fingers around the cold, silver knob. Here goes nothing.

I opened up the door-slowly and tried to make sure it wouldn't creak like the stairs had-poking my head inside. There she was, collapsed on the bed, her face buried in a pillow. She wasn't moving, which scared me...

_"SHE'S DEAD, SHE'S DEAD," James screamed, pouring a pitcher filled with water to the brim along with what seemed like millions of ice cubes right on Johanna._

"...he would do that," I shook my head, pushing James out of my thoughts. True, that had never happened, for if it did-James wouldn't be alive right now. James shouldn't even be in my thoughts, so why was I thinking about him? I was supposed to be focusing on Katniss, not James and what he would do in a situation like this. "You're not James, Peeta. Accept that."

Luckily, Katniss didn't hear me mumble to myself, and I did keep my voice at a low tone so she wouldn't-or maybe she did hear me but she was just so upset with me she didn't want to acknowledge me right now. Both seemed like valid options.

"Katniss?" I called out, seeing her jerk at her name being spoken. Okay, so she was awake, most likely at least. "Katniss?"

"Leave me alone," she finally spoke up, her voice muffled from the pillow. I pressed my lips together, slowly making my way up to her.

"Not until I know you're okay," I told her, moving so I could sit on the edge of the bed beside her. I thought for sure she would move to scoot away from me-but she did no such thing. She didn't even move a muscle, she just lied there with her face still in the pillow.

I simply sat there, staring at her and waiting for a reply. She just lied there, motionlessly. For a moment, I thought she wasn't breathing but right when I made that assumption, I saw her move. Thankfully. Slowly, she moved so she was sitting on her legs, sitting back and now staring at me. She didn't look mad-but she could be hiding it easily... It was a possibility.

What surprised me was when she pressed a light, gentle kiss to my cheek. Her words were surprising too.

"I'm not mad, I'm fine."

**A/N: Well guys? Yeah, let's try and get more chapters up-yeah? Let's finish this thing! Start the sequel-and then finish that and do the next one! So, type me up a review and I'll see you all with the next chapter! Danke dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	99. Chapter 99

**I live- Sorry this update is like,, really late? I'm trying really hard to get this fic done (because it's been like tWO WHOLE YEARS AND IT'S NOT FINISHED AND NEXT THING I KNOW IT'S GONNA BE THREE YEARS). I'm halfway through my break- well now my break's almost over lies down- but I thought to try and update, so here I am. uwu But hey, hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

_Chapter 99:_

As the days went on, Katniss rarely brought up the pregnancy; and she rarely spoke. She had said she was fine, and she would tell me over and over she was fine as well, yet, sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if she _really_ was okay. She told me countless amount of times that she was, and part of me did believe her, for, as the days did proceed forth, more words would escape past her rosy lips, her gray hues glancing up at me every so often as she spoke. She was starting to get used to it, I could tell she was.

A month had passed, and today, someone had decided to come knocking on our door early in the morning.

At first, I decided to ignore it, wanting sleep to come back to me. My grip tightened around Katniss' still sleeping form as I buried my face into her hair. It was always soft, so soft to the touch sometimes I would mistaken it as velvet - or something of the sort.

Slowly, I brought my hand up to run trails down Katniss' back, in a soothing like manner, even though I knew she was fast asleep. No matter. It was more of a method to try and get me back to a sleepy state, and to calm Katniss down if she ever woke up because of the knocking. Hopefully, she didn't.

Yet, as I closed my eyes, to try and drown out the knocking, I realized that they weren't stopping.

And they were only getting_ louder_.

I could then hear quiet mumbles escaping Katniss, compelling me to pull back to look at her face and see if she was waking up, for I was assuming she was. And I was right. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her beautiful gray hues to the world. Her brows, I noticed, furrowed together, a look of confusion taking over her face.

She seemed to have wanted to, at least_ try_, and drown out the knocks still occurring. She moved so her face was buried in the my clothed chest, and she stayed still for a few moments. I almost thought that she had drifted back to sleep so suddenly, but, when she moved her hands to grab handfuls of my shirt, I realized that she was, in fact, still awake.

A few grumbles escaped her, being muffled by my chest, and I strained to hear whatever she was saying. She then moved, shifting only the slightest bit so her words could then be heard. "Who comes knocking on someone's door at this hour, like," a pause, her words being interrupted by her own yawn before more came flooding out of her mouth, "really - who is that stupid to knock on people's door at this hour, when most people are asleep?"

She had a valid point, and I couldn't agree with her more.

Listening to the knocks proceed to gradually grow louder, listening to the persistence and stubbornness of the person as their knocks could still be heard. I knew one of us was going to give in eventually - either Katniss or I, perhaps both, would get up to answer the door, or the person t the door would leave and get the message that, maybe, just _maybe_, it was a _little_ too early to be banging on someone's door.

And, as the seconds dragged on, I could tell that Katniss and I would be the ones losing this battle.

With a sigh, I pressed a light kiss to Katniss' forehead before untangling myself from her, pulling my arms away, earning myself a look of confusion which I gave a smile in return. "I'm just going to go answer it, okay? I'll be back."

She frowned, but nonetheless let me go and answer it. I did hear a loud, frustrated sounding sigh emit from her, and it compelled me to glance over my shoulder as I slowly, trying to stay as quiet as I could, opened our bedroom door, seeing her as she rolled onto her other side, more grumbles leaving past her rosy, pink lips.

Descending the stairs, I couldn't help but notice how, as I reached the end of the stairs, that the knocks were becoming more frantic, still holding steady as they became faster, rapping against the door now. Sighing, I stood still in front of the door for a moment's longer before reaching out to curl my fingers around the cool to touch gold knob, turning it and then pulling it open.

I couldn't even get out a word before some sort of cloth went around my eyes and then mouth, and then darkness consumed me completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Oookay. I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONG BUT IT DIDN'T WO RK FORG I VE ME AN D So I had no idea where I was going with this chapter? I had all of them laid out, but Word is like - haha, no. Flips table whatever, I hope it was okay, at least? Hopefully? I have no idea where I'm going with this sTORY ANYMORE but,, ahem. Lemme know or something, and I'll try and update it as soon as I can! Danke! uwu<strong>

_**~ Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	100. Chapter 100

**I honestly cannot believe that this is the 100th chapter of this fic, and I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites on this, I really really do. I look back on old chapters and cringe at my old writing, but I'm glad you guys have still stuck with this story throughout it all. So, thank you, a lot ;; like really, you guys are seriously the best readers ever and I love all of you to pieces and I cannot thank you enough for all the sweet reviews you've left me like, gosh you guys are the best 33**

**And enjoy this chapter uwu**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

_Chapter 100:_

It was _wet._

It was_ cold._

_And it was dark._

Quite frankly, I didn't like any of those combined - it just gave off the vibes of trouble. Complete, and absolute trouble. And it really, really didn't help that my hands were tied behind my back, my ankles tied together as well.

As I shifted, I heard a quiet noise of wet clothing, and I cringed, nose scrunching up in distaste and in disgust - being wet, in one's own clothing, was not the most pleasant feeling. It felt odd, and uncomfortable, and I wanted out.

Well, a new pair of clothes that were _dry_ would be wonderful. Yet, it seemed as if I was the only one in the room. I couldn't quite see past the tip of my nose, but, even so, I couldn't make out any other figures or hear any moving that would indicate another living being. In all honesty, I wouldn't care if it was a squirrel, I just wanted to be assured that I wasn't the only one in here - wherever _here_ was.

I tried moving my ankles and wrists in hope that, perhaps, the rope would be a little lose and I could slip one of them out. To my dismay, it wasn't that easy; nothing was that easy anymore.

I could scoot back though, and I'm sure, that if I tried, I could also stand up and hop away. But, I also faced the fear of falling flat on my face and I don't even want to know if it's water that seeped through my clothes and basically flooded the floor or if it was something completely different.

_What if it's blood- _

Okay, Peeta, that's enough thinking for now.

I still tried to move, squirming a bit and still hearing those noises of _slosh_-ing type sounds. It was difficult, it was annoying - it was really annoying, and all I wanted was to be able to move out of free will, and get out of these clothes for crying out loud and off of this floor that just seems to keep getting higher with water and it's really starting to scare me and-

"Where is this water even coming from?" I wondered aloud, brows furrowing together in frustration. And another question, "Where even _am_ I?"

The last thing I remember, when I was fully awake and aware of my surroundings, I was at home; someone had been at the door, and I tried ignoring the knocks that only got louder as the seconds on the clock ticked on. Eventually, I had given in, and once I opened the door, I blacked out - by something. I'm not quite sure what, still, but I assumed it was the person at the door.

It had to be.

Of course it was.

...was it?

No matter, now wasn't the time to think about it. Perhaps I fainted, maybe I was knocked out - but I wasn't sure why I would have fainted, that just doesn't make much sense in my mind, none at all.

Shuffling a little, I scooted back so I was leaning against a wall - that was equally wet as the floor. "Why is everything wet?" I questioned, frowning now. Nothing was making sense anymore; nothing, absolutely nothing, made sense.

I could have been captured by the Capitol, but, we defeated them - didn't we? Of course we did, why was I doubting it? We won, we prevailed in the end; it wasn't the Capitol who did, it was us. The rebels.

"Is anyone even here, or am I the only one in a room that's really wet?" I paused, adding on, "And my clothes are wet to, which I also, don't understand but apparently, it's somehow supposed to make sense, I guess."

"And your guess is correct!"

I jumped up a bit in surprise at the other voice - the other _loud_ voice, I might add - the lights soon turning on. I clamped my eyes shut, as tight as they could go, for it was too bright, _way_ too bright for my liking; especially since I had just been in a pitch black room where I couldn't see past the tip of my nose, even if I tried.

No other noise was made as I slowly opened my eyes, allowing them to get used to the harsh light in the room. And once they were, my gaze fell to the floor to see that, indeed, the floor was wet as could be and thankfully, it was only water. And when I looked down at my clothes, I was confirmed that they were also wet - completely _soaked_ through.

My head shot up to the doorway when light footsteps were heard, and there, standing a few steps into the room, was a man. A man with hair that was completely white, standing up in a way that defied gravity. His face was pale, eyes a bright green, and wrinkles found at the corners of his eyes and the corners of his lips. He was wearing... Interesting clothing, to say the least. An apron, covered it all, so I couldn't exactly tell what he was wearing but, I had a feeling it was interesting.

There was another man behind him, one slightly taller with white hair as well - similar in dress, though, his eyes were more of a sea-green than anything.

"..Who.." I began, scooting as far back as I could but, I was already up against the wall so that wasn't very far at all; literally about a whole centimeter, maybe two. "Who are you?"

"Aw, no need to be scared, m'dear," the shorter of the two began. Was I really that easy to read?

I suppose so.

"Are you comfortable, though?" he went on with a question, moving onto a totally different topic.

My brows furrowed together, as they had when I was once alone. Did he really have the nerve to ask if I was comfortable in soaked clothes, wrists tied together behind my back, as well as my ankles, and sitting in water to top it all off, in a freezing room? I shivered, my frown only growing in size. "Not really."

"Aw, I wish I would've known, I would've tried to make you more comfortable!"

I blinked. Were they trying to mess with me, or something of the sort?

It felt like they were.

God, it really _really_ felt like they were pulling at my strings.

"Uhm.. Okay, but I still don't know who you are." It would help_ immensely_ if I knew who exactly these people were, even if I didn't really know who they were personally. Or even if I have never heard of them, whatever, I just wanted to know their names. Was that really too much to ask for?

"Oh, my manners," and he giggled - and it sent another shiver down my spine. It wasn't _cute_, it was creepy.

"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE," he cried, pulling off his white hair and the lights turned off and I swear, I saw huge, red eyes.

I screamed, I hate to admit it but I did - and it was loud, high pitched - and I jumped, jumped to the height of what felt like seven feet.

When the lights turned back on, I heard laughing, as I tried to regain my breath and somehow slow my heart rate back to normal.

"Wow, oh my god - we got you good! I can't breathe, your face-!"

Confusion flooded over me, squinting a bit at the hunched over figures. They looked awfully familiar.. As if I knew them from somewhere..

"_James_, Finnick." I should've known, I should have_ known _James was the culprit. "_Why_." It wasn't even a question; but, I still wanted to know why in the world they would do something like this.

"Your face!" was all James could get out, still hunched over and clutching onto his stomach. He, had been the shorter of the two, since he was shorter than Finnick - and the one that scared me out of my pants.

Almost_ literally_.

"Man, oh man," James chuckled, reaching up to wipe away a few tears from the corners of his eyes, a wide smile displayed on his face. The chuckles were dying down, now, and I was glad - because I wanted answers as to why I was tied up, why I was wet, and why this was happening.

"James."

"Dude, okay," he jumped up so he was standing tall, back to his full height, but still sporting that grin of his, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I came over to your place last night and no one would answer, no matter how many times I knocked-"

"So, wait, that was you who was banging on our door last night?!"

"Relax, the story gets better!" James cried, winking playfully at me. "But, yeah, it was me. And finally, you come and answer the door and I'm like, "aw yeah, here's my man" and I knock ya out, but not by punching or anything, you're like a good friend of mine. Anyway, I take ya here, and Finnick had this bucket? He accidentally dropped it on you, and I was like, "aw frick" and we just said, whatever, and make the place wet as can be because, we can. And it was early, and I was bored. Why you're tied up, I'm not so sure."

"Why were you wearing that wig and those outfits-"

"Because they're," James began, pausing as he whipped his hair to the side and gave me this - what I'm sure he would call a 'stunning' - smile. "_Stylish._"

I groaned, leaning my head back against the wall. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Nope," Finnick chuckled, shrugging a bit afterwards. "James pulled me into this, Peeta. Don't worry, I got a pair of clothes you can borrow so you're not so wet anymore. Which, I'm sure you don't wanna be in those right now as well as those ropes-"

"I bet you thought you were captured by the Capitol or something, huh?" James interrupted, a brow cocking up in question, Fininick moving closer to me to, what I assumed was, pull off the ropes that had my wrists and ankles tied together. "Like, Snow came back and captured you to fire up Katniss, and then she would do something drastic that may cost her her life, as well as others and everyone falls back under Snow rule and the Hunger Games come back and-"

He stopped dead in his sentence, a sort of gust of cold air rushing past all of us as Finnick pulled the ropes off my wrists and ankles. His words gave me this uneasy feeling, and I couldn't quite shake it off of me, because, well.

What if he was right?

_What if_, that happens in the future?

I shrugged it off, the best I could, forcing a small, quiet laugh, to hopefully lighten up the mood.

"So, about those clothes you were talking about.."

* * *

><p><strong>is it foreshadowing<strong>

**is James seeing the future**

**wHO KNOWS**

**I just wanted some humor,, and a longer chapter for you guys because you're great,,**

**a review motivated me to write this up so, yeah uwu**

**See you all next time! ouo**

_**~ Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	101. Chapter 101

**holy frick it has been three years since I first published this whOA OKAY HEY SO TODAY IS THE DAY I FINISH THIS SUCKER LET'S DO THIS**

**so enjoy the second to last chapter! ouo**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

_Chapter 101:_

The next few months were eventful, to say the least.

Haymitch had began to sober up, which shocked just about everyone in the entire district. Slowly, but surely, he was returning to his old self, which pleased just about everyone who had to deal with him when his alcohol was confiscated in District 13 and he had to resort to carrots, as odd as it sounds.

I remember waking up one morning to find that Peeta wasn't there, but before I could even throw on my hunting boots after I had stumbled down the stairs, he was already walking in the door with a smiling James and Finnick. It was baffling, to say the least, when I saw their clothes. They were completely soaked, and to say the least, it was confusing.

Before I even asked how they got their clothes wet, James blurted out by saying that he had kidnapped Peeta and that there was no need to worry, they were all just having some fun. After he said this, he nudged Peeta in the side with a playful smile gracing his lips, and it didn't disappear even when Peeta directed a glare his way.

There were times I wondered why Johanna could put up with James, and I wondered what she saw in him. There was obviously something past the duster loving freak she saw, and I had made it a mental note to ask her about it, but every time I saw her she either upset me or I forgot when I had the chance.

Sometimes I would eye James up and down and try to figure it out on my own, but it was of no use. He was idiotic, childish and playful; stupid, almost - and some may say that he is a bit crazy, which, I would agree with. He didn't seem affected, in the least, with what he went through. He was a victor, like the rest of us, so I know he's seen things and witnessed comrades deaths, just like we all have. Not only that, but he was apart of the revolution, so he was bound to see death then as well.

And yet, he was still an idiotic, happy fool.

Peeta began to stay home with me more, telling me that he wanted to make sure I was cared for and didn't exert myself too much during the pregnancy. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but even so, I let him do as he please.

When I was three months pregnant, and Peeta was out of the house, I began to go back to what was left of the woods. They were still planting trees and such of the like, but I found a boulder that I could sit down on and just think for a while.

Time flew by quickly when you weren't thinking about it, I realized that. But, the moment you start realizing how much time you have left, it begins to tick on a little slower, much to my agony.

Perhaps, as time went on, I began to grow more accustomed to the thought of being a mother, but there was still a significant part of me that didn't want to take the road in front of me. I would rather be alone, and be back in the woods I knew and loved, the woods where I could find solitude and could think things over without being interrupted.

Though, I still found myself gently rubbing my stomach that had begun to swell and lean back and think about the future; wonder, what if it's a girl? What if it's a boy? What will they look like? Will they have my eyes or Peeta's? My skin or his, or his hair or mine? Will they have my nasty attitude and short temper or his caring side and sweet smile?

Or maybe a mixture of both?

It was around that time that I would grow frustrated and bang my head against something, anything, before heading back home. Most of the time, Peeta would still be out, and there were time when I got home seconds before he did. He would always have a smile on his face and surprise me with cheese buns, and then, I couldn't help myself and give him a small smile in return.

Of course though, there were also the times when I would get home after Peeta, and when I came in he would look both surprised, grateful and worried. He would ask me where I was and questions of the like, which, began to become frustrating. There were times when I would tell him to stop, that it didn't matter and I knew what I was doing. After that, he began to become more lenient, and only worried here and there.

By month six, I was cranky, exhausted and my back hurt like no other, as did my feet. Peeta would give me foot rubs when he came home from the bakery and would listen to my complaining, nodding softly and chuckling here and there. Eventually, I would get fed up with myself and ask him how his day went, and he would tell me about it with a thoughtful tone. And, at times, I would fall asleep to him going on about his day.

Somewhere between month six and month seventh, James decided it would be funny to play a prank. He laid feathers all throughout my home, and confiscated all the food, leaving a note that said:

_"Got a bit hungry, hope you don't mind :)_

_ - James"_

I hunt him down and let's just say he didn't decide to do that again.

By month eight, I felt huge, and would have these moments where I would start balling my eyes out about how fat I was, and Peeta would wrap his arms around me and press a gentle kiss to the top of my head and rock me back and forth. It was soothing, to say the least.

And he made it a goal every night to make sure he said that he loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>okay! chapter 102 will be out today, (and it probably won't be too long at all, goodness) and then my dear readers, we're done ouo so thanks to everyone that's kept up with me for all this time, gosh you have no idea how much it means to me 3<strong>

_**~ Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	102. Chapter 102

**okay buns! I cannot believe that this is the last chapter and I kinda feel like crying, but, I hope you enjoy it! ;w;**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

_Chapter 102:_

I'm honestly not sure how it all began, for it was all a blur once it did.

Peeta and I had been eating lunch, peacefully, and he was telling me how his brothers were starting to talk to him again and were helping out over at the bakery. He said one of them, and I forget which, was excited about becoming an uncle and planned on spoiling his niece or nephew like crazy. I nodded, giving a hum that meant I was listening, and he continued.

Until it happened.

I began experiencing major pains, and god, were they painful. Peeta noticed before I dropped my fork and closed my eyes shut, and quickly rushed to my side as I groaned about it. I've experienced major pain throughout my lifetime, but this, was painful, and I had a feeling that it would only get worse.

Peeta seemed to know what was going on though, and quickly ran out of the room, and house, actually. He came running back with Haymitch, who I noticed had wide eyes but a smile soon formed on his face when he saw me, and I wasn't sure why. Later though, I would find out why he smiled - and it wasn't because that yes, my baby was on the way, and they were making it well known that they were coming. He was smiling for a different reason.

They began to help me out of my chair and out of the house, and on the way to the hospital, my water broke, which was just fantastic. Haymitch picked me up by then and when we walked into the hospital, he told them what was going on, and they rushed me off to the delivery room.

This child couldn't seem to wait another minute; they just wanted to get out and into this world and experience life, which, seemed to be a curse at times but was a blessing at the same time.

In the blur of it all, I remember my mother and Prim showing up, giving me kind smiles and words of encouragement. Prim had taken my hand that was crushing Peeta's, telling me she was so excited to become an aunt, and I heard my mother murmur that she was going to be a grandmother, and it was in a surprised tone, as if she never thought the day would come; well, with me, at least.

"This is ridiculous, why can't you just do this for me," I whined at some point, tightening my hold on Peeta's hand and if it wasn't broken by the time this was said and done, I would start to wonder if he was superhuman or something crazy like that. And all he did was chuckle, gently rubbing the back of my hand and telling me that I was strong and could do this, and when it was done, that I would be so happy for going through with it, and would do it again in a heartbeat.

By the time Annie, Finnick, their child (who was getting big, let me tell you), Johanna and James came up and came in the room, they were soon ushered out because I was dilated, and it was happening, this child was coming into the world.

It felt like ages, absolute ages, but through the tears, and screams, the crushing grip I had on Peeta's hand that tightened throughout the delivery, there was finally another crying that was filling the room. Dr. Lawrence kept telling me to keep pushing, that they were almost here, and I was almost done. And with the final push, they were here.

I let my head down, letting out a giant sigh and closed my eyes as they cut off the umbilical cord and cleaned my - _our_ - child. Peeta pressed a soft kiss on my cheek and murmured, "See?"

I cracked my eyes opened a bit and looked at him, releasing some of my iron grip on his hand. "Sorry for that."

"Hey, I honestly don't blame you."

Soon enough, the nurse came back in with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket, a soft smile lifting her lips upwards. I blinked, pressing my lips together as she set the baby down in my arms, and it was a girl. A beautiful baby girl.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she sat there, completely content and fast asleep in my arms. She was beautiful; and Peeta was right, I'm glad I went through with this, and perhaps, I was ready to be a mother. Not as ready as I'd like to be, but I knew, I could get through this with the help of my family and friends, and Peeta.

"Any names, or should I try again another time?"

I glanced over to Peeta who was looking at our daughter, but he soon looked up and met my gaze. There were tears in his eyes, but he nodded, giving approval.

I grinned, leaning over the tiniest bit to kiss him softly.

"Dahlia," I mumbled, glancing back down at the sleeping bundle of joy, "Dahlia Mellark."

* * *

><p><strong>it's oVER AHH OH GOSH GRABS A TISSUE AND WIPES EYES<strong>

**but, there will be a sequel uwu so yeah! Be on the look out for it ewe I'll make sure to put "The Difference sequel" somewhere in the summary, so you all know uwu and I also plan on rewriting this sometime in the future, so if you wanna read the rewritten version, that'll be up,, sometime,,, in the future,,,, when I have time and motivation hehe (and I know this was kind of rushed? but I really just wanted to get this done so I can work on homework and stuff too so yeah I'm sAD IT'S OVER THOUGH AHH)**

**and one last thank you for sticking through this with me, guys! I've had so many amazing reviews and I met a friend because of this story, so it's.. it's just great ahh so many good memories gosh uwu so thank you for sharing this experience with me, and thank you for being amazing and being there every step of the way! **

**feel free to message me if you guys want! I'm always up for chatting ouo and oh happy birthday jean yes**

**thanks guys! You are all the best and I love you all so much oh gosh kiss kiss ;;;w;;;; **

_**~ Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
